A Knight Among Monsters
by Grykon
Summary: Continuing my AU 1000 Story Line 'A Knight's Tale', Lord Walter and his company press on from Aaron Springs on their way to Wheeler's Ridge. AU 1000.006
1. Chapter 1

**Starting in chapter 17 this story changes from a Teen rating to an Mature rating. -Tim**

* * *

As Sir Cabe rode out the gate with everyone he found himself looking back, he saw Allie standing back watching. He slowed, "Sly, I'll be back." Without waiting he turned and rode back smiling at Allie.

"I thought I would see you off," Allie smiled at him as he came near.

His smile got bigger and he stopped and dismounted, "Thank you Allie, I'm glad you did, I appreciate it. Also for your remedy, it's really eased my discomfort."

Allie reached up and ran her hand across his cheek, "You are most welcome Cabe, and I look forward to your return one day."

Cabe reached out and took her hand, "We could use a white witch with us, I'm sure our Lord would be more than happy to include you in our company."

Allie smiled, "Who then would care for the townspeople when the clerics are exhausted, or for their animals? My place, for now, is here Cabe. But I will be very happy when you can return."

"If it makes any difference, we ride to Wheeler's Ridge, the mining company has run into problems with horrors attacking and taking up residence inside the main mine there. With your help, we'd stand a better chance and that would help many more people." Cabe told her.

Allie looked around, "I don't have a horse, or know anything about adventuring."

Cabe smiled, "If you'd like to go ready a few things, I can ride out and pause our Lord and then come back and get you."

Allie considered it and then looked up at Cabe, "What should I bring with me?"

Cabe smiled, "Return to your home, I'll join you shortly and help you."

Allie nodded as she turned and walked off.

Cabe smiled as he watched her for a moment, and then he climbed up into his saddle, and rode off quickly to catch up with Lord Walter.

* * *

Sir Cabe rode up hard to catch up with Lord Walter as quickly as he could. "My Lord, a moment please," he called out.

Lord Walter looked back and slowed to a stop, "Sir Cabe, is everything okay?"

"With your permission, I'd like to add a white witch to our group. She's already proven herself to me, her art has really helped the discomfort in my joints." Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter looked at him for a moment and finally he smiled as he nodded, "We shall await you here. Does she have everything she needs to join us?"

Sir Cabe shook his head, "But I will take care of it my Lord."

Sir Cabe rode back into town and stopped at the livery and examined the horses they had for sale and after careful consideration he selected one and paid the price they were asking and bought a saddle and instructed them to have the horse ready. As he made his way to Allie's he saw a Provisioner's shop and he ran inside and quickly selected a number of items and stuffed it all into a backpack and continued to Allie's. He saw her standing outside speaking with a young woman, who was probably in her mid teens.

Allie saw him coming and she smiled, "What is this?" She asked looking at the backpack.

"We'll pack the items you need to take with you in it. I've got a horse waiting for us at the livery as well," Cabe told her.

She turned to her door and walked inside and began looking at all of her things, she selected her lore books, and selected a number of dresses, and Cabe smiled as he shook his head. He began explaining the idea of what she would need to carry, and how much. It took them about an hour to wheedle down everything she wanted to take to what was practical, and needed. She divided all the potions and elixirs she had made up to leave with the young woman who had been her apprentice so she could continue to care for people while she continued to practice.

* * *

Everyone had dismounted and broke up in groups. Walter and Paige sat speaking quietly by themselves, "Walter, you've mentioned that Happy is your oldest friend, how did you two meet?"

Walter smiled, "It was about a year after my training with Lord Weir. While I was passing through the southern edge of Los Angeles I decided to listen to the gentle persuasion of the wise Lady and entered the tournament they hold there. One of my opponents and I unhorsed each other, and when I landed the shoulder of my armor buckled and the crease prevented over fifty percent of range of motion. Since we unhorsed each other they paused the match to allow me a chance to get the armor fixed before they disqualified me."

"None of the blacksmiths would assist me, being it was my first time in the tourney and doing so well. Most of them had bet against me. Happy caught my attention with her attitude when she decked a knight for getting fresh with her. He drew his sword, and so I had to teach the knave a lesson." Walter laughed, "In true Happy fashion she berated me and informed me she was fully capable of defending herself. As she turned to walk away I noticed her leather apron under her smock. So I approached her about fixing my armor. She stared at me for several minutes trying to decide if I was serious or maybe insane but she took one look at my breastplate and called it crap."

"She took me back to her pavilion and after getting me out of my breastplate she showed me a true masterpiece. I barely had enough to pay for someone to hammer out the crease but she said she wouldn't put a hammer to mine but she'd let me have hers as long as I told anyone who asked where I got it from. It seemed a bit silly, and certainly a waste of her time, but I needed armor and so I agreed. I ended up taking second place in the tourney, and I had made a friend. We ended up traveling north together, without speaking about it, we became a team and quite inseparable," Walter reached up and brushed a curl out of Paige's face.

"When the wise Lady's cleric told me that Athena wanted me to journey up to where Scorpion Keep now sits and build my outpost there, Happy came with me without question or request. She's stood by me every step of the way, we've faced many horrors together. We cleared the grounds ourselves. The first task was a group of necromancers who had built a dark temple on the southern border. They'd nearly razed a small town that was a bit further to the south. Using their dead to fuel their furnaces of death magic and they weren't too picky, when the cemetery grew low in bodies they began taking people directly from the town, travelers and merchants faired no better," Walter threw the stick he was holding, as the memories of those days came back in vivid detail.

* * *

"Yea, those were some nasty days. Those guys really tried our patience. Remember when we arrived in that town? Man, everyone in that town tried to get us to turn away. I remember waking up in the middle of the night, something I heard. I looked out of the window in the room I was in at the inn. I saw O'Brien walking down the street towards the cemetery." Happy told her.

Walter laughed, "You were certainly mad at me for leaving you behind. But depending on what mockery of life that had been created they could have drained all the life essence from you."

Happy punched his arm, "I still am and they could have drained it from you too. Took me a few minutes to get dressed and ran after him. I got there just as he had drawn his sword, standing before the gates of the cemetery, a chill air, swirling with mists, the scent of rotting flesh was overpowering. I'd never encountered undead before. The first walker I saw," Happy shuddered, "I nearly passed out. Not this big lug, he just grinned, like it was what he was born for. All the power and abilities Athena gave the idiot and what's he do? Decides to use his sword, I wanted to kick Lord Weir's ass. Obviously he hadn't taught him too well."

Walter laughed.

"His consecration would have taken out most of those things that came out of that cemetery before they ever reached him. But no, he had to play whack a mole. As it was, I got to stand back and watch, not a one of those things made it past him. I got to get my hands dirty when we finally went after the necromancers. O'Brien had to pull me off the last one, he was busy with three of the last four and the one I was on I was taking a lot of delight in torturing," Happy said as she stepped forward and sat down.

"I had never killed anyone before and he would have been my first if not for O'Brien. After watching him drain the life out of a young woman to heal himself. I never saw anything as horrific as that. I'd caught him in the back of his head, as he turned on O'Brien, with my mallet. I gagged him, I drove spikes down through his hands, I put another one through each shoulder, I was about to drive one through his knee when O'Brien ended his suffering. I think that was our first real fight." Happy smiled.

Walter smiled back.

* * *

Paige nodded, "So since you were both so close, did you not ever consider becoming a couple?"

Happy made a face and Walter blushed, "Hell no, you might be willing to wait to get married, but I sure wasn't. I like him fine, but to marry, I wasn't willing to invest that kind of time. Plus I'm not cut out to be the wife of a Lord, all that nobility junk. I'd rather go out drinking with my friends and passing through a town without all the fanfare."

Walter nodded, "And yet you invested far more time then that riding with me and setting up Scorpion Keep and clearing the land of threats."

"Yea, well, I didn't know my opportunities would be so limited when we started," Happy told him.

Paige nodded her head, "So why do you call Walter, O'Brien instead of say, Walter?"

Happy smiled, "To remind him to be proud he is Irish. Cultural identity is important. Besides calling him Walter would seem too familiar."

* * *

Happy looked at Paige, "So what about you? Why does Merrick blame you for his son's death?"

Paige shook her head, "To be honest, I don't know. I didn't even know he was his son. He'd told me he was the son of the ambassador. When I told my Mom I was engaged to him she threw a fit, said I was promised to another. But I wouldn't relent and she kicked me out. I'd gone to Drew's and we ran off. He was doing minor adventuring or so I was told. A few months after Ralph was born he went on an adventure and I never heard from him again."

"Thankfully the coin Drew had earned through his adventures was enough to keep Ralph and I taken care for almost a year. It was about then that I learned he had been the son of Merrick. Several of Merrick's guards had tracked us down. They broke in our home, and were dragging us off when the woman who became my friend and trainer as a Bard happened upon us. She defeated the guards, and helped us to escape. She taught me how to fight, sing, tell stories. Taught me most of the lore I know," Paige reached out and took Walter's hand in hers.

"She'd taken us south, down to San Deggo before coming back north. She figured if Merrick was after us we'd be the safest there, if need be we could board a ship and sail to Mehehcal. We survived as I would perform at the various inns through out San Deggo, and once Ralph had gotten big enough to travel with me we began journeying back north," Paige smiled at Walter.

"That seems rather foolish, knowing Merrick is up here looking for you, with a bounty no less," Happy looked at her.

Paige nodded, "It was and I resisted for a long time, I kept hearing a voice telling me to come north. But until I saw the first wanted poster down there, I wasn't going anywhere."

Walter looked at her, "A voice?"

Paige looked down and nodded, "A woman's voice, at first I thought I was crazy or thought it was a trick. But I kept hearing a name and seeing a face and when I saw the wanted poster I knew I had to do something."

Happy smiled, "Oh, spicy, so what was the name? What did they look like?"

Paige blushed as she took a quick glimpse at Walter as he took a drink of water.

Happy's eyes went wide, "Oh you got to be kidding me, seriously? Damn, here I was hoping for something exciting."

Walter frowned as he looked at Happy back to Paige, "What did I miss?"

Both ladies broke up laughing.

Lord Walter looked offended when, "Here comes Sir Cabe," Ralph exclaimed, "Who's that with him?"

* * *

It had taken Sir Cabe and Allie almost two hours before they finally joined up with Lord Walter and his company, "My Lord, may I present Allie, white witch," Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter smiled, "It is an honor Allie, welcome. Thank you for helping Sir Cabe with his discomfort and agreeing to join us."

Allie smiled, "Thank you my Lord."

Sir Cabe took a few moments to transfer Allie's backpack and miscellaneous items to the packhorses. Toby joined them to examine the potions and elixirs Allie had brought with her. "You didn't label them?" Toby looked at Allie.

Allie frown, "Why would I? I know what they are."

Toby stared with his mouth open, "But what if you are unconscious, how would we know what to give you or someone else if they needed something?"

Allie looked at Cabe, "Let me guess, Toby?"

Sir Cabe laughed, "He is indeed."

"Okay friends, let us get going. Wheeler's Ridge is almost a week and a half away by this road, traveling at a speed our pack horses can endure." Lord Walter finally said as he held Paige's mount and she climbed up.

After climbing up in his saddle Lord Walter reached down, and lifted the shield he had bought with Paige after they had dinner last night from the saddle horn, and put his left arm through it. Happy saw him put his arm through the shield and frowned since she had forgotten to repair his shield and she rode forward and saw it was not one of hers and she glared at him.

Lord Walter looked at her, "Was there something you wanted to say Happy?"

Happy gritted her teeth and rode back to ride next to Toby as Lord Walter and Paige led the way to the north.

Happy kept muttering as they moved off and Toby finally leaned over, "What is wrong with you?"

Happy glared, "I forgot to fix his shield so to spite me he bought a shield from someone else."

Toby started to laugh but the look she gave him kept Toby from so much as smiling.

Paige rode with her right leg over the top of her saddle as she pulled out her lute and began playing it, lifting up the spirits of the horses immediately.

"Thank you my Lady Paige." Walter told her as he leaned over towards her.

Paige smiled, "So Walter, you figured out a way around my request while honoring it?"

Walter laughed, "I did."

* * *

**Thank you Susan for your kind offer, I'd thought about it but it felt weird to me so I decided against it, but I was flattered you wanted to help! But we were able to find a good deal on a new monitor and we received it yesterday. 2 days without writing really sucked. I figured I would enjoy the time off but it just felt really icky. Anyway, to the Adventure! -Tim**


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Cabe rode forward, "My Lord."

Lord Walter looked to his side, "Sir Cabe?"

Sir Cabe looked ahead, "I don't bring this up lightly, and I know it is still early, but we'll be leaving your lands soon. If we wait until the normal time we stop we'll be well outside of your lands. I would strongly encourage you to consider stopping now for the night. Get one last good night's sleep before we cross that line."

Lord Walter looked ahead, "Very well, we'll ride another hour and then stop for the night Sir Cabe."

Sir Cabe bowed his head and rode back to ride with Allie and Sylvester.

Paige looked at him, "What was that about Walter?"

Walter's lips grew taunt across his teeth as he grinned, "These lands are the last controlled lands for at least 100 leagues in any northern direction. Once we leave them there are a number of unsavory creatures, men and monsters who could beset us. Most of the men will recognize Sir Cabe or I and will stay clear, depending on how desperate they are. The creatures and worse are another story."

Lord Walter looked back at Happy, "When we make camp Happy, I'll need to harvest a few saplings for you to transform into lances."

Happy scoffed, "You mean you didn't buy some lances while in town? Are you sure you can trust my work?"

Lord Walter continued to grin as he turned to look forward.

"So what are we liable to run into when we cross over?" Paige asked a bit apprehensively.

"The original road is a bit safer as more travelers follow it to Lake Tahoe and Los Vargus. Most people traveling to or from San Francisco take ship so the road is less traveled. I've often considered pushing my lands further north but the augury has never had a good reading for that. The mountains up there have a wide range of entities, some as dangerous as giants, some as annoying as goblins. It just depends, they tend to fight amongst themselves a lot. If the numbers are even they will fight each other. If one has supremacy, then they will without a doubt test us." Lord Walter looked at Paige.

Walter saw her look back to the north a bit of fear in her eyes. "Don't be afraid, if I was concerned I would have had us journey back to the Keep lands and taken the other road. We might get a few scrapes and bruises but nothing permanent or disfiguring."

Paige gasped as she heard that and looked at him and he smiled, "Don't these entities ever move down into your lands?"

Walter nodded, "Not often or in force. When word reaches Aaron Springs they send out troops to deal with it. If the threat is more serious they send word to the Keep and we come out and deal with it. When that happens we push further into the mountains and drive home the point that they need to back off or relocate if they are more intelligent."

* * *

Walter pointed to the north east and Paige nodded as they led their horses over to a large clearing with a stream running down from the mountain. "With as easy as you dealt with the wyvern I would have taken you for a seasoned adventurer, but with your questions and the look in your eyes, I take it you haven't had to deal with much more than the occasional tavern louse?" Lord Walter asked.

Paige nodded her head, "We've always stayed in areas that were well protected from the wilds. With the wyvern, I didn't have much of a chance to worry, other than for you Walter."

Walter smiled as he took her hand as they came to a stop, "Do not worry Paige, you and Ralph will be safe. If need be, stand back with your son, you are a bard, your songs can encourage us, demoralize them and so much more."

Paige smiled.

They waited while Happy jumped down and drove her iron rods into the ground and strung the wire between them and they dismounted and lashed the horses to the wire and began removing the packs from the pack horses as Ralph immediately began caring for Lord Walter's charger.

Once he had the tents set up Lord Walter pulled out an axe and started to venture towards the tree line before he stopped and walked over to Paige, "My Lady Paige, would care to join me as I go in search of the perfect trees?"

Paige smiled and nodded and followed along with him.

Sir Cabe dug the fire pit and lined it with rocks before laying in the firewood they still had on hand. Sylvester was quick to set it on fire. Allie looked at Sir Cabe, "I see some mushrooms over that way, would you mind escorting me Cabe?"

Sir Cabe smiled as he shook his head, "I'd be more than happy to."

* * *

Walter stood chopping down a nice size tree as Paige watched, "Do you think we will encounter that many people that will challenge you to a joust?"

Walter smiled as he shook his head. "The men we will encounter, if we do, won't be looking to joust, they won't be men of honor for which jousting would mean something. These are for certain monsters and entities such as giants or trolls, creatures whose reach extends further than their wits."

"Trolls? Are you kidding me?" Paige asked shocked.

Walter nodded as the tree fell, "We've encountered them a few times. Usually the goblins will lead one back to help if they are being decimated by the kobalds or orcs."

"We're riding into orc territory?" Paige asked wondering what she and Ralph into.

Walter laughed, "Do you not trust me my Lady Paige? Lesser orcs, our last push through the area we took out the last of the greater orcs, unless some moved down here from the great valley."

Paige walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I will always trust you my Lord Walter. I'm just confused, you talked about the horrors from Wheeler Ridge coming down to wreck havoc and there are all these things between here and there, sounds like there are already horrors."

Walter put his arms about her waist and kissed her back. "The horrors from the mines will eventually range out, they will force these creatures further south and we'll have to deal with them anyway and then those horrors will range on down."

* * *

Allie moved through the trees gathering mushrooms and certain plants as she saw them, while Sir Cabe keep watch, but also gathered more twigs and branches for the fire. "There, that should be enough," Allie finally told Cabe.

Cabe smiled and walked back over to the camp beside her. As he sat down the wood by the fire Allie looked at him, "Would you mind getting me a big pot of water and put it over the fire to start boiling?"

Sir Cabe walked over and got one of the water pots and filled it from the stream and brought it back over and put it next to the fire before going to get the big kettle and put it over the fire as Paige had done.

* * *

As Paige removed her arms from around Walter's neck there was a sharp metal against metal sound and Walter grimaced, "By the wise Lady," he exclaimed as his right arm fell to his side.

"Walter?" Paige asked as Walter turned around and she saw an arrow sticking out of the chain mail covering where the arrow had ricocheted off the plate mail covering his shoulder and pierced between the rings and traveled into and down the back of his triceps. "Oh my Lady," Paige exclaimed.

Walter grabbed his sword hilt with his left hand and drew it out just in time to deflect the next shaft. "Cowardly dogs, stand before me," Walter called out.

Paige drew her own sword, "We need the others, and you need this removed." She stepped up beside him as she looked back into the trees.

Walter nodded, "I'll cover you while you make your way back to the camp and bring the others."

Paige shook her head, "We move back together, I am your Lady and I will not leave you in a hostile situation."

Walter shook his head, "Wholly stubborn."

Three men wearing ratty armor, unshaven and more dirt caked on them then was good for a person stepped out of the trees grinning, "Isn't this just cozy? Preparing to build yourself a nice little cabin are you? You forgot to pay your rent. And if you don't have the rent, we'll just take it out in trade with your fine woman." The three men laughed.

Walter gauged the distance to them and they were just out of range of his consecration. He started walking forward without a word and the one man raised his bow and nock an arrow, "The next one will be between your eyes."

Walter continued to walk forward and the archer let loose the arrow and Walter deflected it with his sword, "You will find that I am much harder to kill then that knave."

"Fireball them Sid, we'll take whatever gold they have off their crispy bodies." One of the men said.

Sid grinned evilly and threw a red powder towards them. Walter's eyes opened wide and he grunted in pain as he reached out and put his right arm around Paige's waist and pulled her tight against him as he twirled his sword and drove it into the ground, "By the grace of the wise Lady."

A trail of fire shot forth from Sid's fingers and just five feet from Walter a shimmering energy crackled and covered them both in a dome and the fire impacted the energy field and the whole area exploded in fire.

* * *

Everyone looked to the north where the loud explosion echoed from and Happy and Kaylee took off running followed closely by Sir Cabe, Sylvester and Allie brought up the rear as Toby and Ralph stayed back at the camp.

The trees were beginning to smoke and the twigs, needles and branches on the ground burst into flames. Sid just grinned as the fireball continued to flame and soon the smoking branches burst out in flames and he grinned even bigger. "Damn Sid, you pyromaniac," the other man said.

Happy saw the flames as she ran through the trees side by side with Kaylee, the heat of the flames slowing Kaylee but Happy being so use to her forge barely acknowledge them as she continued running into the clearing, she slid to a stop seeing three downed trees. She brought her arm up trying to shield her eyes as the fireball still raged around the center of the clearing. Kaylee skirted the edge of the tree line and saw the three men on the other side watching the fireball. She drew her bow and nock an arrow as she took aim on the archer and let her arrow fly. Even Happy heard the sickening thud, over the roar of the flames, as it drove straight through the man's chain mail and straight through his sternum and into his heart.

Sir Cabe came crashing through the trees and slid to a stop next to Happy, "Lord Walter," he exclaimed.

Happy saw Kaylee fire her bow and she ran off around the edge of the fireball.

Sid and the other man saw their friend fall and then heard Sir Cabe yell. They both turned and started to run when Kaylee put an arrow into the back of Sid and another into the thigh of the other man as he dodged around a tree.

Happy gave chase to the other man.

Allie broke through the tree line and gasped, "Our Lord?"

Sir Cabe pointed toward the fireball as it still raged in the center of the clearing.

Sylvester came crashing out of the trees and gasped. He dug into his bag and pulled out a small iron bar. He closed his eyes as he held it between his hands murmuring.

Kaylee took after Happy as she disappeared into the trees on the other side.

"I can't do anything about that magical fire but the trees are another story," Allie told Cabe and she began chanting.

Sylvester's eyes opened and he hurtled the iron bar and as it struck the fireball the fireball imploded and they saw Lord Walter on one knee holding his sword hilt with the sword still stuck into the ground. Paige sat on her left hip with his other arm around her shoulders and the shimmering shield still about them.

Sir Cabe grinned when he felt something wet strike his face and he looked up as rain poured down over the area and put out the fires that the fireball had spawned.

Happy saw the other man trying to run with Kaylee's arrow in his thigh. She pulled her blacksmith hammer from the loop on her belt and threw it and smacked him in the middle of his back. He fell forward screaming. He rolled and brandished his sword and Happy stopped with wide eyes. Kaylee ran up next to her and nock another arrow, "Drop it, or die."

"Come near me and I will gut you," the man threatened them.

Kaylee ticked her head, "Wrong answer." She released the arrow and the man tried to mimic Lord Walter but missed as the arrow pierced his skull killing him.

As the shield came down, Sir Cabe could see the arrow in the back of Lord Walter's arm, "My Lord, my Lady are you both okay?"

Lord Walter slowly lowered his arm as he stood. He smiled down at Paige and held out his left hand and helped her to stand as she took hold of it. "We are fine Sir Cabe," Lord Walter answered as he looked deep into Paige's eyes.

"So would you care to revise your theory that any men we meet would stay clear of you?" Paige asked as she arched her eyebrow but grinned.

Lord Walter threw back his head and laughed long and hard. "Well I did say most, depending on how desperate they were." He reached out with his left arm and pulled Paige in and hugged her tightly.

Happy and Kaylee dragged the body of the third man back with them and dropped him next to the other two. Happy looked at Lord Walter and got angry, "I can't let you get out of eyesight can I O'Brien?"

Lord Walter smiled, "We're both fine my friend, your timely arrival saw to that. Plus your armor protected me from taking an arrow through the back."

Happy walked over and forced him to turn around as she examined the armor, "The armor deflected it but it must have been just at the right angle to slip between the rings. I swear, the wise Lady really smiles on you."

"Let's get you both back to camp, Toby can remove the arrow, Allie can treat you for infection and our Lady here can use her magic to heal your arm." Sir Cabe told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Walter sat before the fire, with his back against a couple of the packs, grinning as Paige, Happy and Toby fussed over his arm. Happy carefully unhooked the chain mail from the sleeve of plate that protected his arm and slid it down and off. She got out her tools and carefully cut the shaft of the arrow and pulled the chain mail up his arm and Paige held it while Toby examined where the arrow had struck. He tentatively tugged on the remaining shaft and Lord Walter winced. "That's what I was afraid of. It's actually stuck in the bone of your arm. This is really going to hurt coming out," Toby told him.

"Wait," Allie told him as she finished heating a small pot of water and she threw several herbs tied in a small cloth into it and then covered it. "Give this a moment to steep," Allie told them as she brought it over and sat it down next to Lord Walter. She sat down a small glass with cold water from the stream. "When I tell you, fill the rest of this glass with water from the pot and drink it. It will ease the pain and work against any infection that might happen."

Lord Walter smiled, "Thank you Allie, but I am quite sure I can endure."

Paige smacked his other arm, "That isn't the point, just do it as she told you."

Lord Walter laughed, "As my Lady commands, it shall be done."

Allie smiled and walked back to the fire and seeing the water was boiling in the kettle she washed the mushrooms she'd gathered and vegetables she had gotten from the stores they brought with them and cut them all up into the kettle saving the mushrooms for when the carrots and potatoes softened. "Okay, that should be long enough my Lord, you can mix the two and drink it," Allie told him as she continued to cut up the carrots.

Paige quickly filled the glass with the brew and handed it to Lord Walter. Lord Walter smiled as he took a sip and nearly spit it out, "Are you trying to kill me with this vile swill? It's worse than anything Toby has concocted."

Paige smacked his other arm again, "Is that anyway to thank someone for trying to help you?" Lord Walter held the glass up for her to try and she shook her head, "I'm not the one with an arrow in my arm."

Lord Walter grimaced and took a deep breath before guzzling the mix and he shuddered as he swallowed as quickly as he could. "By the wise Lady that is truly disgusting. Unwashed, raw pig's feet would taste better."

Allie looked over, "How'd you guess my secret ingredient?"

Everyone laughed at the look of horror on Lord Walter's face. Allie saw he started drooping almost immediately and she stepped back over and peeled back one of his eyelids and nodded, "You can take it out now."

Ralph had been watching with big eyes the entire time. Toby cut the sleeve off of his tunic and he pulled it down and off his arm. Happy handed her pliers to Toby and she took his wrist under her left arm and her ribcage and watched as Toby took hold of the arrow shaft with the pliers and pulled. The pliers slipped off the shaft and Toby fell back. Lord Walter had flinched a little but gave no other outward sign of pain. Toby got up and took a rag and wiped the shaft down removing the blood off of it. Taking hold of it again he pulled and the arrow came out. Lord Walter tried to hit whatever he just felt but Happy held his arm fast.

Toby began wiping his arm down and cleaning the wound out. Paige picked up her lute, and began playing as she raised her voice, and they watched as the wound began closing, and Toby smiled as it finished healing over. He continued cleaning the blood off his arm as Paige continued to play to ensure that his entire arm healed before she stopped.

Allie looked over, "He'll probably sleep until early morning now." Paige finally finished her song, and she sat down next to Lord Walter, and wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Ralph walked over, and looked at his Mom, "He's going to be okay right?"

Paige smiled as she nodded, "If he can survive the wyvern, he will survive this with no problem."

* * *

Toby rubbed his hands together as he got a bowl of the stew Allie had prepared, and he sat down, and started to eat when he looked at Sir Cabe, "Since our Lord is unconscious are you going to pray?"

Sir Cabe shook his head, "You're a big boy, you can say your own prayer."

Toby shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me." He dipped his spoon in and filled it with the stew, and he took a big bite and smiled. Looking at Paige, "My Lady, I think you may have met your match." Happy picked a twig out of the firewood pile and threw it at him. "What?" Toby asked as he looked at her.

Happy just glared at him.

Paige looked over at them, "I'm sure Allie appreciates that you are enjoying her dinner, just make sure you thank her by washing the dishes since you don't like cooking."

Toby's mouth dropped open as Happy laughed out loud.

Ralph grinned since that meant he wouldn't have to wash them tonight. Ralph looked up at his Mom, "Would you like me to get you a bowl Mom?"

Paige lifted her head up off Walter's shoulder, and she smiled at him, "I'm good for now baby, enjoy your dinner."

Toby began moving his soup around as he looked in the bowl, "Hey, where's the meat?"

Happy laughed. "What? Do you expect a white witch to use flesh in food or her art?" Sir Cabe asked as he took a big mouthful.

"Don't worry Toby, you won't suffer by eating what I cook without meat." Allie told him.

"This is just wrong, to taste this good and not have any meat in it." Toby said disappointedly as he continued to stir the bowl.

"Can't be too bad since that is your second helping," Happy said.

Toby stuck his tongue out at her.

Sir Cabe stood up, "Since Allie cooked, she and I will take first watch, Toby and Happy will take second watch and Sylvester and Kaylee will take third watch." He looked at Allie, "Do you think our Lord will be awake by then?"

Allie considered that and finally nodded.

Sir Cabe nodded, as he looked at Paige, "My Lady, as long as he is awake then, we'll leave fourth watch to you both, if not, wake me and I will stand it with you. We'll do watches in 3 hour increments tonight."

Paige looked up and over to Sir Cabe and smiled as she nodded her head.

As Happy finished her dinner she walked over and with Paige's help removed Lord Walter's armor so he could sleep a bit more comfortably, and Happy could replace his sleeve, and repair the rings that were damaged by the arrow when it struck his arm.

Paige looked down at Ralph, "Bring our Lord's and my blankets and pillows out here baby."

Ralph nodded and entered the tents, and brought them out, and with Paige helping, they moved Lord Walter away from the packs he was leaning against, and laid him back on his pillow, and covered him with his blanket. Paige dropped her pillow next to him, and lay down beside him, and covered herself in her blanket, and laying her arm across his chest she closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Lord Walter felt a warm, soft body half laying on top of him, a head on his right shoulder and he smiled thinking Ralph had fallen asleep on him again, and his arm reached up, and gently rubbed his head, and he frowned, he hadn't remembered Ralph's hair being so long, he felt fingers interlocked with his left hand, and he smiled as he could smell the fragrance that Paige always wore. His eyes opened suddenly, and he looked around, as he saw he was laying outside of his tent, and Paige was half draped over his right side, her right leg over his while she was holding his left hand. Ralph was laying on his left side Ralph's head laying on his stomach. Lord Walter just smiled as he brought his right hand up to hold Paige's waist and closed his eyes as he hugged her tightly.

Paige smiled as she felt the pressure of Walter's arm pulling her down tighter against him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Good morning Walter," she whispered.

Walter opened his eyes and looked down and seeing her looking up at him, "Good morning Paige."

Kaylee stepped over, "My Lord, my Lady, it's time for watch change."

"Thank you friend Kaylee," Lord Walter told her, as Paige just groaned. Walter looked down and smiled, "Do you need to sleep a bit longer my Lady?"

"Only if you are going to sleep with me," Paige answered without looking up.

Walter smiled, "I think that would be discourteous to the others if I didn't stand watch."

Paige nodded, "Then I better get up with you." She moved her head up and tilted her head back and Walter bent down and kissed her. Slowly Paige got up and Walter carefully moved Ralph until he lay on his own pillow and he draped his blanket over him.

Lord Walter stretched as he stood and looked around. He smiled as he breathed in the aroma of the coffee.

"We kept Allie's stew on the fire in case you were hungry when you woke up Lord Walter," Sylvester told him.

Lord Walter nodded and smiled as he picked up his pillow and sat it on top of the pack next to him. "Thank you my friends, I am a bit hungry," Lord Walter told them as he turned and saw Kaylee enter her tent.

Paige got out two bowls and stirred the stew before filling them both. Sylvester waved as he entered the tent he shared with Toby. Lord Walter walked up behind Paige as she put the lid back on the kettle and he wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed her neck. "Thank you Paige, for your tender ministrations. My arm feels as strong as always," Walter told her.

Paige turned and kissed him while holding the bowls, "It was a group effort Walter, but you are most welcome for my contribution, thank you for your protection from that fireball."

"I'm very thankful to the wise Lady for Her power. Without it, that would have been a very different outcome last night." Walter told her while kissing her again.

Paige smiled, "Perhaps we should sit and eat before we get into trouble with the wise Lady, my Lord."

Lord Walter nodded with a smile and took the bowl she offered him, and he sat down with her on a rock by the fire. Walter prayed over their meal before trying it, and he nodded his head with a smile, "Allie did well with dinner last night."

Paige smiled and nodded, "Toby was quite happy with it, at least until he figured out there was no meat in it."

Walter laughed, "What did he expect a white witch to use? Sometimes I don't know if he didn't study hard enough or if he has consumed too much alcohol."

Paige smiled, "I'm guessing it is the alcohol." She looked back at Ralph and smiled, "He's really growing attached to you."

Walter nodded as he looked back, "The feeling is mutual."

* * *

There was enough stew left that everyone had it for breakfast. Lord Walter walked over to the stream and helped Ralph wash the morning dishes. As they finished Lord Walter looked down at Ralph and mused his hair, "There is a lake we'll be close to when we stop tonight, we'll camp there and on the morrow you and I shall go test the waters and see if we can't tempt some fish with some worms."

Ralph looked up, "With worms?"

Lord Walter smiled, "Just like we have foods we like, fish have food they like, worms are one of those foods."

Ralph made a face, "We don't have to eat the worms with them do we?"

Lord Walter laughed, "No lad, the worms are removed when we clean the fish. Sir Cabe is most excellent in his preparations of the fish as well."

Ralph smiled as he ran back to tell his Mom that he was going fishing tomorrow.

Happy had just finished with the third sapling of transforming it into a lance and Lord Walter put his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you dear friend, I'd hate to think what I would do without you."

"Let's hope you never have to find out, cause I sure don't want to know what I would do without you." Happy told him.

"I see you got my sleeve repaired, what are the odds that arrow would deflect like that?" Lord Walter examined his breastplate before putting it on.

"That's more of Sylvester's area of expertise. But when we get back to the keep I am going to make you a new breastplate. I'm going to incorporate a lip around this area so if by chance another arrow does that it will hit the lip and be stopped." Happy told him as she helped him secure his straps.

"Paige said that Sir Cabe made you stand watch with Toby last night. How did that go? Did he behave himself?" Walter asked.

Happy nodded, "For the most part, he got a little lippy a couple of times. I offered to make a muzzle for him and he'd shut up for a bit."

Walter smiled, "I wonder when you are finally going to admit what we both know?"

Happy punched him in his hip and walked back to her horse. Lord Walter smiled as he watched her leave and began putting on the rest of his armor. As he was putting on his boots he looked over and called Ralph to him. "My squire, I need you to take these back to the water horse, you'll find several ropes in the pack on it. As soon as I get done we'll secure them to the horse."

Ralph nodded and began moving the lances back to the horse and then he got the ropes out of the pack on it.

Paige walked up, "So fishing tomorrow huh?"

Walter smiled, "It's Athena's day Paige, we shall relax and enjoy the day and Sir Cabe will cook us an excellent meal of rainbow trout. Or whatever fish comes our way, but I hope it is trout."

"Walter, it's been so long since I have been involved in anything religious. I know we didn't speak much about what the wise Lady said to us but I never experienced anything like that and I really don't know what I should or shouldn't be doing now." Paige admitted.

Walter took her in his arms, "It certainly sounded to me like She has already claimed you as Her own. If you'd like, I can give you instructions while we are out here, or if you would rather speak to a cleric, when we return to the Keep I saw have the high cleric come and speak with you."

Paige nodded, "I'll think it over." She smiled as she kissed him.

Lord Walter saw Ralph trying to figure out how to strap the lances down and he smiled, "I best go help my squire."

Paige looked and nodded as she smiled.

It was about another half hour before they finally broke camp, they rode past where Sir Cabe and Sylvester had buried the three bandits, Lord Walter noticed and nodded approvingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been having some issues getting back into the groove writing wise since last weekend's monitor issue so I apologize for not having this done yesterday. Hopefully things will get back on track and I can get back to writing like I was. To the Adventure! -Tim**

* * *

The road they follow wound up into the mountain, Lord Walter rode alert, occasionally looking about and listening as they moved. He saw the snow line approaching and as he looked back he saw Ralph shivering and he smiled and called a halt. He climbed down off of his charger and walked back to the pack horses and opened one of the packs and brought out the fur coats and gloves he'd had placed inside. Happy, Toby, Allie and Ralph were only too happy to put on the coats and gloves. He gave Sylvester and Sir Cabe theirs and then moved up and passed one to Kaylee and finally Paige before climbing back onto his charger.

Paige looked at him after she had wrapped her coat around her torso, "Where is your coat?"

Lord Walter smiled, "I gave it to Allie, her dress is much too thin for this clime." He nudged his charger and she began walking on up the road and Paige followed along.

As they reached the first plateau in the snow band the wind was howling across it. Lord Walter frowned and stopped, listening he gestured to Paige to hold her position. Closing his eyes he concentrated trying to pick out the sounds he could hear in the wind as it blew through. He shook his head and road back to the pack horses and untied one of the lances and rode back to the front. He began adjusting the straps on his armor, tightening them securely.

Paige looked up at him, "Walter, what is it?"

Walter smiled, "Possibly nothing, but there is a sound, I'd rather be prepared than caught unawares. The road narrows a bit shortly before it passes by an opening that goes back into the mountain, so I want you to ride one horse length back Paige, just in case."

Paige glared at him for a few moments as he rode out ahead of her and then she nudged her horse to follow.

* * *

The wind picked up and brought with it a snow shower and visibility quickly dropped from over a mile to less than twenty feet, Paige saw Walter hold up his hand and gestured for her to back off more. She did as he directed. She sat on her horse just in front of Kaylee and Ralph when she barely could make out Lord Walter as he ducked suddenly, and she realized why he had her ride back as she saw his lance go flying right past her and over the side of mountain. She heard a roar that at first she thought was the wind picking up but she could smell a foul stench in the air.

Paige watched as Lord Walter slid off his charger and smacked it causing her to run on down the road and he drew his sword. She saw him duck again and this time she saw a log of some kind, at least twice as long as Lord Walter was tall. She jumped off her horse and drew her sword knowing the howling wind would negate her songs. She ran up as her horse ran back the other way. Kaylee drew her bow and nock an arrow and peered into the blowing snow and fired.

There was a piercing scream and a bluish liquid started dripping to the snow covered ground. Paige finally saw through enough of the snow at the frost giant standing before her and Lord Walter and her eyes went wide as the twenty some foot tall giant turned towards her and swung his club at her and Lord Walter leapt and slammed his sword down on top of the club knocking it to the ground just a few feet before it would have hit her. Kaylee shot off two more arrows and caught the giant in his left arm again. And he roared again as Sir Cabe came running up followed by Sylvester.

Lord Walter used the momentary distraction of the arrows to draw back his sword, and swung and severed the giant's right hand at the wrist. The giant screamed and grabbed his right wrist with his left hand as Paige attacked its left knee and Sylvester threw out that silvery powder and intoned the words of power and lightning flashed out and struck the giant in the chest.

Lord Walter moved in and using all of his strength he swung and his sword sliced clean through the giant's right knee and the giant toppled over as Paige cut through its other knee. Sir Cabe ran up its torso and drove his sword in an upper angle just under his ribs. The giant tried to scream again but Sir Cabe's sword had sliced through its heart and esophagus and all that came out was blood.

* * *

Lord Walter stood there carefully trying to catch his breath without inhaling too much cold air by breathing through his hand. Slowly he took his sword and wiped it on the giant's fur before sheathing it again. Paige stepped up to the side of the giant, "Walter, are you okay?" She yelled into the wind.

Walter turned and smiled, "I'm fine, are you okay?"

Paige nodded as she sheathed her sword after wiping it on the giant's fur.

Walter embraced her, "You impressed me my Lady."

Paige smiled shyly.

Sir Cabe wiped his sword across its fur as well and sheathed his sword.

With the giant dead the snow quickly decreased and the howling wind died down.

Happy rode up with Paige's horse and Paige smiled, "Thank you Happy," she told her.

Happy nodded.

Lord Walter held the reins while Paige got back on her horse, as Sir Cabe and Sylvester moved back to their horses. Lord Walter turned and began walking on down the road trying to find his charger. Paige rode slowly next to him and smiled, "Can I offer you a ride stranger?"

Lord Walter laughed as he stopped and Paige moved forward in her saddle and pulled her boot out of the stirrup and Lord Walter Stuck his foot into it and holding onto Paige he rose up and threw his leg over the saddle and Paige nudged the horse on down the road. As they rounded the next corner the road began running back down the mountain. It took them about a half hour to drop back down below the snowline and shortly after that they found Lord Walter's charge grazing on the mountain grass.

* * *

They went ahead and stopped for lunch and they packed away the fur coats before continuing on down the mountain. They arrived at the lake Lord Walter had told Ralph about a couple of hours before sunset and they quickly went about setting up their camp about a hundred yards away from the road right next to the lake.

Toby walked over to Lord Walter and held out a heavy sack to him. Lord Walter looked puzzled, "What's this?"

"I'd searched the bodies of those bandits before we buried them, some of the stuff they had looked like it might have belonged to a merchant or two, same with the giant up there. I figured someone might be trying to find out what happened to a loved one and they might want something personal back." Toby told him.

Lord Walter smiled and clapped his shoulder, "Well done my friend, I should have considered that." He took the sack from him and tied it off before adding it to the sack on his belt.

Toby pointed at the sack, "Just how much does that thing hold anyway?"

Lord Walter smiled, "Let us hope we don't have to find out."

Sylvester volunteered to cook dinner and Kaylee agreed to assist him as she had picked off several rabbits on the way down out of the mountain. Allie had shuddered and got a small pot out of the packs and made her own supper of mushrooms left over from last night and vegetables from their stores.

Lord Walter stopped Ralph as he went to put his bedroll in their tent and he opened it up and laid one of the blankets down on the grass beside the lake and dropped his pillow on the far end from the lake and laid his other blanket on top of it. Paige walked over and pointed, "Walter? Don't like the tent anymore?"

Walter smiled, "The night should be nice and clear and I thought being cognizant of sleeping outside of the tent would be a nice change of pace."

Paige smiled, "I know I enjoyed it last night, perhaps I should repeat it with you."

Walter winked, "I think I would welcome your company if you wish to do so."

Ralph walked over, "Can I sleep out here with you?"

Walter smiled and looked at Paige, "If it's okay with your Mother, its fine with me lad."

Paige smiled, "I think the wise Lady would approve."

For Toby's good deed Lord Walter assigned him and Happy the fourth watch and Cabe and Allie third watch and he took the mid watch with Paige.

* * *

Paige had spread one of her blankets down partially on top of Walter's and they both lay on top, her head on his shoulder the night clear and crisp. They just relaxed in each other's arms and watched as the moon slowly rose up into the night sky. With its light being reflected by the lake it almost looked like the moon had a twin. Ralph had fallen asleep almost as soon as he lay down next to Walter and shortly after began snoring.

The night passed quietly and as the sun came up on the other side of the lake Walter stirred at a particularly arousing dream that had woke him and he came to realize both Paige and Ralph had crawled further on top of him. Toby noticed he moved and he walked over and squatted down a couple of feet away from his head, "Such a cozy position my Lord."

Lord Walter tilted his head back and saw Toby, and he just chuckled softly, "Jealous?" Was Walter's simple reply to his insinuation.

Happy walked over and grabbed Toby's arm and dragged him back over to the camp fire. Walter just smiled as he closed his eyes and relaxed, happier than he had been in years.

Allie and Cabe returned to camp after they rode off to the west where Allie found a few apple trees and quite a few bushes of black berries and they harvested a goodly number of both. Allie set to task and began by using some of the flour to make enough dough to make four pies and several tarts. Cabe brought over a metal box and set it over the fire. She crushed the berries, setting aside a bit, and mixed them together with different spices and filled two of the pies and filled the tarts with the portion she set back. He opened the box and slide the pies and tarts inside as she turned to start cutting the apples and then mixed them with some sugar and water before adding them to the other two pies and covered them, waiting for the first pies to finish.

As Allie removed the tarts, Sir Cabe helped himself to the bacon and they sat together enjoying their breakfast.

The next time he awoke Ralph was no longer sleeping with him but Paige was still sound asleep on him. He could smell bacon and he tilted his head back towards the campfire and saw Ralph and most of the others gathered around it eating breakfast. He kissed Paige's forehead, "Are you hungry my love?" Paige's eyes opened instantly and she looked up at him and Walter frowned, "Is something wrong Paige?"

She shook her head, she smiled as she ran her fingers across the stubble of his beard, "I liked it."

Walter smiled, "I hope so, because I do love you."

They kissed for a few moments, "I love you Walter." Paige smiled at him as she laid her head back against his chest.

Walter smiled, "I take it you aren't hungry enough to get up yet?"

Paige shook her head, "Only if I have to and as far as I can tell, I don't have too." Walter smiled and shook his head as he hugged her tighter to him.

* * *

They dozed lightly for about another hour when Lord Walter couldn't wait any longer and he kissed Paige's forehead, "Sorry Love, I've got to get up."

Paige frowned but nodded and rolled over before sitting up. Lord Walter quickly got up and made his way to the nearby bushes to relieve himself.

Paige walked up to the campfire and smiled as she kissed Ralph's head, "Good morning."

"Morning Mom," Ralph told her as he smiled.

"Finally decided to come up for air?" Toby joked.

Happy smacked his arm, "Leave them alone."

Paige smiled and looked at Allie, "Oh, you're making pies? They smell delicious."

Allie nodded as she took a bite of her tart, "We found some apple trees and black berry bushes, seemed a shame to let them go to waste."

Paige smiled at her when she saw Walter looking in one of the packs and she walked over to see if he wanted bacon for breakfast, since that was all that was cooked so far. "What are you looking for Walter?"

Walter looked up and smiled, "My book of reflections for the wise Lady. I need to do a bit of study before I do anything else."

Paige frowned, "Oh, okay, is this something I should do with you?"

Walter pulled the book out finally and he looked at her and then stepped up and kissed her. Looking at the locket as it hung around her neck he reached out and put his finger on it, "Only you can answer that for yourself. If you wish to observe or participate you are more than welcomed. If you don't I won't be upset with you."

Paige kissed him, "I might just watch from the campfire if that is okay."

Walter smiled, "That's fine my love."

Paige walked over to the campfire with him and she sat down before making herself a sandwich and watched as he walked on down to the lake shore and he sat down and opened his book and began reading.

After a few minutes Ralph and Sir Cabe both stood and walked down and sat with him, a few minutes later, Happy and Sylvester both got up, and walked down and joined them. Paige looked at Toby, "You don't participate with them?"

Toby shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, I've seen too many things, not to have some belief, but I'm still a man of science and I don't want my skepticism to cause any issues with their faith."

Paige looked at Allie, "What about you?"

Allie smiled, "As a white witch I serve my mistress Mielikki. She wouldn't appreciate me attending a service for another deity. What about you?"

Paige nodded, "My family always revered Dionysus. But when I had a falling out with my family it seemed Dionysus was on their side and I walked away. I'm a little on the apprehensive side of it now, but I've got to be honest, I've felt a gentle power leading my steps since Ralph's first birthday and after Walter and I met with the cleric in Aaron Springs I am almost positive it has been the wise Lady all this time. I really need to have a conversation with one of her clerics about it."

Toby looked at her a little funny, "What could a cleric tell you that our Lord can't? He's like the very embodiment of Her will."

Paige shrugged, "I'm not sure how to describe it. I just feel it is important to discuss it with someone without a vested interest in me personally, I suppose. If we had more time I would have discussed it with the cleric in Aaron Springs."

As Allie removed the two apple pies, Lord Walter closed his book, and everyone stood up, and walked back to the campfire. Walter stopped and smiled at Paige, and bent down and kissed her. He looked back at Ralph, "Grab the shovel lad, we'll go find some bait to use to catch fish with." Ralph grabbed it quickly as Walter walked over and put his book back in the pack and then opened another and removed a couple of fishing poles. With Ralph beside him they walked off to dig up some worms.


	5. Chapter 5

Paige watched as Walter showed Ralph the proper way to bait his hook and then cast his line out into the lake. She smiled as she saw the smile on Ralph's face. She grabbed one of the larger pots and walked down to the lake, and scooped up a full pot of water and walked back up to the campfire and sat it on the fire. She pulled out the new set of leathers that Walter had bought her in town, a towel, washcloth and her soap. Sylvester sat reading one of his magic books while Toby kept trying to entice Happy into playing dice with him while she ignored him trying to read one of Lord Walter's books of Shakespeare. Sir Cabe and Allie had gone off riding and Kaylee relaxed enjoying the sun as it beat down on her.

Paige walked over to where their blankets still lay, and picked the ones they covered up with and shook them out then folded them. Then she shook out the bottom ones and laid them back out before dusting off the pillows. She put the pillows back down and laid the folded blankets on top of the blankets and walked back up to the campfire and found the water starting to bubble. She walked back down and filled another pot with water and then moved everything into the tent she normally shares with the other ladies and closed the flaps before she undressed and washed up and put on the new leathers.

* * *

Allie had found some raspberries and found a few peach trees and they harvested a goodly amount as well as more mushrooms. Sir Cabe had smiled at her and Allie returned his smile, "Is there something on your mind Cabe?"

Cabe nodded, "I was just thinking how much I would like to kiss you."

Allie smiled, "Well, as my sister would say, there's no time like the present."

Cabe sat the bag of peaches he was holding down on the ground and stepped up and took Allie in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Paige exited the tent and emptied the pots before taking them down and cleaning them in the lake. She continued to watch as Walter and Ralph were having a good time catching fish. She refilled one of the pots and went back up to the tents and cleaned her other leathers before hanging them up to dry.

Lord Walter walked up the hill to the camp and looked down at Paige as she cleaned her boots, "The lad is an apt pupil, my Lady."

Paige looked up with a smile, "I'm glad to hear that my Lord. Did you by chance forget my name?"

Walter smiled as he squatted down, "No chance of that Paige, are you sure I can't entice you to join us? I'd be happy to bait your hooks, take the fish off the line for you, if for no other reason than to be in your company."

Paige smiled as she shook her head, "You guys have a good time bonding."

"Is everything okay? I looked up earlier and you were nowhere to be seen," Walter reached out and caressed her face.

Paige closed her eyes and reached up and pressed her hand against his before taking his hand in hers and kissed the back of it, "Since the wise Lady said we pushed the edges the other night I decided to clean up inside the tent rather than having you stand guard while I bathed in the lake."

Walter smiled, "Good thing, the lake is even colder than that stream the other night my love."

"My Lord, I think I hooked a monster," Ralph yelled.

Walter smiled at Paige and gestured about ten inches apart, "I'm coming lad."

As Walter stood they heard a big splash and he turned and Ralph was no where to be seen, "Ralph?" He looked around and took off running for the shore of the lake. Paige jumped up and ran after him.

* * *

Walter dove off the side of the bank, followed a moment later by Paige. She saw Walter swimming down towards the center of the lake and she followed after him. Sylvester stood up and gestured into the air and dark blue energy shot up into the sky and exploded.

Happy and Kaylee ran down and jumped in after them.

Sir Cabe and Allie were slowly riding back towards the camp when he heard the explosion and looked up and saw the remains of the dark blue energy. He looked at Allie, "Trouble." They both took off riding towards camp as fast as their horses could carry them.

"What do we do Sly, I can't swim?" Toby asked.

Sylvester shook his head, "I don't know I can't swim either."

They heard horses galloping up quickly and they turned and saw Sir Cabe and Allie, Sylvester pointed out towards the lake, "Something took Ralph."

Sir Cabe and Allie brought their horses to a quick stop and Allie looked up into the air and spied an eagle and she raised her hands above her head and mentally reached out and connected with the majestic bird and it quickly dove down towards the lake. Sir Cabe began stripping his armor off.

"There's Paige," Sylvester pointed as she came up for air followed closely by Happy and then Kaylee and the trio dove down under the surface again.

Sir Cabe began running for the lake as the eagle pulled up and skimmed across the water's surface, its keen eyesight piercing down deep into the blue water. Allie's eyes went wide as she looked through those same eyes, "I can't believe it, Naga, here, in a mountain lake?"

Sir Cabe stopped and looked back, "What? You have to be mistaken."

Allie shook her head as she ran down to him, "Look." She touched his face and the eagle glided around and passed back over the center of the lake and Sir Cabe's eyes opened wide.

Sylvester gulped, "What are Naga?" Toby asked.

"Vile sea creatures, rather like a cross between people and eels, something like a centaur. Their lower half is rather like an eel and their upper is humanoid. The females are rather strong in their form of magic, their males are fierce fighters." Sylvester told him.

"Suddenly I'm not so sorry I can't swim," Toby told him.

"Unbelievable, we got to get out there to help Lord Walter." Sir Cabe told her as he started to move towards the lake.

"Wait," Allie stopped him and ran to the packs and opened her chest, and pulled out several vials. "Drink half of this, it will boost your swimming speed and allow you to breath normally underwater." Allie gestured at Sylvester and Toby.

"We can't swim," Sylvester told her as he swallowed hard.

* * *

Sir Cabe nodded and drank half as she did as well, and she put them and two other vials in her belt pouch. They both ran down and jumped into the lake. Sir Cabe smiled as the water rushed past him quickly and so he took a breath of water and found that his lungs functioned as if it was perfectly normal to be breathing in water.

Allie saw Paige going back up for a breath and swam up after her, Kaylee and Happy. She quickly got them to drink some of the liquid before all four dove back down under the water. Sir Cabe could barely make out Lord Walter as he swam ever deeper into the lake.

Swimming with his sword was difficult but he had no choice, its magic only conveyed the ability to breathe and act normally under water as long as he held it. He'd already passed below two hundred feet and he could begin to feel the effects of the pressure against his body. It was at least another hundred feet to the bottom and he could see clearly what he had been chasing, Naga, and their small village at the heart of the lake.

He grew grim and continued to swim down, he barely saw the trident as it was thrown at him and he quickly deflected it with his sword and then he saw three Naga swimming towards him. One of the Naga used a rush maneuver and swarmed quickly up to him but Walter had expected that and thrust his sword out and the creature impaled himself on it.

Kicking him off his sword one of the others rushed him and slammed into him almost knocking his sword from his hands as he was knocked back about fifteen feet, stunning him. The third Naga tried the same thing but Lord Walter had only played stunned and swung his sword and cut the Naga's head off. The last Naga took off back towards the village but was struck in the back by an arrow as Kaylee shot two arrows missing with the second. It struggled to keep moving and she fired another arrow and killed it.

Lord Walter looked back and saw his friends and he frowned and Allie pulled a vial out of her pouch and he nodded before he turned and continued swimming down towards the village. Most of the Naga turned and swam away seeing Lord Walter and his group approaching but several males came forward to challenge them. The first male attacked Lord Walter and Lord Walter countered by catching his trident with his sword between the tines. As he pulled the trident back Lord Walter swung and his sword hit some kind of shield.

Kaylee saw one of the Naga making hand gestures and she took aim and launched two arrows and killed the female Naga and the shield disappeared.

Two of the Nagas moved up and Sir Cabe engaged one as Paige engaged the other. Lord Walter raised his sword up, and power coursed down his body, and ran out in a swirling spider web weave, and the Naga not engaged but caught in the area of effect began screaming and fleeing the area.

* * *

Allie looked at one of the fish swimming through the village and raised her arms as her mind connected to it and the fish turned and swam back the other way and passed by the center of the village and she saw Ralph temporarily protected by some kind of bubble magic and she could see the village leader as she seemed to be conferring with the Naga that brought him to them. Allie directed the fish and it swam over to them and it began speaking to the leader, "Return the boy unharmed and we will withdrawal, refuse or harm him and we will destroy you all."

Lord Walter dodged the next thrust of the trident and countered with a sword stab, catching the Naga in the throat. Paige grabbed one of the tines on the trident that Naga thrust at her and pulled it away from her while stabbing the Naga in the arm. Sir Cabe wasted no time in pressing his attack and put the Naga on defense.

Paige's Naga was forced to let go of its trident and it reached out to claw at her face with its left hand. Lord Walter swung and severed its hand as Paige stabbed it again, this time her aim caught it in the chest. Sir Cabe parried the last Naga's trident and cut it across the chest as it turned and fled.

The leader nodded, "We will return the boy if you cease all hostility."

* * *

As Lord Walter began to move after it Allie grabbed his ankle and shook her head and held up a finger. He looked back at her puzzled. Allie pointed at Paige and lowered her hand from the top of her head down to about the height of her naval and then pointed towards the village and used two fingers to simulate walking across her hand towards them. Lord Walter slowly nodded and looked into the village and saw a Naga escorting Ralph to them.

Once they reached them Paige reached into the bubble and hugged Ralph tightly, and with Sir Cabe helping her they took hold of his arms and swam quickly back towards the surface with Happy and Allie. Lord Walter waited as he stood guard to ensure they weren't attacked by surprise and watched the Naga as it swam back down into the village. As he turned to swim out he saw Kaylee there waiting for him. He smiled and Kaylee frowned and pointed and Lord Walter turned and looked but didn't see anything and he looked back and she pointed at her side and he looked down and saw that when the Naga had rammed him one of its spikes stuck into his side and broke off. He slowly began swimming back to shore and Kaylee matched his pace.

Allie watched as Sir Cabe and Paige got Ralph out of the water and she turned and not seeing Lord Walter and Kaylee she dove back down under water and started swimming down when she saw them not even halfway back yet and moving slowly so she swam down Kaylee point Lord Walter and then at her side and Allie swam over and examined his side and nodded. She had Kaylee grab his other side and together they helped him swim a bit faster to get out of the water in case the Naga decided to change their minds.

* * *

Paige was busy making sure Ralph was unharmed and Sir Cabe turned but didn't see Allie and he began walking back out into the lake when the trio broke the surface of the lake. Sir Cabe became concerned seeing Lord Walter between the two ladies. Sir Cabe called out, "My Lord?"

Paige looked up and frowned as she wrapped a towel around Ralph. Happy, Sylvester and Toby all ran over to Sir Cabe as they waited. Paige walked quickly down to join them with Ralph next to her. Once they reached the shallow area the trio stood and Lord Walter continued to walk and they could see him holding his side and blood began running down his side now that the water wasn't washing it away.

"Walter, what happened?" Paige ran out to look at his side.

He smiled, "The one that slammed into me, one of its spikes pierced my side and broke off. Not a big deal my love."

"Oh, no big deal is it? Well fine then, I guess you don't need my music to heal you then," Paige retorted as she turned and grabbing Ralph's arm and dragged him back up to the campfire.

"Someone's in trouble," Toby joked and then fell as Happy kicked his knee from behind.

Lord Walter made his way up to the campfire and sat down on one of the few rocks while Allie walked over to the packs to look at her potions. Toby came up and looked at Lord Walter's tunic, "I think you should just go ahead and turn that into a rag, you're missing a sleeve and now you got this fine hole in the side."

Lord Walter laughed and winced as he held his side. Paige sat there pretending to not be paying attention to him as she finished rubbing Ralph's hair dry, "Go get you a fresh change of clothes and change in the tent and then come out here and sit by the fire for a while."

Toby took out his dagger and sliced the tunic from the hole down to the hem and pulled it up and off of Lord Walter. He looked at the spike, "I don't think it hit anything vital, so that's a good thing. Let me get my bag."

Toby walked back to the packs and Walter leaned over, "I'm sorry Paige, I'm not sure what I said that has upset you. I was just trying to reassure you that I was okay."

Paige looked up and stared at him for a moment before she sighed and then smiled, "I'm sorry too, it's just the way you said it. To me, it is a big deal even if it is a minor wound."

Walter reached out and took her hand in his and pulled her over and she sat down on his leg. "You know, I'm not sure how the wise Lady is going to feel about you sitting here without a shirt on with me sitting on your thigh." Paige told him as she arched her eyebrow at him.

Walter smiled even as his cheeks blushed and kissed her, "Do you think she will accept that I need you here for courage?"

Paige laughed, "Oh, the guy that charged, alone, into the lake to confront an unknown monster all of a sudden needs me here for courage. Yes, she'll believe that no problem. Thank you for doing that, for saving my son." Paige kissed Walter and moved back over to the other rock as Toby came back to remove the spike.

Sir Cabe brought the fish that Walter and Ralph had caught up, and began showing Ralph how to clean them, while Toby and Allie worked on the spike. Once it was out and Allie gave him a potion to help combat infection Paige picked up her lute and began playing and while her song began healing his wound it began restoring everyone's energy from their encounter with the Naga.

Once Walter was healed he walked over to the packs and got a new tunic out and slid it on and then walked over and joined Cabe and Ralph in cleaning the fish.

* * *

**Greetings! Wow, from the metrics it seems like my story 'Down In The Pit' wasn't enjoyed by too many people. It is the worst 1st chapter to 2nd chapter ratio of any of my stories. Hopefully the next story in that series will be better, sorry. To the Adventure! -Tim**


	6. Chapter 6

Paige had to change to one of her dresses so she could hang the new leathers up to dry and everyone else followed suit, changing into dry clothes. Following that everyone but Lord Walter had discussed moving their camp away from the lake but Lord Walter stood his ground that it was Athena's day and he would not condone such an action. Sylvester and Toby worried with it the most, and they both hung out as close to Lord Walter as they could. Since Sir Cabe had fixed dinner he stood first watch with Allie while Lord Walter assigned Kaylee and Sylvester the second watch. Lord Walter appointed Toby and Happy to stand third watch and he took fourth watch with Paige.

Paige lay on her left side with her right leg and arm across Walter's body as they watched the night sky. She kept looking up and seeing Toby and Sylvester not too far away wrapped in their blankets. Finally she looked at Walter, "You need to do something about them. I don't care for an audience when I try to sleep."

Walter smiled, "If you both aren't in your tent in the next ten minutes, you are going to be pulling the second watch together for the next week, including firewood and water gathering."

"Well, that's all the night air I can stand tonight, see you all in the morning," Toby said as he yawned theatrically.

Sylvester nodded his head in agreement and quickly entered their tent.

Paige smiled and hugged Walter a bit tighter, "Thank you my Lord."

"You're welcome my love, did you enjoy dinner tonight?" Walter asked.

Paige nodded, "You were right Sir Cabe knows how to cook fish, he did an excellent job with it."

"Just don't ask him to cook anything else, remember the bacon?" Lord Walter told her.

Paige laughed as she nodded.

"I think Ralph was a little upset we didn't let him sleep out here tonight," Walter told her drowsily.

Paige smiled, "I shared you with him last night and he had his time with you today fishing, this," she pushed her finger against his chest, "is my time."

Walter smiled as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Kaylee whispered, "My Lord."

Walter's eyes opened quickly, "Kaylee?"

Kaylee pointed to the southwest, "Something keeps moving in an out of my eyesight. Sylvester says his magic isn't revealing anything. I didn't know if it might be something natural or if it could be the person who killed the woman back in Aaron Springs or another one of those entities that had possessed the horse to try and take the boy."

Lord Walter nodded, "Paige, I need to get up my love."

Paige shook her head and despite the seriousness of the situation Lord Walter smiled, "There might be something out by the road, I need to go check it out."

Paige's eyes opened instantly, "Have I got time to change from this dress to my leathers?"

"I'd rather investigate as quickly as possible Paige," Walter told her as he stood up.

Paige scrambled up and grabbed her scabbard and strapped it on as Walter strapped his scabbard on and picked up his shield.

"My Lord, I can give one of you temporary night vision," Sylvester told him.

Lord Walter nodded, "Give it to Paige."

Sylvester nodded as he walked over and reached up and lightly pressed his thumbs to her eyes and intone several words. "Paige, don't open your eyes until you turn ninety degrees to your left, you don't want to look straight into the campfire until the spell wears off."

Paige nodded and turned as he told her and then opened her eyes and everything was bright as day just not in color as she was normally use too, "This is amazing."

Walter smiled, "Let's move straight west, halfway to the road we'll move south."

Paige nodded.

* * *

As they moved west Paige nervously looked at Walter, "You aren't picking up on another one of those entities are you?"

"No, actually I'm not detecting anything which is strange." Walter slowed and then stopped and grabbed her arm, "We need to get back to the camp, now."

They turned and ran back towards the camp as the wind from the southwest changed and came out of the west and the stench of death made them both begin to choke and gag as they ran. Paige slowed, "My eyes, its blinding," she cried out.

Walter turned and scooped her up in his arms and took off running again, "Keep your eyes closed until I put you back on the ground Paige."

She closed her eyes, "What's going on Walter? What's got you so concerned? And what is that stench?"

"The only thing that can conceal things like this from me is an Amatan, what the unlearned calls an anti-paladin. Grotesque mockeries, created by the evilest of powers, what you smell are undead, they usually summon them to travel with them when they find their target," Walter told her.

They made it back to camp and Walter sat her back on the ground facing away from the campfire and Paige opened her eyes, "I can see something just at the edge of my vision."

Walter raised his voice, "Sir Cabe, you are needed."

* * *

Sir Cabe was quick to exit the tent and Allie and Happy came out of their tent a few moments later as Toby and Ralph sleepily dragged themselves out of their tents. Sir Cabe looked at Lord Walter as he was quickly strapping on his armor, "My Lord?"

"There is an Amatan out there," Lord Walter told him as he slid his leg armor up and connected them to bottom of his breastplate before sitting down putting on his armored boots. "We need to make the undead barrier," Lord Walter looked at Sir Cabe as he was grabbing his armor to put on.

"Put your armor on Sir Cabe, I can do it my Lord, I've had practice in this field before," Kaylee told him as she ran over to the packs and dug out a large bag of salt and a large bag of iron shavings and mixed a scoop of each into a pot and stirred them together and handed it to Happy who was watching to be sure she did it correctly, "Make a large circle around the camp while I prepare some more."

Happy nodded as she ran out about twenty feet and began tracing a line around the camp. "It looks like a man in full armor is walking this way Walter," Paige told him.

"It might have been a man at one time, now it is the body of a disgraced Paladin," Walter answered.

Sir Cabe looked at him as he got his boots on, "Merrick?"

Lord Walter nodded, "That would be my guess, he has been making some serious deals with the underworld if he can get them to send a Amatan to assist him."

Lord Walter looked at Ralph, "Get on my charger lad and lay low on her back, if this goes bad there won't be time for you to get on her when I tell you to go."

Toby grabbed Lord Walter's saddle and threw it up on the charger and helped cinch it in place and Ralph reluctantly climbed up and lay down and stared out into the night.

* * *

"Pal-a-din, send out the boy, send out the boy and the rest may live. M-er-rick says he will with-draw-al his bounty on the woman. Refuse and my horde will swarm you all under." A deep and cracking voice said.

Kaylee finished the circle and moved back towards the campfire and drew her bow and nock two arrows, as she looked at the red eyes looking at them almost sixty yards away.

"Give it up Amatan, your horde means little to me but if you wish to settle this, step forward and meet me for one on one combat." Lord Walter demanded.

His words were met by laughter, "I have met with almost three scores of Pal-a-dins and I still walk this Earth un-re-strict-ed. If you want to join their ranks I welcome the contest."

Allie looked at Sir Cabe, "Why are some of its words broken?"

Sir Cabe looked at her for a moment, "Amatans can't pronounce more than two syllables, anything longer it has to pronounce them in single syllables, some quirk, either in their creation, or because they are undead, maybe." Sir Cabe looked at Lord Walter, "Do you suppose it was this thing that took out Lords Markus and Jefferies?"

Lord Walter nodded, "I can almost feel their agony from it," as he turned and looked at his friends, "Do not step outside of the circle, it is the only thing that will keep his horde from overwhelming you."

* * *

"You're not going out there are you?" Paige asked him shocked.

Walter stepped up and took her in his arms, "I have to, the circle won't stop him, if he comes in here, he'll destroy the protection circle and we'll have everything he's brought with him to contend with."

"Then I'm coming with you," Paige told him as she drew her sword.

Walter shook his head, "Play your lute my love, the Amatan can negate most kinds of magic there is, except the songs of the Bard and the unflinching faith of a Paladin."

A tear ran down her face, "I don't want you going out there alone."

Walter smiled, "I won't be alone, I will have the wise Lady with me and I will have you, in here." He tapped his chest before he kissed her. "If by chance I can't stop him, join Ralph on my charger as fast as you can and go." Walter whispered into her ear.

Paige shook her head, "I'm with you for good or ill."

"Come Pal-a-din," the Amatan called out.

"Wholly stubborn," Lord Walter told her with a smile as he turned and drew his stone head hammer from the bag on his belt and dropped the bag on the ground as he charged out into the night, "What did he mean by unflinching faith Sir Cabe?" Paige asked as she watched him charging out, she looked at the bag lying on the ground.

"So long as a Paladin's faith is unshaken and they don't give into fear the power of their deity courses through them and no power can squelch that." Sir Cabe told her.

Paige bent down and picked up the bag and put it on her scabbard belt.

Sir Cabe looked at Sylvester, "As soon as they start fighting I want you to cast a light spell, we could be surrounded right now and it would be hard to tell."

"We aren't, I can see up to one hundred yards and the only things moving are our Lord and that thing," Kaylee told him.

Sir Cabe turned back, "You are part elf?"

Kaylee nodded.

* * *

Lord Walter raised his stone head hammer and it began glowing brighter and brighter until Paige had to close her eyes as it was overwhelming her, "Sylvester, the light, its hurting my eyes."

Sylvester hurried over, "I'm sorry my Lady." He touched her eyes and spoke a word, "There, you should have normal eyesight now."

It looked like Lord Walter dropped his hammer but he caught the throng on the end of it and he spun the hammer and flung it towards the Amatan, but didn't let go of the throng and they saw a glowing image of a hammer fly from his hammer and it struck the Amatan and forced it to stagger and knocked it back several feet. "Very nice Pal-a-din, that ac-tu-al-ly hurt," it told him.

The Amatan raised up its two handed sword and leapt, seemingly flying over thirty feet at Lord Walter, and at the last moment Lord Walter twisted, side stepping and then slammed the hammer into the side of the Amatan's head and it staggered off to the side several feet as Lord Walter lifted the hammer up, and the white fire of Athena ran down his body and encircled him with the spiral spider web and the Amatan began to smoke.

The Amatan gestured and Lord Walter drew his shield in covering his body and they saw his shield buckle as Lord Walter went flying backwards. He groaned as he struck the ground nearly thirty feet from where he was. Slowly he stood and they gasped as his shield fell from his left hand and his left arm hung useless next to him. Lord Walter raised the stone hammer up, "By the grace of Athena." The hammer began glowing brighter and the Amatan turned and started walking towards him and he hurtled the hammer at him. They saw the hammer transform into lightning and they heard the crack of thunder and they watched it strike the Amatan, and it went flying backwards and tumbling along the ground.

* * *

Lord Walter saw it had dropped its massive two handed sword and he ran over to it as Paige pulled up her lute and began playing the healing melody and she raised her voice.

The Amatan stood up and glared towards Paige, "E-nou-gh," It screamed, Lord Walter looked up as he reached its sword, and saw it gestured towards Paige and Lord Walter quickly drew his sword out and threw it 'By the grace of Athena' he thought. He watched praying he was fast enough; Paige jumped back as she saw his sword coming right at her. His sword drove deep down into the earth in front of her and instantly an energy shield erupted around her as something powerful struck the shield. The shockwave radiated around the shield and was still enough to knock everyone but Ralph to the ground.

The Amatan turned towards Lord Walter, "You only delay the in-ev-it-a-ble Pal-a-din, and now without your sword you will fall to my power much faster." Lord Walter stood breathing hard watching as the Amatan began walking towards him.

Lord Walter fell to one knee, "Walter," Paige screamed as she began beating on the shield trying to break out of the shield but failing. Lord Walter turned his head so he could look at Paige and then he smiled at her as the Amatan drew closer and closer. Lord Walter closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

* * *

Lord Walter opened his right hand close to the ground as he said, "Garrison." The stone head hammer left the ground and flew back towards him and clipped the Amatan's ankle breaking it and the Amatan fell to the ground. As the hammer landed in Lord Walter's hand he leapt up into the air and brought the hammer down upon the Amatan's sword and there was a blinding green flash of energy as it exploded.

As the light faded they all looked and didn't see anything, "Sylvester, light up the sky." Sir Cabe told him.

Sylvester nodded as he gestured and threw a yellow powder up and a pale yellow orb rose up into the sky, its light radiating out further and further as it rose. The place where the Amatan last lay was a smoldering pile of ash. They saw Lord Walter lying a dozen or so yards back from where he had been, unmoving. Sir Cabe saw Paige was still inside the shield and he smiled, "He's alive." He pointed at the shield, "If he was dead the shield would be gone."

"Walkers," Happy exclaimed and they all turned to see a number of undead walking towards Lord Walter. Happy took off running followed closely by Kaylee as Paige beat helplessly against the shield unable to get out of it. Happy and Kaylee both grimaced as they reached Lord Walter but they didn't have time to stand around and they quickly grabbed him under his arms and began pulling him back towards the camp.

Sir Cabe caught up with them and grabbed Lord Walter's legs and they lifted him off the ground and ran him on back into the camp. Kaylee ran back and double checked the circle and satisfied it wasn't broken walked back over. Paige looked down helplessly unable to even communicate with anyone. Sir Cabe and Toby began stripping what was left of Lord Walter's armor off him.

"How long is that shield likely to remain around Paige?" Allie asked.

"Unless the Paladin who creates it dismisses it or is killed it lasts ten minutes," Sir Cabe told her.

Toby checked Lord Walter's eyes, "He's liable to sleep for a number of hours. That fight and explosion took a lot out of him."

* * *

The shield collapsed and Paige ran over, "Walter." She dropped to the ground next to him looking at all the injuries. She looked up at Toby, "Can you set his arm?"

Toby nodded as he examined it and carefully he worked it until he felt it slip back together and he carefully let go, "Its set in place."

Paige nodded, "There aren't any foreign pieces in his other cuts are there?"

Toby and Allie both checked his wounds and they began digging out shards of metal and finally they shook their heads as Paige lifted up her lute and began playing and singing.

"Uh, Sir Cabe, have you got anything for these Walkers?" Happy asked.

Sir Cabe looked around as he shook his head. "While Cavaliers are related to Paladins we don't have abilities against the undead like they have. He drew his sword and walked over to about two feet from the circle and stood there with his sword and waited as the first walker reached the circle he swung and took its head off and it fell to the ground.

"Where's Lord Walter's other tunic?" Kaylee asked.

"It's on the drying line over there." Sylvester pointed by the trees next to the lake.

Kaylee couldn't see anything by it so she ran out and examined what was hanging there before she grabbed it and ran back with it. She began cutting it into strips.

"Mom, can I get off Lord Walter's charger now?" Ralph asked.

Paige nodded as she continued to sing watching his wounds slowly heal.

"Sylvester, do we have anything that would help these strips to burn?" Kaylee asked. Kaylee dropped her arrows down onto the soft earth and then pulled one up and wrapped a strip around it and set it back down.

Sylvester nodded as he went over to the packs and pulled out a flask from a small chest. Happy walked over and started helping to wrap the arrows. When all the arrows were wrapped Kaylee poured a little of the fluid onto the leather strip and stuck it into the campfire before she launched the arrow and set one of the undead on fire. Happy handed her the next arrow.

Within fifteen minutes the walkers were either decapitated or burning. The smell was pretty powerful and they all got some cloth and soaked it with water to breathe through.

Paige looked at Sir Cabe, "Why are his wounds healing so slowly?" She had completed the song three times and still they were bleeding.

"It's the nature of the magic that creates Amatans, kind of like how the wyvern venom is the only venom or poison that can affect a Paladin, that magic has adverse reactions to a Paladin. The only true way to kill an Amatan is destroying its sword, most of the magic resides in it. As well as the soul of the Paladin that it was created from.

Kaylee couldn't see anything else so she walked out and carefully began dragging the decapitated bodies away from the camp and throwing them on the bodies that were burning. Happy was busy examining the metal shards they had dug out of Lord Walter's wounds and Sir Cabe began helping Kaylee. Toby grabbed one of the pieces of firewood and stuck it into the neck of one of the heads and carried it out and put it on the burning bodies. It took them about thirty minutes but finally all the bodies were ablaze and back away from the camp and the air quality improved and as it shifted back from the southwest it improved even more.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly noon and Lord Walter still lay comatose, his wounds had finally healed but it ended up taking Paige playing her healing song six times and Allie had to give him two of her healing potions. Toby walked up to Sir Cabe as he sat drinking a cup of coffee, "I really didn't think it would take this long for him to wake up."

Sir Cabe nodded as he looked over at Lord Walter, "We've never seen the effects of an Amatan on a Paladin and to be honest, this is the first time I've seen a Paladin win and survive the encounter. If he needs to rest, than we'll oblige him."

Toby looked out at the lake, "Yes, I understand that, but I also wonder, given our proximity to the lake, and that whatever powers that sent that thing after us, they know where we are that maybe it would be prudent for us to get moving again. We could build a litter between two horses."

"We got clean, fresh water, plenty of fresh sources of food, why would we move possibly endangering his life?" Sir Cabe asked taking a sip of coffee.

Toby looked to the northeast, "There are plenty of mountain streams all over the place, lots of fresh food sources everywhere. He's strong, I don't believe the journey would cause him any harm and it would protect us. Getting away from the Naga and moving from where those powers think we are."

Sir Cabe laughed, "Those powers found us in the first place, with almost no way of knowing where we were going. What makes you think they can't find or follow us from here? And the Naga agreed to Allie's offer and haven't come back, especially since we decimated their fighting ranks."

Toby threw his hands up and walked over to Sylvester shaking his head.

Kaylee came riding back to camp with a large bundle of firewood with her. She dropped the bundle next to the tent Sir Cabe normally shares with Lord Walter, "I found no traces of anything else threatening within a league of our position." She told Sir Cabe as she got off her horse, she set a sack next to Sir Cabe, I also picked a number of peaches and berries, just in case. She led her horse back over to the picket line and secured it.

Allie looked up from the store packs, "Sylvester, as an alchemist, do you have any Drox ear?"

Sylvester frowned, "I'm actually not sure what that is."

Allie nodded, "It's a small yellowish flower, much like baby's-breath. It's the main ingredient I use to make healing potions, I prefer fresh but dried can work."

Sir Cabe looked up, "Is this critical?"

Allie shook her head, "No, but they are the lowest number in my potions. I just figured if we were going to wait here another day I could brew up a new batch if we had some."

* * *

Ralph looked up at his Mother as she wrung out the rag and soaked it in cold water before laying it back on Lord Walter's forehead, "Is he okay? How long do you think it will be before he wakes up?"

Paige closed her eyes, "Baby, I know you are worried, I am too. It will take as long as it takes and I am not going to try and rush it."

Sir Cabe looked over, "Ralph, come here lad."

Ralph reluctantly got up and walked over to him, "Yes Sir?"

Sir Cabe smiled, "I think we need to add a little training to your day. Being out here without much to do, we should supplement it a bit."

Ralph nodded as he watched Sir Cabe stand up.

Sir Cabe knelt down on the grass, he placed his hands on the ground before him just a bit wider than his chest and then moved his feet out behind him. "I want you to adopt this position and then do this," Sir Cabe told him as he slowly bent his elbows and lowered his chest down to almost touch the ground. "Don't let your chest touch the ground, hold it for a couple of seconds and then push back up," Sir Cabe told him as he pushed back up and then he put his knees down and pushed himself back up so he was kneeling. "Let's see how many you can do."

"Does Lord Walter do this?" Ralph asked a bit puzzled.

Sir Cabe laughed, "When he wakes up, you can asked him to show you how he does it with two fingers."

Ralph stared at him trying to decide if he was serious but finally nodded and got into position and then struggled to complete ten, Sir Cabe nodded, "Very good, I want you to practice periodically through out the day. I also want you to run around the inside of the protection circle, but don't touch the circle. If you do let me know immediately where, ten laps, go."

Ralph smiled and ran over to the edge and started running around.

Paige looked at Sir Cabe, "Thank you Sir Cabe."

Sir Cabe smiled and nodded, "You looked like you could use a break from the questions, but he could use the exercise too."

* * *

Happy sat still staring at the metal shards they had dug out of Lord Walter, they had resisted every process she and Sylvester could think of. Remarkably light weight and yet impervious to any outside stimulus they concocted. Acid, heat, though true she didn't have coal or a proper forge to test them. She even ruined one of her blades dragging it across a piece. She looked up at Sir Cabe, "What the hell is this made from? The only pieces left are what were buried in O'Brien's flesh. The rest simply vanished. It isn't Elven steel or Dwarven iron."

Sir Cabe had sat back on the rock and picked up his coffee mug, "No clue to be honest. Those fifteen pieces are the only pieces I have ever heard of."

"That's not good enough, you know he is going to be ticked when he wakes up and I can't give him a reason why his favorite hammer is gone," Happy told him.

Sir Cabe smiled, "Just tell him he shouldn't have used it then."

Happy glared at him.

Sylvester stood up, "Hey, I know what we can do. Have you got all the fragments of the hammer head?"

Happy nodded, "Well, I think so. Why?"

"I could summon an earth elemental, it could repair the hammer head," Sylvester told her.

Sir Cabe shook his head, "No, absolutely out of the question. When he wakes up you can ask him if you can do that, but you are not summoning anything from any of the planes. Not while I am in charge."

Sylvester looked at him, "What makes you think you are in charge?"

Sir Cabe spit his coffee out and Toby ducked into their tent.

"You want to run that past me again?" Sir Cabe asked.

"I'm just saying, Lady Paige is his betrothed, wouldn't that be her decision?" Sylvester asked a nervously.

Paige looked up, "Sir Cabe's experience in adventuring far outweighs mine, so we'll listen to his wisdom in these matters. Besides, my mind is elsewhere, and a leader's mind can't be divided."

* * *

They ate a cold lunch of fresh fruit, dried meat and cheese.

Toby walked over after he finished his lunch and looked at Paige, "My Lady, would you like to take a break, stretched your legs or anything? I'd be happy to sit with our Lord until you get back."

Paige considered that for a moment, "You know, that is actually a good idea, thank you. She pulled off her boots and walked down to the lake and stepped into the cool water before sitting down on the shore line.

Toby sat down with his back to Sir Cabe and he just kind of looked around a few times, and then he reached down and passed his hand passed Lord Walter's nose, and pressed it against his forehead. He lifted it back up and brought it back by his nose again. He looked around again, and he reached down and passed his hand slowly by his nose again before reaching up and pulling an eyelid up and examined his pupil. He released his eyelid, and brought his hand back down slowly passed his nose again, and reached up to his other eye and opened that eyelid and looked at that eye.

"What are you doing Toby?" Ralph asked.

Toby nearly jumped, and grabbed his chest not realizing he dropped the small bundle of lavender and eucalyptus sprigs. "Geez, you scared me kid."

"What did you drop?" Ralph asked pointing at the ground by Lord Walter's head.

Toby looked down, "This? Oh this is nothing, just a little aroma therapy to help our Lord sleep better, would you like to smell?"

He picked it up and held it up, and Ralph stepped over and sniffed, "Kind of smells to me."

Paige looked up from the lake, "Don't bother Toby Ralph."

"I was just asking what this was he was letting Lord Walter smell," Ralph told her.

Paige frowned as she started to stand up and Toby closed his eyes. Sir Cabe looked up, "Say what?"

"Its no big deal, it just promotes a more restful state, that's all," Toby held his hands up.

Paige came walking up the hill towards the camp as Sir Cabe stood up and walked over, "Let me see whatever it is."

Toby handed the small bundle over to Sir Cabe.

Sir Cabe took a whiff of the bundle, "I don't know about Lord Walter, but this wouldn't help me sleep. Allie?"

"So this was your plan? Not to give me a moment to relax but to somehow force Walter to wake up?" Paige demanded.

Allie walked over and took the bundle from him and smelled it. "This is lavender which isn't bad for sleeping and this is eucalyptus which is doubtful to help someone to sleep, but there is something else. It's familiar but the other two are masking it a bit so I'm not sure what the smell is, but it would most likely act as a stimulant of some kind."

Paige stared at Toby, "A stimulant? That could hurt Walter, damn it Toby." She punched him in the shoulder.

"What were you thinking?" Sir Cabe demanded.

"Hey, I didn't know about the other thing," Toby lied.

Sir Cabe looked over, "Sylvester, do you know anything about this?"

Sylvester got up and walked over, and took the bundle from him and smelled it, "That's lavender, eucalyptus and ammonia salt."

"Ammonia salt, are you kidding me with this Toby? You're a doctor damn it, you know what ammonia salt is and what it will do. How could you be so reckless? Or were you hoping we wouldn't figure out you were trying to wake Lord Walter up?" Sir Cabe demanded.

Paige drew her sword out swiftly and thrust the blade point against his throat, "If you ever, ever try something like this again you won't ever drink ale again. Do I make myself clear?"

Toby nodded.

* * *

After supper Paige lay down next to Walter and pulled her blanket up over her. She picked up one of his books on Shakespeare and began reading a poem to him. As she started the third poem he began to make some noises and Paige looked at him but his eyes were closed and he didn't move. So she began reading again and as she read she saw his lips move and occasionally his voice would come out and she smiled and kept reading to him. By the fifth poem he was reciting it word for word in dramatic form, she looked up at Sir Cabe who was sitting there watching. "Have you ever known him to do this?" Paige asked.

Sir Cabe smiled, "He reads to the kids at the school house one day a week when he's at the Keep."

Paige smiled, "Really?" She flexed the muscles in her throat and when she spoke she sounded like a young girl, "Lord Walter, can you read us a story?" She looked up at Sir Cabe.

Sir Cabe stared at her in surprise and then he remembered she was a Bard and he chuckled.

Lord Walter cleared his throat, and Paige looked at him and saw him staring at her.

"Walter?" Paige fell on him and kissed him deeply, repeatedly before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Other being extremely hungry, I'm fine," Walter told her. "Is everyone else okay?"

Everyone came running over.

"We're all fine my Lord, though Toby probably had to change his pants." Sir Cabe told him as everyone except Toby laughed.

Lord Walter seemed to finally remember, "The Amatan?"

"You were victorious in destroying it," Paige told him.

"Praise Athena, how long have I been out?" Lord Walter asked.

"About eighteen hours," Paige told him.

"Something smells good," Lord Walter looked towards the campfire.

"Allie fixed a very delicious stew for dinner. Plus there are still some pieces of pie left as well," Paige told him.

Walter pushed up to a sitting position, "That sounds good."

Walter ate two bowls of stew and was halfway through a slice of pie when he fell asleep again. Paige smiled as everyone else chuckled, they all felt better since he woke up.

* * *

As they were preparing to start watches and sleep they heard a clap of thunder in the distance, Sir Cabe looked at Toby and Sylvester, "You two go down and get the clothes off the dry line and bring them up to your tent When you're done help Kaylee, Allie, Ralph get the packs brought into your tent as well. Paige, you and I will take our Lord into our tent."

Everyone quickly got busy with their tasks. As they got Lord Walter into the tent Paige looked at Sir Cabe, "Sir Cabe, can we place Walter at the back? I'd like to sleep next to him."

Sir Cabe nodded, "I'm not sleeping with the boys though."

Paige smiled, "That's fine, I won't peek at you."

Sir Cabe began laughing.

Sir Cabe joined them outside and seeing the other tent was nearly full he helped move the last of the packs into the ladies tent in the spot that Paige would normally sleep in. He found the pack with the rain weather clothes and passed clothes out to everyone so they could still stand their watches. "Since our Lord is still recovering we'll stand four hour watches, Sylvester, you and Kaylee will take the first watch, Happy, you and Toby will take last watch, since Allie and I stood first watch last night, we'll take the mid watch. Hopefully our Lord will be well enough tomorrow that we can get started on our way again," Sir Cabe told them.

Ralph looked at his Mom as she lay next to Lord Walter, "Mom, is it okay if I sleep over there with you and Lord Walter?"

Paige looked at him and slowly nodded her head.

Toby stuck his head in the tent, "My Lady, I just wanted to apologize for my action earlier. I honestly wasn't trying to hurt him. I didn't think you guys would let me try and as a Dr, I don't like letting a patient to remain unconscious so long. All his vitals were strong and I knew the smelling salts wouldn't hurt him. I should have asked first rather than try to trick you and I am sorry."

Paige nodded, "Why did you try to lie about not knowing the ammonia salts?"

Toby nodded, "That's kind of my fallback position when I get caught doing something. Compound an issue with more issues. Sorry."

Paige nodded, "Good night Toby."

* * *

Sir Cabe came out of his tent for his watch. The rain hadn't started yet but it was almost there. The temperature had dropped almost twenty degrees and Sylvester looked at him as Allie came out of her tent, "I'm not sure it was wise to wait here, this storm has the bearing of potential disaster."

Sir Cabe nodded, "Is there anything we can do about it?"

Sylvester shook his head.

"No sense in worrying about what we should have done. We just got to shore up the tents and stay aware." Sir Cabe told him.

"I can try and influence the storm Cabe, I don't think I can do a lot, but I might be able to moderate it in our area. I'll have to get some of my stuff out of the pack in Sylvester's tent, and it will probably take close to an hour to work." Allie told him.

Sir Cabe nodded and entered the tent and grabbed the pack he'd gotten Allie and brought it out.

Allie smiled as she looked at Sir Cabe, "It's going to cost you a kiss thought Cabe." Cabe smiled as he kissed her as Kaylee and Sylvester went to their tents. She opened her pack and pulled a small chest out and opening it Sir Cabe saw a number of jars and Allie pulled several out and removed part of the contents before putting the jars back and put the chest back in the pack and Cabe put it back in the tent.

Allie began combining the ingredients and chanting over them. She worked with them for several minutes before she started sprinkling them into the campfire as she raised her voice louder as she continued to chant.

Cabe could almost swear, what with how little moonlight there was, he could see the storm clouds start moving northward and he smiled.

Allie finished and looked up, "We'll probably still see some of that storm, it's fairly big, but that should get the worst of it away from us."

Cabe stepped up to her and took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Allie's spell worked wonders, the heavy weather passed well to the north and all the rains throughout the night were nothing more than sprinkles and drizzles.

About an hour after Sir Cabe and Allie had gone back to bed Happy turned to Toby and walked up to him, she smiled at him and he smiled back, when she got close enough to him her hands shot out and grabbed him by his tunic and yanked him in close to her. Happy eyed him up and down, and Toby thought his luck had finally changed. "So, you really tried to use a stimulant on O'Brien?"

Toby's smiled slid right off his face as his eyes went wide and he grabbed his crotch and he nodded as he closed his eyes.

"That's so hot," Happy told him.

Toby's eyes flashed open, "Huh?"

"I'm tired of just sitting here, I want to get going, get this mission over and get back to my forge," Happy told him.

Toby smiled as he brought his hands up and put them on her arms. Happy smiled real big and brought her knee up into his gooty. Toby doubled over as he squealed. "You ever do something like that again and you won't have to worry about O'Brien throwing you off his lands. I'll turn you into charcoal for my forge. Got it?"

Toby nodded as he breathed hard in and out.

* * *

Everyone except Lord Walter and Paige sat before the campfire drinking coffee while they waited on Happy and Toby to finish breakfast. Allie had used some of the apples and pressed them to make a glass of apple juice for Ralph. "Did you guys hear any strange noises after you took over the watch this morning?" Sir Cabe asked Happy and Toby.

Happy nodded, "I thought I heard a pig squeal but I figured I had to have imagined it."

Sir Cabe laughed as he looked at Toby whose face had turned a rosy pink.

Paige walked out of the tent, "Good morning."

Everyone looked back, "Morning my Lady, any change?" Sir Cabe asked.

Paige shook her head, she reached out and put her hand on Ralph's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. She looked up and she watched Allie pour a cup of coffee and then handed it to her. Paige sighed, "I'd really hoped after he woke up last night he'd be awake by now."

"I'm sure he'll come around before long, I'm just glad he survived the encounter." Sir Cabe told her.

Paige nodded, "I know I am." She took a sip of the coffee and smiled, "Cabe must have made the coffee."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"That's a relief, the rest of you really need to have him teach you how to make it right," Lord Walter said.

They all turned, and saw him standing just outside of the tent, "Walter," Paige exclaimed and ran over and hugged him. Walter smiled and hugged her back.

"I wasn't going to get up yet but my bedroll lost a lot of heat so I figured I better get up and get some coffee." Lord Walter told them.

Paige blushed.

Sir Cabe smiled, "How you feeling son?"

Lord Walter looked at him, "Much better, enough to at least put some distance behind this place."

Paige half turned and Ralph ran up and hugged him, Lord Walter smiled and reached down with his right hand and hugged the boy back. "Sir Cabe has me doing some exercises," Ralph happy to report.

Lord Walter nodded, "That's a good thing, to keep training your muscles. What has he had you doing?"

Ralph looked at Sir Cabe, "I don't know what they were called, I was pushing myself up from the ground and then running around the camp."

"Push ups," Sir Cabe told him.

"They were really tough, and Sir Cabe said you could do them with just two fingers," Ralph said excitedly.

Lord Walter smiled, "Well, be careful, Sir Cabe has been known to pull a leg or two."

Allie passed over a cup of coffee and Lord Walter nodded, "Thank you Allie," as he took a sip. "Are the rains over for now?" Lord Walter asked looking at Allie and Sylvester.

"Baring a new storm system we should be okay," Allie told him as Sylvester pointed at her and nodded.

"Ah, speaking of which, I allowed Allie to alter the storm's passing so we weren't caught in the middle of it," Sir Cabe told Lord Walter.

Lord Walter's eyes went dark, "Sir Cabe, how many times have I stressed we do not muck with the weather?"

Sir Cabe held up his hand, "My Lord, I understand, but we were right out in the open. It could have been really bad."

Lord Walter shook his head, "Then you should have struck camp and moved to a secure area. If everyone who has learned how to manipulate the weather began doing it we'd all be in trouble. Droughts, flooding, snow storms, the list goes on and on. What if by diverting that storm someone dies that wasn't supposed to die? You think the Amatans are a challenge to fight, imagine what it would be like fighting one of the fates. Allie, no more weather manipulations unless there is no other option."

Allie nodded, "It will be as you said my Lord."

Lord Walter smiled.

* * *

After breakfast Lord Walter looked around but couldn't find his armor, "Where is my armor?"

Happy reached into her tent and pulled his breastplate out, "You mean this armor?"

Lord Walter stared at it for a moment and then stepped up to it and took it from her examining every single hole that was ripped through it. "What happened to it?" Lord Walter looked at her in shock.

Happy huffed, "What happened to it? The same thing that happened to your stone head hammer, when you destroyed the Amatan's sword, the explosion. Fortunately for you, the hammer took the brunt of the explosion and not your face."

Lord Walter looked at her, "My hammer was destroyed?"

Happy nodded and handed him a sack, "I did my best to collect all the pieces. Sylvester had an idea about summoning an earth elemental to put it back together for you. But Sir Cabe was apprehensive about doing so without your okay."

Lord Walter looked in the bag and sighed, "I had this before we ever met."

Paige stepped up and wrapped her arm through his, "But you still got your sword."

Lord Walter nodded, "But some of my abilities require a hammer to function."

"Why not let Sylvester fix it his way?" Paige asked.

Walter shook his head, "Sir Cabe is right, opening a doorway into another plane is dangerous. You could get the wrong elemental or even elemental lord. We experimented with elementals when we built the Keep to get construction done faster and lower costs. I spent more time dealing with and fighting the elementals that were summoned then I did clearing the entire land. I'll just have to use a different hammer. I guess I better get my back up gear out as well, is the rest of the armor similarly ruined?" Lord Walter asked Happy.

Happy nodded, "Sorry."

Lord Walter reached down to grabbed the sack on his belt and it was missing and his eyes went wide, "Don't tell me my sack was destroyed too?"

Paige smiled and shook her head, "You actually dropped it before you went out to fight." She went back into the tent and grabbed the sack and brought it back out and handed it to him.

Walter smiled in relief and kissed her, "Thank you." He opened the bag and reached in and pulled out new armor, piece by piece and Paige just stared at him.

"How did you get all of that in there?" Paige asked shocked.

"It's a bag of Omelian it carries anything that fits through the opening up to a thousand pounds," Walter told her.

Paige reached out and took the sack back and looked inside, "What happens if you put too much weight inside?"

Walter laughed, "You'll lose everything that is inside the bag as the bag will rupture."

Paige nodded, "So it doesn't just rain down then, what's all inside of it?"

"Different things I travel with, spare armor, weapons, my books, extra money and valuables in case there is something expensive I need to buy, should have carried an extra shield with me. Oh, never put something sharp inside, it can possibly rupture it." Walter told her as he began putting his armor on.

"So does the magic just destroy the items when it's ruptured or what?" Paige looked back at him.

Walter shook his head, "From what Sylvester told me the items end up on another plane of existence."

Paige smiled, "So while I was holding the sack for you, how much did I have on me?"

Walter buckled his sword belt on, "Somewhere around two hundred fifty thousand gold in gems and coin. I'm not sure if Raynold actually cleans it out each time and refills it properly or not."

Paige shook her head, "Walter, you need to start paying more attention, people could be ripping you off, I'm not saying Raynold is, but the merchants are definitely ripping you off."

Sir Cabe stepped up, "I've been trying to teach him that for a long time. I wish you luck in getting him to start acknowledging that."

Happy walked by, "I second that. It's embarrassing going to the market with this guy." Happy jabbed her thumb at Lord Walter, "Everyone else is haggling down to the last copper and this guy is just like, 'Oh, twenty thousand gold, here you go.'"

Lord Walter laughed, "I've offered to let you do all my shopping for me, my time is usually more important than the few coins I'd save wasting an hour arguing with someone about the price of a pair of boots."

"Well, now you got a girlfriend, she can keep your purse for you if she wants and buy what you need." Happy told him as she winked at Paige.

"I'd be agreeable with that if she wanted," Lord Walter said as he looked up after securing his gauntlets.

They broke down the camp and packed everything on the horses and set out to the northeast.

* * *

Paige pulled out her lute and began playing, the music quickly began to lift up the spirits of the company and the horses immediately.

They had covered almost ten leagues when Lord Walter called a halt to stop for lunch. Lord Walter stood looking to the northeast with a frown on his face as everyone sat eating lunch. Paige stood up and walked over and looked, "Something wrong Walter?"

Walter nodded, "This is the most direct route to get over to Wheeler's Ridge, but there are sounds, the wind is restricting them so they are very weak but I do not like what I'm picking up."

Allie looked up and saw a falcon as it soared overhead, "My Lord, if you want, I can send the falcon to scout out ahead of us."

Lord Walter looked back, "That would be helpful Allie, thank you."

Allie stood and raised her arms over her head and sent her mind out and connected to the falcon and the falcon let out a scream and veered to the left and soared out to the northeast covering a vast distance in no time. "Orcs my Lord, it looks like they have set up a small village about five leagues to the south of this passage we're following. We'd probably reach that point by evening tomorrow," Allie told him.

Lord Walter nodded, "Five leagues are a little close to camp by. The next pass is more than fifteen leagues to the north and adds an extra three days to the journey."

"We could journey just half a day tomorrow and camp until the next morning and then ride on through the pass the day after," Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter nodded, "There's no help for it, that's what we will do then."

Sir Cabe looked at Toby, "Now, aren't you glad we waited by the lake an extra day?"

Toby nodded quickly.

Lord Walter looked at Sir Cabe, "What's this?"

"Oh Toby was worried about the Naga and whoever sent the Amatan at us and wanted us to put you on a litter and traveled yesterday." Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter chuckled as he looked at Sylvester, "Sylvester, when we stop for the night, I think it would be in our best interest for you to summon one of your elementals to fix my hammer. I don't trust Orcs and if we have to engage them I want my hammer."

Sylvester looked surprised but nodded his head.

* * *

Since they were going to stop early the next day Lord Walter called a halt to the day's travel a couple of hours early when they came across a fresh water stream from the northern mountains.

The day had been overcast so while the grass had dried the ground beneath was quite damp, Lord Walter looked at Paige, "I'm sorry Paige but it looks like sleeping out of the tent wouldn't be a good idea tonight."

Paige smiled, "That's okay, I don't mind sleeping in your tent with you. I promised Sir Cabe I wouldn't peek at him."

Lord Walter took her in his arms and kissed her before they got down to business of setting up the camp.

"Sylvester, let us go away from the camp a little ways before summoning this elemental," Lord Walter told him.

Sylvester nodded and began pulling out all the components he would need to summon it.

Paige walked up and looked up into Walter's eyes, "Were you planning on making me stay in camp again?"

Walter smiled and shook his head, "You are always welcome to come with me, with the exception of the Amatans. They are far too dangerous, if you had gone out there with me, and he had thrown that spell at you, chances are you would have been killed, it was only by the grace of the wise Lady that I was able to protect you with my shield in time. You mean too much to me to lose."

Paige nodded, "Don't you think you mean too much to me to lose?"

Walter smiled, "I trust that I do, but the options were limited. I promised never to treat you like a school girl again and so I have welcomed you into every dangerous situation with me. But in full plate, and enchanted at that, I barely survived, you saw how that spell he hit me with, how it buckled my shield and broke my arm. Imagine how much damage it would have done against you in leather. For every ability granted me by Athena, they have the same but only from dark and evil powers. Most of my abilities incapacitate unless they strike wrong, the abilities of the Amatans seek to inflict the most damage and make you suffer before killing you. I hope you can understand this."

Walter bowed his head and she pressed her forehead up against his, "I do Walter, thank you for protecting me last night and sorry if I'm being a little bratty about you not letting me help you last night."

Walter smiled, "You never have to thank me for that and truth be told, I like your bratty side."

"I'm ready when you are my Lord," Sylvester told him not really wishing to interrupt.

* * *

They walked about fifty yards to the north and Sylvester began his invocation. "Have you ever seen one of these before Paige?" Walter asked her.

Paige shook her head.

Walter nodded, "The first thing Sylvester has to do is draw a containment symbol on the ground and then he has to move back and draw a protection symbol to stand in. If the containment symbol is wrong or somehow gets marred, the elemental will break out. The protection symbol protects the caster as long as it isn't marred and they don't step out of it. If the summoned entity gets free it can run wild and create chaos all over the place. If it can't, if the caster and it can reach an agreement then it will obey the caster and perform whatever function the caster wants. Sometimes it might want some kind of compensation, most times they are content with just being sent back to their home plane. So whatever you do, don't step on any of the marks Sylvester has drawn out. If it breaks out we'll have to force it into submission so Sylvester can send it back."

Paige nodded as she drew her sword.

They watched as the air inside of the summoning area began to darken and energy started crackling and as Sylvester concluded his incantation there was a clap of thunder and there before them was an earth elemental.

"Who dares summon Arebrac?" Arebrac asked.

"I do, I have a task for you to perform," Sylvester told him.

Arebrac put his hands out and Paige could see almost a distortion in the air along the edge of the symbol, "What's it doing?" She whispered.

"It seeks to test the containment before it will agree to complete the task," Walter told her.

"Send me back, now, and I won't kill you," Arebrac told him.

Lord Walter stepped up, "No, I need you to repair this and then you can go back."

Arebrac looked at Lord Walter, "Are you this thing's master?" Arebrac gestured at Sylvester. Lord Walter nodded. "Why should I?"

"What do you want to perform the service?" Lord Walter asked.

Arebrac looked at the sack, "If I repair this, you'll do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is, tell me and I will tell you if I will or not." Lord Walter told him.

"The stone says you are going to the mines in that direction," Arebrac pointed to the northeast.

Lord Walter nodded, "Wheeler's Ridge, yes."

Arebrac nodded, "You give me your word Paladin, and I will repair your hammer. The miners in that camp have taken a brother captive to help dig out their gold, free him and send him back to our home that is my price."

"Agreed," Lord Walter nodded his head.

Arebrac held out his hand inside the symbol and Lord Walter stepped up and put the sack into his hand and then untied it. Arebrac gestured and the stone pieces rose up into the air and swirled about before they began connecting together. After a few minutes the hammer head had reformed with a few missing bits and Arebrac's face grew disgusted and he closed his eyes and they stood watching for long minutes and slowly tiny pebbles and shards of almost sand came flying from the southwest and formed with the hammer head. As the last of the sand had stopped the hammer head glowed and as the glow died down the hammer head was whole once more.

"Remember your promise Paladin," Arebrac told him as he held out the hammer head.

Lord Walter nodded, and reached in and took it, "It will be a few days before we get there but I will remember and I honor my word. Send him home Sylvester."

Sylvester nodded and he gestured, "You are released back to your home." Energy crackled and Arebrac disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

As Lord Walter called a halt around noon the next day he walked back to Allie and Sylvester, "Do we need to be concerned about the weather tonight?"

They both shook their heads, "It might be a little cooler tonight but the skies should be mostly clear." Allie told him.

Lord Walter nodded, "We'll forgo the tents tonight then. If the Orcs decide to come out here I don't want anyone struggling to get out of their tent."

"As a precaution we won't use a campfire tonight or tomorrow and we'll only have cold rations. While their eyesight is atrocious, they'll know what a campfire means and Orc sense of smell is quite acute." Lord Walter told them all.

Toby made a face as Happy drove in the iron rods so they could secure the horses. "This is going to be a miserable night. No campfire, no tent, no warm food." Toby shuddered.

Happy looked back at him, "Are you serious right now? Two nights of roughing it isn't going to kill you, though I might if you don't quit whining."

Paige walked up and put her arm around Walter, "Didn't want to sleep in a tent with me tonight?"

Walter smiled, and hugged her tightly, "I look forward to sharing any space with you my love."

Walter frowned, "Do you hear that?" He waved his hand in front of his face and shook his head and took several steps back from Paige and began beating at the air. "Walter? What's wrong?" Paige asked confused. Walter kept backing towards the north as he continued to beat at the air around his head. "Sir Cabe," Paige all but yelled.

Everyone turned and saw him continuing to back away from the campsite and his hands flailing around his head. Sir Cabe ran over, "My Lord, what is wrong?" Sir Cabe grabbed his arms and tried to hold him and Lord Walter slugged him and Sir Cabe fell to the ground as he continued to swat around. Happy ran up and grabbed his wrists and he jerked her bodily off the ground and ended up flinging her across the ground. Kaylee ran up and grabbed his wrists and they both struggled against each other, Lord Walter's strength against Kaylee's bracers and for several moments it seemed like it was a stalemate until his adrenaline kicked in and he began overpowering her.

Happy ran up behind him and slammed into the back of his legs and knocked his knees out from under him and he fell back over her. Kaylee grabbed one wrist and Sir Cabe grabbed the other and they continued to struggle against him. Happy squirmed out from under his legs and jumped up, straddling his chest. She put her knees into his shoulders, with a tear running down her face, "I'm sorry." She doubled her fist and slugged him as hard as she could.

Lord Walter glared at her, "Oh shit, not good." Happy exclaimed as she went flying over his head as he planted his feet and bucked her off as he flipped over and yanked both Kaylee and Sir Cabe over breaking the hold they had on his arms and he turned and ran off to the north.

"Walter," Paige exclaimed after him.

Suddenly he stopped running, his hands down to his side as he continued to struggle he was lifted up in the air about two feet. "I don't know how long I can hold him. His strength is vast to begin with but its being affected by whatever is happening and it's far greater than normal." Sylvester warned them.

Happy ran back to the packs and began digging through them.

"When I was grappling with him I could hear a voice, female in nature. Kind of musical," Kaylee warned them.

"I didn't hear anything," Happy told her.

"I'm part Elf. It must be just outside normal human hearing," Kaylee told her.

Sir Cabe looked at Paige, "Is this something you can combat?"

Paige shrugged, "I'm not sure. I've never heard of such magic before. There are certain songs that I can use to boost morale or strengthen the will. But I worry what if it makes him even stronger?"

Sylvester was sweating, "You need to try it because I can't hold him much longer anyway."

Paige nodded, "I'll try to strengthen his will. Maybe it will help him fight it off." She lifted up her lute and as she began strumming she raised her voice to join with the melody.

Happy ran back out to him and put shackles on his ankles and locked them in place.

Lord Walter's eyes went wide and he glared at her. "Bard filth, he's going to gut you as soon as he is free," Walter yelled out.

"I'm losing him," Sylvester warned them. Suddenly the magic exploded outward and Sylvester fell down gasping for breath.

Lord Walter grabbed Happy and threw her at Kaylee. As Happy crashed into her, they both fell unconscious to the ground. Sir Cabe drew his sword knowing it was probably a useless gesture but he had to try. Lord Walter reached down and grabbed the chain between his ankles and broke it. He drew his sword and began moving towards Sir Cabe and Allie's eyes went white and suddenly the ground erupted as vine after vine snaked up and grabbed and pulled at Lord Walter.

Lord Walter lost his footing and fell and the vines swarmed all over him, pulling him down tighter to the ground. Suddenly they burst into flames as his consecration lit up the ground around him and he stood as Paige continued to play her ballad. He engaged Sir Cabe, and while Sir Cabe was trying to fight without hurting Lord Walter, Lord Walter wasn't giving any quarter. Lord Walter had already knocked Sir Cabe's shield away and then disarmed him. As his blade came down Allie gestured and roots grabbed his arm giving Sir Cabe a chance to run over to grab his sword.

The way was clear to Paige with Sir Cabe retrieving his sword and Lord Walter snapped the roots. He ran towards Paige and Ralph jumped in front of his Mom with his long dagger in his hand and Lord Walter grinned and then frowned, "You shall not harm her." They heard Lord Walter say.

Lord Walter twirled his sword around, "By the grace of Athena," he drove the sword into the ground and the shield formed over her and Ralph protecting them as Lord Walter screamed in frustration. He turned to run and fell to the ground as Toby slammed into the back of his legs as Happy had done and Sylvester ran over and grabbed him and gave a command word and Lord Walter began jerking and spasm as electricity passed through his body.

As the shocked ended Sylvester heard him growl and he intoned the spell again, shocking him again. As the spell ended again Sylvester started to cast it again, "Sylvester, enough." Lord Walter gasped out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to have to do that," Sylvester nearly cried.

Lord Walter smiled, "You did the right thing my friend. Thank you, is everyone okay?"

"A little bloodied and bruised, but I think we are okay," Happy told him as she walked up with Kaylee.

"My head feels like mashed potatoes with too little milk," Lord Walter told them as he rolled over. He looked over and saw Paige and Ralph inside the shield. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment and the shield fell.

Paige ran over and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

Lord Walter nodded as he reached up and caressed her face, "I am now, besides a splitting headache." She reached out to take his hand and her hand touched her sword and for a brief moment she saw an image of her holding the sword and turning invisible and running towards the north to a cave in the side of the mountain.

Everyone gathered around as Lord Walter laid there trying to recover. They helped him to sit and put a couple of packs behind him to help him sit up. "So what happened?" Happy asked.

Lord Walter shook his head, "Never felt anything like that before. At first I thought I heard music but then it was like bees. Stinging all around my head, I just couldn't control anything and I kept struggling and then everything went black. Then I could feel an evil almost, some of the darkest evil I've ever felt."

Paige made it away from the camp without anyone noticing and drew her sword and the image formed in her mind again and she invoked the sword and she turned invisible and she quickly moved north until she was close to fifty yards away and then began running.

"It was going for Paige and I had to save her. One of its minions barred my way. As I went to duel it, another somehow began ensnaring me with roots. I had to burn them down with my consecration. Then I engaged the minion and finally disarmed it and while it was trying to get its weapon back I was able to make it over and use my sword to protect Paige and Ralph. Next thing I knew Sylvester was shocking me." Lord Walter finished as he sipped on some water.

"Actually it was Allie who stopped you with the roots, trying to keep you from killing Sir Cabe and it was Sir Cabe you disarmed. Whoever it was messed with you so you didn't know they was using you to try and kill Paige. Thankfully something kicked on in your head and you stopped yourself by enclosing her in your shield." Sylvester told him.

"There was definitely some kind of music and a female voice, when you and I were grappling I could hear it, faintly." Kaylee told him.

"So, was I fighting you all from the start, trying to attack Paige?" Lord Walter asked.

"No, first you were trying to head north. It wasn't until after she started singing trying to see if she could give you enough will to resist the attack." Sylvester told him.

Lord Walter looked at Sir Cabe, "If we were around the ocean I would say it was a siren, but here, in the valley of these mountains?"

Sir Cabe shook his head, "Not likely, if we were still at the lake maybe, but out here, Nymph maybe?"

Lord Walter nodded, "Typically they are neutrally aligned in mind, why would it attack me?"

Toby snickered, "Seriously my Lord?"

Lord Walter looked at him, "If you have something to add to the conversation physician, disclose the information."

Toby shook his head, "You are a prime specimen. Of course she would 'attack' you. Clearly she is looking for a mate and everything about you would make you very desirable."

Lord Walter blushed a bit, "Sylvester, we'll need you to cast some silence spells on a few helms to protect us from its song. We need to end this threat."

Sylvester nodded as Lord Walter slowly stood, "Paige, I'd like you to accompany Sir Cabe and I." Lord Walter frowned and looked around, "Paige?"

Paige found the cave opening and as she continued to move she slowed so as not to kick up dust and reduce noise. She could feel the sword almost had an anger about it. As she stepped into the cave she could see in shades of blue all over the rocks and a pool of water and crystals all around the pool and then she saw a red female form lying next to the pool seemingly to be splashing water on her face and neck.

Lord Walter started to yelled and Kaylee stopped him, "Her tracks go this way, towards the north."

"Happy, come with Kaylee and I," Lord Walter told her. He lifted up his sword and the aura of Athena cascaded down and over them. The three of them took off running, the aura increased their running speed to match an unhindered horse and more than tripling their jumping distance. "Is she alone?" Lord Walter asked.

Kaylee nodded, "There are no other tracks my Lord."

"You dare attack the man I love?" Paige demanded.

The Nymph jumped up, "Who's there?"

Paige willed it and the sword removed the invisibility.

The Nymph gasped, "Sneaky Bard."

"Why did you attack my betrothed?" Paige demanded.

The Nymph smiled, "Oh, is he yours? He's quite the catch, so why wouldn't I?" She gestured and Paige's sword vibrated for a moment. "So you got a magical sword, you think that will protect you," the Nymph asked.

The Nymph reached up and pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders and Paige saw an image of her with her eyes closed and the Nymph standing before her naked. Paige quickly closed her eyes just before the dress fell to the floor of the cave. The Nymph laughed, "Foolish human, think closing your eyes will save you? How will you attack or defend against me with them closed?"

The sword guided her and she adopted each stance shone as she moved about countering every step the Nymph took. "Curse your sword," The Nymph exclaimed. The Nymph turned her head and smiled, "So, the Knight is coming for you is he? Wonderful, only two companions with him, this time I will take control of him and let him finish this."

"He can kill them and then come in here and take you captive. Then I will send him out to kill the rest of your group. You will be forced to live here in a cage, you will have the honor of watching your Knight as he pleasures me in every way, every day, fathering child after child. He'll be my slave for the next ten years until he grows ugly with age. Then I will have him stab you with his sword, a split second after he stabs you I will release him from my thrall. He will see what he has done to you. Just before the light fades from your eyes I will shove my dagger into his neck so you will know he is just as dead as you will be."

As anger welled up in Paige she saw through the sword Walter, Kaylee and Happy running unbelievably fast across the valley and they would be there in moments. She heard the Nymph start singing again and the sword showed Paige where she was.

Lord Walter slowed as he began fighting with the air again and Happy and Kaylee both moved back away from him out of fear.

The Nymph's back was to Paige. Paige took in a deep breath, "Over my dead body you bitch." Paige stepped quickly forward three times and swung. The song stopped abruptly as her sword cleaved through her neck.

Paige ran around the body and out the cave entrance and she opened her eyes, "Walter, come no closer." She ran on out and greeted her friends, "I don't know if the Nymph's power still functions in death but she is naked so don't go any further."

Walter took her in his arms, "You had me so worried my love."

Paige smiled, "I had to defend my man." Paige laughed, "Now you know how it feels."

"How did you know where it was or how to defeat it?" Kaylee asked.

Paige smiled, "My sword showed me." Paige looked at Happy, "Thank you, but it would have been nice to know what this sword is capable of."


	10. Chapter 10

Walter lay sleeping with his right arm under Paige who was curled up on his right side. Ralph lay asleep a few feet away towards the center of the camp. Paige woke up suddenly and half sat up and looked around. Walter stirred, "Paige?"

"How in the world can they snore louder outside of their tent?" Paige demanded as she looked over at Toby and Sylvester, "The Orcs will know where we are by their snoring."

Cabe laughed lightly from where he sat drinking a cup of water. Allie looked over at them, "I think tomorrow evening I am going to give them a potion to drink, see if it can help."

Happy looked over at them and got up and got a cup of water and then walked over and poured it on their faces.

They both sat up sputtering and coughing and everyone began laughing at them. "What the hell was that for?" Toby demanded.

"Do something about your snoring, you are keeping the rest of us awake. Well, except O'Brien but then he's got an excuse, all that mental exhaustion. The rest of us would like to get some sleep before our watch." Happy kicked the bottom of his foot before she walked back over to her bedroll and lay back down.

Paige looked down and Walter was fast asleep again, he'd barely woke up when she sat up. She lay back down and just before she rolled over to curl up on him, Walter turned as he rolled over pinning her down with his left bicep across her lower ribs, His forearm laying up between her breasts while his fingers curled around her trapezius and his thumb pressed against the front of her throat. His left leg lay across both of her thighs.

Paige smiled for a moment before she brought her right knee up and planted her foot against the ground and pushed and forced him back over onto his back and she went with him and curled up with him before trying to sleep again.

Happy walked up and knelt down next to Paige and pushed against her shoulder, "Sorry, watch change." Paige groaned as Happy nodded, "I know, at least it was only Sylvester for the last couple of hours."

Paige smiled, "I think he decided to be as bad as both of them together." Paige looked at Walter and still he slept. Shaking her head she pushed against his shoulder, "Wake up my Lord."

Walter opened one eye and groaned before he stretched. Paige kissed him, "How did you sleep?"

Walter hugged her tightly, "Not too bad, but I kept having the weirdest dream, I was in the middle of a pig farm."

Toby looked over at him, "Whatever." Happy and Paige began laughing.

Paige got up and walked over and checked on Ralph. Tucking his blanket around him a little tighter she bent down and kissed his face. As she stood up she felt Walter's arms wrap around her and she smiled. "I think the worst part of this is no coffee," Walter told her.

Paige nodded, "Maybe we could make some earlier in the day tonight and then put the fire out and we could at least have cold coffee."

Walter shuddered, "I'll pass." Walter walked over to the southeast side of the camp, just past Paige and his bedrolls and looked off towards the area where he could clearly hear the Orc village yesterday. The sounds were quite subdued this morning but he could still hear some activity.

Paige walked up and looked out the same direction, "Are they active?"

Walter nodded, "A little, I think when we get back to Scorpion Keep I'm going to have the cleric cast an augury and see if I, or we rather, should come back out here and eliminate the Orcs."

Paige smiled, "You're learning."

* * *

As they packed up the horses Toby walked over, "My Lord, I was wondering. Maybe we should go check out that Nymph's cave. There could be some valuables inside."

Lord Walter took his foot back out of the stirrup and turned to look at him, "You seem to be fixating on treasure a lot this trip."

Toby shrugged, "I just thought if it was there, we should do something. After all, our Lady slayed the creature. Shouldn't she be rewarded?"

Lord Walter looked over, "What say you my Lady, fancy that we should journey to the Nymph's cage and see if she possessed treasure that you are entitled to?"

Paige looked over from her horse, "I have all I need Walter, but if you want to retrieve any treasure that was there, I'd be happy to go with you."

Lord Walter climbed up into his saddle and looked back at Toby, "We ride on."

Toby turned and kicked at the ground as he walked away. Lord Walter smiled, "If you care to, you are free to ride over and investigate. You can catch up with us at our next campsite."

Toby spun back around, "Can I take someone with me?"

Lord Walter laughed, "Anyone of age who wants to go with you. You are not taking Ralph with you."

Toby ran back and talked with Sylvester and the two of them rode off to the south a few minutes later.

* * *

"Are you sure we can see her naked when she is dead and not die?" Toby asked Sylvester.

Sylvester nodded, "Nymphs are not of the order of magnitude that their power transcends death."

Toby smiled, "I can hardly wait, what do you think we might find?"

"Depends on how long she has lived in that cave, at the very least some adventurer's gear and coin. A small fortune possibly if she has been there for years." Sylvester told him as they continued to charge across the valley.

The closer they got the more excited Toby became. "I can feel it Sly, we're about to become rich, rich men," Toby exclaimed as they both dismounted and tied their horses to the tree not far from the cave. They cautiously stepped into the cave and Sylvester picked up a stone from the cave floor and cast a light spell on it and they could see the dead Nymph laying on the floor of the cave and her head not too far from her body and they moved on into the cave.

Toby saw her dress lying over by the pool of water and he ran over and examined it and found a small bag with a number of gems inside of it. He looked at Sly and grinned. They examined a bit more of the cave but other than finding a passage that ran further back into the mountain they found nothing else of interest in the cave. Neither of them brave enough to walk deeper into the subterranean cave. While happy about the gems they were slightly disappointed as they exited the cave.

Toby looked at Sylvester, "Let's assume she had at least one mate before she tried to take Lord Walter, what would she do with him when she got tired of him?"

Sylvester thought about it, "Well, she'd either kill them when they got too old and bury them out here in a shallow grave or have her next mate do it."

Toby smiled and began running around looking at every ground depression before he finally selected one that had two others right next to it. He ran back over to their horses and got the shovel and ran back and began digging. Sylvester wrinkled his nose, "This is disturbing on so many levels."

"Hey, if you want to turn a profit you got to take a chance," Toby told him. He heard a crunch and that scoop brought up a skeletal hand. And Toby grinned even bigger.

All three depressions held a body, the final one was still rather gooey and they avoided it. The other two they raided everything that was left in the graves with them. One had a robe and they put everything inside of it and rolled it up and secured it to Toby's horse and then they buried the remains and said a small prayer over them before they took off to catch up with Lord Walter.

* * *

Lord Walter stood on the edge of their new campsite looked off to the northwest. Paige saw the worry in his shoulders and she walked up and slid her arm around his left arm, "I'm sure they are fine Walter."

Walter smiled as he looked at her, "I'm sure you are right. Still, they are my friends and my responsibility. I probably shouldn't have let them go, what if they ran into trouble?"

Paige smiled, "Sylvester's a wizard right? Surely he could have sent out some kind of distress signal if that was the case, right?"

"She's right my Lord, come on over and eat your dinner," Sir Cabe called to him.

Paige stepped back pulling on his arm and he reluctantly walked back with her and sat down and picked up the tray of dried meats, fruits and cheese she had made up for him. But he kept looking up to the northwest.

Allie finally stood up and she raised her arms over her head and her eyes went white as she began connecting to every animal in the area, extending her reach further and further towards the northwest until a rabbit saw Toby and Sylvester riding towards them and she smiled as she slowly lowered her arms and her eyes returned to normal. "They are riding back now my Lord. They both looked fine and they were laughing about the treasure they had recovered. They should be here in the next thirty minutes."

Lord Walter looked up at her, "Thank you Allie, that really helps a lot."

"You are most welcome my Lord," Allie told him as she sat back down next to Sir Cabe.

Sir Cabe hugged her as he whispered, "Thank you for doing that."

Allie nodded as she smiled.

* * *

Paige, Happy, Ralph and Kaylee's noses wrinkled. "What is that smell?" Ralph asked.

Everyone turned and looked and saw Toby and Sylvester riding up and Lord Walter stood up and held up his hand for them to stop. He walked over to the packs and pulled out a change of clothes over with some towels, soap and pointed further north, "Go bathe before you come back to camp."

Toby's mouth dropped open and Sylvester just turned his mount and rode away. "Make sure you wash your clothes before you come back as well," Happy yelled at them.

It was about an hour later that they returned, their horses were pleased at the change of air around them.

"I can't believe you guys are that desperate for some coin you went digging through remains to get it." Happy told them disgustedly.

"Hey, we made a real nice profit," Toby told her.

Happy looked at him, "Yea? Well next time make sure you bathe before you get within smelling distance to us again."

* * *

As Lord Walter woke up for the last watch he found Ralph had crawled over from his bedroll and was lying on top of him again and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Paige looked up at him and opened her eyes, "What's so funny Walter?"

Walter smiled, "Look at my stomach."

Paige looked down and saw Ralph and smiled while shaking her head, "The little stinker."

Walter looked over and saw Allie was sleeping curled up with Sir Cabe and he smiled, "Good for him, Cabe has been alone for a long time."

Paige looked over, "So have you Walter."

Walter smiled as he took her in his arms, "You were worth waiting for."

Paige smiled, "Just for that." She hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply.

Walter decided that they could do a hot breakfast and no sooner had the coffee began wafting about the campsite everyone started waking up.

As they broke camp and began heading on into the pass formed by the two mountains Lord Walter decided to put a little extra distance between them and the Orcs. So he picked up the pace with the horses until lunchtime when they found a fresh stream.

* * *

Lord Walter had decided he needed to walk a bit and so he invited Paige and they walked on out into the pass they were following. "How long is this pass?" Paige asked as they walked along the trees.

Walter smiled as he hugged her to him as they walked, "At our regular pace it will take about three full days to pass through. If our pack horses could maintain the pace from this morning it would take two days."

Paige frowned, "Surely you aren't planning to do that are you Walter?"

Walter shook his head, "That would be grievous of me in the extreme."

Paige pulled against him and he stopped and turned to face her. "The wise Lady required us to get engaged before we left Aaron Springs, do you think she is going to set the time for us to marry as well?"

Walter looked into her eyes, "I honestly don't know, I've never heard of her doing that before. But then I've never heard of doing what she did at Aaron Springs either. I suppose if we dally too long or if I push the edge of my tenants too hard she might require it."

"So, say we come across one of her temples in the next week, if we decided to get married there, would she be okay with it?" Paige asked.

Walter nodded, "I'm quite certain she would be. The question is, would you be okay with it?"

Paige smiled, "I know this will sound crazy, but ever since you put the ring on my finger, I've been ready to marry you. At first I thought it was nerves from having to get engaged so quickly. But as we rode out of the mountain together on my horse, I realized it wasn't nerves but a desire to be wed to you."

Walter hugged her tightly, "I would gladly marry you tomorrow if we came across a cleric of Athena. But I am worried about the bounty on your head. I'm wondering if we should put an end to it first."

Paige looked up into his eyes, "How would we do that?"

"After we end the problem at Wheeler's Ridge we journey to the southeast to another Lord's town, Lord Beyon, he's a bit older than I but he has a terrific fighting force. His lands called Lancaster come closest to Merrick's. We could join forces with him and march on Merrick." Lord Walter told her.

"His lands block the valley that would lead to Scorpion Keep. It's why it would take Merrick so long to move his army against me if he was brave enough. He'd be honor bound to assist us and together we would decimate Merrick's troops. If you still want to go with me," Walter told her.

Paige nodded, "We can talk about that some more later. But I don't care that much about his bounty, everyday the desire to be your wife calls ever stronger to me. Watching Ralph growing closer to you, he needs you as his father. Those two things are the most important things to me."

Walter smiled as he kissed her, "Then we will only go to Lord Beyon's town on our way back to Scorpion Keep. He has the largest market except Los Angeles, we can pick up anything you want for the wedding there and as soon as we return to Scorpion Keep, we'll get you a dress made for our wedding and we'll wed and plan our strategy to deal with Merrick after."

Paige smiled, "I like that plan."


	11. Chapter 11

King Merrick screamed, "How?" His advisor stepped back several paces. "How does he keep winning? Not to mention against an Amatan. The first Paladin to survive an encounter with an Amatan and it had to be him." Merrick grew disgusted, "Do you know what it cost me to get them to send an Amatan after him?"

His advisor shook his head.

"Fifty souls, with no promise it would win," Merrick grabbed his desk chair and threw it across the room. "If he would just die we could have my grandson. It wouldn't be the optimal arrangement but since my son disappeared so I couldn't use him, I should be able to transfer myself into my grandson and continue to live." Merrick looked out his window.

"Your son isn't dead my Liege?" The advisor looked confused.

Merrick shook his head, "When he found out why I fathered him he took a bunch of gold and ran. It was only by chance that my Ambassador in San Francisco wrote me to congratulate me on my grandson that I found out where he was. But like an idiot he told my son he sent me a letter telling me of my grandson and of course Drew fled like the coward he is. He sired my grandson hoping I would forget about him and use his son instead."

"I swear I am surrounded by incompetence. Your predecessor tells my son what I had planned for him. My Ambassador tells him he sent me congratulations." Merrick swore.

"But, you have a bounty out on the head of the mother of your grandson," his advisor looked at him.

Merrick nodded, "I couldn't care less about her but I have no clue what my grandson looks like, but plenty of people knew what she looked like. Put a sizeable bounty on her head and I had hoped to get my grandson. I just can't believe she has stayed ahead of all the bounty hunters. Almost as if someone has been hiding her, always moving her along from place to place before they can catch up to her. It's maddening."

"Why don't we just move your forces to this Paladin's lands and force him to give your grandson up?" His advisor asked as he stepped a bit closer.

Merrick shook his head, "Taking on a Paladin in his heyday is no easy task, look at what he has done against those supernatural entities."

The advisor looked up, "What about Lord Beyon?"

Merrick looked back, "What about him?"

The advisor smiled, "He is far out of his prime, we could force him through his fear of death to kowtow to you. Pay tributes to you if you wanted but make him support you against this Walter. He's a senior Paladin, Walter would have to do what he told him to do."

Merrick grinned, "What an excellent idea." Merrick stepped over to his desk and rang a bell.

"You rang your majesty?" A servant asked as he stepped into the room.

"Tell my generals to meet me in my war room," Merrick told him.

* * *

"General Thareus, what do you think?" Merrick asked the older man.

"It's doable. I know Lord Beyon, he is a good man. His last tournament took its toll on him though. Showed him just how old he is getting. How close to death he is. He only made it out of the second rung of the tournament because his opponents didn't want to humiliate him. I'd advise we move the army to this point," he pointed at the map, "We send a small detachment of troops up to this guard post. When he sends out a response, we have one man there to negotiate. When Lord Beyon comes out to talk, we move the army up this way cutting him off from any help. Basically surround him and give him a choice, die or serve."

Merrick grinned, "How long will this take to set up?"

General Thareus considered that, "I believe we have enough troops in this garrison here. We ride out, taking one hundred horse troops with us and join up with the contingent we have there and that will cut down time by a week. We could be at the guard post in a week, maybe two depending on weather."

"Let's do it," Merrick told them.

* * *

Lord Walter was grinning as he twirled his hammer faster than the eye could follow and holding onto the throng he threw it at a group of Orcs. Yellow light energy flew from the hammer and struck the first Orc in its path and then jumped from Orc to Orc. Paige just loped off the head of an Orc while Kaylee shot eight in a row killing them instantly. Sir Cabe was striking left and right quickly cutting down Orc after Orc. Sylvester cast a fireball out deep into the group of them and watched as it exploded killing thirty Orcs instantly and severely burning another twenty who were close by. Allie took possession of the wolves they brought with them and turned them on the Orcs. Happy and Toby stood with Ralph ensuring his safety.

The will of the Orcs broke, the fight had turned against them instantly. They didn't know how many they lost but it was a significant number. It had been bad luck they were returning to their camp journeying southwest through the pass. They turned and began running back to the northeast. Lord Walter raised his hammer, "By the grace of the wise Lady." The hammer glowed brightly and he threw the hammer as hard as he could and there was a massive clap of thunder and the hammer seemed to transform into lightning as it flew up the pass and tore threw the Orcs as they fled.

Everyone grinned and laughed as Lord Walter grabbed Paige and picked her up in a rough embrace, spinning around. Their lips locked together as she brought her legs up and locked them around his waist as they melted together. Ralph smiled watching them as everyone else kind of laughed a bit nervously and looked anywhere but at Paige and Lord Walter.

Sir Cabe looked around and finally glanced back over at Paige and Walter and he kind of cleared his throat. But they continued to kiss. Happy and Sir Cabe both cleared their throats rather loudly but still they kissed. Walter's hands began to caress Paige's back as Happy looked quickly to Sir Cabe, "What do we do?" Sir Cabe took in a deep breath to yell at them. There was a massive clap of thunder as they heard a shrill whistle from his sword and Lord Walter was struck in the side by his stone head hammer.

* * *

Walter grunted as he was forced to drop Paige as he tumbled along the ground. "By the wise Lady," Lord Walter exclaimed as he finally slid to a stop on the ground.

Everyone was stunned at first and they could hear Lord Walter gasping for breath, "Walter?" Paige jumped up and ran over to him. "Do not move love, your armor has been severely dented."

Happy, Allie and Toby ran over to him as Sir Cabe turned and looked up the pass but didn't see anyone. Frowning, "Who threw your hammer at you?" Sir Cabe asked puzzled.

Happy struggled but finally managed to release the buckles. As the buckle came free the tension in the breastplate caused it to ring. They got his breastplate off of him. Toby pulled his tunic up and they saw the bruise forming from where the hammer had impacted his left ribs in the back. "This is going to hurt a little my Lord," Toby warned him as he felt along his ribs, "Five ribs are broken, thankfully none of them punctured your lung."

Sir Cabe stood there with his sword out, "Yea, but who threw the hammer? There's no one out there."

"It's going to take me a while to get this dent out of this thing," Happy said examining the breastplate.

Kaylee lifted up her bow and nock two arrows, "Someone is here among us." She began sweeping the area with her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly everything went grey for Lord Walter and Paige and they both looked around but no one else was moving. Lord Walter struggled to sit up, "Walter, what's happening?"

"Yes Walter, what is happening?" A bald headed man with an impossibly large sword asked. Paige gasped and drew her sword as she stood.

He sneered at Paige, "Put your toy away before you get hurt."

Filled with anger Walter forced himself to stand, ignoring the pain he drew his sword, "You do not threaten or address my Lady in such a rude manner."

"And what will you do if I do? Think you have it in you to stand against me?" The man asked.

"I've taken down an Amatan, and I will take you down too if I have too." Lord Walter told him.

The man looked up, "Yes Mistress? Yes, I understand, my apologizes Mistress." He looked at Walter and Paige, "My Mistress sent me as your last warning. If you want to do what you were just doing then you need to get married or get cast out of her order of Paladins. To appease her," he gestured at Paige, "You must send her away with me. Once you complete your quest to Wheeler's Ridge she may rejoin you."

Paige gasped.

"This is getting old," Lord Walter told him. "How do we know you represent the wise Lady? It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to con us in this manner."

"Did I not use your hammer as you yourself have used it?" The man asked.

Lord Walter smiled, "It's a Dwarven thrower. Anyone can use its innate ability if they know the activation word. And since the activation word is written on the throng, it is not that hard to guess." Lord Walter held out his hand, "Garrison." The hammer flew to his hand. "Here, take it, if you are the wise Lady's agent, cause it to glow."

* * *

The man looked at Lord Walter and glanced at Paige trying to decide if he could reach her in time. "I wouldn't try that," Lord Walter told him. Lord Walter concentrated a moment and the white light of Athena washed down his body and ran out in spirals and spidery webs and the man began screaming. With his concentration broken Paige and Walter's vision returned to normal and everyone began moving again.

Kaylee seeing the man as he turned to run fired both arrows into his thighs and he screamed as he fell to the ground. He tried crawling trying to get out of the consecrated ground Lord Walter had put down. With his clothes smoking, his forearms and hands beginning to sizzle. Letting out more screams he tried to roll out of the area causing himself more pain as the arrows struck the ground.

Sir Cabe ran over and grabbed him and hoisted him up onto his feet. Paige looked down and saw the massive sword he was holding as it lay on the ground smoking and then it burst into flames. "Who are you?" Sir Cabe demanded.

The man refused to answer at first and Happy grabbed one of the arrows and yanked up on it hard and he screamed out. Happy glared at him, "I would seriously answer the man's questions because the pain can go to a whole new level if you don't."

"Abnar, please, no more, remove me from the fire, please." Abnar begged.

Cabe took three steps back, Abnar cried out with each step. Sir Cabe asked, "Were you the one that killed the woman back in Aaron Springs?"

"I did," Abnar nodded.

* * *

Lord Walter groaned in pain as he knelt down on one knee as he put a hand to his ribs. "Walter," Paige exclaimed as she turned to him.

Toby and Paige helped him to sit back down and Walter rolled onto his right side. Toby felt around his ribs again and felt two of the breaks on his ribs had separated. "This is going to hurt my Lord, two of the ribs separated," Toby told him as he began massaging them until he felt them slide back together. "Our Lord needs your healing art my Lady."

Paige shook her head, "Not until he is out of hearing range, I will not ease one ounce of his pain."

Sir Cabe grinned as he began dragging him away followed by Happy. Once Paige couldn't hear him crying anymore she pulled out her lute and began playing as she lifted her voice to join the lute.

* * *

Happy and Sir Cabe continued to question the man. Happy grabbed one of the arrows, "Where did you get that Wyvern to use against us?"

The man groaned, "Charale knew where it nested. I was able to shrink it and we put it in a special cage to keep it shrunk until we could use it against you."

Happy let go of the arrow and grabbed the other, "How did you know Paige was with us?"

"We found out who Lord Walter was in Oxinaer, and we went to Aaron Springs since it was the closest town under his protection. We got lucky because his old mentor was living there. We found out he was a Paladin and that was when we decided to use the Wyvern. We offered the old coot a drink of water, giving him the lye water. I knew that would be the fastest way to get him to a place we could ambush you." Abnar explained.

Happy grunted, "Did you send the shades or the Amatan against us?"

Abnar shook his head, "I know nothing about any shades or an Amatan, I swear."

Happy slapped him, "Are you the last of your group? Do we have anymore to worry with about you?"

Abnar shook his head, "We weren't working with anyone else. I swear."

Happy looked up at Sir Cabe, "Is he telling the truth?"

Sir Cabe nodded.

"I'm going to ask O'Brien if I can kill this one myself," Happy told him as she twisted Abnar's nose hard.

Sir Cabe laughed, "In front of Ralph, probably not."

* * *

Walter smiled as he reached out and kissed Paige. Ralph stepped up, "My Lord, are you okay?"

Lord Walter looked at him, "Thanks to your beautiful Mother I am fine, are you okay?"

Ralph smiled and nodded.

Lord Walter smiled as he stood. He looked up the pass and saw Happy and Sir Cabe with the man. He put his stone head hammer up and then picked up his sword from the ground and as he went to cut his hand Paige stopped him, "Just sheath it Walter, no more cutting yourself. If you really feel you need blood on your sword first, then take it from me." She offered him her arm.

Walter looked at her for a moment and smiled as he slowly nodded before he slid the sword into its scabbard. He took hold of Ralph's hand and reached out to Paige and the three of them walked down to join with Sir Cabe and Happy. Toby looked at all the dead Orcs and began moving from body to body checking to see if they had anything of value on them.

Happy smiled, "O'Brien, do I get to end this one?"

Walter smiled, "Did you get the answers we need?"

Sir Cabe and Happy both nodded.

Walter looked at the man, "This won't mean anything to you, because you are only concerned with collecting what you believe to be easy gold. But Paige is quite innocent of the crime she has been accused of. But I wanted you to meet this young man whom you were going to deprive of his Mother just to fill your pockets with worthless metal. Very well, take him over there behind those trees. Let us put an end to this scoundrel's miserable presence. Think about that fact for the last few moments of your miserable life."

Abnar began crying as Happy and Sir Cabe dragged him away to where Lord Walter had pointed.

Paige looked up at Walter as he led them back to their horses. "You know, you never told me why you believe I am innocent," Paige told him.

Walter smiled, "Because, when I first saw the bounty I had considered pursuing you. But I had an augury done as I always do. It said you were innocent and that he's still alive."

Paige stopped and looked at him, "You were going to come after me?"

Walter smiled, "No, I had considered it until I knew you were innocent. So I sent a messenger out to find you and offer you sanctuary at Scorpion Keep. Since I hadn't heard anything I figured you had decided that either I was trying to trick you or that perhaps Merrick had already got you."

Paige shook her head with a tear running down her face, "I never received your message. Without knowing me, you were prepared to offer me sanctuary?"

Walter smiled, "I was."

Paige stepped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She stopped and looked up at him, "Wait, you said he wasn't dead?"

Walter shook his head, "The augury said he was still alive. Somewhere back east."

Sir Cabe and Happy came walking back up, "It's done my Lord."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry friends, just had a difficult time the last few days. It was almost like the story didn't want to be written. Anyway, hoping everything is at least back on track for an every other day cycle. Hoping to get back to posting every day. To the Adventure! -Tim**

* * *

It had been three days since the Orc fight as they made camp at the end of the pass that opened out into the plains. As the day was winding down they all sat at the campfire eating the dinner that Happy and Toby prepared for them. Allie had fixed a stew of mushrooms and vegetables for her and Sir Cabe. Lord Walter was a little jealous and Paige was wishing she had made dinner instead. Lord Walter leaned over to Paige, "Since you joined us, it is unbelievably harder to eat the food that the others fix." He dropped the bacon sandwich onto his tray almost with disgust.

Paige smiled, "Thank you Walter."

Sir Cabe smiled as he watched Walter drop his sandwich. He leaned over whispering to Allie, "Our Lord is definitely unhappy with dinner tonight."

Allie smiled.

Kaylee finally looked at Happy and Toby, "I'm not trying to be offensive, but seriously, is bacon the only thing you've ever tried to cook? And how do you do it so bad every time?"

"Hey, you're welcome to cook in our place anytime you want," Happy told her.

"If it means getting a piece of bacon that is uniformly cooked from one end to the other that's fine by me." Kaylee told her.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

Kaylee pulled a piece of bacon out of her sandwich and showed them how one end was burnt and the opposite was almost raw.

"So you got the one piece not cooked right," Toby told her.

Everyone else showed them they had similar pieces just like it. "You know, you guys didn't use to complain until Paige came along," Happy told them.

Walter kissed Paige's cheek, "How much to get you to cook tomorrow night?"

Happy glared at Walter, "That was uncalled for O'Brien."

Walter laughed, "If it wasn't as late as it is I'd offer to pay her to cook tonight."

Everyone but Happy and Toby laughed.

* * *

The sun rose in the northeast and Lord Walter blinked as the light struck his face. He looked about and saw Paige was curled up along his right side as she now normally slept whether they were in or out of the tent. He'd noticed the last couple of days that Allie had started adopting a similar practice with Sir Cabe which gave Walter much joy to see.

He carefully slid out from under Paige and stood up, "Good morning my Lord," Sir Cabe said softly as he sat drinking a cup of coffee with Allie as they kept watch.

"Good morning Sir Cabe, Allie, how was the night?" Lord Walter asked.

"Peaceful, after three days I can only guess the remaining Orcs must have went the long way around rather than to risk another confrontation with us." Sir Cabe told him as he lifted an empty cup.

Lord Walter shook his head, "I'm going to go exercise, I'll be over behind those trees by the cliff side."

Sir Cabe nodded, "Enjoy yourself my Lord."

Lord Walter picked up his sword and belted it on before he filled a small pail with water. He took a towel, soap and washcloth as well before he walked over and stepped behind the trees. Looking out over the cliff he stripped off his tunic and hung it on a tree branch along with his sword before he began stretching.

Ralph woke up when he heard Lord Walter's voice. He was dying with curiosity when he had heard the exchange between the two men. He carefully looked out the tent flap and saw Sir Cabe and Allie were sitting facing the north. So he quietly stepped out and walked as quietly as he could to the east before he got behind some rocks. He did his best to sneak to the north to where he could watch Lord Walter as he stopped stretching and began exercising. Ralph nearly gasped when he watched Lord Walter do the pushups using just two fingers as Sir Cabe had told him he could do. Lord Walter smiled as he could feel the young man watching so rather than chastising him he allowed him to watch all the exercises he performed to see how he would respond to the information.

After about an hour he finally drew his sword and began practicing his stances with it. Paige had begun to stir when she realized something had changed and she woke up. She looked around as Sir Cabe looked over, "Good morning my Lady, how'd you sleep?"

Paige looked over, "Not too bad, that second watch is really awful."

Sir Cabe smiled, "That it is."

"I don't see Walter anywhere," Paige said as she stood while taking the cup Sir Cabe offered.

Sir Cabe nodded as he poured coffee into her cup, "He's over behind those trees to the northeast exercising."

Paige nodded as she smelled the coffee before taking a sip. She stepped over to look into the tent to check on Ralph, "The lad is not there." Sir Cabe told her.

Paige frowned, "Where is he?"

Sir Cabe smiled, "He thinks he snuck off to watch Lord Walter exercise."

Paige looked where Sir Cabe was pointing and it took her a moment but she spotted him lying in the grass. She smiled as she walked over towards the trees. Paige stood back as she watched Lord Walter practice, but mostly she watched the sweat drenched skin as his muscles flexed and his arms and torso twisted. Without turning Walter smiled, "Good morning love, enjoying the coffee?"

Paige smiled, "Among other things. You know you got someone else watching too right?"

Walter nodded, "He's been there for a little over an hour. I'm curious to see how he'll use what he has seen."

"Have you ever thought of using a narrower stance?" I would think it would provide you more stability," Paige asked.

Walter nodded, "In plate and with a longer sword the weight distribution is such that the wider stance actually makes it more stable."

"Good to know, I got to say, after our encounter while you were bathing, the last two times you have been much braver about me being around you without your tunic on." Paige winked at him.

Walter blushed as he smiled, "Well, since we are betrothed, it's a bit different now. Would you prefer I put my tunic back on?"

Paige laughed, "I never said that."

Walter walked over and leaned in to kiss her before he sheathed his sword, "I think I am ready for some food."

Walter soaked the washcloth and rubbed the soap around it before he began washing himself off.

Ralph quickly made his way back to the tents and went back inside thinking no one was the wiser.

After drying Walter stepped up and took Paige into his arms and they kissed. Paige took the opportunity to run her hands all around his muscles, "Mmm, I definitely like what I am feeling my Lord." Their kiss deepened as Walter's hands began to caress her back and as his hands moved lower down Paige's back his eyes opened suddenly as he stepped back quickly. After they parted Walter pulled his tunic back on. Paige stood there confused for a moment, "Walter?"

Walter blushed, "My apologies Paige, I-I almost gave into the moment."

Paige stepped up to him, "Its okay my love, I didn't mean for it to go too far. Happy had a good point the other day. Trying to stay within the bounds of your tenants is far harder than I ever thought it would be." She looked into his eyes, "So how much further is it to Wheeler's Ridge?" She tried to change the subject and get their minds to calm down.

Walter pointed out over the cliff, "About five more days, if I had my spyglass you could see it from here."

* * *

Allie sat there with Cabe when suddenly her head turned to the northeast.

Sir Cabe looked at Allie, "Is something wrong Allie?"

Allie nodded, "Something isn't right." Allie looked around and saw a turkey vulture flying over head. She stood and raised her arms as she sent her mind out to it. The bird turned and swooped on down out of the pass and Allie watched everything it saw. After several minutes Allie slowly lowered her arms. "Cabe, we've got a problem," Allie told him.

"Here comes our Lord, We can discuss it with him," Cabe told her.

Lord Walter stood there puzzled at Allie's words, "Dying? Are you sure?"

Allie nodded, "Its spreading too. I didn't feel it last night or this morning. Just a few moments ago I could feel a tree cry out in pain."

Lord Walter looked at Paige, "Back before we left the Keep, you had mentioned the rumor of a shrine in the area. With the news of Lord Weir's death it distracted us and we never got to discuss it. Perhaps now is the time."

Paige nodded as Allie spoke again, "My Lord, is it okay if Cabe escorts me around the pass to the south? I'd like to harvest some more perishable food before we head into that area, the food out there will be tainted. The animals will either be dead or plagued."

Lord Walter nodded, "That's a good idea, do you want to take Kaylee with you?"

Lord Walter watched as they both shook their heads, "Will the water be drinkable?"

Allie shook her head, "We should avoid putting anything from that area into our bodies."

Lord Walter nodded, "Very well, be careful. There are still five days between here and Wheeler's Ridge."

They untethered their horses and moved out. Paige looked to Walter, "How do we cross such an expanse without water?"

Walter smiled, "It won't be a problem my love. A number of the abilities granted to clerics are also granted to Paladins." That thought made him think of something else as he looked to the south after Sir Cabe and Allie.

Paige looked at him after waiting for him to continue but it became clear he wasn't. "Walter, I trust you but that really doesn't explain what we're going to do."

Walter kind of laughed, "No I suppose it doesn't. Clerics and Paladins can create nourishment, food and water. I'm a little more concerned with keeping the horses from eating any tainted grass. I best wake Happy, see if she has any ideas."

Paige looked at him, "Can you create enough for all the horses to eat as well?"

Walter nodded his head, "Though I'm not sure if they would eat what I can create or not, but we have enough to feed them."

Paige nodded, "I'll start breakfast and I can tell you what I know of the shrine after you wake Happy."

Walter walked over and squatted down and scratched at the tent, "Friend Happy, are you awake?"

Happy's eyes opened as she groaned and pulled the flap of the tent back, "Oh, this morning it's friend Happy huh? Are you done sticking the knife in my back over dinner last night?"

Lord Walter smiled, "I deserve that. We've got a problem. Allie has advised us that the area we are going into is dying. We won't be able to eat anything from that area or drink the water that flows through. I need you to figure out a way to keep the horses from trying to eat or drink anything we don't give them."

Happy wiped at her eyes, "Okay O'Brien, I'll get right on it as soon as I have some coffee."

Walter smiled as he stood and walked over to the campfire and sat down.

Paige looked up at him as he sat down, "As the legend goes, the shrine was built by a follower of Hecate about five hundred years ago. Some have speculated that the follower had gone quite mad before he built it. Mainly because Hecate despises chaos and that's exactly what the shrine was meant to cause."

Lord Walter sat staring into the fire, "I can't in good conscious rebuild such a structure. This taint that is out there, whatever it is doing to the creatures that eat the plants or eat the animals that have eaten the plants, they must be the horrors. If this would violate Hecate's own ethics, I wonder where it is getting its power to enact this curse."

Paige shook her head, "I'm sorry Walter, I wish I knew more about it. What about your consecration? Could it affect it?"

"It's not your fault, love. Perhaps, but if it really is a curse, if we can find the site where the shrine sat I might be able to remove the curse. I wish I had brought one of the clerics with us." Walter continued to look into the fire.

* * *

It took Allie and Cabe several hours to ride back and gather a number of fruits and berries along with mushrooms and other edible plants. "It's a good thing the Orcs have no taste for such faire or we'd have to travel back seven days to those first fruit trees we found." Allie told Cabe as they filled the last bag they brought with them.

Cabe nodded, "What about your magic? Is there anything you can do about the blight you saw out there?"

Allie looked at him as he picked the last bag up, "Perhaps, depends on what is happening to cause it. My goddess will certainly want to know about it. She'll take this as an affront."

Cabe secured the sack to his horse and he turned to face Allie. He stepped up and put his hands on her waist and bent down to kiss her. "Do you ever wonder what she would say about us developing feelings for each other?"

Allie smiled, "I don't think she would have too much of an issue with it, as long as you don't try to convert me."

Cabe smiled, "Deal. We probably should hurry and get back. Our Lord will begin to worry about us, if he hasn't already."

Allie climbed up on her horse, "He really takes being someone's Lord seriously."

They nudged their horses and began riding back to camp.

Cabe nodded, "Lord Weir really trained him well. Though to be honest, I always thought he was rather standoffish so it's kind of surprising. Compared to Lord Weir, Lord Walter is down right folksy. He gets pretty upset at us sometimes but there isn't another Lord that would let someone call them by just their last name like Happy does. And even as upset as he gets at Toby, he'd journey to Hades to save him. Kind of makes me worried about what he would do for Paige."

Allie looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Sir Cabe looked ahead, "Paige has a huge bounty on her head by King Merrick. It's a false allegation but still, Merrick wants her something fierce. Even my Queen would probably bow to his wishes rather than shield Paige from him. And she has at least as large of a fighting force as he does."

Allie looked at him puzzled, "Your queen?"

Cabe nodded, "Queen Katharine of the kingdom of Coopers. After Lord Walter had secured his lands he'd been directed by the wise Lady to journey to ocean and when he arrived there he found a lost caravan under attack. He saved the caravan and when they returned to the Queen with the story of what happened she sent a delegation including me to his Keep. They concluded a peace treaty with Lord Walter and it was then that I found out she wanted me to stay there as her liaison and serve our Lord. I wasn't too happy at first but the wise Lady set me straight pretty quick."

"Anyway, he was hell bent on keeping her safe when they first arrived at the Keep, but now, being engaged, there isn't anything he wouldn't do to keep her safe. The four of us tried to talk him out of letting her stay and he gave us an object lesson before he basically told us to either support him or hit the road." Cabe told her.

* * *

By the time Sir Cabe and Allie arrived back at the camp everyone else had eaten breakfast and Happy was working on fashioning muzzles for the horses for when they would camp to keep them from grazing.

Lord Walter walked over to help add the new bags of food to the stores, "Sir Cabe, since I don't know everything about the cavaliers I am curious. Is it within your tenants to marry couples?"

Sir Cabe nearly dropped the bag of fruits and as he stood back up he looked at Lord Walter, "My Lord?"

Lord Walter became agitated, "Did I speak to quickly? I asked, is it within your tenants to marry couples?"

Sir Cabe shook his head, "It wasn't how quickly you spoke my Lord, just, I wasn't prepared for that question. What brings this up?"

Lord Walter looked at Paige as he secured the bag he had. "My Lady and I, my passions for her increase daily. I was barely able to resist earlier. We'd talked about getting married at the first temple of the wise Lady we find when it dawned on me a short bit ago that as a Paladin I can marry people and I was hoping that cavaliers can as well."

* * *

**Oh no, what was his response? Tune in next time to find out... -Tim**


	13. Chapter 13

King Merrick and his horse troops arrived at the garrison and mustarded the three hundred troops stationed there before striking out for Lord Beyon's border outpost. King Merrick looked at General Thareus, "Are you sure this will work General?"

General Thareus nodded, "Lord Beyon won't know what hit him. We will need to make sure our force knows he can't be killed. I'd love to have archers involved but there is too much of a chance that he could be struck by an arrow."

King Merrick nodded, "That would be a mistake indeed General, I want my grandson back and the easiest way to do that is to force Beyon to serve me and order that clod O'Brien to give him up."

General Thareus looked at him quickly, "The knight, Lord Walter O'Brien, of Scorpion Keep?"

King Merrick nodded.

General Thareus shuddered. "While Lord Walter is dangerous, and could do significant damage to our army, it's his second in command Sir Cabe we need to worry with if this becomes a fight with him. He's a master tactician," General Thareus warned him.

King Merrick looked at him, "What makes you say that?"

"He was trained at the War College in the Kingdom of Coopers. He is simply the last tactician I would want to go to war against. If we have to, we will need to get an assassin to kill him or somehow get Queen Katharine to recall him." General Thareus told him.

* * *

Walter walked back over to Paige and took her in his arms, "Do you remember the other day you asked if we came across a temple of the wise Lady in the next week, would Athena get upset if we married?"

Paige nodded, "You said that you'd marry me tomorrow if we met a cleric of the wise Lady."

Walter nodded, "Did you mean what you said?"

Paige smiled, "I did and do, don't tell me you've changed your mind."

Walter shook his head, "Earlier at the campfire I was speaking about how as a Paladin I had a number of the gifts that Clerics have. As Lord of my lands, I can marry couples there, but as a Paladin of the wise Lady, I can marry couples anywhere."

Paige smiled, "I don't know if you can marry yourself Walter."

"I'm not sure I can either," Walter kissed her. "But, it got me thinking about Cavaliers. They share a lot of things Paladins do and Sir Cabe just confirmed that they can marry couples."

Paige looked deep into his eyes, "Is he willing to do this?"

Walter nodded, "He said he wishes to meditate for a short bit first, but barring any sign against it from the wise Lady he is willing."

Paige aggressively kissed him before quickly pulling back, "What about our honeymoon? Wheeler's Ridge still lies before us."

Walter was stunned by the swiftness of both the kiss and the breaking of it. He looked a little confused, "There's also consideration for my subjects. They will expect to rejoice at our wedding when we get back before they expect to be introduced to you as my bride."

Paige smiled, "So we'll need to get married twice before we take our honeymoon."

Walter blushed, "I think I can live with that or once we are done with this mission we could take our honeymoon before going back to the Keep. Of course that leaves the lad, what would we do with him while we're gone, do you trust the others to take him back? I just don't want to offend the wise Lady or disrespect you."

Paige smiled, "Okay, so we get married now so that we don't do something to offend the wise Lady and get you cast out of her order of Paladins. We end the threat at Wheeler's Ridge and return to Scorpion Keep depositing Ralph there safe and sound. Then we orchestrate a wedding celebration and get married again."

Walter smiled and nodded.

Happy held out her hand and Toby shook his head, "They aren't married yet."

While Walter held on to Paige he looked about the campsite, "We'll go ahead and stay here one more night. I'd rather our first married night be on ground that isn't tainted."

Paige smiled, "Provided that Sir Cabe receives permission, may I recommend we put a tent over by where you were exercising this morning so we might have some measure of privacy?"

Happy and Toby both sat staring up at them grinning broadly.

Walter looked back to where Sir Cabe knelt in meditation but he saw Happy and Toby first. With an eyebrow raised, "Something amusing Happy?"

Happy shook her head, "Just happy for you."

* * *

Everyone went about their day while they waited for Sir Cabe to get done meditating. Paige sat between Walter's legs while he hugged her to him after lunch when he heard a noise and looked down the side of the tents and saw Ralph trying to figure out how he had done his pushups with only two fingers. Walter smiled as he kissed the back of Paige's head and whispered, "Give me a moment to speak with the lad."

Paige looked back at him and nodded as she felt him move back and then watched as he stood and walked back behind the tents. Lord Walter smiled, "How are you doing my squire?"

Ralph nearly jumped off the ground, "I'm ok my Lord."

"Indeed," Lord Walter smiled. "Do you realize you have to work up to doing those with two fingers?"

Ralph looked up, "I do?"

Lord Walter nodded, "You have to slowly build up your strength. Our muscles require work, rest and stretches. You don't just wake up one day and have the strength needed to accomplish something. How many babies have you seen?"

Ralph looked up, "None that weren't in their Mother's arms."

Lord Walter nodded, "When born babies don't have much muscle strength, most notably they can't support their own head so care must be used when moving them to support their head. Toby, Happy, come back here."

As they stepped back behind the tents, "Ralph, just looking at them, which would you think is stronger?"

Ralph looked from one to the other, "Toby?"

"He wishes," Happy smirked.

Lord Walter nodded, "See, while Toby is stronger than some he doesn't really work out or exercise. Happy works everyday hefting her hammer, beating metal to fashion whatever it is the Keep needs made among other functions. Because of that she is vastly stronger than regular people." He reached out and Happy pulled her hammer out of her belt loop and handed to him. "Doesn't look like much does it? But like exercise it isn't the total weight that matters, it's the repetition. As you grow stronger you either increase the repetition or you increase the weight." He flipped the hammer and caught it by the head and held it out to him.

Happy walked to one of the packhorses and brought back the breastplate that had been ruined and set it on the ground.

Ralph slowly reached up and took the hammer.

"Feel it with both hands, doesn't it feel like it weighs the same in each?" Lord Walter asked.

Ralph nodded as he passed it back and forth.

"Thank you Happy, I want you to hold the hammer in your left hand and strike the steel ten times. Not too hard," Lord Walter told him.

Ralph complied and smacked it ten times.

Lord Walter smiled, "Now remember how it feels and do it with your right hand the same only twenty times."

Ralph nodded as he switched hands. As he reached fourteen he started slowing a bit but continued until he finally reached twenty.

"Well done Ralph, now you feel how your right arm is much tighter feeling and weaker than your left. That is the power of repetition. In whatever you do in life, repetition will strengthen or improve upon what you already possess. Do you understand?" Lord Walter looked him in the eye.

Ralph slowly nodded his head as he held out the hammer.

Lord Walter smiled and took it back and handed it back to Happy. He squatted and put his hands on the earth and kicked his legs out behind him. Lord Walter did one pushup, "As you grow stronger, you will be able to switch from doing it like this to like this." He lifted one arm off the ground and did a pushup. "As you grow stronger and the muscles in your fingers get stronger you will do a pushup like this." Lord Walter raised the heel of his hand off the ground so only his finger tips were holding him up and he did a pushup. "Finally when you grow strong enough you can use just your thumb and forefinger." Lord Walter did five pushups in rapid succession to demonstrate. Finally he stood, "Never rush the process, if you do you can seriously harm yourself. Do you understand?"

Ralph nodded, "Thank you my Lord."

Lord Walter smiled as he reached out and ruffled his hair, "If you ever have a question, never hesitate to ask and if I am unavailable you can always speak with Sir Cabe if it is about the things I teach you."

Ralph smiled as he watched his Mom walk up and put her arm through Lord Walter's arm.

* * *

Sir Cabe finally stood up, "My Lord."

Lord Walter and Paige turned, "Sir Cabe, did you receive an answer?"

Sir Cabe nodded, "I did my Lord. The wise Lady has no problem with me marrying you two right now other than she wants me to perform a dedication service for our Lady first. She said that was non-negotiable."

Walter turned to Paige, "I know you have some issues about this my love, so if you are not ready we can wait until you are."

Paige looked down before stepping in close to Walter, "I want to marry you so bad, but I don't want to enter into a dedication while I am still feeling this way about Dionysus."

Walter smiled and took her hands, "I understand and its okay my love. We'll just have to be more careful than we have the last couple of days."

Paige looked up with a tear in her eyes, "Are you mad at me?"

Walter shook his head as he kissed her softly, "No, your respect for not wanting to enter into a dedication of the wise Lady just to wed speaks volumes and makes me love you even more."

Lord Walter looked at everyone, "We'll go ahead and stay camped here, we wouldn't make it very far before we'd have to camp anyway."

Toby looked at Happy, "I still have a chance to win."

Happy slapped his arm and stalked away.

Lord Walter looked over, "Allie, do you know how far it is to this blighted area?"

"Not far my Lord, perhaps five miles," Allie told him.

Lord Walter nodded, "I'm going to ride out to investigate this taint to get a better idea of what is happening."

Paige looked apprehensively at him, "Is it okay if I ride with you?"

Walter smiled, "Of course it is, just remember to keep your horse from trying to eat or drink anything while we are there my love."

* * *

Walter grabbed Paige's saddle and threw it on her mount before grabbing his own and putting on his charger. They rode off to the northeast, after they cinched up their horses, traveling at a gallop without the packhorses to slow them down. As they came out of the pass they turned due north and continued traveling. It was about ten minutes when they started to slow as the blighted land came into view. The devastation was horrible, "My Lord, it's unbelievable. I've never seen or heard of anything like it." Paige had a tear run down her face as they finally stopped about ten yards from the edge.

Walter nodded, "I don't dare use my Paladin consecration out there. It would most certainly start a wildfire beyond measure."

Walter swung down and started walking forward, "Walter, are you sure that's safe?" Paige asked alarmingly.

Walter looked back, "Do not fear my love, as a Paladin this blight can't touch me." He stepped on out into it and listened to the vegetation as it crunched and disintegrated under his foot steps.

Paige looked worried, "How far are you going out?"

"I need to ensure it is safe enough for us to move upon. If it isn't then the rest of you will have to return to Scorpion Keep while I go on out to combat this." Walter told her with steel in his voice.

"No, we'll go together. I am not going back to the Keep without you," Paige argued.

Walter smiled, "Wholly stubborn." He began stomping on the vegetation and watched to see how far the particles would rise. Finally he walked back out, "I need to test it with my charger now."

Paige looked at him, "You want me to ride out with you?"

Walter shook his head, "My charger is enough of a test. I just want to be sure that none of the vegetation particles will rise up high enough that it could get into anyone's airways. Keep an eye on how high it rises for me." He bent down to his charger's ear, "Lets go." His charger reared up and neighed in delight and took off, charging across the intervening space and into the blighted land. His charger, being sick of the slow pace of the packhorses, gave it her all and flew through the blighted ground. Lord Walter and his charger relished in the rush of wind flowing across them as they sped through the area. Paige watched as Walter began to cut back and forth across the ground performing circles and figure eights, everything he could think of that would cause the vegetation particles to rise up off the ground. Finally he rode back out and up to Paige.

Paige shook her head, "I didn't see anything come up past the knees Walter."

Walter smiled, "Good, then we should be okay, just two more tests to try." Walter slid back off his charger and walked over to a tree, "I bet this is the tree that Allie heard earlier." He reached under his tunic and pulled out the necklace with the emblem of an owl. He wrapped his hand around the emblem and closed his eyes as he laid his other hand upon the tree. "By the power of the wise Lady," he said and he felt power pulse out into the tree and the blight on the tree instantly disappeared but while the tree wasn't completely blighted, the parts that were was dead.

Walter looked back at Paige, "This is definitely a curse." He walked out about thirty feet into the blight and held the owl again, "By the power of the wise Lady." He felt the power pulse down into the ground as he watched it cascade outward and the blight faded from a thirty foot radius around him. He looked at it closely and while the plants in the area were dead the area had been cleaned of the blight.

Walter turned and walked back toward Paige with a smile. He grabbed a bag off his charger and walked back out and gathered a sample of a blighted plant and put it in the bag. He climbed back up in his saddle, "We've got a way of neutralizing the blight so at least when we make camp for the night we'll be safe from it."

* * *

As they prepared to turn they heard a yell, "Stop, come no further. Death lives here now."

Lord Walter looked up and saw a woman struggling to move, deep in the blight. "Stay here my love," Walter told her as he kicked the sides of his charger and they raced out into the blight.

The woman waved her arms, "No, you must flee this area. Death lives here you fool."

Lord Walter leaned over and scooped the woman up in his right arm and guided his charger to circle around and ride back out of the blight.

"Are you crazy? Can't you see I'm already dead? I was trying to save you," the woman cried.

As his charger left the blight he slowed to a stop and sat the woman down. Paige started to get down to check her when Walter stopped her. "My Lady, we don't yet know the contagion factor and I can not risk you. Keep your distance for now," Walter told her.

The woman looked up at him, "Please kill me, the pain is over whelming."

Walter climbed down, "I'm sorry, I can't do that without at least trying to save your life."

She shook her head, "What does it matter, my family is gone, just let me go."

Walter felt her forehead first before he examined her leg that was clearly infected by the blight the worst. He found a cut on her leg, "This appears to be where the infection started, correct?"

She nodded as she whimpered in pain.

Lord Walter took the emblem of the owl back into his hand and placed his hand over the wound, "By the grace of Athena." He felt the power pulse out into her leg and they watched as the blight slowly began disappearing leaving behind brown healthy skin. Lord Walter looked up at Paige, "Now we know that while the blight is a curse it is functionally a disease within the body. That's going to make the journey to end the blight a bit more dangerous. We'll need to see if Allie has any potions that can cure this if anyone gets infected. I'm limited by the number of people I can cure of the infection."

Paige nodded, "What about her?" With the release of pain from the blight being cured the woman succumbed to fatigue and fell fast asleep.

Walter smiled, "Well I can either walk or if you don't mind sharing your saddle with me again, I can put her on my charger and we can take her back to camp."

Paige nodded, "You need me to help you put her in your saddle?"

Walter shook his head as he scooped her up and put her up on his charger before he climbed up behind Paige.

* * *

**Last night I had to call for an ambulance for the wife. She's at the hospital waiting on a room. Her kidneys have not being doing very well for several weeks now. That's putting a huge load on her heart which in turn is causing her kidneys not to work well which keeps circling around and around. I'm going to keep trying to do the every other day posting, we'll see how it all goes! To the Adventure! -Tim**


	14. Chapter 14

The woman Lord Walter had rescued lay before the fire sound asleep while Allie, Toby and Sylvester were still examining the plant that Lord Walter brought back from the blighted area. Lord Walter was spending time with Ralph showing him how to hold his long dagger and practice his stances with it. The dagger was tied to its scabbard to ensure he didn't accidentally hurt himself. Paige watched from the fire smiling often seeing Ralph having a good time with Walter.

She sighed as she remembered she needed to ask Walter something. She stood as she considered how she should address him, "My Lord, may I speak privately with you for a moment?"

Walter looked over at her noting her addressing him formally. 'This can't be good,' Walter thought as he nodded, "I'll be back Ralph, you may continue, just be mindful."

Ralph smiled, "I will my Lord."

As Walter started walking towards her, Paige turned and walked further away from the camp. Once she felt she was far enough away she stopped and turned to face him as he continued to follow behind her. With apprehension, Lord Walter did his best to summon his lordly persona as he stopped about eight feet away from her, "My Lady?"

Paige frowned as she saw Walter was standing before her, much like he had in the inn when they first met. A lot of words could be used to describe it but the one she would use was regal. Paige swallowed hard, "Since you requested I cook tonight I was wondering. Would it be okay if I stood watch with Sir Cabe?"

Lord Walter frowned, "You are free to request a different watch partner if that is your wish. I will see if Sir Cabe has a problem with that. But may I ask, have I done something wrong to have you make such a request?"

Slowly Paige stepped closer to him as she saw a brief look of pain on his face. She reached out and took his hands in hers, "Oh Walter, I didn't mean, I'm sorry Walter, no you have done nothing wrong."

Lord Walter relaxed slightly as he tilted his head, "Why would you want to request Sir Cabe to stand watch with you?"

Paige looked up into his eyes, "The other day at the lake, while you were reading the book of reflections I was speaking with Allie and Toby. I'd mentioned I had wished we had spent another day in Aaron Springs so I could have talked with the cleric about the wise Lady. Toby tried to persuade me to just speak with you, saying there was no greater authority as one of her Paladins. But as I told him, I wanted to speak with someone with no vested interest in me personally. And its not that I think you wouldn't be honest with me."

Walter stopped her, "Its okay my love. I take no offense. If speaking with Sir Cabe will help you, I'm more than okay with that."

Paige smiled as he pulled her in tight against him and kissed her before leading her back to the campfire. "Sir Cabe, a word please," Lord Walter asked.

Sir Cabe nodded as he walked over from watching Ralph practice, "My Lord."

"Paige has made a request. She would like you to stand first watch with her tonight since she is going to cook. She has questions concerning the wise Lady. She would like your honest, unbiased opinion. Would you be agreeable to this?" Lord Walter asked.

Sir Cabe smiled, "It has been some time since I did any instructional teachings my Lord, but I would be honored to do so."

Lord Walter smiled, "Thank you my friend." Lord Walter walked back over to Ralph, "How goes it my squire?"

Ralph looked up Lord Walter. He tried to hide the fact that his arm was growing tired and hurting, "It is going well my Lord."

Lord Walter smiled, "And how is your arm feeling?"

Ralph looked down at it, "It's feeling stronger."

Lord Walter nodded, "Very well, relax the rest of the day."

* * *

Lord Walter looked about and saw Paige starting to prepare dinner and Sir Cabe had stepped over to watch Allie as they worked with the plant. He walked back to the packs and opened one of the small chests and took out his spyglass before walking back over to the cliff he'd exercised by and opened the glass to look out. The devastation he saw was vast, no matter how far out he looked.

The mining site was on the very fringe of the spyglass's limit to see and he saw no movement out there. He could make out what he believed to be a few bodies but nothing was moving. He continued to scan the area over and over, trying to find any sign of life. "This is not good," Lord Walter said continued to scan the area.

He began calculating when the miners said they first noticed the horrors and now where the blight was at and realized it was spreading at an average of about three miles a day.

He closed up his spyglass and began walking back over to the camp. As he put his spyglass back in the chest he raised his hands and placed two fingers in his mouth before he gave three long, very shrill whistles. Everyone looked at him as Sir Cabe stepped over, "What is it my Lord?"

"The blight is spreading at an alarming rate. If it has been constant since the miners sent word to me it's radiating out at three miles a day. I'm going to have to go ahead and leave you so I can go find the source and see if I can purify it." Lord Walter told him.

"Do you think that's wise my Lord?" Sir Cabe asked with concern.

Walter nodded as he pulled out one of the water skins and filled it. "If I don't, by the time we reach it, the blight will reach Harris. Even by doing this, they might still be impacted by it. I want you to lead the company east to the road and travel south to Harris and help them prepare. Hopefully Allie and the guys will have a way to protect people from anything that might be contaminated by it."

Sir Cabe nodded knowing it was pointless to try and argue, "And what about our Lady?"

Walter shook his head as he began putting on his armor, "Nothing has changed, she has questions for you to answer. You'll need to assign Toby to stand watch with Kaylee. Let Allie and Sylvester keep working on the blight."

Paige stepped over, "What is going on Walter?"

Walter looked up after securing his boots, "Sir Cabe is going to lead the company east tomorrow and then south along the road to Harris. You should reach them by evening after next. If the blight is expanding at the rate I have calculated it will reach there two days later. It will be up to the company to help keep the town safe from what is coming."

"Why is Sir Cabe leading the company? What are you going to do?" Paige demanded.

Walter stood, "I've got to fast travel up north to find the source of this blight and stop it. Then we can regroup and deal with the aftermath."

Paige reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled until he started walking with her out away from the campfire. "We already had this conversation, I'm not letting you go out there alone," she told him as she spun around to confront him.

Walter nodded, "There isn't enough time. Horses are too slow."

Paige rolled her eyes, "I suppose you are just planning to fly there?"

* * *

They heard a loud shriek and Lord Walter looked up and put his fingers to his mouth and whistled again. "Here she comes," Happy cried out as she was looking and pointing due south.

Paige looked up and took an involuntary step back as an impossibly large four legged bird flew in and landed a few dozen yards south of the camp and ran on up flexing its wings bringing them down along the side of its body as it finally stop next to Lord Walter. Walter smiled as he reached up and gently stroked her feathers, "Thank you old friend, we got our work cut out for us." The bird closed its eyes and nuzzled him for a few moments.

Paige stared, "Is this a hippogriff Walter?"

Walter shook his head as the bird slowly stepped forward sniffing all over Paige, "She is a gryphon, notice the lion's rear legs."

The bird began nuzzling all over Paige. Paige stood apprehensively, "What is she doing?"

Walter smiled, "Selase can smell my scent on you so she is checking you out and marking you with her scent as well."

Paige tentatively raised her hand and stroked the bird's face and beak and the bird shrieked with joy.

Sir Cabe stepped out to where Lord Walter stood watching Paige and Selase get to know each other. Sir Cabe cleared his throat, "What about the woman you rescued?"

Lord Walter nodded, "Awake or not, leave after breakfast in the morning, put her back on my charger. She'll keep her off the ground and get her to Harris."

Paige saw the saddle on the great bird, "May I get in the saddle Selase?"

The bird clearly smiled at Paige as her wing moved exposing the stirrup. While Walter and Sir Cabe were discussing Harris she stepped around and swung up into the saddle. Selase gave another joy filled shriek and took off running before extending her wings and flapping them. She soared up in to the air and Paige grinned at the rush of air across her body as Selase flew off towards the nearest mountain soaring up and up. Paige looked back and gasped realizing she was already several thousands of feet above the ground. She wasn't too sure how far from camp they were as she couldn't see it anymore.

Selase flew over the top of the mountain and down the other side picking up even greater speed. As Paige became more use to Selase, she half lay down along the Selase's neck and smiled as she stroked one hand along the great bird's neck. Looking down at the ground she saw the lake where the Naga were living. Selase turned her head back to the northeast and with a shriek she banked hard catching Paige by surprise causing her to giggle at the tingling in her stomach. A few minutes later Paige could see the camp coming up and Selase flew lower until she flared her wings. The action caused her to slow quickly until her feet touched the ground and she ran on out to where Lord Walter was waiting.

Ralph stood there next to Lord Walter and Sir Cabe with wide eyes. As Selase came to a stop Paige jumped out of the saddle and into Lord Walter's arms. "That was simply amazing," she hugged him fiercely.

"May I go for a ride my Lord?" Ralph asked excitedly.

Selase pushed in towards Ralph smelling him and then she began rubbing her head around his small body. Each time she pushed against him he fell giggling.

Lord Walter kissed Paige before he sat her back down, "I'm sorry Ralph, I don't have the time, I need to go find the source of this blight and deal with it. But when we get together again I am sure Selase will want to take you for a ride. As well as your Mother, as it is, she's rather upset that I interrupted their flight."

Paige smiled, "Give me a moment to get my sword and I will be ready to go with you Walter."

Lord Walter frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry Paige, Selase can't carry the combined weight of my armor and I along with you. It's just too much for her bones."

Paige turned and glared at him, "I told you, you are not going out there without me. It isn't safe and if you leave me here then Merrick be damned, Ralph and I will move on."

Walter's face darkened, as Sir Cabe quickly grabbed Ralph up and carried him just short of a run back over to the camp. "You dare give me an ultimatum?"

Paige stepped up and raised her voice, "I gave you one in your own lands, what makes you think I wouldn't do it out here where you have no authority?"

Lord Walter shook his head in shock, as did the guys, "You dare to tell me where my authority," Selase took three quick steps and head butted Lord Walter knocking him away from Paige and almost to the ground before he could finish.

Sir Cabe, Toby, Happy and Sylvester all stood gasping to see Selase standing against Lord Walter. "I can't believe she is doing this," Happy said quietly.

The guys all shook their heads.

Lord Walter glared at Selase, "You dare chose to side with someone other than me?"

Paige ran around, "Don't you get mad at her, she knows you are being stubborn and unreasonable."

Walter began walking towards them and Selase reared up and beat her wings. Lord Walter tucked down but he was slowly losing ground against the wind force she was generating. She kept it up until he was nearly blown back twenty yards. "Walter, please, if it's the weight that you are worried about. We can put our weapons and your armor into that sack of yours. Once we get up there we can find a safe place to land and you can put your armor back on."

"Right now it's about you issuing ultimatums to me, as if my heart is nothing more than a door mat to you, and telling me where my authority exists." Lord Walter told her hotly. "I took it that night outside the Keep because we were just employer-employee but you claim to love me. You accepted me as your betrothed. Is this how you chose to show that love?"

Paige reached out and touched Selase's face, "Stay here, its okay." Paige walked out to Walter, "You're right, that was wrong of me to do. Our love shouldn't be used as a weapon and I am sorry. But you are using it as a weapon too, how can you send me away instead of taking me with you?"

"I'm not sending you away, I'm giving you a job to do, one that fits into why I hired you, to aid me and my men. Allie and Sylvester need time to study that blight. That leaves you and Cabe to stand a watch and discuss whatever it is you need to discuss about the wise Lady and that leaves just Toby and Kaylee to stand another watch. Then tomorrow you go to Harris and help them prepare for the blight if I can't stop it before it gets there." Lord Walter told her.

"Wait, are you mad because I want to talk to Cabe about this and not you? I explained that to you," Paige said incredulously.

Walter shook his head, "I'm not mad about that, it has no bearing on the situation. I'm immune to the blight, you aren't."

Sylvester cleared his throat as he had moved up next to Selase, "I'm not sure that's true my Lord."

Lord Walter and Paige stared hard at each other for several minutes, "What have you found out Sylvester?" Paige asked since Lord Walter clearly wasn't going to.

Sylvester swallowed hard at the look that Lord Walter gave him. "Stop trying to intimidate Sylvester," Paige demanded.

"He is my subject, stop trying to undermine me," Lord Walter demanded.

"I'm not trying to undermine you, I want the information he has. It's no wonder they all only tell you what they think you want to hear. Is that what you find so attractive about me? I haven't yet been brow beaten into submission and fallen in as a lapdog? Are you just enjoying the process, waiting until I do and then you will toss me into the ranks of your subjects?" Paige demanded.

Sylvester saw Lord Walter's face darken to a shade he'd never seen before and he quickly gestured and said a word and an energy field sprung up between Lord Walter and Paige. Lord Walter's gaze shifted towards Sylvester and Sylvester swallowed hard, "You think I would harm my betrothed?"

Sylvester shook his head, "I've never seen you this angry."

"You think this pathetic attempt of a shield could stop me if I was going too?" Walter asked quietly.

Sylvester shook his head nervously, "Just to delay you a moment so you might cool down a bit to listen."

Lord Walter punched the shield with all the might within him and the energy seemed to crack and it broke apart and slowly faded away. "What have you found out?"

Sylvester shivered in fear, "Th-The blight, it isn't a true disease. Its curse based."

Lord Walter rolled his eyes, "You think I don't know that?"

Sylvester shook his head, "It's not that. But as a curse, I don't believe your immunity would protect you from it."

Sir Cabe stepped up to Sylvester, "My Lord, some more information to consider. I've just done a commune, and I was informed that the blight is not spreading as fast as you believe. The further it expanded the slower it moved. It won't reach Harris, as it's nearly reached its limit. So there is no reason for us to split up."

Paige continued to stand nearly toe to toe with him as Sylvester and Sir Cabe never stepped past Selase, taking comfort in the distance and hoping that she might protect them should his anger lash out at them.

Lord Walter stood there for several more minutes just staring at them before he finally turned and walked away.

As he reached the trees he had been exercising by Paige began to walk after him. Selase moved up quickly and gently grabbed her tunic with her beak and pulled her back away toward camp. "Selase, stop it. I need to speak with him," Paige told her while smiling.

"It might be prudent to let it lie for a few moments my Lady," Sir Cabe told her.

Selase released her as Paige looked at Sir Cabe, "No, we need to resolve this now and not let it fester."

As Paige began to walk over Selase shrieked and ran around and got in front of Paige and lifted a wing as if inviting her to climb up for a ride. Paige smiled and rubbed her beak, "Thank you, but I have to talk to Walter, it'll be okay Selase. I promise, go give Ralph a ride."

Selase watched as Paige closed the distance and stepped behind the trees. She looked back and saw Ralph watching from the campfire and ran over and moved her wing and Ralph smiled as he climbed up and Selase took off with him to the west.

Paige stood there, seeing Walter looking out over the cliff to the north. His hands clasped behind his back as he stood there. "I'm sorry Walter," Paige started.

"For what, you got exactly what you wanted," Walter huffed.

Paige looked at him in surprise, "You think I wanted this confrontation with you over this or anything for that matter?"

"They are my subjects. They are my responsibility to determine what is best for them." Walter told her. "Now they are going to start trying to assert themselves with every decision I make. We can not function as a democracy. Democracies take too much time to come to a decision. A leader needs to set the course."

"That might be true, but a single leader can make a mistake where as a consensus of a group can minimize that. In this case you would have taken off too quickly because they are too scared to speak the truth to you. You are not immune to this blight and truth be told, I am almost positive you already knew this." Paige told him as she walked up and reached out and took one of his hands in hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Without turning, "Why did you agree to become my betrothed?"

Paige stared up at the back of his head, "What do you mean?"

Lord Walter shook his head, "I don't believe the words were that archaic or complicated. Which ones do you need me to further define for you?"

"I don't need any of the words defined, I need to know why you would ask such a thing." Paige told him as she tried to tug against him to make him turn.

Lord Walter resisted all of her efforts to force him to turn around, "You seem convinced that I am only interested in you because I haven't brow beaten you into subservience. I can't understand what I did to make you think that or why you would be interested in being with someone like that."

Paige stared at him in shock, "Walter, I," she paused as she tried to remember just what she had said and when. She didn't think she had said anything to that effect.

"I know I am new to relationships and most of my knowledge comes third hand. I see how other couples respond and act. I have seen some truly silly fights and some truly ignorant ones. But that, I am not sure how to classify what you said. And out of pure petulance you would jeopardize your life, and Ralph's well being and just run off?" Walter shook his head as he continued to look out over the cliff.

A tear ran down her cheek, "Walter, please look at me."

Lord Walter stood for several minutes before he finally turned to look at her.

Paige reached out and took both his hands in hers, "I'm really sorry for my words. When we both recognized that we loved the other and made a commitment to get married, I should have forgotten and never mentioned taking Ralph and leaving you again. I know I was mad and while I don't recall exactly what I said, what you said I said sounds right. I was just mad, I know you are not that kind of person and that you love me for who I am. Can we please forget this and pick back up where we were right after Sir Cabe said he'd stand first watch with me?"

Lord Walter looked down into Paige's eyes and his posture and muscles softened instantly. "No more comparing my love to some kind of abhorrent behavior," Walter reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Paige smiled and shook her head. "No more threatening to run away from me because you disagree with a decision I make."

Paige nodded with a smile, "No more trying to rush off without me."

Walter smiled, "No more undermining me with my subjects."

Paige looked into his eyes, "I promise to try my best not too."

Walter smirked and pulled her off the ground and up into his arms and buried his head into her shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I suppose that will have to suffice," He told her quietly.

* * *

"Well, either he's hugging her off the ground or he's got her in a choke hold," Happy said as she saw only his legs under the tree.

"If it was Toby it definitely would be a choke hold," Sylvester teased.

Toby shook his head, "That's not true, he'd have punched me out before I got that ultimatum out of my mouth."

They all laughed. "You're the one that better watch out Sly," Toby told him.

Sylvester looked at him with fright, "Why? What did I do?"

Toby laughed, "You cast that shield spell between them, basically accusing our Lord of going to assault Paige, given his tenants, you know that isn't going to happen."

Sylvester's foot began bouncing up and down nervously before he moved back over to work with Allie some more.

Toby leaned over to Happy, "So do we bet on if they are going together alone or we're all going to keep traveling together?"

Happy nodded, "Oh, I got ten gold that says we're traveling together. O'Brien isn't going to put himself in a position of being alone with her without us close at hand. Trust me."

Toby thought about that for a moment, "I'll go five gold sovereigns on them going alone."

Happy smiled, "Deal, sucker."

They watched for several minutes and Happy finally looked at Sir Cabe, "Are you going to break that up? If it goes much longer we could be in trouble."

Sir Cabe shook his head, "I've interrupted the two of them enough this trip. This is on him, unless you want too."

Happy sighed as she got ready to stand up and go over to stop them when Toby yelled, "Hey, unless you want me to cook bacon tonight, you best stop what you are doing and get back over here and cook." All three of them began laughing.

Walter and Paige broke their kiss almost instantly. As Walter smiled at Paige, she released her legs from around his waist. She stood on tip toes and kissed him again as she turned and holding his hand they walked out from behind the trees.

As Paige began to start cooking again Sir Cabe walked up to Lord Walter, "My apologies my Lord if I over stepped my bounds earlier."

Lord Walter reached into his breastplate and began loosening the buckles and shook his head, "No apology is required old friend. I should have considered doing that myself. Certainly would have stopped a lot of yelling."

Sir Cabe grinned.

* * *

As they all sat around the campfire after finishing supper Allie looked over to Paige, "Thank you for not using meat in dinner tonight Paige, that was very kind of you."

Paige smiled as she sat between Walter's legs reclining against his chest, "You are most welcome, you shouldn't have to cook your own meal every time."

"There was no meat in that?" Toby asked in surprise.

Paige laughed as she shook her head no, "Did you think Allie suddenly started eating flesh?"

Everyone laughed at Toby.

Lord Walter suddenly looked around, "Where is Ralph?" Flexing all of his muscles, he jumped up, taking Paige up with him.

"What in the name of the wise Lady, Walter, he's fine, he went for a ride with Selase," Paige said a bit irritated.

Walter bent over and put his hands on his knees as he let out a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Paige asked.

Walter slowly nodded, "After learning that Merrick's goal is Ralph, I was worried for a moment that while we argued he was somehow spirited away."

Paige stepped up and caressed his temple, "I'm sorry, I should have said something. I got busy with dinner and forgot. But come to think of it, it has been an awfully long time. In the short time I rode with her she took me all the way back to the lake."

Walter nodded as he once again put his fingers in his mouth as he gave a shrill whistle three times. "Nothing to do now but wait," Walter told her as he sat back down.

Paige slowly resumed sitting between his legs, "Warn me next time, BEFORE you jump up like that again."

* * *

It was nearly an hour later as the sun was setting that they saw Selase coming back to camp.

As the great bird landed and ran up to the camp, Paige slowly got up as did Walter. The smile on Ralph's face nearly glowed. He jumped off and ran over to his Mom and hugged her tightly. Paige smiled, "I take it you had a good time?"

Selase walked up to Lord Walter and gave a quiet squawk before nuzzling him.

"Trying to make up with me now?" Lord Walter looked at her slightly amused.

Ralph nodded as he handed her a large seashell.

Paige frowned, "Where did you get this?"

Lord Walter reached up and stroked her beak and Selase became extremely happy.

"Selase took me to the beach," Ralph told her excitedly.

Paige stared at him, "The beach, as in the ocean?"

Ralph nodded.

Paige looked at Selase, "We need to have a discussion about how far away you take my son."

Selase hung her head and stepped around the other side of Lord Walter.

Lord Walter laughed, "Oh no, you didn't support me, I'm not getting in the middle of this."

Paige walked over and caressed Selase's beak, "No more taking him so far away. I didn't realize just how far you can travel in such a short time. Okay?"

Selase quickly nuzzled Paige.

Lord Walter looked at Selase, "I guess I won't need to quick travel so you can go on back home."

Selase squawked disgruntledly.

Lord Walter smiled, "I understand, but you got to meet Paige and Ralph. And you got to give him a nice ride."

Selase looked at Paige and squawked again.

Lord Walter shook his head, "Paige has the first watch so she can't go with you now."

Selase gave a bit of a huff before she shook her feathers and just before she took off Ralph ran over and hugged her neck, "Thank you."

Selase took a moment to nuzzle him. Ralph looked over at Lord Walter, "Couldn't Selase spend the night with us and go home in the morning? Its awful dark now, I'd hate for her to run into a tree or something."

Selase looked over at Lord Walter.

Lord Walter had a smile on his face as he looked at the pair and nodded his head finally.

Ralph whooped and hugged her neck tighter, "You can sleep with me."

Paige stopped him, "Eat your dinner first and then wash the dishes."

Ralph nodded and fixed himself a bowl of stew before he sat down and ate.

Lord Walter watched as Ralph ran for the tent after putting up the last dish and dragged his blankets out of the tent, "Over here girl."

Selase looked at Lord Walter and he nodded and she squawked as she moved over and lay down. Ralph threw one of his blankets over her and then lay down with his back and head against her back hip and pulled his other blanket over him. Selase curled up and laid her head across Ralph's lap.

Lord Walter smiled as he walked over to his bedroll, "Wake Kaylee and I at midnight for our watch. Happy, I'll wake you and Toby around five for the last watch."

Everyone nodded and Lord Walter started to lay down when Paige walked up to him. "Do I not get a good night kiss my Lord?"

Lord Walter smiled as they embraced and kissed, "I'll see you in a few hours my love."

Paige nodded as she watched him lie down and pull his blanket up over him. She smiled as she looked at him, "This feels profoundly wrong."

Walter looked up, "Indeed, I will sorely miss you tonight."

* * *

It had been nearly three hours into first watch, the others had all been asleep for the last two but Paige still hadn't broached the subject with Sir Cabe. As he refilled his cup with coffee he looked over at Paige, "My Lady, have you changed your mind?"

Paige jerked as she had just been sitting there barely paying attention. "I'm sorry Sir Cabe, no I haven't changed my mind. And please call me Paige."

Sir Cabe nodded his head, "I suppose as long as it is privately or in a situation like this, first names as acceptable. So call me Cabe."

Paige smiled, "Has Walter told you anything about my background Cabe?"

Cabe shook his head as he took a sip of coffee.

Paige began, "My family, well my Mother, had promised me to an influential man. But before that could happen I had met Drew and fell in love with him. He proposed and I accepted. My Mother was furious and tried to force me to break it off. So I ran away and went to Drew and we left. We settled in San Francisco. At about the same time I found out I was pregnant with Ralph I started having problems with the clerics of Dionysus. Constantly harassing me and causing problems for me, especially after Drew left us."

"Cabe, I love Walter. And if I am being honest, I have since I first heard his name and saw his face in my visions. I want to marry him so much. So if I go through the dedication ceremony to follow her but something was to happen between Walter and I, is Athena's clerics going to do the same thing to me?" Paige asked nervously.

Cabe listened carefully and nodded as she finished. "Paige, she's not called the wise Lady for nothing. While everyone believes her Paladins always come first, it's been my experience that they do not. She knows they are fallible like everyone else. As long as you are honest and try your best she would never hold you to blame. And any of her order who ever tried to punish you in such a manner would receive swift and terrible retribution. As would the Lord if he was at fault for whatever happened between you and didn't make it right, if it could be made right."

"There is probably something you should know about though. I doubt the Lord has spoken about it, since all of this is fairly new. There is a female Paladin, Lady Bethany, she has had her eye on the Lord for several years now. He has discouraged her at every turn but she is persistent. It is quite possible that she could come after you when she finds out that the Lord is in love with you. If she does, I highly recommend you let the Lord deal with her." Cabe warned her.

"If she tries, she'll learn first hand what a Bard can really do," Paige said a bit irritated. "As for the other information, thank you Cabe, I believe I can complete the dedication ceremony with you, whenever you are ready to do so."

Cabe smiled, "It isn't a particularly distracting ceremony, if you want, we can do it now."

Paige smiled and nodded.

Cabe got up and walked over to the packs and opened a chest and got out a vial of holy water. Paige had stepped over with him and he turned to face her. "Wise Lady, as you have called Paige to you, she has answered and wishes to embrace you as her goddess. Through your gift of power and this blessed water I seal her to you." Cabe uncorked the vial and splashed some of the water upon Paige.

As the water touched her, Paige felt more at peace than she had in sometime. She looked at Cabe and smiled, "Thank you Cabe."

* * *

As the midnight hour came Paige knelt down next to Walter and smiled as she placed her hands on his chest as she bent over and kissed him. "It is time my love," she told him sweetly.

Walter's eyes opened slowly and he smiled as he saw her kneeling next to him. He reached up and pulled her down and they kissed for a few moments. As Paige sat back up, "We can get married whenever you are ready my love."

Walter's eyes opened wide, "Indeed?"

Paige nodded and then gasped and giggled as he grabbed her and pulled her over him, laying her on her back as he rolled over and began kissing her deeply. Walter asked, "When would you like to get married then?"

Paige smiled up at him, "After breakfast?"

Walter nodded, "I can hardly wait."

* * *

**Greeting my friends, thank you all for your support for my wife, it is greatly appreciated! She is back home, they discharged her yesterday morning. Sadly they didn't really do anything other than alleviate some of the fluid retention. They sent her back home almost in as bad as shape as she was when she went in. Got to really love "health care" sometimes. I know there isn't a lot they can do, but they could have been more aggressive about the fluid. They didn't even call in the kidney Dr to see if there was something she could think of to help. Anyway, to the Adventure! -Tim**


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as they had all eaten their breakfast the camp bustled with a different type of activity. Sir Cabe helped Kaylee get the woman Lord Walter rescued into Selase's saddle and they took off for Aaron Springs since she hadn't yet regained consciousness.

Allie stepped up to Paige and handed her a small vial. "I have every faith in our Lord but just in case, a little something, should he need some, shall I say extra stamina?" She gave Paige a naughty grin.

Paige looked the vial over as she smiled, "I doubt such a thing is needed, but thank you Allie."

Allie held out another small vial, "Our Lord was extremely nervous during our watch, so I gave him one of these to calm them. It looks like you are a bit nervous, would you like it?"

Paige snatched it and downed the contents quickly, almost instantly she felt her nerves calming. She smiled, "Sorry, thank you."

Allie just laughed as she walked away.

Happy had taken the simple gold wedding rings that Lord Walter had bought back at Aaron Springs and engraved sigils of power into them. Sylvester took the first one she finished and began enchanting it while Ralph stood watching in amazement. As Sylvester intoned the engraving marks began to crack and splinter and Happy cursed. Ralph looked at her, "What does that mean?"

Sylvester and Happy's eyes both opened wide, "Umm, nothing, nothing you should know. So forget you heard that." Happy told him.

Sylvester looked at Happy, "These are lead rings that have been plated with gold. Our Lord was ripped off."

Happy nodded, "Well, I'll let you tell him."

Sylvester stood up straight and shook his head, "After the shield thing, I think not. You're his oldest friend, you tell him."

Happy glared at Sylvester. She looked over and saw Sir Cabe walking over to him, "I'll go check on Paige first."

Uncharacteristically, without being asked, Toby took Sir Cabe's armor and sat polishing it with the rose oil that Lord Walter always used on his armor.

* * *

Paige had retired to the women's tent along with three pots of heated water to prepare for her wedding.

Lord Walter stood shaving his face and neck as two pots of water heated on the fire. Sir Cabe stepped up, "So your plan is to marry our Lady twice?"

Lord Walter wiped the blade clean after shaving a patch. He looked at Sir Cabe and nodded, "I am sure my subjects would consider me remiss if I just showed up and introduce Paige as my wife. Also I feel my Lady deserves to have her day of honors, though truly I am sure she would not care. Does this bother you old friend?"

Sir Cabe smiled, "Not in the least. I had over heard a bit of your conversation the other day as I lay trying to get back to sleep." Sir Cabe watched Lord Walter's hand as he calmly kept shaving. "When I was to marry my wife my hands shook so bad I had to go to the barber to be shaved. How are your hands so steady?"

Lord Walter grinned, "Allie gave me a potion to steady my nerves. I was so nervous during our watch I couldn't hold still. Constantly up and down and moving all around."

Sir Cabe smiled as he removed the small coin sack he carried on his belt and opened it. He pulled out a simple pearl necklace. "With your permission my Lord, I gave these to my wife on our first anniversary. When I saw your interests in our Lady I cast an augury and it foretold that you would marry on this trip so brought them with me. I'd like to give them to her as wedding present."

Lord Walter looked at them, "They are lovely, are you sure my old friend? Perhaps you'd like to give them to Allie?"

Sir Cabe kind of laughed, "As nice as they are, I'm not sure a woman would appreciate a reminder of a man's former wife, even one who had passed on from life. In any event I thought perhaps they could fill that part of the tradition, something old."

Lord Walter cleaned his blade again, "You don't need my permission to give them, but if you desire it, you have it." Lord Walter looked at Sir Cabe still standing there, "Was there something else?"

Sir Cabe blushed slightly, "I overheard something else the other day as well. You had spoken of not wanting your first night of marriage to take place out in the blighted area. Do you still plan to have your first night here?"

Lord Walter nodded, "Since you said the blight has reached its limit I don't see any reason to hurry on out there. One more night won't make that big of an impact."

Sir Cabe smiled, "Then might I make a suggestion? With Selase here, perhaps you could make use of her speed and travel someplace a little more private. I'm quite sure Toby may have some shenanigans planned since he spontaneously began polishing my armor."

Lord Walter smiled as he finished shaving, "I noticed he was doing that, I had not realize you did not asked him. But that is not a bad suggestion. I will discuss it with my Lady after the ceremony."

Lord Walter carried the two pots of heated water into the tent he usually shared with Sir Cabe and removed his leathers and began washing himself before dressing in fresh clothes.

When Kaylee returned from Aaron Springs she joined up with Allie and they flew off on Selase and they took flight to the meadows by where they first camp beside the lake. While Allie gathered a bouquet of flowers Kaylee picked some more fresh fruit.

Sir Cabe walked over to Toby as he sat finishing up the last piece of his armor. "Okay Toby, what's the deal? You normally avoid everything that even remotely looks like real work."

Toby looked shocked, "You wound me."

Sir Cabe laughed, "I know you."

"Well you planned to wear your armor to marry them right?" Toby dipped a bit more rose oil out and continued to polish.

Sir Cabe looked puzzled, "I do."

"Well, you didn't clean it the best after the fight with the orcs and it had a rather bad smell. Since I hadn't seen you do anything with it I figured I would so the Lord and Lady didn't pass out from the smell." Toby told him.

"I beg your pardon," Sir Cabe got angry.

"Hey, I'm not trying to offend. But since I am usually downwind I must smell it better than you do." Toby told him as he finished the last piece.

"Well if that is true, thank you," Sir Cabe reached down and shook his hand.

As Lord Walter walked out of the tent he saw Selase returning with Allie and Kaylee and he walked over and stroked her beak, "Would you like to remain with us a while longer my friend?"

Selase squawked and nuzzled into Lord Walter.

Lord Walter walked over and got one of the spare tents out of the packs and fastened it to the back of Selase's saddle. Lord Walter stroked her beak, "You don't mind giving us a lift so we might enjoy some privacy do you old friend?"

Selase squawked and nuzzled Lord Walter again.

Lord Walter smiled as he walked over and got a small brazier out of a pack along with a small bag of charcoal and placed them in bag on his belt.

As he turned he saw Happy come out of the women's tent carrying the three pots that Paige had taken in. She walked over to him after she sat them down with the rest of the breakfast dishes. Happy held out the two rings. "The craftsmanship of the rings is crap O'Brien and they aren't even solid gold, they are just plated. You were ripped off. I could make better gold bands but it would take me at least an hour. Just promise me enough time to make proper rings before you marry her again when we get home. These won't hold any enchantment."

Lord Walter's face flashed anger at the betrayal one of his subjects had perpetrated. He wondered how many good and decent people had been ripped off by the merchant. He took the ring for Paige and examined it. "I'm sure it will take a month or more to orchestrate a state wedding Happy, so I don't see that as a problem."

Happy nodded, "By the way, I think Paige is about ready to storm out here if we don't get this going soon."

Lord Walter laughed, "Sir Cabe has the something old for her for the tradition. Though I am not sure where or what we'll get for the blue, new and borrowed."

Happy nodded, "Well she has the blue, borrowed and new already. She's wearing that new blue dress Raynold gave her. And Allie loaned her an elaborate hair pin."

* * *

Sir Cabe, now in full armor stopped just outside the tent and looked at Allie standing there with the bouquet of flowers. "Did my armor have an odor about it since the fight with the orcs?"

Allie smiled and nodded, "Just a bit."

Sir Cabe stared with his mouth open, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Allie laughed, "Its okay, it wasn't that offensive. Did you honestly not smell it?"

Sir Cabe shook his head.

Allie tapped her chin, "After the ceremony I better examine your nose, you might have a slight infection that is keeping you from smelling your full normal range."

Sir Cabe smiled, "Thank you," he told her and gave her a kiss.

"Or it's those nasty cigars messing with your sense of smell," Allie told him pointedly.

"Well excuse me," Sir Cabe looked offended for a moment and then smiled as he entered the tent and saw Paige pacing around, "You look beautiful my lady."

Paige looked up with a nervous smile, "Thank you Sir Cabe. Please don't tell me Walter has changed his mind."

Sir Cabe laughed, "Hardly, I doubt a demon invasion would stop him at this point. How elaborate did you want the ceremony?"

Paige considered that, "Well, I think the minimal requirement of the wise Lady will be fine, since we'll be doing the whole state wedding."

Sir Cabe grinned, "Just promise me I can just be an attendant for the formal wedding, and let the high cleric enjoy the honor."

Paige laughed, "You have my permission to just attend."

Sir Cabe frowned as he saw her hands shaking, "Didn't Allie give you a tonic for nerves?"

Paige nodded, "It's helped considerably."

Sir Cabe nodded, "I have something for you." He held out the simple pearl necklace to her. "This was my present to my wife on our first anniversary. It had always been her wish that it would go to our daughter on her wedding day. Sadly I lost both before that ever came to pass. I would like to give it to you as your something old."

Paige slowly stepped up and reached out to touch them, "They are beautiful Sir Cabe. They hold a lot of meaning for you. Are you sure?"

Sir Cabe nodded, "Lord Walter is much like a son to me and hopefully over time, you will become like a daughter to me."

A single tear escaped her eye as she reached up and touched his face and kissed his cheek, "You dear, dear man. Thank you for your kindness in all things."

Sir Cabe nodded with a smile and a teary eye, "I just wish I had been more gracious when we first met."

Paige smiled, "Think nothing more about that. You were only looking out for the good of the Keep."

Sir Cabe nodded, "Let's get you married."

* * *

Lord Walter stepped over to the tent and scratched at the side, "My love, there is an issue. Happy has discovered that the wedding bands the jeweler sold us are cheap gold plated lead bands. While I would be happy to marry you with anything, I do not wish to do so with such disregard for your feelings."

Paige smiled, "Walter, if it is okay with Sir Cabe I am content with forgoing the rings for now. We can always get real rings for the state wedding."

"My Lady is indeed wise and gracious, Sir Cabe should be coming in to speak with you in a moment. I think we are ready to begin when you are," Walter told her with a smile.

"He is already here my love, let us get to the wedding," Paige told him.

Lord Walter smiled, "Then I shall step out to my place."

Paige looked at Sir Cabe, "Is there anything special I need to say or do for the wedding?"

Sir Cabe shook his head, "I will address our Lord first, and you'll know what to say."

Paige turned as Sir Cabe reached out and fastened the pearls about her neck. Once fastened Paige turned and took Sir Cabe's arm and he led her out and she saw everyone standing out away from the camp. Ralph was standing there and Sir Cabe stopped and let her take Ralph's hand before walking on out to stand just past Lord Walter.

Allie handed her the bouquet of flowers before walking out to join the others.

As Paige and Ralph started to walk slowly out to where Lord Walter and Sir Cabe stood she saw Selase was standing next to Sir Cabe. "I thought our Lord was sending her home this morning?" She asked quietly.

Ralph smiled as he replied quietly, "He invited her to stay for the wedding."

Lord Walter reached out and she let go of Ralph's hand as she took Walter's hands in hers.

Sir Cabe took out a small owl necklace from under his now shining armor and held it in his left hand. "Friends, we are here in accords of the wise Lady to bring these two together in matrimony. My Lord, do you accept the Lady Paige as your true wife, to love and grant the same rights and liberties you yourself claim?"

Lord Walter looked from Sir Cabe to Paige, "I accept my Lady Paige as my true wife and pledge my love to her in the sight of the wise Lady and grant to her all the same rights and liberties I claim."

Sir Cabe smiled, "My Lady Paige, do accept Lord Walter as your true husband, to love and grant the same rights and liberties as you yourself claim?"

Paige looked at Lord Walter, "I accept my Lord Walter as my true husband and pledge my love to him in the sight of the wise Lady and grant to him all the same rights and liberties I claim."

Sir Cabe reached out with his right hand and took hold of their hands, "As a Cavalier in good standing of the wise Lady I hereby declare you husband and wife in the sight of Athena and throughout all time."

Lord Walter and Paige shared a passionate kiss as everyone cheered and threw flower petals at them.

The guys all hugged Lady Paige and shook Lord Walter's hand while the ladies hugged them both after they broke their kiss.

* * *

Allie looked at Paige, "We'll keep dinner warm, when you guys get hungry send Selase back to us and we can send some back to you guys."

Paige frown, "Selase? We're just going to go over by those trees next to the cliff."

Allie frowned, "The way Cabe spoke I was under the impression you and Walter were going to take a ride with Selase so you would have a bit more privacy. Oh, maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything. Sorry."

Paige smiled, "It'll be our secret." She walked over to where Happy and Sir Cabe were standing with Ralph. "Make sure you listen to these guys young man," Paige told him as she hugged him.

Ralph nodded.

Lord Walter stepped over, "Is there anything you want to take with us?"

Paige smiled, "We're just going to be a hundred yards away. I don't think there is much we need to take with us."

Walter took her in his arms, "Sir Cabe had a good idea, unless you don't want to, we'll let Selase take us someplace a little more private for the night."

He saw a twinkle in her eye, "That sounds good to me my Lord. So when do we leave?"

Walter smiled, "Whenever you are ready."

Paige demanded, "What are we still doing here then?"

Walter laughed as he walked with her to Selase and climbed into the saddle and waited while Paige climbed up and sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed hold of the horn of the saddle. "Let's go Selase," Walter told her.

Selase shrieked and began running as she extended her wings. As she flapped her wings they rose up into the air.

* * *

**Stay safe out there! Indy is about to be placed on self-quarantine status shortly. To the Adventure! -Tim**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: This chapter is not rated T for Teen, it is M for Mature. If you are underage, don't like to read Romantic Intimacy between a married couple or are some place they'd frown on you reading something like that or some combination, skip this chapter. It will not affect the story. To the Adventure! -Tim**

* * *

Selase soared up to about two thousand feet and veered left flying off to the west. Paige had thought flying solo on Selase had been amazing but now, riding in front of Walter, his arms around her waist and his hands holding the horn of the saddle tightly. Her pelvis pressed hard into his hands as his manhood was pressed hard against her ass. She grinned and leaned back as she reached her left arm back over her shoulder to grab the back of his neck. She pulled against him until he leaned forward and his head came up along side hers, so she could turn her head. Paige ran her hand up his neck and through his hair, as they kissed passionately while Selase continued to fly steadily to the west.

Walter released his left hand from the saddle horn as he brought it firmly up along her body until his hand came up onto her left breast. Walter felt the softness he remembered quite well from that night after they fought the shade by the bridge. He began to caress and squeeze her breast. Walter's breathing increased rapidly.

He could feel her nipple harden under his hand behind the bodice of her dress. He began circling and pinching at it. As he began to pull on it Paige gasped into his mouth, he broke their kiss. He began kissing across her cheek, back to her ear where he paused to breathe for a few moments before he began kissing and biting her neck.

Paige's breathing also increased. She forced her right hand between her ribs and his right arm as she reached back along her hip, slipping forcefully between them until she took hold of his manhood and gently squeezed bringing an excited groan from them both. "By the wise Lady, Walter," Paige whispered urgently.

Walter was so enthralled in the feelings he had never experienced before he wasn't able to hear her as he continued to kiss and bite along her neck. His left hand moved from her breast and traveled down her body to touch the top of her left thigh. He pushed his hand to his right feeling along her thigh and stomach. He began pulling at her dress trying to drag the hem up to her thighs.

Paige's breathing increased again as she released him before squeezing him again. "Walter," She said a bit more forcefully as she brought her left hand back behind her. She was thankful he had worn regular pants rather than his leathers. She worked quickly but clumsily at his pants, finally freeing his manhood. She grinned wickedly with a groan as her eyes closed as she felt his naked flesh with both hands. She took his manhood into both hands and began stroking him. She could hear and feel the growl that came from his throat as it vibrated against her neck and her grin grew.

Walter was becoming frustrated at the material of her dress and as his teeth bit harder into her neck, his lips closed over his teeth and her skin and he sucked hard against her flesh. Paige's eyes opened as she gasped at all of the feelings, "Wise Lady," she whispered through the sensations. She began pulling at the back of her dress struggling even more than he was.

Walter's left hand fought to pull the hem of her dress up until his fingers finally felt the bare flesh of her left thigh and he growled as his fingers slid up her thigh to touch the soft curls of her pubic hair. Paige moaned louder as the callused flesh of his hand had caressed over the smooth flesh of her thigh. His index finger passed over the sensitive folds of her flesh as his middle finger pressed slightly within her.

Paige swallowed hard as she gasped, "Walter," she said again. She remembered back when they first met. The many times hearing his name whispered to her, and seeing his face in her visions hadn't prepared her for the real thing.

She had been completely smitten by him in the inn. It had been an almost torturous journey from Oxinaer to Scorpion Keep. How many times she had flirted with him during those twelve days. She'd half convinced herself that he was either already married or involved with someone as he hadn't responded to those gentle signals she sent his way to let him know she was interested.

By the time they had arrived at the Keep, their relationship was ten days longer than any other since Drew. It wasn't until Toby had explained about Paladins did she finally begin to understand a bit more about why he hadn't responded.

"Goddess, help me," Paige whispered. "Walter," she nearly screamed as she was finally able to bring the back of her dress up enough that she felt his manhood come to rest against her ass. She took hold of his manhood again and rubbed it around her bare flesh.

Walter continued to growl as he slowly released the suction against her flesh and scraped his teeth along her skin as he brought his teeth together. "My love," he finally gasped.

Paige smiled as she squeezed him again with both hands, "We need to find our campsite, quickly. I don't believe Selase would appreciate me doing what I am fighting with all my might against doing and losing." She brought her left hand back around and grabbed his left arm in need, and pressed her nails into his arm.

Walter opened his eyes as he looked around. They were passing over the western edge of the meadows and he saw a small lake down below. Drawing in a ragged but deep breath, "Selase, let's see that lake down there a bit better."

Selase shrieked her response and began a slow descent. With his fingers continuing to touch Paige intimately, Walter was beginning to understand why Paladins had such restrictions to wait until marriage. He could easily see himself losing himself in these feelings for Paige. If she was to ask him this moment to renounce being a Paladin, he felt he'd do it with no hesitancy. Lord Weir had woefully under prepared him for this moment.

"Selase, please, not slow, faster, faster," Paige gasped from Walter's caresses as she pleaded with Selase. All the while she continued to squeeze and release Walter's manhood as she tried hard not to buck on Walter's hand.

Selase shrieked and adjusted her feathers and wings as she dove down fast. Within ten seconds they dropped over two thousand feet. Had Walter not been holding the saddle horn and Paige as tightly as he was, they probably would have flown off the saddle. They both laughed at Selase's quick response and the giddiness it caused in their stomachs.

The lake Walter saw was about another thousand feet below the edge of the meadows. There was a four tier waterfall that fed the lake and then it streamed out of the lake and continued about five hundred feet before it cascaded over the edge to plummet down further to the west. Selase made several passes around the small cliff shelf, dropping several hundred feet with each pass.

"It looks perfect to me Selase," Paige breathed heavily as Walter continued to caress her flesh. Before Walter could reply Selase shrieked and dove down again and pulled up at the last minute to begin flying ten feet above the ground along the stream as it ran off of the cliff. Selase banked hard and came back up the other side as her legs came in contact with the ground and she began running up to the edge of the lake.

Paige all but leapt out of the saddle followed closely by Walter. Paige smiled at Walter's hardness as it swayed with is movements. Walter turned and began untying the tent on the back of the saddle. "What are you doing?" Paige demanded as she stared at him.

Walter gasped breathlessly, "Getting the tent to put it up to ensure some privacy my love."

Paige grabbed his arm and pulled hard, "To hell with the tent for now, there is plenty of privacy here. Please Walter, I need you, here, now. I can't wait another minute."

Selase watched for a moment before she lay down where she stood.

Walter turned and grabbed Paige up, kissing her deeply. Paige pressed back into him kissing him back harder and harder as she grabbed his manhood and began squeezing him again.

As Walter began trying to undo the lace about the bodice of her dress so it would come off, Paige released him and began unbuttoning his shirt. After the second button she gave up and just grabbed the material and yanked, ripping the remaining buttons off.

They separated and Walter discarded his shirt before he pulled the sack off his belt and reached inside. He pulled out his bedroll and flung the blankets out before he struggled to get his boots off.

Paige pulled her dress up past her waist and then on over her head. Walter had frozen as her flesh was revealed before him. His eyes drank in Paige's nude body before she sat down on the blankets as she pulled her boots off.

Walter began to struggle even harder, trying to remove his boots faster and he fell to the blanket without managing to get a boot off. Walter rolled over while Paige giggled. Walter laughed a bit at himself while blushing as he continued to try and get his boots off. Paige grabbed the other boot and together they finally got his boots off and Walter began struggling to remove his pants as Paige moved around and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her bare breasts hard against his back and bent down and bit into his shoulder.

Walter growled as he kicked at the offending pants. He finally got them off and he turned as he pushed Paige down onto the blanket. He covered her body with his as she spread her legs for him while he moved into position. Walter's eyes closed as Paige reached down between them and took his manhood into her hand before guiding him inside of herself and they both groaned in pleasure as he slipped in and began to fill her up.

It had been some time since Paige had last been intimate with someone. Random hook ups were not her thing, even if they had been there was Ralph so it would have been difficult to either get away or entertain someone. Their constant moving and running from town to town didn't afford much opportunity to get close enough to someone.

It was a bit uncomfortable as Walter slid deeper into her but she welcomed it none the less. The excitement of their play on their way here had made it much easier.

Walter opened his eyes as he came to rest between Paige's legs. His mind seemed to think of something as he took in a ragged breath, "What about Selase?"

Paige shook her head with a smile, "Leave her alone, if she wants to watch, she can watch. If you are as distracted as I am, I'm thankful for her to warn us if something isn't right."

Walter nodded. He realized quickly he was at the extent of his sexual knowledge and instinct. He felt Paige move as she began grinding her pelvis up into him. He leaned in and began kissing Paige and she began having a hard time breathing, "Walter, you need to put more of your weight onto your elbows, your squishing me."

Walter blushed as he rose up to remove his weight from her and he felt the pleasure as his manhood slid backwards inside of Paige. He continued until he went a bit too far and slipped completely out of her. He groaned in frustration. Paige smiled as he almost frantically began trying to slide back inside of her. She put her hand against his chest. "It's okay, relax a moment love," Paige told him breathlessly as she reached down and guided him back into her body.

He pushed in quick and hard, desperately wanting to recapture that feeling. As his pelvis pressed hard into Paige's he bent down and kissed her again, this time keeping most of his weight off of her. Remembering the feeling of pleasure as he pulled back a moment ago he repeated the process being careful not to pull back so far and then pushed in again. The slow gentle rocking, slipping in and out was overwhelming his senses. But it was mildly frustrating Paige so she reached down and grabbed his ass with both hands and began pulling him back inside her, faster and harder with each stroke.

Walter couldn't believe the sensations as he thought, 'Wise Lady.' The force of their coupling had sweat beading up on his face and forehead. His arms and back were developing a nice sheen from his sweat. He wasn't sure why but all of his exercise routines couldn't produce this much of a burn this quickly.

As the pleasure continued to build they both began moaning and groaning more frequently. "I love you Paige," Walter whispered into her ear as she bit his shoulder as she surrendered to her orgasm.

The nerve tonic Allie had given him earlier had a secondary effect and helped him last a good while longer than he ever would have without it. Walter lasted long enough that Paige had another orgasm, "Oh Walter, I love you." This time her muscle contractions were too much for him and she felt Walter's release within her. She ran her hands through his hair as he gently sucked her nipples before kissing her. They were both quite pleased when they both climaxed and yet still they were so far from sated.

Selase had for the most part ignored their coupling but as they both came to climax she turned to watch them for several long minutes.

Walter's muscles trembled from exertion and not wanting to put too much weight against her he started to pull back. Paige quickly threw her legs around his waist and locked her feet pulling him back down to and inside of her. She smiled, "Roll us both over onto your back love."

Walter nodded and did as she said. She unlocked her feet as he rolled over and once she was on top she collapsed on top of him. "Am I too heavy for you?" Paige asked with some concern.

He responded by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly against him. Paige smiled. She kissed him deeply as she began to rock her pelvis, back and forth, caressing his manhood slowly. Her actions kept him from softening and with their immediate need satisfied they took their time now, slowly caressing, teasing, biting and kissing each other in many ways and many places.


	18. Chapter 18

**Back to T for teen!**

* * *

Happy watched until she could no longer make out Selase in the sky and she sighed a little as she turned to look at the others. She pointed at Sir Cabe and Toby, "Tell me that one of you at least gave him the talk before today."

Sir Cabe looked at her, "The talk?"

Happy closed her eyes as she shook her head, "Yea, the talk, about sex."

Sir Cabe blushed that he didn't realize that was what she had meant but shook his head no as did Toby.

"I can't believe you bozos didn't talk with him last night," Happy yelled at them.

"Hey, I didn't know he was getting married today or I could have." Toby grew irritated.

Sylvester looked at her, "Why didn't you ask me?"

Happy smiled, "Sly, what practical experience do you have with sex?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I have done extensive research on the subject. When I find the right one, she will be well pleased with my research." Sylvester told her.

Happy held out her hand to Toby with a grin on her face. Toby scowled and reached into his bag and pulled out ten gold sovereigns and handed them to her. Happy smiled, "Thanks, I'm going to use them to make new rings for O'Brien." She handed Toby the shovel.

He looked at her a little weird, "What's this for?"

Happy sighed, "It's for digging holes in the ground. I need some clay, dig a hole and get me some. The clay shouldn't be down more than about two feet. I need about one pound of it."

"You want me to dig?" Toby asked.

Happy looked at him like he was crazy, "Why do you think I gave you the shovel?"

Toby walked back behind the tents and began digging.

Happy walked over to the packs and begin digging through them until she got an earthen pot out and set it next to the packs. She pulled out a brazier and a small bag of charcoal. She carried them over and set them up by the campfire before filling it with the charcoal. She walked back over and dug back into the pack and found her small smelting pot and tongs. She carried them and the earth pot over to the campfire. She walked into her tent and opened the small backpack she had inside and pulled her leather gloves and a small leather pouch out and walked back out and not seeing Toby she walked around back of the tents.

She stared at him still digging, "Haven't you gotten to the clay yet?"

Toby gave her a dirty look, "Hey, if you want to dig for it be my guest."

Happy shook her head and walked back to the campfire and using several pieces of wood from the fire she stuffed them down under the charcoal in several places. She pulled the small sack she wore around her neck out and reached inside and took out five gold sovereigns out and dropped them into the smelting pot.

As she sat the pot into the charcoal Sir Cabe looked over from where he was enjoying a cup of coffee with Allie, "What are you doing?"

Happy looked up, "Making wedding rings for O'Brien and Paige. Could have done it yesterday if I had known they were going to get married today and that the rings he bought had been pieces of crap."

Sir Cabe nodded, "I would have told you had I known. I didn't think you'd want me to wake you up at midnight when they decided."

Happy smiled, "You made the right call not to wake me."

Sir Cabe laughed.

Toby walked around with about a pound of clay on the shovel, "I hope this is enough."

Happy nodded as she grabbed the earthen pot and scrapped the clay into it. "Thanks, you can fill in the hole you dug now," Happy told him as she packed the clay down into the pot. Ralph stepped over to watch.

Toby grumbled as he walked back around the tents.

Once the clay was packed down she pulled out both of Lord Walter's rings and pressed them down into the clay. Ralph watched as she worked with gentleness to remove them once she'd pressed them in far enough. Happy opened the leather pouch and pulled out a wooden handle with a small metal blade one end and something that looked like a scoop on the other.

Ralph frowned, "What is that?"

Happy looked up, "It's a sculpting tool used to work with clay. The blade allows you to trim away part of the clay and the other allows you to scoop it out."

Happy carefully trimmed around the outer edge of the molds increasing the thickness of the rings by a sixteenth of an inch. As she finished she grabbed her leather gloves and put them on. She picked up the tongs and checked the contents of the smelting pot. The coins were nearly melted.

Ralph watched with rapt attention as Happy tilted the pot back and forth trying to get the rest of the coins to hurry and melt. Finally the coins had completely melted and she began the process so she could pour the molten metal into the two ring impressions she created. "See Ralph, this is the beauty of metal. While it takes a while to learn to work with, it is well worth it. Because nothing else we have that when we grow tired of or disgusted with, can we simply melt it down and turn it into something else so easily." Happy tossed several more coins into the pot and sat it back into the charcoal.

Ralph nodded at Happy, "Would Lord Walter allow me to learn how to do what you do?"

Happy smiled, "He'd let you learn whatever it is you want to learn. But while you could learn some of what I do while becoming a Paladin, you would never be able to reach my skill level. Being a Paladin is extremely taxing. There are so many restrictions and responsibilities in it. To become a blacksmith you'd have to give up any other idea of being something else. While I can wield a sword I could never wield one like O'Brien or Sir Cabe or even your Mom."

Ralph nodded, "I think I understand."

Happy got several files and buffing clothes out of the pouch she'd gotten the sculpting tool from. After about a half hour she called Ralph back over and gently lifted the smaller ring out of the clay and wiped it down. Happy let him examine the ring before she began to clean it. After that she used the different files to finish shaping the ring and then used the different rough clothes to remove the blemishes and began buffing the ring until it was perfectly smooth and shining like the sun in the light.

She let Ralph examine it while she checked the mold it came out of. She nodded as she lifted the smelting pot back out of the brazier and pour the molten metal into the first mold. She then extracted the larger ring out and began cleaning, shaping, buffing and polishing it. After they were both finished she set them aside and turned to Ralph.

"Okay, step on over here," She told him. "Since we don't need the mold any further we don't have to be delicate about extracting this ring. So go ahead and remove it."

Ralph nodded and pulled it out and she smiled as she sat the pot down and handed him the cleaning rag. Happy walked Ralph through every step showing him how to do every bit of the work to transform the ring from its raw state to a finished ring. While he worked she dumped the charcoal into the campfire and began cleaning up everything so it could be stowed back away.

By lunch he'd finally finished and Happy smiled, "Not bad Ralph." She examined it closely, "You've got a raw talent for this kind of work squirt." Ralph smiled.

He walked over and showed it Sir Cabe and Sir Cabe took the ring and nodded, "Happy's right, we might need to talk to the Lord and see what he thinks about allowing you to study under Happy or a jeweler. If that's what you want."

"I've always wanted to be a Paladin, I never realized this kind of work was available. But all the stories my Mom would tell in the inns had always made me fancy it. Would he be disappointed in me?" Ralph was a little worried about that.

Sir Cabe kind of laughed, "The only thing he would be disappointed in would be if there was something else you would rather do but didn't speak up."

Ralph smiled, "Do you think he will be back for supper tonight since it doesn't look like they are coming for lunch?"

Sir Cabe looked to Allie, "Uh, well, you see Ralph, they most likely won't be back until in the morning."

Ralph frowned, "Mom's never been gone from me that long before. Does it have something to do with that sex thing Happy asked if you talked with him about?"

Sir Cabe nearly choked as he spewed coffee out of his mouth and nose. Toby rolled over on the ground and laughed.

Allie smiled as she put her hand on Cabe's arm, "That's very astute of you Ralph. As the Lord of Scorpion Keep and the lands under his control, Lord Walter has been a fairly lonely person. Everyone has always been his subjects. Your Mom is the first person that wasn't under his authority that interested him. He saw her as an equal so his relationship with her could be different than it could be with say Happy."

Ralph looked puzzled, "So he loves my Mom because she isn't one of his subjects?"

Allie shook her head, "No, as a white witch I can feel things concerning life in ways that normal people can't even begin to guess. He loves your Mom with every fiber of his being. Just like he loves you as his son now, her not being his subject just made it easier for his love to blossom for her."

Happy called over, "Hey Ralph, you want to watch me engrave these rings?"

Ralph looked at Sir Cabe, "May I be excused?"

Sir Cabe nodded quickly as he looked at Allie as Ralph ran over to Happy, "Thank you."

Allie laughed gently as she nodded.

They all sat around the campfire as the sun was low on the horizon when they heard a shriek and they looked up and saw Selase coming down out of the sky. Her feet touched the dirt and she ran into the camp. Ralph leaped up and ran over and stopped when he didn't see his Mom or Lord Walter and he frowned.

Selase kind of chirped and nuzzled into him gently. He slowly reached up and stroked her beak and Selase closed her eyes and shuddered. Ralph smiled a little. "Well it's about time. I was beginning to think they must have gone to a town and had dinner there." Allie told them as she got up. She looked at Sylvester, "If I fill this pot with stew, have you got a spell that would seal it so it doesn't spill out all over Selase or the ground while she takes it to them? I'd hate to have to carry it there and disturb them."

Sylvester shook his head, "Nothing that would form a seal, sorry."

Allie nodded, "Well there is no help for it then." She walked over and climbed up on Selase and pulled out a scarf and blindfolded herself. "Cabe, bring me the stew, two bowls and spoons," She told him.

"One moment," Cabe told her. He walked over and got a sack and put the bowls, spoons and two cups in it. Then he walked over and wrapped it around her belt. "That's the empty things, I'm going to get the coffee pot as well." Allie nodded with a smile. Cabe walked over and got the stew and coffee pots and brought them over and sat one on each leg so she could hold onto each one with each hand as well as the reins. He looked at Selase, "Okay Selase, take it easy, give Allie a safe trip so she doesn't fall or spill anything on you okay?"

Selase squawked and nuzzled Ralph before she turned to face the west and slowly picked up speed before she extended her wings and flew up into the air. Selase brought Allie back about an hour later. As Selase touched down she ran on up into the camp. Allie waited for Cabe to step up and take the four bags of food stuff she was carrying before she climbed off.

Cabe hugged her tightly, "How were they?"

Allie smiled, "Well I couldn't see them, but they sounded happy. A bit shocked when they first saw me I'd imagine. But they understood and they said thank you for the coffee."

Cabe laughed as he looked at the two sacks, "What's this?"

Allie laughed, "Our Lord granted me a request, I went to Aaron Springs before coming back. I picked up a lot of fresh vegetables to supplement our stores with."

Cabe nodded, "Do I need to reimburse you?"

Allie shook her head as they walked over to the food stores, "Our Lord gave me more than enough coin to cover it."

They resumed the first watch after putting the food away. Ralph felt strangely out of sorts. He'd grown so close to Lord Walter that his presence was missed almost as much as his Mother's. Sir Cabe had granted him permission to sleep by the campfire rather than inside the tent.

Ralph felt someone lift him up and hold him in their strong arms and then felt him passed to another person, whose softness and fragrance he recognized immediately. His eyes snapped open and saw his Mom was holding him. "Mom," he exclaimed and threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I'd say the lad missed you," Walter told her as he gently rubbed his back.

Paige smiled with tears in her eyes.

Ralph looked around and saw everyone was already packing things up as Allie fixed breakfast for everyone. Ralph saw Selase waiting not far from the camp. Ralph smiled and kissed Paige's cheek, "Can I say goodbye to Selase before she leaves?"

Paige nodded and lowered him and he ran over and hugged Selase. Paige stepped up and hugged Walter, "While I am glad to be back, I really miss our privacy."

Walter nodded, "As do I. If it wasn't for Wheeler's Ridge I would say we'd return to our little spot."

Paige looked up at him and grinned.

Toby walked by and noticed Walter's shirt was missing every button from sternum down. He stopped and looked at Lord Walter, "My Lord, what on ever could have happened to the buttons on your shirt? Was it defective too?"

Paige blushed as Walter looked at him, "Would you like a few nights in a row of the mid watch?"

Toby's eyes opened wide and shook his head as he began taking down the tent he shared with Sylvester.

* * *

**Hope everyone is doing well in self-quarantine! The wife and I are doing okay. A little scary since they are saying a lot of hospitals are having ventilator shortages. I hope yesterday's chapter wasn't too much. I worried with posting it or not. To the Adventure! -Tim**


	19. Chapter 19

**One day before the wedding:**

Raynold walked out of the Keep after receiving word that a knight was riding up from the bridge. His smile quickly left his face as he saw her but he just as quickly forced it back on as she rode quickly through the portcullis. She stopped mere inches from riding over him and jumped off her charger. "My lady Gertrude, it is a pleasure as always," He told her with a slight bow as he wordlessly cursed her very existence.

"Why Lord Walter insists on keeping a worthless oaf like you around is beyond me. It's Bethany, learn it before I smite the stupid out of you," Lady Bethany told him.

Raynold stood up straight, "Of course my lady, was there something I can do for you?"

Lady Bethany sneered at him, "Die?"

Raynold laughed, "I'm not sure that would be agreeable with my Lord."

"Tell my Lord I wish an audience, oh never mind, you'll probably get lost. I'll do it myself," Lady Bethany pushed him away causing him to trip and fall down. She walked past him and into the Keep.

The guards at the entrance of the Keep both lowered their spears at Lady Bethany. Lady Bethany laughed, "Seriously? You think you could stop me?"

Raynold looked up at the guards and waved them off, Lady Bethany sneered and walked on in.

One of the servants ran over and helped him up, "Are you okay Raynold?"

Raynold nodded as he brushed himself off, "Thank you Elizabeth."

"You need to tell the Lord how she treats you. He'll fix her arrogant ass," Elizabeth told him.

Raynold smiled and shook his head, "I would never trouble his Lordship over this."

Raynold stayed outside with Elizabeth waiting and he smiled as he heard Lady Bethany scream in frustration before finally returning to the entrance.

She glared at Raynold, "Oaf, you couldn't tell me he wasn't here?"

Raynold bowed a little, "Did you want me to tell you before or after you shoved me into the mud?"

She ignored him, "Where is Lord Walter?"

Raynold smiled, "He left with his company to journey to San Deggo."

She scrunched her face, "Why in the underworld would he journey there?"

Raynold nodded, "It is a two fold trip. The Duke requested his aid in dealing with werewolves."

Lady Bethany grinned, "Seriously? Werewolves, oh wise Lady, I wish I could be there for that. Wait, what was the other reason?"

"Oh," Raynold acted like he forgot. "He went to ask the father of the Lady Daphne, whom he wants to marry, for his permission."

Lady Bethany stared at him with her mouth wide open. "That is not happening. Where is Selase? She can get me to him quickly."

Raynold shook his head, "Sorry, the Lord had called her for something and she hasn't returned as yet."

Raynold could see she was trying to figure out how to find and catch up to him. She asked, "How long ago did they leave?"

"About a week and a half ago now," Raynold told her honestly.

"Was he going to Oxinaer to sail down? That would be the fastest way," She asked.

Raynold nodded.

Lady Bethany climbed up on her charger and spurred the horse after she turned him around and charged out towards town.

Elizabeth looked at Raynold, "Did you just send her on a wild goose chase?"

Raynold grinned, "You mean I forgot they were going to Wheeler's Ridge?"

They both laughed. "You know Selase has been back for three days now, right?" Elizabeth asked him.

Raynold shook his head, "He just called for her a short bit ago. Besides I wouldn't let her contaminate that gentle soul."

As she drew near to town she saw the kids leaving the schoolhouse and she slowed and then stopped when she saw Florence. "You, as I recall you were interested at one time in Lord Walter."

Florence looked shocked but nodded her head.

Lady Bethany smiled, "What can you tell me about this woman Lord Walter wants to marry?"

Florence looked shocked, "Paige?"

Lady Bethany shook her head, "No, the Lady Daphne."

Florence shook her head, "I know of no one named Daphne."

"So either the oaf has forgotten her name or you are lying to me," Lady Bethany said.

Florence got mad, "Look, I might just be a school teacher, but I don't like and I don't appreciate being talked to like this."

Lady Bethany's eyes narrowed, "When did the Lord leave for San Deggo?"

"Where are you getting your information? He didn't go to San Deggo. They were going to Wheeler's Ridge," Florence told her.

Lady Bethany looked at her, "Wheeler's Ridge, are you sure?"

Florence nodded. She grinned inwardly, 'This could work to her favor. If Lady Bethany killed Paige, Lord Walter would probably kill her and then he would be available again.' "Most definitely, the night before they left the guys and I had a few ales together. They were going to Aaron Springs first. Lord Weir had passed so Lord Walter wanted to pay his respects."

"So the toad wanted to mislead me completely. Thank you," Lady Bethany told her as she spurred her charger and raced off through town towards the bridge.

Lord Beyon found himself caught in a pressure cooker. While he'd thought the size of his force was more than sufficient to safeguard him, clearly it was not. The men King Merrick had cut them off from possible help had hastened their doom. King Merrick's three sorcerers turned out to be more formidable than he ever thought possible. Over one hundred battle hardened soldiers had died protecting him and only twelve remained of the force that came out with him.

He gave his standard bearer and order and the man slowly attached a white cloth to the standard and raised it up and waved it about. The fighting slowly stopped as King Merrick's men stopped fighting and took several steps back. King Merrick's advisor stepped forward slowly.

Lord Beyon looked with disgust at the man, "What does King Merrick want?"

The man smiled, "King Merrick demands your complete subservience. You may remain on your throne, but you will pay tribute every month. You and your subjects will follow his orders without fail."

Lord Beyon looked about, he feared death. And the thought of being made irrelevant by being removed from his throne scared him almost as bad. Being forced to go out and right wrongs or clean up petty messes made by others. He'd been on his throne for more than twenty years and he had grown lazy. He couldn't even remember the last time he had worked out. "I agree to this," Lord Beyon finally told him.

**Two days after the wedding:**

After the second day in the blighted area Lord Walter and his company had not run into anything living. Every day they had to stop early so that Sir Cabe and Lord Walter could purify the land where they could camp. Thanks to Allie and the fresh vegetables and all the fruits Kaylee had picked they hadn't had to switch to eating the food Lord Walter had told Paige he would be able to create for them. He still had to create fresh water everyday for them. Thankfully it was of such a volume that there was enough that one person was able to clean up each day.

Every morning since Paige and Walter returned from their short honeymoon Allie handed her a glass of vegetable juice she made.

**Present day:**

Toby sat watching as Allie diced, squished and strained the juices out of a number of vegetables and then she chopped up different herbs and added them to it before she handed it to Paige as Paige was finishing cooking breakfast for everyone. "So, this is like the fourth morning you've made that for Paige, don't the rest of us rate any juice?"

Allie smiled, "Why? There isn't any meat in it."

Everyone laughed.

"How's that fair?" Toby asked.

Allie smiled, "From my study of this blight, Paige has a susceptibility to it. This will counter act any chance it could harm her. Don't you want our Lady to be healthy? Thankfully Ralph doesn't have the same susceptibility."

Toby looked at her like she was crazy, "How could you possibly know that?"

"I'm a white witch Toby, I told you before, I can feel things concerning life that you can't. Would you like me to tell you something about you?" Allie asked without looking at him.

"This should be good, go ahead," Toby told her a bit arrogantly.

"When you were twelve you broke your left middle toe. You refused to tell anyone and almost lost your life because you were afraid you'd be in trouble." Allie calmly told him as she picked a small twig out of Cabe's hair.

Toby's mouth dropped open, "How could you possible know that?"

"Your cells tell me what happened to you, I guessed as to the reason why." She looked at Cabe, "How's your sense of smell doing?"

Cabe laughed, "Better, but around Toby and Sylvester I'm not sure that's a good thing or not. What with the amount of gas they emit."

Allie laughed, "I'm just glad it was a small infection and not the cigars. But I would appreciate it if you quit smoking them anyway. That smoke is very bad for cellular life."

"Well I for one am very grateful for your concern over my Lady's health. When we return to the Keep if you wish we will move you into the Keep or build you a home in the town outside of the Keep. I will see to it that you have as large of a garden as you would like to grow the herbs you need. I will set up a clinic for you to work and teach out of if you wish. Cleric healing is a good thing but holistic care such as you offer seems like a good thing too." Lord Walter told Allie.

Allie smiled, "That is a most attractive offer my Lord. I will consider it. But there is something you could do for me."

Lord Walter nodded, "If it is within my authority."

"My sister lives in Harris and works for your governor there. She's tried to move to Aaron Springs several times to be close to me but he refuses to let her." Allie told him.

Lord Walter's face darkened, "I wish I had known this while at Aaron Springs. I could have had an order sent to Harris. But no matter, I'd planned to go straight to Lancaster after we leave Wheeler's Ridge but we'll go to Harris first, and see what is going on and fix it if need be."

Walter helped Paige onto her horse, "I'm sorry my Love, I didn't know you'd have a problem with this blight and your health."

Paige smiled and caressed his cheek, "It isn't your fault. And Allie is able to make a supplement to protect me."

Walter smiled, "Supplement?"

Paige laughed, "Would you prefer potion?"

Walter shook his head, "I'd prefer to still be alone and in our tent."

Paige bent over and kissed him, "We will be tonight my Love."

Walter nodded as he climbed up on his charger and they began riding on towards Wheeler's Ridge. "We will be at the mining camp tonight," Lord Walter called out.

A few hours later Lord Walter saw something he had hoped not to see and he called for a halt. He sighed as he slid out of his saddle and walked over to the body lying on the ground beside the road. He knelt down and turned the body over and looked down at the man's face. He sighed again as he called out, "We need a proper burial for this good man."

Sylvester moved forward, "I can use magic if that is acceptable my Lord."

Lord Walter nodded, "It would save us a lot of time."

Sylvester opened a cylindrical storage case and removed a number of rolled up pieces of parchment until he found the one he wanted. He returned the others to the case and closed it. He began to read the scroll work and slowly a section of Earth highlighted and the earth began coming out in gobs to rest beside it.

Sir Cabe walked up and saw it was one of their messengers. "It wasn't your fault my Lord. We had no idea what was going on. You were just trying to let them know we were on our way."

Lord Walter nodded, "Toby, if you would please. See if there are any valuables his wife might like returned."

Lord Walter slowly stood and turned to walk away. Paige watched for a moment and then slid out of her saddle and followed after him. Allie stepped up to Sir Cabe, "Is our Lord okay?"

Cabe smiled sadly at her and nodded, "He always takes things like this very personally. This is Jesse, one of our messengers. He'd been sent up to let the miners know we had to go to Aaron Springs first."

Paige took several quick steps to catch up with Walter and quickly linked her arm in his, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Walter smiled, "I'm just going to need a little time. I was never able to harden my heart for things like this. I'll do a small meditation with the wise Lady and I'll be okay."

Ralph heard a noise and he looked back and saw someone on a horse riding hard up the road. "Sir Cabe, someone is coming."

Sir Cabe looked south down the road and saw Lady Bethany and he took in a deep breathe. "Toby, go find our Lord and Lady and advise him that Lady Bethany is approaching. Keep our Lady with our Lord, do not let her come back here without him."

Toby looked at him, "How am I supposed to stop her?"

"Do it," Sir Cabe barked at him and Toby turned and ran off in the direction they had gone. "Sylvester, continue what you are doing."

Allie looked at Cabe, "Is this person a problem?"

Sir Cabe nodded, "She's been trying to convince Lord Walter to take her as his wife. Judging from how she is riding I'm going to guess she found out about Paige. She will do her best to kill Paige."

Allie gasped, "Over my dead body."

"It might be over all of our dead bodies if Lord Walter doesn't get back here quick." Sir Cabe began walking to the back of the horses, he drew his sword as he passed by Ralph, "Ralph I want you to go stand by Kaylee, now." Sir Cabe walked ten yards past the last horse and using his sword he drew a line in the road and then stepped back ten feet. He readied his shield and stood in the middle of the road.

Kaylee drew her bow and nocked two arrows.

Toby came upon Paige as she was returning to the horses, "My Lady, we must go get the Lord, quickly."

Paige looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Lady Bethany is coming, Sir Cabe told me to come get you and Lord Walter and that you needed to stay with Lord Walter." Toby told her.

"Our Lord is about fifty yards back that way, go and get him." Paige told him.

Toby shook his head, "Sorry, I got my orders from Sir Cabe, you need to come with me."

Paige smiled, "I am the Lady of Scorpion Keep. I outrank Sir Cabe, and I am telling you to go get Lord Walter."

Paige turned and ran towards the horses. Toby threw his hands up and ran on back for Lord Walter.

* * *

**To the Adventure! -Tim**


	20. Chapter 20

Lady Bethany slowed as she began laughing, "Really Cavalier? You want to challenge me?"

She stopped and jumped off her charger and began stalking up. "Do yourself a favor and tell me who this Paige is and then remove yourself from this situation while I settle a score with her."

"Hey, look what the slut rode up on, where did you get the horse?" Happy asked.

Lady Bethany looked over at Happy as she walked up to stand close to Sir Cabe, "You've smarted off to me for the last time blacksmith, Lord Walter might value you but you have no value to me."

"I may only be a Cavalier, but I will defend our Lady with my last breath." Sir Cabe told her.

"As will we all," Happy stood next to him with her hands out in front of her.

Lady Bethany laughed, "Wing Chun, seriously?"

Allie's eyes went white and her arms rose up along her sides as she felt deep down into the Earth. "Fine, we'll do this the fun way then," Lady Bethany told him and she flung her hammer towards Sir Cabe.

"Now," Allie said and from deep in the ground the roots that were still living rose up and broke through the ground and grabbed and captured her hammer. The roots pulled and pulled against it. Slowing it and finally stopping it in mid air and dragged it down into the Earth.

Lady Bethany growled, "A witch? Paige is a witch? Lord Walter would debase himself with an abomination?"

Happy ran out once her hammer was neutralized and she jumped up in the air and came down and slugged Lady Bethany across her face. Lady Bethany reeled from the blow and fell backwards. She stood and looked at Happy and brought her hand up and touched the back of it to her mouth and saw a small amount of blood. "You are so going to pay for that."

Happy jumped up and scissor kicked Lady Bethany in the chin while her left leg wrapped around her neck and as she fell forward she pulled Lady Bethany over her and threw her several yards away. Happy danced back to the horses. She continued to dance back and forth staying limber.

"Sister, you just bought yourself all kinds of trouble." Allie growled as her eyes glowed brighter. Lady Bethany drew her sword and stood as she turned towards Happy.

Paige came running out of the tree line, "Sir Cabe?"

Sir Cabe looked back and only saw Paige, "My Lady, retreat to our Lord, quickly." He ran forward prepared to engage Lady Bethany when roots burst forth and grabbed at Lady Bethany's feet. Kaylee launched two arrows in rapid succession and Lady Bethany dropped her shield as an arrow sunk through her breastplate and lodged into her left shoulder. Another arrow sunk into her left knee as she fell.

Lady Bethany saw Paige come out of the trees and with Sir Cabe's warning she now knew who her adversary truly was as her eyes went wild. "Whore," she screamed at Paige as she gestured. Happy screamed, "Paige, look out." Happy sprung out between Paige and Lady Bethany and was struck by something and she went flying backwards.

"Happy," Paige shouted as she ran up to her.

Allie had learned something about Paladins after they had to fight Lord Walter while he was controlled by the Nymph and the roots instead of trying to tie her up above ground had began pulling her down into the Earth like her hammer. This time she wasn't concerned with not injuring this woman. Lady Bethany kicked and whacked at the roots as her feet disappeared into the ground. She saw Sir Cabe coming up and she reached for her shield.

"Not on my watch," Allie said and roots burst forth again and wrapped around the shield and dragged it deep into the Earth as Lady Bethany fought unsuccessfully to grab it. She screamed and focused and the green fire burst forth and Sir Cabe had to retreat as the roots burst into flame.

"Wise Lady," Sir Cabe gasped at the flames.

Paige saw Lady Bethany was about free of the roots and she inhaled and focused and sang a steady note. Directed solely upon Lady Bethany, the sound caused her dropped her sword and grab her head. Lady Bethany bent over, beating her head to the ground as Paige continued to hold the note. The roots grabbed her sword and pulled it deep into the Earth with her shield and hammer.

Lady Bethany had nearly passed out when Paige had to stop as she began breathing heavily. But the effects of the note had ruptured both of Lady Bethany's eardrums and she had double vision as her brain reeled. She puked several times as she struggled to climb out of the Earth but the ground held her fast. The last time she fell over into her own vomit soaking her face and hair in it.

As Paige was breathing hard she tried helping Happy who was thrashing around on the ground holding her stomach.

"Can I go ahead and have the roots pull her under the ground?" Allie asked still pissed at her words.

Sir Cabe smiled, "Don't tempt me."

"Allie, Happy needs help, quickly." Paige called to her.

Lord Walter came running out of the trees, "Paige?" He saw her bent over Happy breathing hard and he ran up to her as Allie ran over to check on Happy, "Are you okay my Love?"

Toby saw Happy on the ground, "Happy?" He ran over and working with Allie began to try and examine her.

Paige smiled and nodded, "Thanks to Happy, and everyone else, I'm fine."

Lord Walter nodded as he looked to the road and walked out towards Lady Bethany. He paused as his nose wrinkled from the smell and decided he was close enough. "What is the meaning of this rude visit?"

Lady Bethany shook her head, "I heard some harlot was trying to take you away from me and I came to face my rival."

Lord Walter's face darkened and he ran the rest of the way over and grabbed her by her throat and picked her up. Almost with ease he pulled her free of the remaining roots and the earth that had closed over her legs. He held her up a full arms reach over his head. "Paige is no harlot. I was never yours, and you could only dream that you were on Paige's level to be considered a rival." Lord Walter shouted in full commanding voice. Lady Bethany tried to struggle as she could no longer breathe. "You are forever banished from my lands on pain of death. You ever try to do something to my wife and I will destroy you." Lord Walter pulled her down to his shoulder and then thrust her hard up and away from him.

Lady Bethany crashed into the ground and whimpered. She struggled trying to get to her charger but as she finally reached it the charger refused to allow her to touch it.

Lord Walter was looking at his hand he held her aloft by, rubbing his wrist. He nodded as he thought he must have strained a tendon in his wrist. But something gnawed at him about the feeling, "She crossed a line somewhere and the wise Lady has rebuked her."

Sir Cabe nodded, "She used a power like an Amatan uses."

Lord Walter spun to face him, "Do what?"

Sir Cabe nodded, "Remember when you were fighting the Amatan and it gestured at you and your shield buckled and your arm broke?"

Lord Walter nodded.

"She did the same thing to Paige but Happy jumped in the way of it. And she used her consecration power but instead of the white fire of Athena it was green," Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter followed by Sir Cabe ran to Happy. Lord Walter knelt down next to her, "Hold still Happy." He put his hand down to her stomach where she was holding it and touched her.

They saw his skin begin to wither. Happy pushed his hand away, "You got to protect yourself."

Lord Walter looked at Sylvester as he continued to use the spell to dig the grave. "Sylvester, stop what you are doing and get over here."

Sylvester ran over, "There is nothing I can do about this magic, see if you can dispel it." Lord Walter told him.

Sylvester nodded and opened his spell component bag and dug an iron bar out of it and holding it between both of his hands as he began murmuring. As Sylvester finished, "I need to see the point of impact."

Allie pulled Happy's tunic up and exposed her stomach. Sylvester nodded and laid the iron bar on her stomach. There was a large flair up magical energies and the iron bar disintegrated. Lord Walter put his hand back to her stomach but this time his skin remained normal. "Praise the wise Lady, thank you Sylvester," Lord Walter said gratefully.

Ralph and Kaylee still stood beside the road watching Bethany, they saw her skin darkening and a green energy seemed to start rising off of her. Kaylee nocked two arrows and fired them rapidly. The first struck dead center of her chest and the second one she batted away. "My Lord," Ralph screamed.

Lord Walter looked over and then looked to see what Ralph was staring at. "Wise Lady," Lord Walter murmured in disbelief.

Sir Cabe looked, "Are you kidding me? How is this even possible?"

Everyone looked and saw Bethany looked like she was halfway through the transformation to becoming an Amatan. Kaylee told Ralph to go to his Mother while she began firing arrow after arrow at Bethany.

"Elf filth," Bethany said in that horrid voice that still sent chills down most of their spines. She gestured towards Kaylee and Kaylee dodged as whatever it was struck a tree not far behind her and the deadwood of the tree gave way as the tree toppled over pinning Kaylee in its branches.

Lord Walter stood and drew out his stone head hammer and gave the sack to Paige. He raised the hammer over his head, "By the grace of Athena." The hammer began glowing. "For life and the wise Lady," Lord Walter said as he hurtled the hammer. The hammer transformed into a bolt of lightning and struck Bethany and she went flying backwards tumbling and rolling along the ground.

"Garrison," Lord Walter said and the hammer flew back to his hand. He threw the hammer again and once again it transformed and crashed into Bethany as she had begun to get up and knocked her back another ten feet.

"Garrison," Lord Walter said again just as Bethany grabbed the handle and it flew back carrying her with it and she slammed into Lord Walter knocking him down.

"Walter," Paige screamed.

Lord Walter was clearly stunned and Bethany grabbed him by the neck and began choking him. Lord Walter's skin began withering before their eyes. "You were to be mine and you dare to replace me with a slutty Bard?" She focused and the green fire erupted around her again and Lord Walter began smoking.

Kaylee could just barely make Lord Walter and Bethany out. She pulled her bow free from under the branch and began firing arrows at Bethany. Bethany pulled the smoking hot Lord Walter over and used him as a shield as a number of arrows flew by, three of which pierced through the chain mail that gave his limbs more mobility.

Lord Walter's eyes opened wide at the pain. Sir Cabe stood back the unholy ground she'd just consecrated caused him pause. Ralph ran through the unholy ground and he could feel the fire licking up his body but he pressed on before he shoved his long dagger into Bethany's neck. "Ralph," Paige screamed.

Bethany screamed and went to hit Ralph and Lord Walter grabbed her hand and pulled it back into a wrist lock. Bethany screamed from the pain of the wrist lock and tried to throw Lord Walter but he wouldn't let go and so they tumbled away from Ralph.

Kaylee used her augmented strength and finally broke free from the branch.

Ralph ran back to where his Mom was with Happy while Sir Cabe scrambled towards Bethany as her concentration was interrupted and the consecration spell broke. Lord Walter struggled to grab the long dagger sticking out of her neck. Sir Cabe took a moment and then thrust his sword through the gap of Bethany's breastplate under her arm and deep into her chest. Bethany let go of Walter and tried to grab Sir Cabe. Lord Walter got hold of the long dagger and wrenched and twisted the blade and severed her head from her body.

Lord Walter could feel his life slipping away, he'd been too close to Bethany for too long and he began trying to crawl slowly away when Kaylee ran over and grabbed his breastplate and lifted him and dragged him quickly away back to where Paige and Ralph were with Happy.

Toby moved over and examined the points where the arrows had pierced his chain mail as Paige knelt down next to him running her hand through his hair. "We need to cut these arrow shafts so I can move the chain mail and get the arrowheads out of him."

Kaylee reached down and holding the arrow as close to the chain mail as she could she snapped the shaft of each arrow. Toby smiled, "That will work." He quickly got the arrowheads out of him.

Allie looked at Paige, "Happy doesn't have any broken bones if you can sing to heal them."

Paige looked up from Walter and nodded as she got up and got her lute. She began playing and then started singing. And Happy and Walter began to slowly heal.

Allie stood up and walked over to Cabe and she put her arm through his, "Black blood?"

Cabe nodded, "Pretty disgusting."

Allie nodded, "You were very brave Cabe."

Cabe smiled, "Thanks to you I didn't die."

Allie smiled, "It was a team effort. I know you held back before because she is a woman, please don't do that again."

Cabe nodded, "You got me on that one. As part of my code, fighting women isn't very chivalrous."

Allie bumped his hip, "I understand, but when they are a threat, regardless to gender, you've got to act to protect everyone. What about her now?"

Cabe shook his head, "I'm not sure. I've never heard of spontaneous transformation into an Amatan. Everyone has always said the body was taken to some other plane where it was empowered with a half life. We'll all need to write about this. People are going to want to know all about it."

Paige looked up, "Sir Cabe, please come bless this land, the blight seems to be restricting the healing."

Sir Cabe turned, "I should have thought of that myself." He walked over and took out the small owl on his necklace and prayed and the power flowed down and out over the land purifying it. Happy and Lord Walter began to heal much quicker.

Allie looked down at Bethany's body and saw that her blood was no longer black but red again. "Cabe, her blood is red now."

Cabe walked back over and saw where her body and blood lay within the blessed area it had reverted back to normal but outside it was still changed. Cabe nodded, "Well isn't that interesting. Not that I would want to us to face another Amatan but if we did, I'd love to try a dedication prayer to sanctify the land it stood on and see how that would affect it. That would give people a huge advantage in future encounters."

Happy finally sat up and with Toby's help stood up while Lord Walter was still lying unconscious. "Please don't tell me we are going to have to go through another spell in a scary place with our Lord unconscious again," Toby said looking around.

Happy shook her head, "Seriously? Why is it that every time I start to see you in a different light you start acting wimpy or stupid and ruin it?"

Paige stopped singing for a moment to stand up and hug Happy, "Thank you for protecting me."

Happy nodded as she turned her head, "You're welcome."

Paige smiled, "Happy, its okay to feel something and enjoy it. We're not going to make fun of you over it."

"Thanks," Happy said. "Is the squirt okay?"

Ralph smiled, "I'm fine Happy."

"Speaking of which," Paige turned to him. What did Walter tell you?"

Ralph looked down, "That I wasn't suppose to get involved in any of the fighting."

Paige nodded, "And yet that is exactly what you did."

Ralph nodded, "But he did say it was for a last resort, and it sure seemed like a last resort moment to me."

Paige shook her head, "You're splitting hairs. You know good and well that he meant if you were in a position where you had no other choice. If something had happened to you, Walter would have been devastated, so no more heroics kiddo."

Ralph nodded.

"Please don't be too hard on him my Lady," Sir Cabe said as he walked back over. "If he hadn't done what he did the Lord might have died. That consecration of hers was enough to give me pause."

Ralph smiled at his words.

"Speaking of obeying directions," Sir Cabe grabbed Toby by his tunic and pulled him in close. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick your ass for endangering our Lady? I told you not to let her come here without the Lord with her. If it hadn't been for Happy getting in the way she could be laying here dying right now. Is that what you want?" Cabe yelled.

"Sir Cabe, it wasn't his fault but my choice." Paige told him.

Sir Cabe shook his head, "No, he had my order to bring you both at the same time."

"And I ordered him as the Lady of Scorpion Keep to go get Walter," Paige told him with a smile as she pulled his hands off of Toby's tunic.

Sir Cabe looked at her, "That was very foolish my Lady. I'd warned you before about Lady Bethany. We were lucky we stopped her as long as we did without the Lord. A Paladin who knows their power is simply a force no single combatant could ever hope to face and win. I've seen Paladins who took out whole regiments alone."

Paige's smile faded, "I get that Sir Cabe, but she was challenging me. Not you, not my Lord, she was seeking to replace me in my Walter's life and I am not going to back away from that kind of challenge from anyone. Besides, what would you have done if I hadn't of been here and stopped her?"

Sir Cabe reached out and pulled her in and hugged her, "Silly child, I would have given my life to keep you safe if need be.


	21. Chapter 21

Sir Cabe looked about, "Let's bury Jesse and Bethany and then we'll return to our last camp. It's hard to say how long our Lord will be out of it. Without him to help it would be hard for me to bless enough space for all of us to camp in, since I had to bless this spot already for the Lord and Happy to be healed."

Paige looked at him, "That's sounds like a good idea. Do we bury them in the same spot?"

Sir Cabe looked at Bethany's remains, "Well at one time she was a devoted servant of Athena, regardless to how things turned out. It would take considerable more time to open a new grave," He looked down into the one Sylvester had been digging. "This single one should suffice." Sir Cabe looked at Toby, "Did you remove any valuables from Jesse?"

Toby nodded.

Happy walked over and grabbed Bethany's hair and lifted her head up, "What do you have to say about Wing Chun now bitch? What's that? I'm sorry, you need to speak up. That's what I thought." Happy spun taking her head between her finger tips and jumped up in the air and her forearms extended and Bethany's head slipped off the tips of her fingers rising up in the air and moving towards the grave. Everyone's eyes followed her head as it arc up and over and dropped into the grave. "Score," Happy cried out.

Sir Cabe shook his head as everyone else smiled or laughed a bit. Kaylee walked back and grabbed one arm while Happy grabbed the other and they dragged her body over and pushed it down into the grave. Toby brought over one of the spare blankets and they wrapped Jesse up in it before they carefully lowered him down into the grave and they took turns filling it in with the dirt.

It took Sir Cabe, Kaylee and Happy to get Lord Walter up into his saddle, they finally had to get his charger to lay down to get him on it. Toby stood there smiling the whole time. Happy looked at him, "What?"

"Why didn't you just take his armor off?" Toby asked her.

Happy glared at him and he quickly ran back and got onto his saddle. Lord Walter's charger stood up and looked expectantly at Paige. Paige smiled and climbed up in her saddle, she looked around and when everyone was finally in their saddles she turned and started riding back south and Lord Walter's charger matched stride with her horse.

Two hours later they had returned to their previous camp and began getting everything set up. They got Lord Walter down off his charger first and Paige had them go ahead and put him in their tent. Sir Cabe stayed long enough to help her get him out of his plate mail. Paige looked at Sir Cabe, "How should we work watches?"

Sir Cabe scratched his chin, "We'll do three four hour watches, and you should concentrate on taking care of our Lord."

Paige smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Cabe, especially for caring enough to try and protect me."

Sir Cabe nodded, "Thank you my Lady for what you did to save us."

Paige smiled, "You know you can call me Paige right?"

Sir Cabe shook his head, "Not now that you are married my Lady."

Paige shook her head as she watched him leave the tent.

"My Lady Paige," Toby called out.

Paige smiled, "Come in Toby."

Toby stepped into the tent, "I just wanted to see if you needed a hand removing Lord Walter's clothes and to give him a once over to be sure he is okay."

Paige nodded, "Sure, we can do that."

It didn't take long and Toby nodded, "He looks good physically. Meta-physically might be a different story. I also wanted to thank you for standing up for me against Sir Cabe."

"Of course Toby, you only did what I told you to do so you shouldn't suffer any consequences of that." Paige told him.

They heard Sir Cabe raise his voice, "No, you heard the Lord, we do not put our hands on the weather. Do you know how mad he'd be when he wakes up and finds out we did this?"

Paige and Toby stepped out of the tent.

Allie stepped up to him, "I know what I am doing, besides, don't you think he'd like to wake up and find out we hadn't died of dehydration?"

"Whoa, guys, hold on. What's wrong?" Paige stepped up and gently pushed them back away from each other.

"We're out of water and there is no fresh consumable water within forty miles of this place. If Lord Walter can't conjure any, we're going to have a really rough time. The horses especially, but I could bring a small rain cloud to fill our water pots." Allie told her.

Paige looked at Sir Cabe, "Walter told me that Cavaliers like Paladins have some of the abilities of Clerics, do you not have this ability to make food and water?"

Sir Cabe shook his head, "I've spent most of my time studying tactics and wars. Our Lord out paced me long ago."

Paige nodded, "We need some kind of middle ground then. Is there anyway he could cast the spell while he was asleep?"

Sir Cabe frowned as he looked at her, "How do you mean?"

"We bring the pots into the tent and put them around him and I try to get him to subconsciously cast the spell to make the water." Paige told him.

Sir Cabe smiled, "Well, I've never heard of such a thing before, but what's the worst that could happen?"

Sir Cabe grabbed Toby and they walked over to the water horse and got the two biggest pots down and took them into the tent and set them next to Lord Walter. "Now what do we do?" Sir Cabe looked at Paige.

"Roll Walter on his side facing the pots," Paige told him as she knelt down behind his back after they rolled him over. She reached down and pulled his left hand up and put the owl emblem into his hand and closed her hand around his so he was holding it. "Walter, we need you to create water in these pots for us," Paige told him.

Walter lay there unmoving, Paige smiled down at him. She bent down closer to his ear and gently blew across his ear, "Walter, do you remember our honeymoon night?"

They saw him smile after a few moments and slowly he nodded his head. "We need you to create water in the water pots," she told him before whispering quietly, "And then tonight we can reenact some of our honeymoon."

His smile got bigger and he mumbled something and the two pots filled with water. Paige smiled, "Thank you Walter."

Sir Cabe laughed, "You are devious." He bent down and put the lid on the two pots and then picked one of them up.

Toby picked the other one up, he wagged his eyebrows at Paige, "Looks like whatever you whispered caused more then just the water to rise."

Paige looked down and saw the blanket over Walter had pushed out away from his body and she blushed.

A short bit later, "Paige, is it okay if I come in?"

Paige smiled, "Come on in Allie."

Allie stepped in and saw her lying on her side next to Walter, "I just wanted to make sure our Lord was okay after what happened."

Paige nodded, "He seems to be resting comfortably."

Allie nodded, "Is it okay if I do a quick examination?"

Paige nodded and Allie knelt down next to him. "I don't know what that magic is but it seriously disrupts the Lord's cellular life." Allie reached out and put her hand against his forehead and then opened his eyelids and checked his eyes before examining his ears and mouth.

Paige began to get a little concerned, "Well?"

Allie nodded, "He doesn't have any discoloration to his skin anywhere does he?"

Paige shook her head, "Well, he didn't when Toby helped me remove his clothes a couple of hours ago."

Allie looked at her, "Do you mind checking or helping me to check right now?" Paige lay there biting her lip as she thought about that. "If you are uncomfortable with me seeing him undressed, I can just examine the parts you're okay with and then you can examine the others after I step out. I just want to be sure we aren't missing anything."

Paige took in a deep breath as she moved back and knelt next to Walter. Slowly she nodded and Allie reached down and pulled the blanket up from his feet until it was almost to his groin. Allie then lowered the top down until the top of his pelvic bone showed. Allie looked at Paige, "Since you seem a little unsure about me seeing our Lord, we'll just examine this much of him and give you a few moments to adjust to me seeing the rest of him. Is that acceptable?"

Paige slowly nodded.

Allie smiled at Paige as she began examining his skin, "You know, I knew he was going to be well muscled, but for some reason I didn't think he would be quite this well muscled. No wonder he has such a reputation of physical prowess in physical confrontations."

Paige just smiled.

Allie finished examining all of his exposed skin and she looked up at Paige, "Have you decided if it is okay if I remove the blanket now?"

Paige looked into her eyes, "Are you going to be responsible for our health?"

Allie smiled, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't just about examining him? Are you wanting me to move to the Keep or the town outside?"

Paige nodded as she blushed, "I'm not comfortable with sharing such an intimate view of him unless you are going to be there at all times for us."

Allie nodded, "I will be there for all of you."

Paige smiled and nodded her head as she watched Allie reach out and pull the blanket the rest of the way off of him. As she touched and examined, "Thank you for figuring out how to get our Lord to create the water. Okay, let's roll him over."

After thoroughly examining him Allie nodded, "Everything looks fine. His cells are still distressed but I think like at the lake it will just take some time for his cells to recover but he'll be fine."

"Thank you Allie," Paige told her with a smile as they both covered him up.

Paige ran her hand down his chest and stomach. "Nothing like a closed tent flap to invite people to come visiting," Paige whispered to Walter.

Paige looked at her wedding band next to Walter's, they both had a nice solid weight to them as she thought back to when Happy gave the rings to them after they got back from their honeymoon night.

Happy pulled out a small leather sack and opened it and removed a wad of leather. She unfolded it and uncovered a gold ring and as she unfolded it more she uncovered a second larger gold ring. "While you two were on your honeymoon day," Happy rolled her eyes. "Whoever heard of a one day honeymoon? Anyway, I made you real wedding rings." She handed them to Paige. "But in order for the magic to set you have to be in close proximity of each other for at least twelve hours."

"Happy, these look so professional. Thank you, what would the magic do?" Paige looked up at her as she handed them to Walter to see.

Happy grinned, "Well right now if you were wearing it and someone tried to hit you it would afford you extra protection. It would be like you were wearing two sets of leather. But after the magic sets you would share a limited psychic bond with O'Brien. You wouldn't read each other's thoughts, well not right away. The psychic bond could grow to do that. But that's like years from now. After twelve hours it would be more like you'd have a limited connection. You know if the other was experiencing strong feelings."

"This probably won't work but nothing ventured, nothing gained," Paige said as she looked at Walter. She thought, 'Love, can you hear my thoughts?' Paige sighed when she felt hungry. Paige laughed, "Okay. This could be a problem if I can feel when you are hungry and don't know if it is me or you."

Paige stepped outside the tent and Ralph ran up and hugged her, "How's Dad?"

Paige smiled, "He's still sleeping. But he's going to be okay baby."

Happy called over, "Did you tell your Mom and Dad?"

Ralph's eyes got real big, "I was so excited when they came back I forgot."

Paige reached out and ran her hand through his hair, "Tell us what baby?"

Ralph reached into a pocket and pulled the ring out. "Happy made the mold and poured the gold but she let me extract it and clean it up." He held the ring up for her to take.

Paige smiled as she took it and looked it over. "You did a really good job on it Ralph, I'm really impressed."

"Thanks," Ralph smiled at her. "I told Sir Cabe I didn't realize this was something a person could do as a living. So I was wondering if maybe Dad would let me learn how to do it."

Paige smiled, "I don't see why he wouldn't. But what about being a Paladin?"

"Hearing all of the stories you always told and even seeing Dad in action is very inspiring but this, it's like it calls to me." Ralph told her.

Paige nodded, "Well, when Walter is back on his feet I'll talk to him about it. I am sure he won't have an issue with it if that is what you really want. Just make sure though, you can't just switch every time something different comes along." She smiled as she held the ring back out to him.

Paige walked over to Happy, "Happy, on these rings, what kind of feelings will we be able to feel?"

Happy shrugged, "Standard ones I guess, why?"

Paige laughed, "What about hunger?"

Happy thought about it for a moment, "Hey Sly, come here."

Sylvester got up and walked over, "What's up?"

Happy pointed at Paige's ring, "Would Paige be able to sense if O'Brien was hungry with the rings?"

Sylvester thought about it for a minute, "Well, if he was really hungry, yes, I think she would."

"Great, so how do I tell the difference so I don't start eating everything?" Paige looked at him.

Allie looked over from where she was drinking a cup of coffee with Cabe, "You're hungry Paige, let me fix you something."

Paige smiled, "Sorry, I wasn't saying I was hungry, but thanks Allie, I'm trying to figure out if these rings are telling me if Walter is hungry."

Allie laughed as she stood up. "No, I'm telling you, you are hungry, not our Lord."

Paige laughed, "Well then, I'm extra glad you are here to save me from over eating then."

Allie looked at her for a moment, "I think a peanut butter and jelly sandwich would work, no coffee but water."

Paige stared at her in disbelief, "Oh my, that sounds great."

Allie smiled as she started cutting the bread, "I bet strawberry jelly."

Paige's mouth dropped open, "Are you sure this ring isn't telling you want I want?"

Allie laughed, "Nope, I just know what your cells are saying. And I am going to guess, you'd really like lentil soup for dinner."

Paige ran over and hugged her, "However you are doing this, thank you."

"You're welcome," Allie grinned as she handed her the sandwich and put everything up before getting the lentils and other vegetables out and setting them to the side for later.

Paige got a cup of water and sat down before taking a bite of the sandwich, "Allie, this sandwich has just the perfect amount of sweet to it. Now surely my cells couldn't tell you that."

Allie sat next to Sir Cabe and grinned, "That might be a little more intuition." Allie nodded, "I made a potion to try on Lord Walter. It should give his body energy and nutrients which it needs without being overwhelming. We can give it to him since we checked him over and he didn't have any bruises or wounds because it could make it worse by making him bleed more."

Paige nodded as she ate another bite, "We can give it to him after I finish unless you want to go give it to him now."

Toby looked at Allie, "Well what do my cells want me to eat?"

Allie looked at him, "Lentil soup."

Toby laughed, "Then why doesn't it make me as happy as it made Paige?"

Allie smiled, "Probably because no matter what your cells want, you want brats and ale."

Toby stared at her, "How could you possibly know that?"

Allie laughed, "Well the ale is obvious, you always want ale. But I heard you tell Sylvester you wanted brats."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Writing to stay ahead of the Corona virus! Monday might be a little tricky, have to make a visit to the VA hospital to drop off my sleep machine and get a new one. Hope you all are doing well! To the Adventure! -Tim**


	22. Chapter 22

Paige sat her bowl down, "Allie, that soup was perfect. Thank you so much for making it."

Allie nodded, "You're most welcome my Lady."

Paige laughed, "Now don't you start with me." She looked over at Sir Cabe and he just raised his hands.

Allie pulled out a small vial, "Think we can get our Lord to drink this?"

Paige nodded, "I don't see why not. Sir Cabe, do you mind assisting us?" He shook his head as they all stood up and entered the tent. Sir Cabe knelt behind Lord Walter and reaching under his arms he lifted his shoulders until he was sitting up. Paige gently opened and kept his mouth open as Allie carefully poured the contents slowly into his mouth giving him plenty of time to swallow.

Ralph called out from outside of the tent, "Mom?"

Paige smiled as they laid Walter back down, "Yea baby?"

"May I come in and say goodnight to Dad and you?" Ralph asked as Sir Cabe and Allie came out.

"Come on in baby," Paige told him as she got Walter's pillow positioned a little better.

Ralph walked in and knelt down next to Walter. He leaned over and laid his head on his Dad's chest, "I love you Dad. Sleep well and I hope you wake up soon."

Paige smiled as she rubbed his back.

Ralph stood up and walked around Walter and hugged his Mom, "I love you Mom, hope you sleep well."

"Thank you baby, I love you. You sleep well, I'll come over to check on you in a little bit." Paige told him.

Just as Ralph started to step out of the tent he turned, "Mom?"

Paige looked up and smiled, "Yea baby?"

Ralph looked at her very seriously, "Since Sir Cabe didn't talk to Dad before you guys left the other day, was everything okay with Dad and the sex thing?"

Paige froze for a moment before her smiled vanished. She approached it carefully, "What are you talking about?"

Ralph stood there, "After you and Dad left with Selase Happy turned and asked Sir Cabe and Toby if they had the Talk with Dad before you got married. Sir Cabe was a little confused and asked about what Talk and she said the Talk about sex. Happy was pretty upset that neither of them had talk to him about it."

Paige was torn between laughing and giving Happy and Cabe a lashing. She held her arms out and Ralph walked over and she hugged him. "You don't have to worry about that, your Dad was absolutely perfect about that."

Ralph smiled, "Should I tell Sir Cabe and Happy?"

Paige bit her lip to keep from laughing, "No baby, I'll take care of that. You go get ready for sleep."

Ralph nodded before running out of the tent.

Paige waited a little while before she called out, "Happy, Sir Cabe, may I see you a moment please?"

Sir Cabe stepped in and a moment later Happy entered. Paige narrowed her eyes as she looked at them, "Not good," Happy said through the side of her mouth.

"Happy, while I know your concern was from a place of well intention, I would like to request you be a little more discrete when you speak of such things like sex in front of Ralph. Thankfully Walter was unconscious when Ralph just asked about the sex thing. He probably would have been mortified knowing you guys had spoken about his lack of knowledge on the subject. Paige told them with a slight smirk on her face.

Happy let out a breath of relief, "You think that was funny, you should have seen Sir Cabe spit his coffee out of his mouth and nose when Ralph asked him if the reason you guys wouldn't be back until morning was because of the sex thing."

Paige laughed, "You guys have a good night."

* * *

Paige left the tent a few minutes after Happy and Sir Cabe had and seeing Toby and Sylvester still at the fire she stepped up to their tent, "Ralph?"

"You can come in if you want Mom," Ralph replied.

Paige stepped in and smiled at Ralph as she knelt down next to him, "Are you comfortable?"

Ralph nodded.

Paige bent over and kissed his forehead, "I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about saying anything to your Dad about the sex thing, I'm sure he will speak with you about it in a few years when you are older."

Ralph smiled, "Okay."

"Sleep well baby," Paige kissed him again before leaving the tent.

Paige looked at everyone by the campfire, "Thank you guys for being there for me today. It is appreciated. Sleep well when you get there."

Happy stood up, "Hey, you might have married the big lug but you are our Lady too. We're here for you as well."

Paige stepped over to her and reached up and touched Happy's face, "Thank you Happy."

Paige disrobed after entering their tent and slid under the blanket with Walter. She rolled to her right and slid her leg over his and put her left arm across his chest. She reached up and stroked his face, "Walter, I don't know if you heard what Ralph had said but I want you to know something. You have fine instincts and you learned quickly. I'm very happy with our love."

Walter jerked a little and Paige smiled as she looked up at his face, "Are you waking up baby?"

Walter jerked again and her smile disappeared, "Walter?"

He jerked again, his shoulders leaving the ground. Paige began to panic as she yelled, "Allie, help."

Paige sat up covering herself with one of the blankets and watched as Walter began thrashing, "Allie."

Happy burst through the opening of the tent followed by Allie and Sir Cabe and they saw Walter thrashing about like a fish out of water. "What happened?" Allie asked as she moved over and knelt down as Happy and Sir Cabe did their best to restrict this movements.

Paige shook her head, "We were just laying here.

Allie put both hands against the skin of his chest and her eyes went white. Her eyes began glowing as she began speaking in the language of the Witch. The ends of her hair began rising up into the air. Sweat beaded up on her forehead and began running down her face as she continued to speak. They all stared in horror as some inky-green fluid began rising out of every orifice of his body.

Toby froze as he came through the flap of the tent, "What in hell?"

Sylvester pushed him aside as he moved in, "Wise Lady." He simply prayed as he froze.

"Guys, we got a serious problem out here," Kaylee yelled from outside the tent.

Sylvester rushed out as Toby moved up with Allie, "Happy let's go see what is going on with Kaylee." Sir Cabe told her as Lord Walter's body quit convulsing.

"Blessed Lady, is that smell the dead?" They heard Sylvester ask.

Paige turned and grabbed her leathers and began putting them on. They heard Kaylee, "I got the barrier put up."

* * *

"Pal-a-din, Pal-a-din come forth. Defend your lady, if you dare." The Amatan who had been Bethany called out.

"Dear Athena," Sir Cabe said softly.

Paige rushed out and turned to look where they were all staring. She saw what had been Bethany standing fifty yards out surrounded by at least thirty undead.

"Lord Walter is ill and unable to fight," Sylvester told her.

The Amatan smiled, "Then all of your lives are for-feit-ed."

"Remember if she gestures toward you, jump out of the way as quickly as you can. And don't stand in front of anyone else, they could get hit when you move." Kaylee warned them.

Sir Cabe held up his hand, "Lady Bethany, you were a Paladin of the wise Lady, how did this happen to you?"

The Amatan growled, "I am not she Cav-a-lier, her hate for the slutty whore who took her rightful place beside the Lord caused this."

Ralph heard all the commotion and snuck out of his tent and walked down the side of his parent's tent and saw the Amatan and its undead horde.

"Well then Cav-a-lier, since your master is worthless are you going to face me to save the slutty whore and the rest of you?" The Amatan laughed as it taunted him.

Sir Cabe started to step out and Happy grabbed him and stopped him, "That's just what she wants. She knows you can't do anything to her horde like O'Brien can. They will tear you apart."

"Bitch," the Amatan screamed and gestured at Happy.

Paige's eyes opened real wide and she grabbed Happy and pulled her quickly to the ground. A moment later Sir Cabe and Allie's tent was ripped apart.

* * *

Ralph ran around to the entrance of his parent's tent and entered seeing Allie and Toby over discussing Lord Walter's condition. He smelt something strong and saw an inky-green fluid lying on the blanket beside the entrance. He looked around and saw the sack his Dad wore on his belt and grabbed it and reached inside and got his stone head hammer out of it. He moved out of the tent and he looked up at the moon in the sky. 'Wise Lady, we need my Dad, please,' Ralph prayed and then he stepped back over behind his parent's tent.

The hammer was almost more than he could lift with one hand so he held it with both. He remembered watching his Dad when he used his hammer. He mimicked his Dad and thrust it up into the air, speaking quietly, "By the grace of the wise Lady." The hammer slowly started to glow, Ralph smiled and his elbows bent backwards behind his head and as he brought his arms forward he dropped to one knee as his elbows were almost parallel with the ground he snapped his forearms forward releasing the hammer, "For the wise Lady." The resulting mechanical actions translated into greater force and the hammer flew out towards the Amatan.

Everyone saw Lord Walter's hammer go flying out from the other side of the tent and they all smiled in relief. Half expecting to see him charge out after it, they watched as the hammer seemed to transform into lightning and they saw as it struck the Amatan. As it impacted there was a momentary explosion of that white light and all of the undead around it disintegrated as the Amatan was knocked back, tumbling and scraping along the ground.

Paige ran around to see her beloved and froze as she only saw Ralph kneeling on the ground. "Ralph," she screamed.

Everyone ran over and they all saw him breathing hard trying to stand back up, "No way." Happy gasped.

"In-so-lent whelp," The Amatan screamed as she struggled to stand.

Ralph looked up at the Amatan and could see the hate in its eyes. Ralph felt fear for a moment, "Mom." He said softly.

* * *

Lord Walter's eyes flashed open and he quickly pushed past Toby and Allie.

As Paige knelt next to him taking him into her arms, he felt his fear recede. Ralph remembered something and he held out his hand, "Garrison."

The stone head hammer responded and flew back towards him. Lord Walter ran out of the tent flap and turned around the corner of the tent and leaped up into the air clearing over the heads of everyone and his hand reached out as he came down on the other side of Ralph and caught the hammer. "By the grace of the wise Lady," he screamed and shoved the hammer high into the air and the hammer burst forth so brightly the entire area looked like noon. He spun around as Ralph smiled and Lord Walter threw the hammer. It looked to transform again and struck the Amatan again driving it further from the camp and he ran down chasing after it.

Allie and Toby ran out of the tent and stood watching with the rest of them.

"Garrison," they heard him say and the hammer flew back to him and again he flung the hammer and it struck the Amatan again driving her back further still.

Paige took off running after him. The Amatan struggled to stand up as Lord Walter yelled, "Garrison." The hammer flew back to him and he jumped up catching the hammer and spun in midair and flung the hammer again and it struck the Amatan. This time the Amatan dropped its sword when it was driven back tumbling along the ground.

Paige took in a deep breath and sang that note she sang earlier and the Amatan was paralyzed as it clutched at its head.

"Garrison," Lord Walter yelled again as he ran forward. He caught the hammer and Sylvester's eyes went wide and he gestured and they watched as a shield of energy enveloped Lord Walter as he leaped into the air and came down with his hammer striking the Amatan's sword. The explosion as the sword was destroyed blinded them all but Paige for a few moments.

Paige had covered her eyes as she saw him coming down and so she wasn't blinded by the releasing energies. She saw Walter lying back a ways from where the explosion happened. She ran over quickly and found him unconscious with a few wounds. She also saw he had indeed run out of the tent without anything on. She smiled as she quickly pulled her cloak off and covered him as the others ran forward.

As they stopped by them Happy smiled, "So I did see what I thought I saw."

Paige blushed a little.

"Okay," Allie took charge, "Let's get him back to his tent so we can take care of his wounds."

* * *

While they got Lord Walter back into the tent, Sylvester and Toby emptied Sir Cabe's tent and put it up before erecting one of the spares.

Sir Cabe turned and knelt down in front of Ralph, "Son, what you did, while brave, was very dangerous. Not just because of the Amatan but that hammer returning strikes with a tremendous force. If Lord Walter hadn't of awakened when he did and caught it, you could have been seriously hurt."

"But he awakened because I prayed to the wise Lady," Ralph told him.

Sir Cabe shook his head, "It might seem that way but as I keep explaining to Lord Walter, you can't just pray and charge into a dangerous situation hoping it will turn out alright."

"Leave my child alone," Lord Walter said in a voice of choral proportions.

They all turned to look at Lord Walter, "My Lady?" Sir Cabe said in wonder.

Allie moved back away from him quickly, "I was only trying to help our Lord."

Lord Walter smiled, "You have nothing to fear from me, daughter of Mielikki. You have been a true companion and aid to my children and I thank you."

"My Lady, may I ask, what about Lady Bethany?" Sir Cabe asked.

"She has forever been cast out. She chose that path, I had told her many times she was not my choice for Lord Walter but rather than listen to my voice she chose to act upon her own desires. Lord Walter chose to be obedient to my will. Even though it took me many years to find a worthy mate, and bring her to him. I was so disappointed I couldn't find one single daughter within my own children for him. I had to look elsewhere and then I found this dear sweet child cruelly cast out by my brother. And I was no longer disappointed." Walter's hand came up and caressed Paige's face. Walter smiled as Paige smiled, "She was a bit stubborn at first, but she finally yielded to my direction to come back north to find Lord Walter."

"I set her before you my children, keep her well. For Lord Walter will never love another." Walter looked at the tear that ran down Paige's cheek, "Why the tear my daughter?"

"I don't want Walter going through life without love if something happens to me," Paige told her.

"That is not my choice but he's," Walter began coughing and gasping as he grabbed at his throat.

Allie slowly moved back up, "Easy my Lord."

"My throat," he said hoarsely.

"Its okay my Love, Ralph will get you some water," Paige told him as Ralph ran out of the tent.

"Ralph, is he okay?" Walter asked as he grimaced.

"Thanks to you, he is fine, as are the rest of us my Lord," Happy told him as she sat there still amazed.

Walter nodded, "Do I need too make some water?"

Sir Cabe laughed, "You already did."

Walter frowned, "I don't recall it."

Paige smiled, "I'll tell you later."

Walter looked up at her, "My beautiful bride."

"These wounds are fairly superficial, were there any others Paige?" Allie asked as Ralph ran in with a cup of water.

As Ralph gave the cup to Walter, "I'm so glad you woke up Dad."

Walter smiled, "I'm glad you are okay Ralph."

Paige looked at Happy, Cabe and Ralph, "Sorry guys you need to exit the tent so Allie can make sure Walter is okay."

Paige started pulling the blanket down off of him and Walter stopped mid drink, "Paige?"

Paige smiled, "Walter, Allie is now responsible for our health, and she needs to be able to examine you to ensure there are no other wounds." She continued to pull the blanket down.

Walter grabbed her hand, "My Love, this is highly improper."

Paige laughed, "This from the man who ran out of this very tent a short bit ago naked as a jaybird in front of everyone? Look Walter, I'm okay with Allie seeing you and taking care of you. I trust her, she is certainly more reliable than Toby."

"My Lord, if you are really that uncomfortable with this. I won't do it, but I take my responsibility to you seriously." Allie told him as she pulled the blanket back up. She looked at Paige, "Make sure there are no other wounds, if there are have Toby examine him. These are safe for you to heal."

Allie started to stand up and Paige grabbed her hand stopping her as she looked at Walter with anger. "Do you know what the wise Lady herself said about Allie? She said 'You have nothing to fear from me, daughter of Mielikki. You have been a true companion and aid to my children and I thank you.' And that was after Allie had already examined your entire naked body after the first fight with Bethany. So if Athena is okay with it, then maybe you can stop being a baby and let her take care of you? You trust her to take care of me don't you?"

Walter looked at Allie, "Apparently I'm out voted."

Allie shook her head, "In my care you can't be out voted, I won't treat you against your will my Lord. My goddess could step into this tent and tell me to treat you and I would refuse regardless to her displeasure if you didn't give me permission."

Walter swallowed hard, "You may treat me."

Allie smiled and took hold of the blanket and began to drag it down and he stopped her, "Just, please don't discuss my size."

Paige looked at him as Allie kind of smiled, "What do you mean? What's wrong with your size?"

He looked at Paige, "Toby has always teased me that I am below average," Walter told her with his cheeks burning.

While Paige could believe Toby doing that, she was stunned by his words, "Say what?"

Allie stopped just before she exposed him, "My Lord, I've known since our first night together how large you are and you have nothing to worry about that. And when it comes to Toby, you are much larger."

"How could you know this?" Lord Walter looked at her.

Paige smiled, "She knew Toby broke his left middle toe when he was twelve and almost died because he didn't tell anyone. And she knew early I was hungry for a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich and then she knew I wanted lentil soup for dinner, she's amazing."

Allie smiled, "As a white witch your cells tell me everything about you, except fresh wounds. Something about the trauma has them confused for a while. That's why I need to visually inspect you."

Allie pulled the blanket on down and examined him as Walter closed his eyes. Paige smiled as she shook her head.

Allie looked up and saw his eyes closed and smiled, "Okay, it looks like you are fine. Judging by the energy level of your cells you will be awake maybe another hour. So enjoy sometime together and then get a good night's sleep." Allie pulled the blanket up enough to cover him.

"Thank you Allie," Lord Walter told her as she stood up.

Paige smiled, "Does that mean he's okay to have sex?"

Lord Walter's cheeks flamed.

Allie smiled and nodded before she left.

Paige pulled her leathers back off and slipped under the blanket with him then reached over and picked up her lute and began playing and singing causing his wounds to heal over. As the last of the wounds closed she sat the lute off to the side and turned and climbed up and straddled Walter. They began kissing as Walter ran his hands up and down her body. Paige smiled as she felt his manhood grow, "And no matter what, you are perfect for me."

* * *

**Doing okay here in Indy, got to go to the VA hospital tomorrow, might need to stop and grab some face masks if the store has any. Hope you guys are all doing well! To the Adventure! -Tim**


	23. Chapter 23

**Greetings, sorry for no story yesterday and its a bit late today. The trip to the VA took more out of me then I thought. Mainly because I didn't realize no one would be open for me to go in and buy something to eat, even if I ate it outside. So I ended up fasting about 20 hours. Stupid Corona-19. Anyway I hope this finds you all well still and not going stir crazy! Scorplingintraining, thank you for being a hero! I can't imagine what all our healthcare professionals are going through during this insanity! To the Adventure! -Tim**

* * *

Paige woke up happy, and she stretched before looking at Walter as he still slumbered. She kissed his cheek as she slipped out from under the blanket. As she grabbed her leathers she saw two pots just inside of the tent and she stepped over and saw they both had warmish water in them. Paige smiled at Allie's gesture. She also found two towels, washcloths and soap. She took a moment to clean up before she got dressed. She smiled back at Walter before she opened the flap and stepped outside. Paige saw everyone sitting around the campfire as it was a little cool this morning. "Good morning everyone," she smiled at them.

Ralph looked up and ran over and hugged her, "Morning Mom."

"Morning our Lady," Sir Cabe greeted her.

Paige smiled as she walked over and started to get a cup of coffee and Allie stopped her, "Don't tell me you forgot coffee is off the menu for you with all of this. It will impact you negatively and counteract the supplement."

Paige pouted, "Just a few sips?"

Allie smiled and nodded and then said, "No."

Everyone laughed as Paige put the cup down, "You're all mean to me. I need to speak with Toby anyway. Take a walk with me Toby."

Toby looked around and swallowed before he stood up and followed after her. After they'd gotten a good distance away, "Tell me Toby, how many more horrible things am I going to find out about you?"

Toby looked puzzled, "My Lady?"

"My first introduction to your actions was when you were hiding in Happy's smithy, spying on her. Then you reveal you were spying on Walter and I at the lake. Then you tried to force him to wake up when you knew it really wasn't a good idea. Remember?" Paige said softly.

"I do my Lady, not my best foot I admit," Toby looked around.

Paige turned and glared at him, "Can you explain to me why you would tease Walter and make him feel insecure about the size of his manhood?"

Toby looked at her almost stunned, "I'm sorry my Lady, I-I never knew he took me seriously."

Paige smacked his shoulder, "Do you not remember the talk we had my first night at the Keep?"

Toby thought hard but wasn't coming up with anything, "Sorry, but I say so many things. Sometimes they just run over each other."

Paige shook her head, "You basically told me Walter had zero experience when it came to things about sex. So if he had zero experience with it, why would you tease him about his size? He was so insecure he wasn't willing to let Allie examine him to ensure he was okay after that explosion. Do you realize how serious that is? Plus you're a Dr, you should know better. I truly hope this is the last of your shenanigans."

Toby nodded, "You're right my Lady. That was wrong. I am sorry. Do you want me to apologize to him?"

"Absolutely not, Allie and I have dealt with the issue. But I do want you to think back and if there is anything else you've done you need to be upfront before they become a problem like last night. Understand?" Paige poked him hard in the chest.

Toby nodded his head rapidly.

Paige turned and walked back to the campfire. As Paige got to the campfire, "Do you want me to cook breakfast Allie?"

Allie shook her head, "I've got it, my Lady. Is Walter doing okay?"

Paige shook her head as she smiled, "He was still sound asleep when I came out.

* * *

Lord Walter slowly started to regain consciousness, he frowned not feeling the weight of Paige upon him and he felt around. Not feeling Paige he opened his eyes but didn't see her. As he started to pull the covers back he saw the two pots of water Paige had moved over next to him. He smiled as he took a moment to clean up. Getting up he pulled his leathers on before putting on his boots. His throat still hurt a bit and his arms and legs were aching significantly. Just as he started to pick up the pots to take them out of the tent he paused. He slowly thought over the last twenty or so hours, going through his memories as something was irritating him. Then suddenly his eyes opened wide and he scowled as he stormed out of the tent.

Everyone was busying eating breakfast when Lord Walter stepped outside of the tent. "Good morning my Lord," Sir Cabe said before he saw the look on his face. Sir Cabe cringed inwardly, he knew that look and it was never a good look.

"Walter," Paige smiled and then frowned.

"You," he roared as he pointed his finger, Toby fell over and scrambled away. "How dare you," he screamed. He stopped next to Ralph and grabbed Ralph by the front of his tunic and yanked him up into the air, Ralph's breakfast spilling all over the ground.

"Walter," Paige yelled as Ralph flew up before Lord Walter pulled him in and hugged him tightly against his chest.

"I am so mad at you, I could beat your ass until you couldn't sit down for a week." Lord Walter yelled as he continued to hug and cradle him with Ralph's head pressed into the crook of his neck. "I've got half a mind to make you walk for the next week instead of riding your horse."

Paige jumped up but stopped as she saw tears run down Lord Walter's cheeks.

Lord Walter pulled him back away and stared into Ralph's face, "Do you have any idea how much you would have hurt your Mother if something had happened to you by disobeying me? Do you know how much you would have hurt me? As your Lord, you will not get any lunch today and you will only eat bread and water for dinner. Is that understood?"

Ralph slowly nodded as he watched the tears slide out of Lord Walter's eyes.

Lord Walter was barely able to rein his anger in as he saw matching tears slide down Ralph's face. Lord Walter brought him back in and hugged him fiercely, "But I am also so very proud of you Ralph. I know fully trained Paladins that couldn't have done what you did. But by the wise Lady, if you disobey me like that again, you will be scrubbing every single stone in the Keep with a toothbrush. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're very clear Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't want to disobey you, but I had to do something." Ralph told him.

Lord Walter struggled for a moment before he kissed Ralph's forehead and gently sat him back down before he turned and stormed off. After about ten yard he drew his sword and screaming with rage he threw it. They all watched shocked as his sword flew through the air spinning end over end as Lord Walter began walking adjusting his steps to follow after the sword's path.

* * *

Very hesitantly, Paige slowly followed behind him. Since meeting Walter this was the first time she was actually a little intimidated.

Happy watched as Paige followed after him. "You know, if he damages that sword I'm of a mind not to repair it."

Allie got up and fixed Ralph another plate of food to replace what Lord Walter had knocked to the ground. Ralph shook his head out of fear. Allie smiled, "He said no lunch, he didn't say you couldn't eat your breakfast. And since he spilled it, you get more."

Ralph looked out at Lord Walter and over to Sir Cabe and Sir Cabe smiled and nodded, "Go ahead son, Allie's right. It's breakfast still."

Ralph slowly nodded as he picked up the fork and took a tentative bite.

* * *

Paige saw him bend over from time to time as he walked after his sword and picked up a rock and flung it through the air. She saw him bend over and pick up his sword finally. He stood staring at it and the back of his hand. "Walter, don't you dare hurt yourself," Paige called out to him.

"I need to feel something else, I would welcome the pain," Walter told her as he continued to stare at his hand.

Paige stepped up and placed her hand over his, "Then feel your blade cutting into my flesh, because it wouldn't hurt me half as bad as watching you hurt yourself, however minorly."

Walter shook his head, "I could never harm you intentionally."

Paige smiled, "Then sheath your sword my Love." Walter drew in a deep breath and slowly slid the sword into its scabbard. Paige wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him. She looked at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Walter wrapped his arms around her, "Should you be out here in all of this with your susceptibility?"

"I'm fine, this is fine, if it wasn't Allie would have stopped me. I'd really like to talk about what happened," Paige told him.

Walter took her hand as he turned and kept walking away from the camp. Paige willingly followed along. "If I had awakened even two seconds later, Ralph could have been killed by my hammer. You could have been physically harmed as well. Neither of us would have been okay if he had been killed or seriously harmed. The stress of his death on you would have caused you to lash out at me because it would have been my fault. To lose Ralph and then you, I wouldn't survive that."

Paige tugged at his hand to get Walter to stop. As he faced her she took his other hand, "Walter, I can't say how I would respond to such a situation. But I know I wouldn't truly blame you. It is possible I could lash out at you, just because we are married doesn't mean everything is going to be roses and rainbows all the time. But you wouldn't have lost me. Do you not recall Sir Cabe's words at our wedding?"

Walter nodded.

Paige smiled, "We are husband and wife in the sight of Athena and through out time. I take that very serious. Do you remember that Athena came to us last night?"

Walter shook his head.

Paige brushed her hand through his hair, "Sir Cabe was going off on Ralph for what he did with your hammer and she took over your body and told him to leave her child alone. It was pretty amazing. I still can't believe you ran out of the tent without any clothes on."

Walter blushed, "I didn't even realize it, I just heard a voice saying I had to wake up to save you guys."

"Are you ready to come back to camp?" Paige asked.

Walter shook his head, "I have all this, energy, in me, and I need to expel it. I figured I could walk it off."

Paige smiled, "You could always come back and exercise it off. Or we could retire to our tent and work it off that way." She grinned mischievously at him.

Walter smiled and he scooped Paige up into his arms. Paige let out an excited whoop as he turned and carried her back towards camp.

They were all watching as Walter carried Paige in his arms toward them. "You don't suppose something happen to our Lady do you?" Sylvester asked.

Sir Cabe stood up as they drew closer, "Are you ready for some breakfast my Lord?"

Allie just smiled wickedly.

Walter kissed Paige while ignoring the question and pushed into their tent with Paige still in his arms.

"I guess not," Toby said with a grin.

* * *

Happy leaned over and whispered into Sylvester's ear and his eyes opened wide and he nodded as he opened the cylindrical tube he carried and pulled the scrolls out. He read through until he found the one he wanted. He put the others back in the tube and sealed it. He looked at the writing and concentrating he began reading it. As he finished the writing glowed and then faded off the paper as the paper then crumbled and fell apart. "It's done," Sylvester told Happy.

Sir Cabe looked over, "What's done?"

Sylvester's eyes opened real wide as he realized he'd said it out loud. "Uh, well, I just put up a wall of silence around their tent."

Sir Cabe kind of laughed as he nodded his head, "Well, I guess we'll just plan to stay here another night. I doubt that we'll have time to get very far now."

As Happy was finished with her breakfast she put her tray in the tub and got up, "I'm going to go see if I can find as much of Lord Walter's hammer. Not sure how we're going to fix it this time. We still haven't succeeded in repaying that elemental for fixing it last time."

"Why doesn't our Lord carry a spare?" Allie asked.

"The Dwarves are the only ones who can make them. And they are very selective about who they give or sell them to. I've never heard of anyone getting their hands on more than one unless maybe they get a second one off someone else. Typically when someone gets one, they remain a family heirloom. Sometimes someone runs into trouble and will sell one. But that's rarer than seeing your goddess speaking through your friend's mouth," Happy told her.

"I could always ride out and summon that," Allie looked around and made a face, "woman's hammer out of the ground."

"Oh hell no, I'd slap O'Brien silly if he even considered using that thing," Happy told her.

Sir Cabe thought about that, "Well actually, when we pass by there, we probably should recover those items. I don't think she had any family but I am sure the church would want them for another follower."

Happy shook her head as she turned and walked off to recover whatever she could of Lord Walter's stone head hammer.

Ralph looked up, "I don't understand, are they arguing? Is that why Sylvester had to cast that spell? Are they arguing about what I did?"

Sir Cabe quickly raised his mug up and took a drink of coffee.

Allie smiled as she shook her head looking at Sir Cabe, "No Ralph. They aren't arguing about you or anything. They just needed some time alone with each other where no one would disturb them."

Sir Cabe reached out and squeezed Allie's hand as he smiled at her.

* * *

Happy walked around the area they found Lord Walter laying first and picked up a few pieces of his hammer and put them in a sack before moving in a straight line towards where the sword had been lying. She picked up a number of pieces but she was having a hard time finding some of them, including the handle. Toby stepped up, "Can I offer you a hand?"

Happy looked back at him, "Sure, if you want too. I was going to start walking around a spiral to try and see what I am missing, still can't find the handle either."

Toby nodded, "Doesn't sound too hard, is there anything special that separates the stone from normal rocks?"

Happy smirked, "Yea, its white granite. Nothing around here is going to be that color."

Toby nodded as they began to make several passes in circles spiraling outwardly.

After about an hour they had gathered as much of the head as she felt they'd ever would and then finally they found the handle almost thirty yards the opposite direction. As she stood up and started to turn she stopped dead and stared, "No way. Toby, check it out."

Toby stood there staring, "I see it, but, I don't quite believe it."

Happy looked at him, "Well, what are you doing standing there?"

"What do you mean?" Toby looked at Happy.

"You're a Dr, go check her out," Happy pushed him.

Toby looked at her before he slowly stepped over another twenty yards. He slowly knelt down and reached down and put his fingers to her neck. "She's got a pulse," Toby yelled back up.

Happy turned towards the camp, "Sir Cabe, get down here, now."

* * *

Sir Cabe was in the middle of kissing Allie when they heard Happy. Sir Cabe sighed, "Sylvester, stay with Ralph. I'll be back."

Sylvester and Ralph had both washed the morning dishes and were putting them away. "Okay," Sylvester said simply.

Ralph looked up at Sylvester, "Can I ask you something Sylvester?"

Sylvester smiled, "Of course."

Ralph looked at him, "That Bethany woman, she called Mom some names yesterday, what's a slutty whore?"

Sylvester's eyes went wide and Ralph saw sweat bead up on his forehead. Sylvester swallowed as he thought fast, "W-w-well you se-see Ralph, a whore, well a whore is what they call someone who sells some of their time to someone else." Sylvester wiped at his forehead.

Ralph nodded, "So what's the slutty mean?"

Sylvester felt light headed, "Is the sky spinning?"

Ralph looked up and around, "No, so what does it mean?"

"Hey, did you understand how I empowered those runes on your parent's rings?" Sylvester asked.

Ralph shook his head, "You know, this might seem a little weird, but after last night. While I am still interested in the process of making rings and enchanting them, it felt so amazing fighting that Amatan I think I'm going to go ahead and become a Paladin."

Sylvester smiled, "Ralph, that's amazing. Did I ever tell you about Simon?"

Allie walked with Sir Cabe as they made their way to Happy and they both stared in disbelief and slowly moved on up to where Toby stood. Sir Cabe stared, "She's alive?"

Toby nodded, "There's no sign of where Ralph shoved that blade into her neck and Lord Walter used it to cut her head off either."

Allie knelt down and put a hand to her shoulder and her eyes went white, "I don't detect any of that energy left in her body."

"Is someone messing with us? The last Amatan was completely destroyed," Happy said after moving up.

Sir Cabe shook his head, "No clue, the question now is what do we do with her?"

Happy smiled, "Give me your sword."

Sir Cabe glared at Happy.

Happy shrugged, "You asked."

Allie stood up, "We could bind her and put her a little bit away from the camp and wait to see what Lord Walter wants to do with her."

Sir Cabe nodded, "Might be best."

* * *

Ralph shook his head as he looked at Sylvester.

Sylvester nodded, "I was fresh from my mentor in Alchemy and Sorcery and I had stopped in an inn in Los Angeles. Something no one knows about me. I had ran away from home because my Dad wanted me to follow after him into military service and I knew I would never be able to fight like he did. So I ran away and I managed to steal the coin I needed to get my training with my mentor. Lord Walter had tracked me down for the bounty on my head. Don't ask me how he knew it was me, no one knew it was me. After he sat down and talked with me, he agreed to make things right with the person I stole from and I would come here to work for him."

"Anyway Simon had just received his ring of knighthood. He was kind of like Lady Bethany, he was arrogant, rude, thought higher of himself than he really was. I'm in the inn, I had bought an ale and Simon was in there running his mouth. Some fighter took offense and challenged him to a duel. Simon tried to power his hammer and couldn't do it. He was almost ten years older than you and couldn't do it. That threw him off so bad, that fighter beat him to almost within an inch of his life. That's one reason Lord Walter was so proud of what you did. With just a little training and mostly by example you did an amazing thing."

Ralph smiled as he nodded and then looked over, "Hey, is that that Bethany woman?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Greetings, firstly the start of this story is rated M for Mature, you can skip to the first chapter break to get past it. On a personal note, last chapter saw another milestone for me. Since Aug 19, 2019 I have now written 30 completed stories plus this on going and all totaled I have written 500,000 words about these amazing characters! I'm so thankful for those of you have enjoyed my stories! Seems like there was something else I wanted to say but, I'm drawing a blank. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe during these troubling days. The wife and I are doing as well as possible. She doesn't go out and I try my best to watch my interactions. Anyway, to the Adventure! -Tim**

* * *

With their groans of passion almost echoing Paige collapsed on top of Walter after their last orgasm, "Wise Lady, Walter, I'm spent."

Walter smiled as he hugged her lightly to him, "As am I my love, and most definitely ready for breakfast."

Paige laughed as they kissed, "I think it would be more like lunch by now."

Walter smiled as her muscles massaged him inadvertently from her laughter. "Whatever meal it is, I'm ready for it," Walter ran his hands down her flesh and firmly took hold of Paige's ass and squeezed. "Praise the wise Lady for bringing us together," Walter kissed her.

Paige almost purred as his calloused hands moved down her flesh and then squeezed her ass. Her purr turned changed to a deep moan into his mouth as she enjoyed the kiss. Her eyes opened and she looked at Walter with surprise as she still felt his hardness within her, "After all we've done, you are still hard my Lord?"

Paige moaned as she squeezed down on his hardness as it continued to fill her. The caress of her muscles that Walter felt caused him to groan, "You feel so wonderful my Love, but its okay. We're both tired."

Paige placed her hands against Walter's chest and slowly pushed herself up before she started rolling her pelvis slowly. "We're definitely going to have to wash these blankets after we're done," Paige smiled as they both moaned at the pleasure they felt.

They kissed as she continued to move on him. Walter reached up and caressed her breasts and tugging on Paige's nipples. With his breathing increasing, Walter looked at Paige's face, still unable to believe this amazing woman was his wife. "As great as this feels my Love, I don't mind waiting until tonight," he tried to stress again amid his groaning.

Paige moaned as she shook her head, "If you still desire my love, I'm not denying you."

Paige gasped as Walter reached down between them and began caressing her soft folds as her hips rolled. As her passion grew she began to rise up on him higher and higher. Walter's own passion began rising with the increased long caresses of his length, until he pulled her down tight against his groin.

Walter was still so new to this but he was learning quickly and one thing he learned was while this slow, long stroke loving brought him to the brink quicker, he knew it was the harder and quicker pace that Paige preferred.

He rolled them over until he was now on top before he began thrusting fast and hard into her. Paige's hips were rising up meeting his thrusts as they both continued their moaning and groaning. Walter thrust hard into Paige one last time as he reached his orgasm. "Paige," Walter gasped as he came to rest deep within her. Paige shuddered, feeling his release, as she rolled her hips a few more times and reached her orgasm.

Walter rolled onto his side bringing Paige with him and they stared smiling into each other's eyes as finally they both felt him softening within her as his manhood finally slipped out. Paige reached up and caressed his cheek, "As tired as I am and as sore as I am going to feel, I'm already missing you."

* * *

Walter kissed her hand, "Two months ago if someone had told me where I would be today and how much I would be enthralled with you I would have laughed in their face and denounced them as a liar and a fool. I can't imagine a day I won't love and cherish you."

Walter frowned as he saw her expression mix with a little sorrow, "Love?"

Paige sighed, "Something Athena told us last night. Walter, I need you to promise me something."

Walter immediately became guarded, "I can't promise anything without knowing what you want me to promise."

Paige brushed a lock of his hair out of his face, "Athena basically told the guys to keep me well for you would love no other. Walter, if something happens to me, I want you to look for someone to love you. You need that and you deserve that."

Walter shook his head, "I'd give you everything your heart desires, I'd promise you anything, except, I can't promise you that my love."

Paige pleaded, "Please?"

Walter shook his head again, "Could you promise me that if I died tomorrow you'd look for someone else to love you?"

Paige shook her head as she kissed Walter, "Can we discuss Ralph's punishment then?"

Walter smiled, "We can discuss anything you want."

Paige reached over and ran her fingers through the sparse hair on his chest. "As both his mentor and his father now, I know you have to instill discipline. And even though he scared me to death with his actions yesterday, his actions were vital to our group's survival. Perhaps his fear of your reaction would serve as punishment enough this time?"

Walter reached up and pressed his hand against the back of hers pushing it hard against his chest, "While I was very lenient with him, there is wisdom in your words. I will ameliorate his punishment this time."

Paige smiled as she kissed Walter, "There is something else about Ralph."

Walter brought her hand up and kissed it, "What is that my Love?"

Paige looked into his eyes, "Understand this is a 9 year old, but when Happy made our rings he watched and became very interested in the process. So much so, she made another ring and allowed him to clean and polish it. He did a remarkable job and Happy said he has a natural knack for it. He said he was wondering if you would allow him to study to become a jeweler instead."

Walter frowned, "It would be a waste of such a natural talent to abandon his study to become a Paladin. Still, it would be a much safer life for him without so many restrictions. If that is his desire, I will see to it that he receives the best training in it."

Paige smiled and leaned in and kissed him, "I told him that would be your response. He was rather worried you would be mad."

"I would only ever want him to be happy," Walter reached over and caressed her face.

Paige looked at the pots that Walter had left in the tent, and they were both almost empty. "I wish we had some more water."

Walter looked at her for a moment as he thought, "Actually, we do." He turned over to his right side and dug through his clothes. He found the sack he wore on his belt and opened it up so he could pull out a wineskin. "I'd filled this the day I was going to ride Selase out here to find the source of the blight. After our fight I had forgotten about it." Walter sat up as he grabbed one of the washcloths and made sure it was rinsed out well with the water that remained in the pots and then he soaked it and began wiping Paige down as they smiled at each other.

"I'm sure that at least Toby is going to be poking fun at all the noise we made," Walter blushed as he rubbed soap into the cloth.

Paige lay there, content on allowing him to wash her, seeing the joy in his face. She shrugged, "Does that really bother you? I mean it didn't seem to bother you that they were there as we argued and fought in front of them. Why should it be okay that they hear and see us fighting but the sounds of our pleasure isn't okay? I don't mind that they know how much pleasure I give you or you give me."

Walter had stopped after soaping her neck and breasts and he looked at her puzzled. As he continued, "I don't know to be honest. Never thought about it like that."

* * *

Sir Cabe walked back from talking to Bethany and saw Allie was preparing a hot lunch. He smiled, "What's this?"

Allie smiled, "Well, I figured since our Lord didn't eat breakfast he might like a hot lunch rather than what normally passes as a typical lunch."

"You won't get any argument from me on that," he laughed. "They've been in there for quite some time. You sure they haven't fallen asleep?"

Allie grinned wickedly before she giggled, "Definitely not Cabe, that wall of silence might have stopped you and the others from hearing them. But their cells have been announcing loud and clear what has been going on in that tent."

Cabe stopped in the act of going in for a kiss, "Wait, you're telling me that you know when that happens too?"

Allie laughed as she leaned in and kissed him, "If I am close enough. Reproduction is one of the three big ones for cells. Sleep and hunger are the other two. And let me tell you, when they came back to camp their cells were screaming reproduction. And they just finished screaming a short bit ago."

Cabe's cheeks flushed dark red.

"I'm just glad they finally hit a lull point," Allie told him.

Cabe cleared his throat, "I'm not sure I need to be privy to this."

Allie laughed as she looked at him with a mischievous grin, "So have you discerned anything about, her?"

Cabe nodded, "Let's just say our Lord and Lady are not going to be happy."

Allie stared at him, "You're just going to leave me hanging and not tell me?" Suddenly Allie turned and looked back and saw the tent flap move before Lord Walter and Paige came out of their tent. Paige carried the two pots and Lord Walter brought his blankets and towels out. "My Lord, my Lady, lunch will be ready in about a half hour if that is acceptable."

Sir Cabe turned, "My Lord and Lady."

Lord Walter and Paige both smiled, "That is fine Allie, thank you. How is everyone?" Lord Walter asked as Paige put the pots into the tub with dirty dishes in it.

"Mom," Ralph called out and ran over to her from where he was learning how to shoot an arrow from Kaylee.

Paige smiled and hugged him.

"Pretty well my Lord, Happy and Toby gathered as many pieces of your stone head hammer as they could." Sir Cabe answered him.

Lord Walter nodded as he turned to face Paige and Ralph and he lowered to one knee, "Ralph."

Ralph slowly walked over, Walter smiled seeing the apprehension on his face. He pulled Ralph over and hugged him, "After discussing it with your Mother, I am reversing the punishment I set before you. I might not have liked it, but your actions were instrumental in protecting this group and that should be rewarded not punished."

Ralph smiled.

"Also, your Mother informed me of your desire to pursue jewelry making. You have my blessing. We'll discuss it with Happy and find the best instructor for you to learn by," Walter smiled before standing up.

* * *

"There is something else we need to advise you off though," Sir Cabe told him reluctantly.

Lord Walter nodded, "First let's gather all the pots including the wash basins for the clothes and dishes so I can fill them all with water."

Sir Cabe nodded as he began helping to get them out and set them all up beside each other, anything to delay what he was dreading.

Lord Walter dropped the blankets beside the wash tubs and pulled his necklace out and holding the owl symbol he concentrated and spoke the word and the containers all filled with water. He looked at Sir Cabe, "What is it you need me to know?"

Sir Cabe kicked at a rock and looked up at Lord Walter, "Well, to put it simply, finding the pieces of your hammer wasn't all Happy found. She found Bethany as well."

Lord Walter looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Bethany is alive and no longer an Amatan," Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter stared at him with disbelief, "How is that even possible?"

Paige stepped over with Ralph, "How is what possible?"

Lord Walter put his arm around her shoulder, "Sir Cabe was just telling me that Happy found Bethany, alive, and no longer an Amatan."

Paige growled, "I knew I should have brought my sword out here."

Sir Cabe looked leery at them, "That isn't the worst part my Lady, apparently even though Dionysus cast you out, he felt like he was wronged when the wise Lady took you in. So he took Bethany as a follower as compensation and restored her to life."

"Walter," Paige said in a tiny, fearful voice at the mention of Dionysus.

Walter hugged her tighter against him, "Do not be afraid my Love. You have the wise Lady and me on your side. Where is she now?"

Sir Cabe gestured away from camp. Walter looked at Paige, "Do you want to stay here or walk over with me?"

"I will always want to go wherever you go," Paige told him.

Walter smiled and started to walk over when Sir Cabe held out his hand. "My Lord, my Lady, I caution you both. After the wise Lady's warning last night and now finding Bethany alive and who restored her, I do not trust the situation and I worry for our Lady's life."

Lord Walter thought of the warning that Paige told him about from Athena's own words, "There is much wisdom in your words Sir Cabe. We shall be guided by them. My Lady, you are welcomed to come with me, but I want you to keep back from her by at least fifteen feet. Will you abide?"

Paige slowly nodded, "In this I will abide your will my Lord."

Happy saw them walking over towards Bethany and she came running over, "What do you think you are doing my Lady?"

Paige smiled, "It is okay Happy, I am going to abide my Lord's request and stand at least fifteen feet from her."

Happy nodded, "Then I will stand between you two. She will have to get through me first."

Walter and Paige both smiled at her as they resumed walking over. When they stopped Happy stepped in front of Paige and stood there watching Bethany. "Bethany," Lord Walter said in his commanding voice.

* * *

Bethany slowly turned and looked contrite at the four of them standing there. "My Lord Walter, I apologize for my actions and ask your forgiveness and my freedom to leave these lands never to return."

Lord Walter looked skeptical, "You truly expect me to believe you have changed? And if granted your freedom just where would you go?"

"My Lord Dionysus wants me to relocate to Bozeman Montana. That is where I will travel to immediately never to return," Bethany told him.

Lord Walter looked at her, "And my Lady Paige?"

"The Lady Paige has nothing to fear from me again. I am very sorry for my words and actions against her. Life would have been so much easier had I listened to the wise Lady and been more like you my Lord. It seems my parents knew something when they named me Bethany, that or they cursed me. My life has certainly had some afflictions in it, and I can see now almost all of them by my own hand. As it is, I'll be taking up training as a Cleric," Bethany told them.

Lord Walter looked back to Paige, "My Lady, what are your feelings?"

"If she is serious, then dispatch her. The sooner the better my Lord," Paige told him.

Lord Walter looked to Sir Cabe, "Give her one of the pack horses and some food and a couple of skins of water to see her to Harris. She can make her own way from there."

Sir Cabe reluctantly unbound her feet and then her hands before moving up to gather the water, food and horse.

As Sir Cabe freed her hands Happy raised her arms up as her left foot moved out a step in front of her as her hips twisted with her right knee deeply bent as she adopted the self defense stance.

Bethany rubbed her wrists as she looked at Happy, "My apologies to you as well Happy, you do not need to stand guard, I will be on my best behavior."

"I accept your apology, but I don't trust you. I will continue to guard my Lady," Happy told her.

* * *

Lord Walter felt something and he closed his eyes and turned his head as he felt pressure. Like lightning Bethany acted as she leaped and kicked Lord Walter in the chest knocking him back and down and spun to kick Happy but Happy thrust her elbow out connecting against the sole of Bethany's foot. Bethany's attack was blunted and her face flashed pain as Happy retaliated with a sweeping leg kick to Bethany's leg still on the ground knocking her down.

"Look out," Kaylee cried as she spun and fired off arrow after arrow into the trees and they heard a number of grunts as her arrows hit her targets.

Happy moved up and began rapidly punching Bethany. There wasn't enough room between Happy and Bethany for Paige to use her sonic attack against her when she was pulled down by Sir Cabe as he covered her with his body and shield and arrows impacted against his shield and armor.

Lord Walter struggled, he could feel someone was trying to dominate his mind. Whoever it was they were powerful, almost as powerful as the song of the nymph. The almost gave Lord Walter the chance to grab the hilt of his sword. He anchored himself in that steel and his eyes opened as he looked around. Kaylee was trading arrows with people in the woods. Sylvester was shielding Allie, Toby and Ralph as Happy continued to assault Bethany.

Allie had finally had enough of Bethany and as her eyes went white and flashed an almost blinding light, roots erupted out of the ground. They wrapped around Bethany as Happy jumped back. The roots tightened around her and quickly they pulled and Bethany sunk quickly down deep into the Earth.

Kaylee had stopped firing arrows as she scanned the area. Lord Walter continued to look around as he could still feel the pressure against him. He tentatively took several steps trying to see if the pressure would change. Happy watched him, "Lord Walter?"

Lord Walter grimaced, "Someone is trying to dominate my mind."

Happy looked back at Allie, "Someone is psychically attacked Lord Walter, can you sense anyone else around here?"

Allie shifted her attention from the roots and began reaching out. It was difficult not feeling any life like normal but she continued reaching, seeking. She found a foul presence about fifty yards out to the north. "A necromancer, to the north," Allie told her.

Happy and Kaylee took off running to the north. The necromancer was concentrating so hard trying to dominate Lord Walter he wasn't even aware of Happy and Kaylee running towards him. Next thing he knew he felt a pain, sharp and intense. It erupted from his jaw as he fell to the ground. His eyes snapped open and he snarled at Happy. As he started to stand Kaylee sunk two arrows into his chest.

With the pressure finally gone, Lord Walter stepped quickly to Sir Cabe and Paige, desperately he asked, "Are you both okay?"

Sir Cabe slowly brought back his shield and Paige sat up with a smile, "I'm fine thanks to Happy and Sir Cabe."

Walter smiled and reached down and pulled Paige up into his arms and hugged her fiercely, "I was so worried for a moment my love."

Paige kissed him tenderly.

Lord Walter reached a hand down and helped Sir Cabe to stand as he continued to hold Paige. "Thank you old friend, my debt of gratitude to you continues to grow," Walter told him.

Sir Cabe smiled, "Maybe I could get some vacation time when we get back to the Keep?"

Lord Walter grinned, "When we get back, you may take the first thirty days off."


	25. Chapter 25

"A necromancer you say?" Lord Walter stood on the north side of the campfire with his arm around Paige. "That could answer a lot of questions. Perhaps we aren't dealing with a desecrated shrine after all, but a necromancer who wanted this place for himself or others."

Kaylee and Happy had dragged his body back with them. "That would be one way to wrest control of the mines from those who had the right to extract the resources from them, without paying for it," Sir Cabe told him as he squatted next to the man examining him.

"There is so much we don't know going on here. Like was he responsible for what happened to Bethany, being transformed into the Amatan or was that the normal process of her hatred she had for Paige as you said she claimed?" Walter stood there shaking his head.

"I checked the other bodies I had shot with my bow, none of them showed signs of having been buried. Their clothes were fresh and fairly clean," Kaylee told them.

Toby looked at Lord Walter, "I went with Kaylee and rummaged through their clothes and they all had valuables, coin, jewelry, decent weapons, nothing magical according to Sylvester. I don't believe they would have been buried with the non-weapon items either." He handed Lord Walter a large sack and a smaller one. "This smaller one is what was left on Bethany before we buried her the first time. I didn't know if she had any family that might want any of it."

Lord Walter nodded, "Allie, if you aren't too tired, I would have Sir Cabe and Kaylee escort you around so you can use your power with the roots and bury these bodies. I'm irritated enough at them, we're not going to give them a burial."

Allie smiled, "I will my Lord." Her eyes went white as she reached down into the Earth and roots came out and wrapped around the necromancer and pulled him down into the Earth.

Sir Cabe reached out his hand to her and she took it as they walked out with Kaylee leading the way to the bodies. Lord Walter opened the sack on his belt and placed the sacks Toby had given him into it.

Paige kissed Walter's cheek, "I need to speak privately with you a moment Walter."

Walter nodded, "We'll be back momentarily."

As they walked off Sylvester looked at Happy, "What's going on?"

Happy looked at him with irritation, "What do you mean?"

Sylvester pointed at Lord Walter, "You almost always call him O'Brien, since last night you have referred to him as Lord Walter more than I can remember you EVER calling him since I've known you. And you had been calling our Lady by her name until they married and now it's constantly my Lady, unless it's a stressful moment."

Happy shrugged, "I've just felt this greater feeling of respect for our Lady since she married the big lug. And last night, hearing Athena speak through Lord Walter has forced some changes to my thinking."

Sylvester smiled.

* * *

Paige stopped and turned to face Walter and he smiled, "What is on your mind my Love?"

Paige stepped in and wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms about her, "Walter, I am a little worried about you. When something upsets you, you get pretty angry. I've seen you really lash out at people, Toby mostly, but still you get so mad. If what you said over there about Bethany's hatred of me caused her to transform into an Amatan I worry it could happen to you."

Walter kissed Paige's forehead, "Remember as mad as I do get my Love, I don't hate which is a serious difference. I would think that the wise Lady would chastise me if I was over stepping bounds. It is just speculation but your point is well made. For you, I will do my best to bring my temper under control."

Paige smiled as she tilted her head up and they kissed. Walter smiled and pressed in tighter, kissing Paige deeper and longer.

Toby watching from the campfire as Lord Walter's hands moved around caressing Paige's body. He rolled his eyes as he yelled at them, "Good grief, didn't you two get enough of each other earlier?"

Paige felt Walter stiffen a bit, "Are you sure I can't get mad and go up there and thrash him?"

Paige laughed, "Consider it your first test."

Walter grinned mischievously and scooped Paige up in his arms and they stared into each other's eyes. Walter kissed her again before he carried her up to the campfire, "I really need to eat soon. I'm really feeling weak, this is a little more difficult then it should be."

Walter set Paige down at the campfire and gave her a quick kiss. He looked at Toby, "When it comes to my Lady, I shall never get enough. Feel free to look another way when we are together if it bothers you so much." Lord Walter walked over and knelt by the wash tub and began washing his blankets.

Toby stood there with his mouth open, he'd expected to at least have been slapped upside his head for his comment. Happy and Sylvester's faces clearly showed they too were shocked by Lord Walter's response. Paige just grinned and her heart swelled at his words as she checked on the lunch Allie had been in the middle of cooking.

* * *

Ralph walked over, "Do you want me to wash those for you Dad?"

Walter looked up and smiled, "That's okay Ralph. Your Mom told me about the ring you and Happy made."

Ralph grew excited and reached into his pocket and brought it out to show him. Walter looked it over in Ralph's hand as he continued to work on the blankets, "I agree with your Mom and Happy. You did and exceptional job on it Ralph. You will make a very fine jeweler."

Ralph smiled as he put it back in his pocket, "Thanks Dad. But, after last night, I'm wondering if maybe I can't do both?"

Walter looked up at him and he smiled, "Oh you are huh?"

Ralph nodded.

Walter let go of the blanket and reached out grabbing Ralph with his soapy hands. Walter picked him up and dunked him back first into the rinse tub and began tickling Ralph. Ralph began squealing and laughing as he thrashed and splashed in the water. Paige turned to look and smiled as Walter lifted him out of the water and pushed him back down into the tub and tickled him some more. Walter pulled him back up and into his arms and hugged him, "I love you Ralph."

Ralph smiled as he returned the hug, "I love you Dad."

Sir Cabe came running out of the forest with his sword drawn. He stopped and looked around. He saw Walter and Ralph hugging as Allie came up beside him, "See, I told you everything was fine."

Kaylee walked past them with a smile on her lips.

Walter pointed at a couple of the smaller pots, "Take those into your tent and clean up and put on some fresh clothes."

Ralph smiled and picked up the pots and went to the tent he shared with the guys.

Walter smiled and went back to washing the blankets.

Allie stepped up to Paige and smiled. She reached out and put her hand against her stomach, "How are you feeling Paige?"

Paige smiled, "Fine." She looked around and lowered her voice, "A bit tired and sore, but fine."

Allie nodded as she lowered her voice, "I can sense our Lord and your discomfort down there. As much and as long as you both made love earlier, I was worried about that. Everything else seems normal." Allie walked over to the packs and opened her chest and removed an ointment. She brought it back over to Paige. She kept her voice lowered, "This will help both you and our Lord's discomfort. You and our Lord should just rest tonight, no watches either. You can resume normal relations with him tomorrow night if you're both of a mind. Are there any other complaints?"

Paige examined the ointment as she shook her head.

Allie smiled as she took over from Paige and continued to finish up lunch.

* * *

Paige walked over and watched as Walter finished washing the blankets. "Looked like you had some fun with Ralph," Paige smiled down at him.

Walter looked up and smiled, "He needed some fun. Things have been a bit too serious the last few days. After we returned from our night together I probably should have kept Selase with us another day to take us to the lake. We could have spent the day together as a family. But I was starting to worry about this place."

Paige reached down and caressed his face, "Well, Allie gave me an ointment for both of us to use for our discomfort. She also wants us to just rest easy tonight, no watch either and resume our," Paige grinned wickedly, "entertainment, tomorrow night. So if you want, we could leave the sides of the tent up tonight and the three of us sleep together."

Walter gave that some thought, "As much as I would regret the loss of privacy and the opportunity to enjoy our privacy," he returned her wicked grin. "It might do us both a little good physically to actually just rest tonight."

Paige bent over and kissed Walter. Paige took the first blanket after Walter finished rinsing it out. She hung it up while Walter rinsed out the second one.

"My Lord, you should come over and sit down. Lunch is almost ready." Allie told him as she stirred the stew without turning to look at him.

Lord Walter smiled as he finished wringing out the blanket and handing it to Paige, "That would be very welcomed Allie. Thank you." Walter wrapped his arms around Paige after she hung up the second blanket, "If you'd like. I could apply the ointment to you and you could apply it to me."

Allie looked over at the young couple standing beside the hanging blankets. While smiling at what she felt she shook her head and walked over towards them.

Paige closed her eyes as she grinned, "Don't tell me your passion is stirring already? Because I think that is going to violate Allie's orders."

Allie grinned, "It would completely violate my orders my Lord and Lady. Do I need to forcibly separate the two of you to keep you in check?"

Walter blushed as Paige laughed. "We'll be good Allie, I promise. Here Walter, you take the ointment and use it on you first and then when you come out I can go in the tent and use it." She held out the ointment.

Walter looked disappointed, "It won't be nearly as much fun." He took the ointment and entered their tent.

Allie and Paige laughed as they walked over to the campfire. After Allie began to complete lunch Paige walked over to the tent and she looked back at Allie as she stood by the entrance and she saw Allie looking at her with her eyebrow raised. Paige grinned but stood there and waited until Walter walked out. They shared a brief kiss before Paige walked into their tent. After using the ointment Paige used the draw cords to raise the sides of their tent up to allow it to air out. She got her bedroll and opened it up and spread the blankets out while Walter's would dry.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but each of them felt a little more at ease. Allie in particular was more relaxed than she had been since they first entered the blighted area. As they were finishing supper Allie suddenly looked over by where Lord Walter had been washing the blankets and she sat her bowl down and walked over and looked at the ground and a smile crept upon her face as her eyes teared. She slowly knelt down and looked at the small green leaves as they were breaking through the soil.

"Hello little ones, it is so good to see you," Allie spoke to them.

Sir Cabe looked over, "Allie?"

Allie looked back, "Sorry, life is returning to the land. These blades of grass have been coaxed out of dormancy by the water that was splashed from the wash tub here."

Toby crossed his eyes and looped his finger around his ear at her words.

Lord Walter saw his gesture and his anger rose up instantly and just as he began to backhand him he thought of Paige's concern and he took in a deep breath. "You just bought yourself a week's worth of mid watches Toby," Lord Walter told him, his voice still carrying his anger.

Everyone turned to look at Toby as he sat there with wide eyes. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Lord Walter reached out to refill his bowl, "While you might have thought your gesture was unobserved, I can assure you I saw it. Allie is a valued member of this company and has proven herself extensively since Sir Cabe first met her. I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect, public or privately. Is that understood?"

Everyone's eyes but Allie's turned harsh upon Toby. While not knowing what he had done, to know that Lord Walter condemned it spoke volumes of the trust that they all accepted Lord Walter's words without question.

Toby stared at him, "What about Happy? She was more disrespectful of Bethany than I have ever been."

Lord Walter's anger drastically increased and his hand squeezed the steel bowl in his hand until the metal fatigued and the stew shot all over as the bowl crushed in his hand. He turned quickly as he threw the wasted bowl and spoon. His hand lashed out and grabbed Toby by the throat. The joints of his body set as his shoulder and arm prepared to pick him up when his eyes closed and he took in a deep breath and he slowly released Toby. Lord Walter turned to Paige and he dropped to a knee as he took hold of her waist, burying his face into her lap as he fought against his anger.

Paige reached up and placed her hands to the sides of his head, and whispered soothingly as she gently massaged his temples.

Toby swallowed hard and nodded, "My apologies my Lord."

Paige looked up as her eyes flashed anger at him and he instantly stopped talking.

Everyone had become so quiet the air was beyond eerie. No animals, no insects, just the wind blowing through the trees as the fire crackled. Allie slowly stood up and walked over and got another bowl and spoon out for Lord Walter before she returned to sit beside Sir Cabe.

Sir Cabe smiled at her, "What kind of grass did you find?"

Allie smiled, "California fescue, I've always rather liked it myself."

Sir Cabe nodded, "I remember seeing some of it in your yard back in Aaron Springs. Does that mean this blight is broken?"

Allie shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, but it feels like it to me. I'm almost positive our Lord was correct about the necromancer being the source of the blight and now without him alive the energy maintaining it has dispersed."

"That would be welcomed. But we'll have to continue on to Wheeler's Ridge anyway. We got to be sure its over plus we got to free that elemental," Sir Cabe told her.

Sylvester looked at them, "Hey, I wonder if he would be willing to fix our Lord's hammer. I know that Arebrac repaired it with the stipulation we free this other one, but that doesn't mean this one couldn't be happy about being freed and will grant us a boon."

"I wonder if any of the miners are still alive or if the necromancer, his men or this blight has already killed them all?" Kaylee asked.

"Hard to say for sure, but I'm sure if they aren't dead they must of left a long time ago. They might have kept plenty of food on hand. But the water is tainted and they probably only had ale in their stores," Allie told her.

"That's a good point, but what about the horrors that are supposed to be in the mine? Are they still there or were we mislead about the nature of everything going on?" Sylvester pondered.

"I'm going to guess the miners had no clue what was going on. A lot of times some animals that are dying will follow certain instincts and they could make their way to the mine seeking a place to die." Allie told him.

"Why would they call, say a bear, a horror?" Sylvester asked.

Allie smiled, "Imagine if a large portion of the side of the bear was rotted away. That would look like a horror. This blight would have done that to the animals. Just look at the trees that remain."

"Wait, is that what could have happened to our Lady without that juice you make her every morning?" Happy asked with alarm.

Allie smiled, "Our Lady is going to be fine Happy. Even if the blight is over, I'm going to keep making her the juice every morning for the next few months at least to ensure it."

Happy looked skeptical, "Maybe we should escort her back to the Keep and then come back and confirm everything is okay here?"

Allie shook her head, "I want Paige right beside me so I can monitor her health at all times. And I can't do that with her all the way back at the Keep. I won't let this jeopardize her health Happy, trust me."

Ralph's eyes were wide and a little wet with fear as he leaned his head into her right arm.

Paige paused her whisperings to Lord Walter and looked up. Her right arm went about Ralph, "Happy, would you please not speak about me in front of my son as if he is about to lose me?"

Happy looked mortified, "Hey Squirt, I'm sorry buddy, we trust Allie to protect your Mother don't we?"

Ralph slowly nodded his head.

Walter's anger had finally dissipated and he kissed Paige's stomach before he reached up and kissed her lips. He stood and turned to look at Toby, "Toby, I can not respond to something I have no knowledge of. Can you not for once just accept you have done something wrong without crying out about how is something fair or pointing out that someone else has done something worse? And I fail to understand how you think trying to make someone you are interested in romantically a target for discipline is going to work out in your favor with that person."

Toby's eyes went wide as he guiltily looked at Happy.

As Lord Walter turned away Allie smiled at him and held out the new bowl and spoon, "Thank you Allie," He filled the bowl before sitting back beside Paige to eat.

* * *

After they'd all eaten Sir Cabe looked at Lord Walter and he gestured away from the camp and Lord Walter nodded as he stood up and walked out with him. As they got a few dozen yards out Sir Cabe looked at Lord Walter, "Is everything okay my Lord?"

Lord Walter nodded.

"I asked because you acted a little different when Toby had irritated you," Sir Cabe told him as he saw Paige walking out to them.

Paige stepped up, "Is this a private conversation or may I join you?"

Lord Walter smiled at her as he reached out for her hand, "My Lady has expressed concern about my anger and I told her that for her I would do my best to stop getting so angry."

Sir Cabe grinned, "Well I commend you on your first attempts at it. Toby will be a big test for you. If you can hold it in check around him, you should be able to hold it in check for anything."

The three of them laughed as they turned and walked back up to the camp.

Putting Toby on the mid watch, Lord Walter adjusted the other two watches. So as not to punish anyone else, Toby would stand the watch with one of the other three members of the company. Lord Walter and Paige would stand the fourth night mid watch and Cabe and Allie would take the eighth night.

Walter and Paige lay together under the tent with the sides still drawn up. Ralph was asleep, curled up against Lord Walter's side. Paige half lay atop his left side as they both were slowly falling asleep. "Lying here with clothes on instead of feeling your naked flesh against mine is very disturbing my Love," Walter whispered trying not to wake Ralph.

With the glow of the campfire illuminating them Paige smiled, "I agree my Lord."


	26. Chapter 26

The first two hours of the first watch for Allie and Cabe had most of the company performing various 'house keeping' chores but quickly enough everyone had gone to their tents and fallen to sleep. Allie welcomed the quiet as it afforded her more time alone with Cabe. They ended up spending an inordinate amount of their watch time cuddled together.

Because of the blight Allie hadn't felt that bad about it because there literally wasn't anything alive even remotely close to them that could have caused them any problems.

Allie retired with Cabe to the tent that she now regularly shared with him after Happy and Toby took over the watch. After spending so much time earlier that morning feeling the love between Lord Walter and Lady Paige, She wasn't sure why Cabe wasn't taking the next step but Allie decided it was time for her and Cabe's relationship to move to the next level. She grinned a little wickedly as she stepped over to the small wash basin. After removing the boots that Cabe had bought for her before they left Aaron Springs she boldly dropped her dress and poured water into the basin before cleaning up.

She turned and smiled at Cabe. Her mouth opened as she saw Cabe had already fallen asleep. Shaking her head she walked over and knelt down next to him. She bent over and kissed him tenderly, she felt his lips part a little and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Cabe stirred and reached out and touched Allie. His sleepy brain woke up instantly as it registered that his hands were touching her naked flesh.

His eyes opened wide as he gasped, "Allie?"

Allie giggled, "So that got your attention?"

Happy and Toby glanced for a moment towards their tent and they both grinned. As Happy looked at Toby, "Don't you dare tease him in the morning."

Toby looked at her all innocent, "Would I do that?"

"Not if you know what is good for you," she laughed.

* * *

Lord Walter led the company north along the road when they came to the roadside grave where they had buried Jesse. Jesse was the messenger that Raynold had sent to advise the miners to the delay in their arrival so Lord Walter could pay his respects before they buried Lord Weir. At Sir Cabe's suggestion before they broke camp this morning he called for a stop.

Lord Walter had a hard time looking away from the grave, his guilt tearing at him. Paige reached out and took his hand in hers and as he looked up at her she smiled and it was infectious and he smiled back. They sat there for several minutes when Sir Cabe rode forward. "My Lord, Allie retrieved these items that had belonged to Lady Bethany. I figured we could give them to the church for them to give to another Paladin. But in the meantime, you need another shield and while this hammer is nothing special it might be of some use."

Lord Walter looked at the items and slowly nodded. He took the hammer first and hung it on the horn of his saddle before taking the shield and hanging it with the hammer. "Thank you Sir Cabe, express my gratitude to Allie as well. Place the sword in one of the packs for me please," Lord Walter told him in subdued tones.

They arrived at the mining camp a few hours before dusk. The smell of death was fairly strong. They could see a number of bodies laying about the area. Some were easy to tell they had succumbed to the blight. Others looked like they had died from violence. From horseback it was impossible to tell if the violence was from animal or man.

Looking about, Lord Walter pointed towards the west and he led the company away from the mining camp until they were far enough away that the stench of death wasn't detectable. With Sir Cabe aiding him they purified the area so they could set up their camp to decrease infection risk. After the camp was set up, Lord Walter filled their various containers with water.

As Allie and Paige started working on dinner Lord Walter got the axe out of one of their packs and stepped out to the edges of the camp. He began bringing down the few dead trees closest to the camp so that if the wind picked up they wouldn't have to worry about any of them falling into the camp and hurting anyone. Given his strength and how weak the dead trees were it wasn't long before the area was safe.

* * *

Paige had kept an eye on Walter the entire time. She didn't like the depression he seemed to be in over Jesse's death. She worried given how he had considered cutting himself yesterday to feel something different over his anger. She watched as he walked over to the packs and put the axe up. Excusing herself from Allie she walked over and stood behind him.

As Walter turned he nearly ran into Paige as she stood there smiling at him. "My beautiful bride," Walter smiled at her. Paige reached out and took his hands in hers and she stepped backwards bringing him back with her. She began singing as she brought his left hand in and put it on her hip and moved her right hand over to his shoulder. She smiled as she saw recognition in his face as he began humming the same tune and they began dancing around the campsite.

Ralph had already cared for both his Dad and Mom's mounts. He stopped caring for his own mount as he watched his parents dance.

Allie smiled as she could feel Lord Walter's mood changing. She watched as they continue to dance when she felt Cabe's arms slide around her waist and held her tightly from behind as he smiled watching them dance. Allie put down the knife she had been using and she turned and took his right hand in her left as she moved his left to her hip. She put her hand on his shoulder as they began dancing along with their Lord and Lady.

Happy, Sylvester, Kaylee and Toby all stopped their various activities and stood back and watched both couples.

For nearly a half hour they danced. Allie and Cabe stopped after a few minutes so she could continue dinner. As Allie announced that dinner was ready, Walter picked Paige up hugging her tightly to him as she locked her legs about his waist. "Thank you my Love, you make my life so much better."

Paige smiled, "The feeling is mutual my Love."

* * *

All through dinner Ralph had talked about how much he had enjoyed sleeping beside his parents in the fresh air last night. Paige just smiled and several times as Walter opened his mouth as if to engage Ralph on the subject she'd kick his foot. After the fifth time she looked at Walter, "I think we should retire Walter, I'm a little tired. Ralph, make sure you wash the dishes before you go to your bed." She'd stressed 'your bed' significantly, cutting off any hopes he had of sleeping with them.

Ralph pouted thinking he was unable to make his parents understand his desire. Allie had a smirk on her face.

Walter looked at Paige in surprise, especially since he wasn't finished with dinner but he nodded as he stood and put their dishes in the tub. As Walter turned he saw Paige still sitting and his expression became quizzical.

Paige smiled at him and held her arms out to him.

Walter smiled as he walked over and bent over and Paige wrapped her arms about his neck as he slid his arms around her back and under her knees and picked her up before carrying her into their tent. Walter stood in their tent holding Paige and they kissed several times before he finally lowered her legs to the ground. Walter looked at her, "Why were you kicking my feet?"

Paige smiled, "Ralph was angling to get invited back to sleep with us tonight." She grabbed the bottom of his tunic and pulled it up and over his head. "I love my son, but I need my husband tonight," Paige grinned as she pushed him back onto the blankets.

Walter smiled.

* * *

**Five days ago:**

Lord Beyon's Master at Arms slammed his fist onto the table before him, "What do you mean Lord Beyon agreed to go back to Merrick's citadel with just three men?"

The eight men stood there terrified, "It's as we explained sir. We were fighting to the last man. Merrick's generals had us cut off from retreating. Lord Beyon's abilities were failing him. There were just twelve of us left when Lord Beyon ordered the white flag raised. As part of being allowed to live and stay on the throne here Lord Beyon yielded to Merrick.

**Two days ago:**

The assembled nobles of King Merrick nearly gasped as they watched Lord Beyon escorted into the throne room. They watched unbelieving as Lord Beyon knelt before King Merrick pledging his fealty to Merrick. King Merrick grinned, "Tell me Lord Beyon, do you know Lord Walter of Scorpion Keep?"

Lord Beyon slowly nodded his head, "He is a junior Paladin of the wise Lady."

King Merrick brushed away his words concerning Athena with a snicker, "He has given sanctuary to my son's trollop, the Bard known as Paige of the house of Dineen. While she is wanted for the murder of my son, she has my grandson in her possession. I offered to withdraw the bounty on her head if this Walter would simply give me my grandson and he refused. Apparently he enjoys this trollop himself. What you are going to do is issue a demand for him to appear in your court. Once he appears you will demand he release my grandson to your custody. When my grandson is safe, you will make this Walter watch as you execute this harlot. I'm thinking for their insolence something that will drive the point home. You will have her drawn and quartered."

Lord Beyon looked up, "But your majesty, this Paige isn't even responsible for your son's death."

Merrick growled and the soldier next to Lord Beyon slugged him in the side of the head knocking him to the floor. Grabbing his head Lord Beyon slowly rose back up on his knee. The three warriors that were allowed to accompany Lord Beyon jumped to his defense but were quickly beaten down.

King Merrick buffed his nails, "I don't recall asking your opinion Beyon. The terms to which you gave your most revered word was to do my bidding without exception. And for your impertinence I am going to place a company of warriors in your castle to ensure your compliance to my orders."

**Present day:**

After two and a half days of hard riding, the sun was setting. Lord Beyon slowly entered his castle along with the three warriors that had been with him at King Merrick's. Accompanying them were two hundred and fifty of King Merrick's rear guard. All four of them moved slowly and showed multiple abuses. As Lord Beyon took his seat upon his throne he silenced his Master at Arms as he tried to question what had happened.

"King Merrick was kind enough to loan us some of his men to bolster our numbers, you will see to accommodations for them. I also need an order to be sent to Lord Walter of Scorpion Keep. He is required to report to me forthwith," Lord Beyon told him.

The Mistress of his temple of Athena walked into the great hall with several of her clerics, "My Lord, I received word that you have returned and needed aid."

Lord Beyon barely acknowledged her.

While her clerics addressed the three warriors who were injured, she stepped up to his throne and one of the rear guard stuck his foot out and tripped her. The Master at Arms barely caught her in time, "Revered Mother, are you okay?"

She smiled at him as she put her hand on his arm, "I'm fine thanks to you, I'm getting less stable on my feet as I get older." She whispered, "Let that go, there is more going on here than we know."

The Master at Arms bit his tongue as he escorted her the last few feet to the throne where she cast a healing spell upon Lord Beyon. "My Lord, with your permission, as you just witnessed, the revered Mother is a little unsteady on her feet. I will escort her out and then issue the appearance of Lord Walter," the Master at Arms told him.

Lord Beyon just waved his hand.

As they passed out the main door the Mistress of the temple touched his arm as she whispered, "Escort me to your office."

"Revered Mother, do you mind coming back to my office for a moment? I need to issue this summons and then I can escort you on out," the Master at Arms said loudly in front of several of the rear guard.

"If it is needed, then I shall," she told him.

* * *

Once his office door closed behind them she cast a silence spell on it, "Terean, what happened?"

Terean held a chair while she sat down, "Mistress, I am not sure. What I do know is that Merrick set a trap and caught Lord Beyon and took him back to his citadel. Now we have to obey Merrick's every whim. I'm sure that is where this order of summons for Lord Walter is coming from. But for what purpose, I don't know. Plus we now have two hundred and fifty of Merrick's rear guard in support to deal with."

The Mistress sat there tapping her chin, "We need time to find out more information. Is there anyway of delaying Lord Walter from receiving the order?"

Terean sat down on the edge of his desk, "Well I can't do it by not issuing the order. Wait, I could send it using Wendell. He's so slow he'll be late to his own funeral."

The Mistress looked surprised, "Wendell, of the house of Eris? Why does he even still have a job?"

Terean smirked, "His Mother keeps coming and begging me to give him another chance."

She considered that, "What are the odds he would actually do his job right this time?"

"Not likely, to be safe I could send him by way of the town of Harris. There's a jam maker there, Lord Beyon loves her jams. I could give him a few coins to pick some up before he goes on to Scorpion Keep. I'm sure he'd probably spend a few nights in the Inn there as well," Terean told her.

The Mistress nodded her head. She pulled a small coin bag out from under her robes and handed it to Terean, "The temple will pay for this. Alright issue the order and send it by Wendell. Take him to a tavern and buy him some ale, casually mention there is no rush. That might help too. I will go back to the temple and try and commune with the wise Lady. I don't know if I will be able to get any information back to you but I will try. Now for the hard part, I need you with your position intact. I am giving you permission to do what you need to do to remain in your post. Is that understood?"

Terean shook his head, "I will do whatever I can, but if I think the wise Lady will have a problem with it I am not doing it."

The Mistress reached out and slapped him as hard as she could across his face, "You will do what you have to. If you have to come to the temple and break my leg, you will come to the temple and break my leg. Is that understood?"

Terean looked at her in shock as he slowly nodded.

The Mistress smiled, "Good, I don't know what is going on, but since it concerns that scum Merrick it can't be good. He's already beaten Beyon, we can not allow for him to get to Lord Walter. I am going to delay my return to the temple long enough to go upstairs to Lady Juniper and I will see if I can get her to direct some questions to Lord Beyon in private. Maybe she can uncover what he wants Lord Walter for. If worse comes to worse then Lord Walter will have to remove Lord Beyon from the throne."

"Merrick has long had dreams of grandeur. He may be making his move to expand his kingdom. Getting rid of the knights would be a crucial step for that," Terean told her as he turned and wrote up the order of summons. As he sealed it he had a second thought. Instead of addressing the outside to Lord Walter he addressed it to Senechal Raynold. "That might slow it up a little more. Raynold won't be as quick to open it as he would be in giving it to Lord Walter if it was addressed to him," Terean told her as he helped her to stand before escorting the Mistress up to the residence of the castle before he went looking for Wendell.

* * *

Lady Juniper smiled as she saw the Mistress waiting for her. "Mistress, what an honor, what brings you here?"

"My lady Juniper," the Mistress greeted her warmly. "I would speak privately with you."

Lady Juniper nodded and escorted her to her dressing room. "No one will disturb us here Mistress," Lady Juniper told her as she helped her to sit on the couch.

"I'm sure you must be relieved now that Lord Beyon has returned," the Mistress began.

Lady Juniper nodded, "Thank you for your prayers to the wise Lady for his return."

"I am sorry lady Juniper, I must invoke Optemare. You were and always will be a cleric of the wise Lady and your assistance is needed and required," the Mistress told her.

Lady Juniper's hand came up to her mouth in shock, "Mistress?"

"Merrick is up to something, I need you to be careful but insistent with Lord Beyon to discover what is going on. Your husband has agreed to summon Lord Walter as his subordinate. He's also allowed Merrick to send a large force of his army into this very castle. We can not afford for Lord Walter to fall into a trap. After you discover what is going on you will journey to the temple under the guise of thanksgiving for Lord Beyon's safe return to advise me. Is that understood?" The Mistress looked deep into her eyes.

Lady Juniper slowly nodded, "I will comply and do whatever I can to assist you."

The Master at Arms left the tavern shaking his head. Talking to Wendell had to be the most draining ordeal. He slowly made his way back to the castle his mind running over everything that had happened since he'd first heard of Beyon's unconditional surrender to Merrick. As he drew near to the entrance he noted that only two of his guards were at their post but now there were a half dozen of Merrick's rear guard standing with them. Merrick's mean taunted him and he almost went for his sword when the heat of the slap on his cheek flared up and he gave in and continued into the castle without confrontation.

Passing by the entrance to the temple inside of the castle he saw the temple Mistress was back inside but he quickly looked away trying not to draw the attention of the number of Merrick's guards who had replaced and even increased the number of guards he usually had stationed through out the castle.

* * *

**I hope everyone is still doing well out there. They just extended the 'stay at home' order here in the US until the end of April as I understand it. We had been going through days of dark and drizzling weather and thankfully the last couple of days have had a good amount of sunshine and no rain. We're doing okay, other than she is starting to have a bit of wheezing which usually means fluid build up. To the Adventure! -Tim**


	27. Chapter 27

Wendell went home to gather some clothes before leaving for Harris and his Mom saw how excited he was. He quickly explained he had another courier duty finally.

His Mom listened carefully and frowned, "Wendell, I'm not sure I trust the Master at Arms. He might be setting you up to fail. When has a message not been important and needed to be there as soon as possible? No, you should go straight to Scorpion Keep to deliver the message. You could come back by way of Harris to get the jam for the Lord."

Wendell looked worried, "Are you sure Mother? I don't want to get fired again."

"I'm quite sure Wendell, last time the Master at Arms took you back he was emphatic that you not be late again," she reminded him.

* * *

Lord Beyon stood brooding in his study by the fireplace. He had filled a new mug with ale after having thrown his favorite stein at the serving maid who had come for the third time at his wife's insistence about dinner.

His door opened yet again as Lady Juniper stepped within, "My husband, enough of this, what is going on?"

Lord Beyon glared at her.

Lady Juniper's eyebrow shot up, "You best wipe that look off your face before I wipe it off you. I may have stepped away from the temple when I became your wife but I promise you, I can still wield the power the wise Lady granted me."

Lord Beyon grunted as he turned his head to look back into the fire, "I'm sure you have heard what has happened."

Lady Juniper stepped up behind him, "Just because I have heard the rumors, it does not mean I have heard my husband's own words. And since when don't you come greet me after you return from someplace?"

Lord Beyon's head hung down, "I couldn't find the nerve. I have disgraced myself."

Lady Juniper reached out and applied gentle pressure and slowly Lord Beyon turned and she saw the anguish in his face before he fell to his knees before her crying.

Lady Juniper knelt down and took him in her arms as he sobbed and confessed his transgressions.

* * *

Lord Walter lay sleeping lightly, "My Lord, it is time," Toby whispered through the side of the tent.

Lord Walter sighed, "Thank you Toby." His eyes opened. The subdue light from the single candle burning was still a little harsh to his eyes. He looked down and saw Paige as she slept half atop of him and he smiled. He gently slid to the side while pulling his pillow down trying carefully not to wake her while replacing his chest with his pillow. Finally out from under her he bent over and kissed her cheek before standing and pulling on his leathers. As he buckled his sword on he took a moment to look back at Paige and he wondered how he ever rated her love.

He lit a new candle and extinguished the old one and replaced it before he stepped out and saw Toby and Kaylee sitting at the fire. He took a moment to stretch, "I've got the watch, you both can get some sleep now."

They both looked at him and back at his tent, "Is our Lady unwell?" Toby became concerned.

Lord Walter shook his head, "Allie doesn't want her standing the mid or third watch anymore to keep her strength up."

Kaylee looked at him, "As part elf I really don't need as much sleep, would you like me to stand watch with you my Lord?"

Lord Walter smiled, "Thank you Kaylee, but it is fine, sleep well."

Kaylee nodded before she walked over and enter the tent she shared with Happy. Toby held up the coffee pot and Walter shook his head as he looked around the campsite. "Has Allie got you on a coffee restriction as well? Sir Cabe made it before they went to bed if you are worried," Toby told him with a smile.

Lord Walter laughed lightly as he sat down, "No, but since Paige can't have any I won't tease her by drinking it so she has to smell it on me."

Toby nodded, "I have to ask you something my Lord. I understand our Lady wanting to utilize Allie to care for her. Clearly what she is going through is far beyond my knowledge, but am I being replaced?"

Lord Walter picked up a small twig and pushed it into the fire, "My lady has made it clear she wants Allie to care for us. But that doesn't mean you are being replaced completely. There are plenty of people at the Keep who need you if you are willing to continue serving. Plus what would we do if Allie was incapacitated or if she was busy with someone but others needed aid? You also possess knowledge of various antidotes and healing potions and salves. You have much value to the Keep and myself. But if you feel that you aren't being respected because of Allie and want to move on, I will understand and I will release you from our contract to seek out other adventures."

Toby shook his head, "It might sting a little, but if I am still welcomed and considered an asset I would be happy to remain and serve."

Lord Walter smiled as he reached his hand out, "You might be a little annoying at times but you are a friend are welcomed to remain and serve."

Toby grinned and shook his hand before going to the tent he shared with Sylvester.

* * *

Time was crawling, Walter's mind felt like it was short circuiting and he hadn't felt this bored in ages. Ever since that first night leaving Oxinaer, having Paige to talk with day or night had become an addiction. He hadn't realized until this moment how much he craved her companionship. He heard a rustling and he looked over and saw the tent flap for Toby's tent move and a moment later Ralph stepped out wrapped in his blanket. Walter smiled, "What are you doing up son?"

Ralph stepped over to Walter, "I had a bad dream, can I sleep out here by the fire Dad?"

Walter smiled and reached over and lifted him up and set him on his thigh as he hugged Ralph to him as he began to gently rock him back and forth. Walter's strong embrace and the predictable rhythm of his movement soon caused Ralph to fall back to sleep.

The distraction of comforting Ralph as he slept eased Walter's discomfort of missing Paige considerably. The last three hours of his watch passed without incident and he carefully stood and carried Ralph into the tent he shared with Toby and Sylvester and put him back down before gently shaking Sylvester's shoulder, "It's time Sylvester."

Sylvester jumped at first but quickly recovered and nodded. Walter stepped out and walked over to the women's tent and scratched at the material, "Happy, its time."

Walter smiled as he heard her grumble and he walked away. There was just a hint of light from the morning sun as Sylvester stepped out of his tent and then a few moments later Happy came out.

Walter stepped into his tent and as he looked at Paige laying there asleep his heart skipped a beat. How many years he had just been going through life unhappy, the loss of his family when he was nine had seemed to set the whole course of his life. He began removing his leathers as he continued to remember how much anger and sadness he felt even after he was taken in by Lord Weir. The mistreatment he felt at the hands of everyone at Lord Weir's keep just reinforced his pain.

Even though he was years and many experiences from those days, how much they had weighed on him. He crawled back under the blanket with Paige and she quickly moved back to be half upon him. Even the happiness he felt with the guys was so short lived it didn't really feel like it touched him. But now with Paige, he could look back at his life and still smile through every heart break, every disappointment. He hugged her tightly to him and saw her lips curl into a smile.

She stretched slightly, "Is it time to stand watch my love?"

Walter half laughed, "No my love, the watch is over. It is time for a few more hours sleep."

Paige frowned and her eyes opened as she leaned back and looked down at him, "What do you mean the watch is over?"

"Happy and Sylvester just relieved me," Walter told her as he pulled gently against her back trying to get her to lie back down.

Paige's frown changed to irritation, "Why didn't you wake me so I could stand watch with you?"

Walter rolled onto his left side as he looked at her, "Because, Allie said no more second or third watch for you."

Her expression went back to a frown as she tried to remember, "I don't recall her saying anything."

Walter frowned, "It was right after we had our dance when she told me. I just assumed she had already discussed it with you. Had I known, I would have said something. She wants you to get at least seven hours of uninterrupted sleep a night."

As Paige slowly nodded she smiled a little. Walter lay back down and she lay down on top of the left side of him. He enjoyed the soft feel of her naked flesh against his. His left hand slowly caressed her back as he slid it down and over her butt cheek to rest there. Paige grinned as she pushed her hips back just a bit into his hand. As they slowly started to drift off to sleep Paige tilted her head up towards Walter's face and she sniffed. She frowned so she scooted up higher and got her nose right next to his mouth as she sniffed again. Walter's eyes opened as he looked at her, "Paige?"

"Wasn't there any coffee while you were on watch?" Paige asked as she pouted.

Walter nodded, "There was a little left from what Sir Cabe made, but I didn't drink any so there wouldn't be a smell to tease you."

Paige continued to pout, "While in principle I think I appreciate that, I think I would have liked at least smelling it a little. Or maybe not, thank you for thinking about me."

Walter smiled as he brought his right hand up and kind of flipped her lower lip down with his finger and they both laughed.

* * *

Paige's eyes opened as her nose smelled the coffee. She looked at Walter as he was still asleep. She quickly rolled off of him and out from under the blanket. She got dressed quickly and left the tent sniffing the air hard.

"Good morning my Lady," Sir Cabe was quick to greet her as he sat drinking a cup of coffee.

Allie looked up from cooking and smiled, "Good morning my Lady, how are you feeling and did you sleep well?"

Paige smiled as she moved quickly to the campfire, "Good morning, I'm feeling pretty good." She grabbed a mug and went to get the coffee pot and Allie put her hand up.

Allie tried to smile, "Paige, I'm sorry, you can't have any."

Paige pouted, "I just want to sit and smell it, please?"

Allie looked at her, "You promise not to drink it?"

Paige nodded, "I promise, I'll even sit next to Sir Cabe."

Allie smiled as she nodded.

Paige sat down beside Sir Cabe and he poured the coffee for her and she closed her eyes and smiled as she smelled it. "Walter was being so sweet to me last night by not drinking any while on watch so I wouldn't be teased by the smell," she told them. Paige looked at Allie, "Speaking of which, did you forget to tell me something last night Allie?"

Allie looked puzzled, "Oh, I forgot to tell you I only want you standing first or fourth watch from now on."

Paige laughed.

Toby slowly came out of his tent and walked over to the campfire. Allie looked at him, "Good morning Toby, how are you?"

Toby laughed, "You mean my cells aren't telling you how I am?"

Paige and Sir Cabe both looked up with irritation on their faces. Allie ignored his snark, "Of course they are Toby. But wouldn't you rather I at least ask? Wouldn't that make you feel more like I care about you?"

Toby blushed, "Oh, that's a good point. I'm sorry."

Ralph slowly came out of the tent and smiled as he saw his Mom and ran over and hugged her. He looked around, "Where's Dad?"

Paige smiled, "He's still asleep baby. How did you sleep?"

Ralph nodded, "I had a bad dream last night sometime after Dad took over the watch. He held me and rocked me back to sleep though."

Paige had thought her heart was completely full of love already for Walter but Ralph just caused it to grow and fill with more.

* * *

Walter slowly stirred, by the sounds he heard everyone else was up. He lay there stretching and thinking about the day. It was only about one hundred yards back to the mining camp. He wondered would they really need to ride back. And where would they keep all the horses if they did. As Walter emerged from his tent he saw everyone already halfway through breakfast and he just smiled.

After a quick roundabout of hellos he sat next to Paige and kissed her as Allie fixed him a plate of food.

When Toby learned Lord Walter wanted them all to walk back to the mining camp and leave the horses with a couple of people to watch over the camp he quickly volunteered to stay. Happy wasn't as quick but when Lord Walter finally asked a second time and no one else volunteered she did. Ralph wasn't happy when Lord Walter told them to watch over Ralph too. Ralph was looking forward to exploring the mine as he was sure that was where they were going to end up.

While everyone went about getting ready to head to the mining camp Walter gestured to Ralph, "Come over here lad."

Ralph walked over and sat down next to his Dad as he indicated. Walter pulled out a soft leather tool pouch that he had the rose oil among other things in. "Let me see your long dagger," Walter told him.

Ralph carefully pulled it out and handed it over to him. Walter sat there with him pointing out the small nicks and blemishes that had marred the blade since he had used it on Bethany. Walter took his time showing him how to fix one of the blemishes as he explained every step of the process to correct what had been done to it.

Ralph nodded as he took the long dagger back and began working on the next blemish. Walter smiled at how quickly and well his mind had grasped the process. He reached over and mussed his hair with a smile, "Very good Ralph, if you have any questions Happy will be able to answer them. I know you were looking forward to exploring the mine, but there are going to be a lot of things your young eyes don't need to see yet. Once we have buried all the dead I'll come back and get you and we'll explore the mine together. Is that acceptable?"

Ralph smiled as he nodded, "Thank you Dad."

Allie stood over by the packs and was mixing up a solution. Cabe walked over after putting on his armor and frowned, "What is this?"

Allie smiled, "This is to help protect our Lady. I need some light cloth I can cut up in strips wide enough to cover her mouth and nose and long enough to tie behind her head."

Cabe thought about that for a moment and then he nodded as he turned to one of the packs and dug into it when he found a silk shirt inside and pulled it out. He held it up, "Will this work?"

Allie reached out and felt the material, "This would certainly work but that's expensive material."

Cabe laughed, "As expensive as our Lady getting sick or worse?"

Allie shook her head, "Not even close."

* * *

Lord Walter entered his tent and found Paige brushing her hair, "It's not going to work, you are still going to look gorgeous."

Paige smiled as she shook her head, "Thank you my love."

Walter hugged her from behind before he began putting on his armor, "I told Ralph once we'd dealt with all the bodies I would come back and get him so he can go into the mine with us. I would have just taken him with us but I didn't think he really needs to see what we will."

Paige nodded, "I agree with you and I am sure he was very happy to hear that."

As Walter and Paige left their tent they found Sir Cabe, Allie, Sylvester and Kaylee waiting on them. Allie stepped over and explained the solution in the flask, "Since you won't stay behind, this is more about the dead than the blight. But it isn't separate from the blight." She demonstrated how to apply the solution before she secured it around Paige's face.

She looked at Lord Walter, "My Lord, we need to erect another tent. We should put a fresh change of clothes in it for both of you. When we get back you both need to remove the leathers you are wearing and wash thoroughly before touching the clean clothes. After you are done I will collect your dirty leathers and clean them."

Lord Walter considered her words, "This is making me extremely uncomfortable my love. Perhaps you should remain here."

Just from her eyebrows he could tell she wasn't happy or going to comply. "That wouldn't matter a lot my Lord, you would still need to do this before you could be around our Lady. The four of us will have to keep our distance from both of you until we can properly bathe as well. So my Lady you will need to prepare dinner tonight. I wish we had more water to work with. You will need to keep wearing the cloth over your face as long as you are outside of your tent until the rest of us can bathe. Hopefully we can do everything we need to do over there today and not have to repeat all of this tomorrow."

Lord Walter nodded, "Happy, Toby, if you would, erect another tent. Love, let's select a change of clothes. Ralph, son, I'm sorry. With this level of contamination you won't be able to go to the mine. Your Mother's health is too important."

Ralph nodded sadly, "I understand Dad, I don't want Mom to get sick, especially because of me."

Allie looked at Happy, "If there is a partition cloth that can be used to separate the front half of the tent from the back half that would be best. Once it is done put the clean clothes in the back half. The four of us should select a change of clothes now so when we get to wash up we can change as well."

About a half hour later Lord Walter, Lady Paige and the others entered the mining camp.

* * *

Lady Juniper walked the halls of the castle on her way to the temple. She'd been stopped several times by different groups of the rear guard demanding what her business was but thanks to the warnings of the Mistress of the temple and her husband she tolerated their behavior while explaining she was going to the temple to give thanks.

Lady Juniper entered the temple and stepped up to the alter and offered up a simple prayer of thanks. Upon completion she walked to the office of the temple Mistress and knocked. One of the under clerics looked down the hall, "I'm sorry Lady Juniper, the Mistress is in the garden right now."

Lady Juniper smiled, "Thank you."

"Mistress, thank you for seeing me," Wendell's Mother told her.

The Mistress smiled, "Of course Sarah, is everything okay?"

Sarah shook her head, "I think the Master at Arms is trying to get Wendell fired."

The Mistress looked up, "What do you mean?"

"He gave Wendell a courier job to take a message to Scorpion Keep and even suggested there was no hurry. Told him to go by way of Harris of all things," Sarah told her in disgust.

With uneasiness rising within her the Mistress looked at her, "What did you do Sarah?"

"I told Wendell that all communications are important and he needed to go straight to Scorpion Keep to deliver the message," Sarah told her.

"You fool," the Mistress almost yelled at her. "Of all the times we were counting on your son to do what he does naturally."

Sarah was shocked, "Mistress?"

The Mistress shook her head and waved her hand, "Never mind, go home Sarah and repeat nothing about this to anyone."


	28. Chapter 28

Lady Juniper stood in shock behind one of the bushes as she watched Sarah leave the garden. She saw the temple Mistress slump on the bench she sat upon. She slowly stepped around the bush and walked towards her. "Mistress," she greeted her.

The temple Mistress looked up and smiled, "Lady Juniper, what a surprise. Sit and join me."

Lady Juniper sat down and the temple Mistress took her hand. "What's going on Mistress? I heard part of what you said to Sarah. What are you so upset over?" Lady Juniper asked.

The Mistress nodded, "First, what did you find out from Lord Beyon?"

"Well a number of things actually. But the short version is Merrick orchestrated all of this to get his grandson whose being held by some woman named Paige. Both of whom are being protected by Lord Walter of Scorpion Keep," Lady Juniper told her.

The Mistress nodded, "This is indeed troubling, I've spent a lot of time trying to commune with the wise Lady but something is blocking me. The same for auguries, none of the clerics have been able to."

Lady Juniper gasped, "What is causing it?"

The temple Mistress shook her head, "I don't know. I've got a few sisters quietly going out into the city to see if the other temples are affected as well."

"What is going on with Sarah?" Lady Juniper asked.

"When I learned of the Lord ordering a summons of Lord Walter, I knew something bad was happening. Merrick is scum, I don't trust him. I advised Terean to do what he could to delay the message from being received by Lord Walter. Unfortunately I didn't count on Wendell going home and his Mother undoing it all. I didn't know anything about this Paige or the child," the Mistress told her.

Lady Juniper nodded, "He's definitely scum. Out of irritation he had my Lord beaten for telling him that this Paige didn't kill his son. And he's order him to have this woman drawn and quartered as an object lesson to Lord Walter and anyone else who would dare refuse his wishes."

The temple Mistress looked at her, "Why is the Lord going on with it then?"

Lady Juniper looked away, "He's getting older, he feels his age, and he fears death, fear of losing the throne."

The temple Mistress nodded, "Very understandable. Maybe if the wise Lady had given you a child he wouldn't have these fears. If it comes to it, are you prepared to take his place on the throne?"

Lady Juniper looked at her sharply, "What are you saying?"

"Lord Walter is a knight in the full bloom of his power with the wise Lady. If he has sworn his protection to this Paige and the child he will bring this place to the ground if need be. You may have to take your Lord's place and revoke his agreements with Merrick. And then all of us working together can move against Merrick and end his miserable existence in this life." The temple Mistress told her.

"That's easy for you to say, you'd be safe from retaliation," Lady Juniper got irate with her.

"Hardly, if not for Terean I probably would have broken a hip yesterday when one of the rear guard tripped me in front of the Lord on purpose. Thankfully his reflexes allowed him to catch me," the Mistress told her.

Lady Juniper stared in disbelief, "My Lord didn't say anything about it?"

The Mistress shook her head.

* * *

Lord Walter and his company had found a small cave that they began moving every body they came across into. While everyone was wearing strips of cloth Paige and Allie had to treat her strip of cloth Allie made from Sir Cabe's shirt more frequently with the solution she made than she had figured. To protect Paige, Lord Walter forbade her from helping with or getting too close to the bodies.

The looks that Paige directed at Lord Walter seemed to bounce off of him as he refused to back down from his position. Sylvester was having the hardest time with the smell and finally Lord Walter told him to investigate the small cabins to ensure there were no bodies in them while he doubled up carrying two and even three of the bodies at a time.

Paige didn't like feeling useless so while Lord Walter and Sir Cabe toiled she played her lute and sang the melody that lifted up their spirits as they rode their horses.

"My Lord, you're not going to do yourself any favors working this hard. Slow down a bit," Sir Cabe pressed him.

Lord Walter shook his head, "I am not willing for us to have to come back tomorrow and further endanger my Lady. I want these poor souls buried today and then free the elemental before we go back to camp. Hopefully by tomorrow morning we'll either know for sure that this blight is over or Allie can tell for sure by then. Then we can leave this horrible place."

Sir Cabe nodded, "Well I know not to argue with you when your mind is made up. Let's get back to work."

It took them almost three hours to move all the bodies from around the mining camp and the entrance to the main mine into the cave. Lord Walter looked over, "Sylvester, do you have any idea where this elemental might be?"

"My guess would be they would keep him close to the area they wanted him to work at," Sylvester told him.

Lord Walter nodded, "Much as I guessed then. Allie, I'm reluctant to leave my Lady up here by herself, would she be okay to journey with us into the mine shaft?"

Allie nodded, "I walked over there earlier and I am okay with it as long as we keep her strip of cloth moist with the solution."

Walter looked longingly at Paige, he hated being so close to her and unable to touch her. "I wish I could hold and kiss you my Love. I think this is the longest I have gone without some physical contact with you, I miss you."

Paige smiled as she reached out for his hands but Walter pulled his hands behind him and shook his head, "I don't want to risk anymore contamination for you then is required."

He saw the fabric around her mouth push out at him as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh man, that stuff tastes worst than it smells," Paige complained to Allie.

Allie laughed, "My Lord, you can hold Paige's hand without fear of contamination, as long as she doesn't have any open sores and she washes properly when we get back to camp."

Paige smiled and held out her right hand and Walter gladly took it with his left. His nerves immediately calmed down as their hands joined. As they began walking to the mine shaft, "Sylvester, we'll need light."

Sylvester nodded and picked up two discarded torches and cast a light spell on both and handed one to Lord Walter and the other to Sir Cabe. Lord Walter handed it to Paige so his sword hand was free just in case. The mine shaft ran back into the hillside almost two hundred feet before they found the elevator that went down to the lower levels.

Sylvester examined it, "Everything looks okay my Lord, whoever used to do maintenance on it took good care of it."

* * *

Lord Walter nodded as he stepped on with Paige followed by the others. Sir Cabe closed the gate and Lord Walter grabbed the crank handle and began turning it, as the elevator began to lower down into the darkness, "This is almost more than I can move, the weight is severely off balanced." Lord Walter told them as he strained and grunted.

Sir Cabe nodded, "Last time it was used they probably brought up a bunch of gold or equipment."

Lord Walter nodded as sweat started running down his face. Paige took out a cloth and began wiping his forehead and face trying to keep the stinging salt laded fluid from getting into his eyes.

Sylvester looked down into the shaft, "When we get so far down the counter balance should match us and we can probably pull some of the weight off of it to make it easier."

"That would be a relief," Lord Walter grunted as his muscles strained against moving the weight.

Finally at about two hundred feet the counter balance came up along side of them. Lord Walter maintained their position while Sir Cabe reached out and pulled a number of the weights off handing them to Sylvester who set them on the floor of the elevator. After they removed seven hundred pounds Lord Walter moved the crank and found it much easier and he nodded, "That will work."

The elevator traveled much faster now and they reached the bottom in only a few minutes. They heard a gravelly voice, "You scum have finally grown tired of throwing animals down here to foul the air and have returned to torment Grattar some more in other ways?"

Sir Cabe and Paige held their torches up. "I am Lord Walter, I am here with my friends on behalf of Arebrac," Lord Walter announced as he moved out of the elevator and down the passageway with Paige by his side.

The number of dead animals they found down there was surprising. It looked like they had basically fallen from the upper level. The stench was almost overpowering.

"Arebrac sent you?" Grattar asked. The light finally illuminated the elemental, "How do I know you are telling me the truth young Lord?"

"I suppose you don't, but I am a Paladin of the wise Lady and I wouldn't lie to you. We're going to release you and send you home," Lord Walter told him.

"Why would you do this for Arebrac young Lord?" Grattar asked as he looked them over.

"He repaired my hammer," Lord Walter answered.

Grattar looked down at his side, "The hammer that lies in pieces in that bag young Lord?"

Lord Walter nodded.

"Release me and I will repair it again before you send me home young Lord," Grattar told him.

"Sylvester, break the binding symbols and free Grattar," Lord Walter commanded.

Sylvester stepped into the protection circle and began speaking words of power and slowly the symbols keeping the elemental trapped began disappearing.

"Thank you young Lord, open your bag," Grattar told him.

Lord Walter nodded as he removed the bag from his side and opened it. Grattar gestured and all the pieces of stone rose up out of the bag along with the handle, and began joining together. Grattar asked, "This is a Dwarvish hammer isn't it young Lord?"

Lord Walter nodded.

"Arebrac might not have realized that when he joined it back together and why it broke again," Grattar told him.

Once the bag was empty of the fragments there was still a number of pieces missing like last time. "This will take a few minutes to finish," Grattar told him. His eyes closed and almost ten minutes later bits of stone fragments came down the elevator shaft before joining with the stone head and then the hammer glowed as the stone fused back into a solid piece again.

"Thank you Grattar, I will not forget your kindness," Lord Walter told him. "Sylvester, open a portal and send our friend home," Lord Walter looked at Sylvester as he reached out and took his hammer back.

Sylvester began intoning the spell and just before he finished, Grattar looked at Lord Walter, "A final gift for your marriage young Lord." He gestured at the wall of the tunnel and a huge section broke apart from the wall and fell to the ground with a rich gold ore deposit in it. Paige gasped at the gold she saw.

"What an astonishing thing, I don't believe I have ever heard of such an encounter with an elemental like this. I honestly thought we were going to be up to our ears in a fight as soon as those markings were gone," Sir Cabe told them.

"Was he calling you young Lord as an insult?" Allie asked.

Lord Walter laughed, "Hardly, he's probably blinked longer than I have been alive."

Paige bent down and examined the section of stone that was lying on the ground, "There must be over three hundred pounds of gold in this stone."

"Too bad we can't keep it," Sir Cabe told her.

"We can't? But he gave it to us as a wedding present. How did he know we were married anyway?" Paige looked back at him.

Sir Cabe shook his head, "Technically it wasn't his to give, it belongs to the mining consortium."

Lord Walter smiled, "Well, actually we can keep it. The consortium offered to allow us to mine one piece of ore as compensation. I was only concerned with the horrors they reported. As for our marriage I would speculate that he read it from the stone of my hammer."

"How are we going to transport it then? It's much too large for the opening of that bag of yours," Paige stood back up.

Walter nodded, "Well I could break it into smaller pieces to fit in but I didn't bring the bag with me and I wouldn't want to put it into the bag without cleaning it first." He grabbed the rock and grunted a little as he picked it up.

They all got onto the elevator and after putting the rock on the floor Lord Walter took the crank, "Throw the excess weights off, it'll help speed up our return to the surface." He was growing concerned as the flask of liquid was getting lower and he wanted Paige back at the camp long before it ran out.

The ascent was much faster. Allie was looking up, "How will the consortium get more miners down here now that the weight is so out of balanced?"

"That isn't our concern," Sir Cabe laughed. "But it won't be too difficult, they'll just load more people or equipment onto the elevator until they can move it."

"Makes sense," Allie said as they came to a stop at the top.

* * *

Sir Cabe took a moment to look inside the cave with the bodies to ensure no one had gone inside while they were in the mine. Lord Walter had walked out with the others and sat the rock down before picking up his hammer. Sir Cabe walked back out to where everyone waited. Lord Walter hurtled the hammer, "By the grace of Athena." The hammer transformed into lightning and there was a clap of thunder as the hammer flew towards the hillside and struck the rock overhead of the cave and caused a cave-in sealing the cave.

Toby and Happy had moved the two large water pots into the tent while everyone was gone and put in towels, wash cloths and soaps so Lord Walter and Lady Paige could step inside immediately and get cleaned up. Ralph stood watching as his parents made their way back to camp. He almost ran out to them when Happy grabbed his tunic, "Ralph, you have to wait until they wash and change clothes, you don't want to get any of that contaminated material on you do you? You'd have to wash before you could touch your Mom again if you did."

Ralph sighed, "You're right Happy. I'm sorry, thank you."

The three of them moved up wind of the group as they drew near so there was no cross contamination. As the group drew close to the camp Happy called out, "Lord Walter, we placed a bag inside of the tent for you to put your leathers in."

Lord Walter nodded, "Thank you Happy. As soon as my Lady and I are done washing I will refill the pots with water so you guys may enter and clean up. The smell is bad enough, I'm sure you don't want to go too long smelling it."

"Thank you my Lord. My Lady, remember there is another strip of cloth with your clean clothes as well as another flask of the fluid. You'll need to use them until we're all clean. Keep your current cloth on until our Lord has washed completely. Then you can untie it and hold it in place with your hands while he washes your hair, face and neck. My Lord, before you wash her hair soak her well from head to toe. That will keep any particles from floating off of her. Make sure you rewash your hands before she removes it," Allie told them.

Lord Walter sat the rock down beside the entrance of the tent. Both Happy and Toby stared at the rock as they saw the glint of gold from the one side.

* * *

As they stood within the tent Walter smiled at Paige as he stepped up and took hold of the bottom of her tunic and slowly started pulling it up. "You know, if this wasn't so serious, this could be a lot more fun." He grinned at her as he imagined she returned her own wicked grin. Once Paige was naked she grabbed Walter's tunic and pulled it off. Each piece of leather they removed was placed into the bag Happy had placed inside the tent.

The seriousness of the situation didn't stop either of them from at least taking some liberties while they soaked and washed the other. After they were clean they stepped through the partition and they embraced fully. Walter shivered as Paige pushed her tongue into his mouth as they kissed. It didn't take long before Paige felt his manhood beginning to grow. Paige grinned and reached up and stroked his face, "Perhaps we should get dressed and retire to our tent for a while."

Walter smiled, "If you are up for it, I would like that a lot."

Paige picked up the cloth strip lying on her stack of clothes and applied the solution from the flask that was left in the tent. She tied it back around her face before getting dressed.

Lord Walter took hold of the owl emblem and concentrated on the two pots and spoke the word and they filled with water. They walked out the back of the tent holding hands and Ralph came running over to hug his parents.

As Walter and Paige entered their tent Allie and Sir Cabe entered the tent to wash.

There was just enough water left when they finished for Sylvester to wash as well.

After Sylvester exited the tent Happy came down and after removing the partition from inside the tent, she placed it inside of the bag of clothes. She carefully removed the bag and tied it shut. Toby entered the tent and raised the sides up before he scrubbed the water pots clean. Ralph brought over a couple of the smaller pots of water and they used it to rinse the pots off and took them over to sit them in the campfire.

When Cabe had explained that Lord Walter wanted to make sure the blight was indeed over as soon as possible so they could get Paige out of the area. Allie spent a while focusing her power. Reaching out, trying to discover any more signs of life.

* * *

Once the bottom of the water pots had begun to glow Happy used her leather gloves and removed them. She decided they had to be sterilized from any contamination.

Happy walked over and joined Ralph and Toby as they stood next to the rock looking at the vein of gold inside of it. Toby's eyes were calculating the value while Happy was imagining all the things she could use the metal to make. Ralph was floored as he had never seen so much gold in one place before.

Paige sat before the campfire preparing dinner. For some reason she was tired and kept yawning. After she nicked her finger cutting some vegetables Walter took the knife away from her and after dressing her cut he cleaned the blade and took over cutting the vegetables for her.

Though a little annoyed she was still grateful and sat with her head against his shoulder and her hands holding his bicep half dozing. She tried to answer his questions concerning what to do next but she had the hardest time staying awake. Finally Walter stood and picked her up in his arms and carried her into their tent. He knelt down before carefully lowering Paige down to the ground. Paige kind of fought with him as he removed her boots and pulled the cover over her, but she fell asleep again. He gently kissed her, "I'll have Allie come check on you shortly my Love."

Lord Walter saw Sir Cabe when he left his tent and walked over, "Sir Cabe is Allie available to check on my Lady?"

Sir Cabe frowned as he nodded, "Is something wrong my Lord?"

"Unsure, she keeps falling asleep. She cut herself while working on dinner. I just put her to bed," Lord Walter told him.

Sir Cabe nodded and walked back over and entered their tent, "Allie, there may be something wrong with our Lady. Lord Walter says she keeps falling asleep and cut herself trying to make dinner."

Allie's eyes opened, "I'm sure she is fine but I'll go check on her to be sure."

She stepped out of the tent with Sir Cabe and Lord Walter smiled, "Thank you Allie."

Allie smiled, "Of course my Lord, don't worry, I am sure she is fine."

Allie entered the tent with Lord Walter and she knelt down next to Paige as Lord Walter knelt down on the other side. Allie pulled down the blanket and pulled the hem of Paige's dress up and placed her hand against the flesh of her stomach and placed her other hand on Paige's forehead. Allie's eyes went white as her power rose up and Allie slowly smiled. She pulled the hem of her dress back down and pulled the blanket back up.

"My Lord, she is fine. Just a side effect of what is going on. Let's give her an hour and wake her for dinner. She'll be fine I promise you," Allie told him as she touched his hand.

Lord Walter smiled with relief, "Thank you Allie. I'm kind of out of my element with dinner though, I'm not sure what the next step is for what Paige was trying to make."

Allie laughed lightly, "No worries my Lord, if you would like we can finish it together."

* * *

**Hoping this is finding everyone still doing well! Kind of weird when this leg of the story began and I knew where it was headed and now to think that we are facing a health crisis at the same time just kind of boggles me. Anyway Wheeler's Ridge is almost completed and then the next leg of the adventure starts. At this time I plan to keep working on this story line rather than jump back to "normal" Scorpion. Since several of the other writers are writing their stories I think I can keep indulging this one. Anyway, to the Adventure! -Tim**


	29. Chapter 29

The Master at Arms arrived at the castle temple and after a few minutes of quiet reflection at the altar he stood and walked through the doorway to the left and down the hall to the office of the temple Mistress. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," the temple Mistress invited.

Terean opened the door as he quickly stepped inside and closed the door.

"Terean, finally, thank the wise Lady," the Mistress said as she stood and moved around to a chair in front of her desk.

"Sorry Mistress, I wasn't able to get away until now," Terean told her as he took a seat across from her.

The Mistress patted his hand, "Do you think you can intercept Wendell?"

Terean looked at her oddly, "Mistress?"

She held up her hand, "Wendell went home last night before leaving for Scorpion Keep and his Mother convinced him to go straight to Scorpion Keep believing you were trying to cause him to be late so you could fire him."

Terean swore as he stood up abruptly and paced about the office. "It is possible I can get someone to catch up with him, it would just depend on how seriously he tries to get there. But what would we tell him to get him to either give up the summons or to change his route."

The temple Mistress nodded, "Tell him I need him back at the temple immediately. I'll deal with him once he returns. Is this person someone you trust to take over and to take their time delivering the summons?"

"I think so Mistress, I'll dispatch them at once," Terean told her as he stood before her desk and scribbled a message directing Wendell to turn the letter to the bearer of the note and to report immediately to the temple Mistress. He signed it and moved it over for the temple Mistress to sign it. He smiled at her after she signed it as he quickly left her office.

* * *

Terean walked calmly out of the castle and journeyed to a local blacksmith shop and checked on an order that he knew wasn't even close to being ready and then left to check out a couple of merchants in the market and once he felt like he was no longer being watched he slipped back down into an alley and followed it into the lower district of the town and went to an alehouse there.

"No, absolutely not, get out of here Terean," the bartender told him as she looked up.

Terean looked about the room and not seeing anyone he stepped up to the counter and plopped a gold sovereign on top. Terean asked, "What, I can't visit an old friend and have an ale?"

She glared at him for a minute before turning and filling a stein with the bitter ale she famously served. She sat it down in front of him and picked up the sovereign, "One and then you get out of here."

Terean picked up the stein and smiled, "I need a favor, a favor I am willing to pay well for Javen."

Javen rolled her eyes, "As I said, no. Last favor I nearly lost an arm. My shoulder still hurts when the weather changes."

Terean drank deeply from the stein as he pulled out a coin purse and dropped it on the counter. "We've got a big problem and this favor is relatively safe. I just can't do it through normal channels," Terean looked at her.

Javen stared at the coin purse when she heard the gold with an almost hungry look.

"I know you have had to notice the men in black armor moving around the city and castle," Terean told her as he took another drink.

Javen licked her lips as her hand involuntarily touched the pouch and gently moved it around as her head nodded.

"They are King Merrick's men and they now have complete autonomy here. Beyon has issued a summons for Lord Walter and we need to delay that summons from reaching him for as long as we can. I sent it by way of my worst courier but apparently his Mother convinced him he needed to ensure he delivered the summons as quickly as possible. I need you to intercept him fast," Terean gave her the letter. "All you got to do is catch up to him, give him this letter and take the summons from him. Go to the town outside of Scorpion Keep and stay at the inn there for two weeks before taking the summons up to the Keep."

The fact that Terean didn't call Beyon Lord spoke volumes to Javen. She read the note as she continued to play with the coin purse, "I'll lose a lot of business if I am closed that long. This isn't nearly enough."

Terean nodded, "There is far more at stake Javen, if I had more I would gladly give it. I promise to make it up to you after we get this resolved."

Javen rolled her eyes, "And how will you make it up if you are dead?" The door opened and Javen looked up and seeing one of her regulars, "Sorry Bishop, we're not open."

Bishop stared at her as he saw Terean with an ale and his eyebrow rose.

Javen poured him an ale and walked over and gave it to him. Pushing him out the door she shut and locked the door.

Terean smiled into the stein as he finished it, "I'll give word to the temple Mistress at the castle and she can make things right with you if I'm unable. Do you still have your mechanical horse?"

Javen nodded as she stepped back behind the bar.

Terean placed a courier badge on the counter.

* * *

After finishing the preparation of supper Lord Walter and Allie set it to cooking. Walter picked up a small pot that had water in it along with a scrub brush and walked over to where the stone with the gold vein lie. He carefully proceeded to wash it down to ensure that there was no contamination left on it. After he finished he picked it up and carried it over to the campfire and set it down to help dry it off a bit faster.

Once the rock had dried he took out his stone head hammer, Ralph had stepped over to watch what his Dad was doing. Walter carefully tapped it several times in several places before he brought the hammer down on the edge with all his might and the rock cracked. Fractures radiated out along the rock, seemingly following the points Walter had first beat on. The fractures widened and then separated. Walter broke section by section away from the gold vein until the gold vein was mostly free from the stone.

Ralph stared with a smile on his face at how much gold there actually was there. The surface he had seen had seemed truly impressive but now, seeing how deep the vein had rested inside of the rock he was astonished. "May I touch it Dad?"

Walter smiled as he nodded.

Ralph felt a little bit of a thrill as his fingers slid along the gold. He almost felt like the night in the Inn when he first met Lord Walter, and Lord Walter gave him a few gold sovereigns. "Dad, how much do you think is there?"

"I'm not really sure Ralph, probably more than I weigh in my armor though," Walter told him.

Walter took his bag and carefully inserted gold, checking the bag for any sign of stress from weight. Once the piece was all inside he nodded knowing that for now the weight limit was still safe.

Allie kept trying to adjust the favor of the stew but no matter what she did it just didn't get much better. She looked at Cabe, "I don't know what our Lord put in here, but this not going to be good. It'll be safe to eat but, I really hope you like sour."

Sir Cabe laughed, "Why not throw it out and start over?"

Allie shook her head, "If we leave tomorrow we got just enough food to last us until we get to Harris."

Finally after it had been cooking for about an hour and a half, Allie announced it was ready.

* * *

Lord Walter walked into his tent and smiled looking at Paige sleeping peacefully, he hated to disturb her. He knelt down next to her, "Love, supper is ready."

Paige jerked at first but then smiled as she saw Walter kneeling next to her. She reached up and grabbed the front of his tunic and tugged. He bent down and they kissed for several minutes before she released him and finally got up, "I feel much better, how long have I been in here?"

Walter smiled as he helped her put on her boots, "About two hours my Love."

Paige looked at him with surprise, "Really? Well I guess I was really tired, more so than I thought."

They held hands as they walked out of the tent and over to the campfire. Walter thought it was a little strange that everyone was so quiet. Normally dinner was a rather rambunctious time.

* * *

Being generous, dinner turned out okay, at best. Of course since Lord Walter had a hand in it no one was willing to comment negatively, at least until Paige took the first spoonful. The love in her eyes as she looked at Walter disappeared as her cheeks sunk into her mouth and her eyebrow went up. Without swallowing, "What in the name of the wise Lady did you do to this?" She said over the food still in her mouth. The face she made as her tongue pushed it back out of her mouth and into her bowl as she swallowed the bit of sauce left in her mouth was hysterical.

Allie sucked her lips into her mouth as her lips curled up in a grin to keep from laughing. Cabe nearly choked on his coffee at her words and while Kaylee, Sylvester and Ralph pretended nothing was wrong, Toby fell over as he started laughing uncontrollably. Happy drew her elbow back after making a fist, "Yes."

Walter ignored everyone else as he looked at Paige shocked, "My Love?"

Paige shook her head, "You heard me. I told you everything you needed to do to finish this."

Walter sputtered, "Well to be fair, you kept falling asleep and half mumbling. I did my best," Walter told her.

"Don't you blame this, this, this disaster on me," Paige demanded.

Walter's eyebrow rose, "I'm not blaming you, I'm just explaining why it didn't turn out as you wanted it too."

Allie began laughing lightly.

Paige grunted as she tried another spoonful and she made a sour face, "You used turmeric instead of thyme didn't you? And you used a heck of a lot more than a tablespoon."

"Turmeric, that's what you added. I just couldn't figure it out," Allie smiled.

Paige shook her head, "Pass the sugar please."

Allie shook her head, "I'm sorry my Lady. Sugar would be a bad thing to add to your system."

Paige stared at her, "Well I sure am not going to eat this without it."

Everyone else started fighting to get the sugar to add to their own dinner.

* * *

Lord Walter sighed as he stood and walked over and got a large tray and a small tray for each of the others and a large spoon. He sat the large tray next to the two large water pots. He took out his owl emblem and holding it in his left hand he concentrated for a moment and the white light of Athena pulsed on the tray and the water pots. The pots filled with water. He picked up the trays and spoon.

He walked back over and sat back down. He sat the smaller trays next to him as he held the larger tray in his right hand. They saw a fluffy pink looking substance on the tray.

Lord Walter put his necklace back under his tunic and took the spoon and scooped out a large amount of pink stuff on the tray and put it on one of the smaller ones and handed it to Paige after taking her bowl away from her.

Paige looked at him for a moment as she held the tray. She cleaned her spoon before she tentatively scooped up a small amount and put it into her mouth. Her neutral expression slowly turned into a small smile, "This is good, what is it?"

Lord Walter put a large serving on another tray and gave it to Ralph. He sat the larger tray down, "The clerics call it ambrosia. It is nutritious and filling, but unlike the mythical food, this will not convey immortality." He took Ralph's stew bowl and set it down besides Paige's as he picked up his own bowl.

Toby was first to grab a smaller tray and the larger one and scooped out a large serving for himself.

While the mood of the others improved with the change in dinner, Lord Walter withdrew a bit as he chose to eat the stew rather than eat any of the ambrosia. After quietly finishing his dinner Lord Walter got up and dumped everyone's stew back into the pot. He carried the bowls over and put them into the wash tub. He walked over to the packs and got the shovel and dug a large hole just outside of camp.

He dropped the shovel before he walked over and pulled the pot off the campfire. He carried it over to the hole, being careful not to burn himself. He poured the stew into the ground and covered it up. He got an apple from the stores and walked over to his charger and smiled as she quickly took it and consumed it.

Lord Walter grabbed the stew pot before he walked back over to the wash tub and sprinkled soap powder into the tub. He filled it from one of the water pots. He knelt down as he proceeded to begin washing the dishes.

* * *

While Toby was on his third helping, Paige like everyone else was having a second helping of the ambrosia when she had a weird feeling. She began feeling bad, kind of sad but wasn't sure exactly why. She kept talking with everyone but the feeling wouldn't go away. Her eyes looked around the camp and she saw Walter as he washed the dishes and her wedding ring began to throb.

She looked at the ring and then back at Walter as she slowly made the connection. It was the first true feeling the magic of the rings conveyed. She put her spoon down and got up and walked slowly over to stand behind him, "Would you like a hand?"

Walter shook his head, "Go enjoy your dinner Love, I've got this."

Paige knelt behind him, "Are you sure? Earlier you were desperate for my presence." She pressed up against his back as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for being upset about dinner and blaming you."

"Its okay, I'm not much of a cook. I could have easily mistaken the spice with the herb," Walter reached a hand back and squeezed her knee.

Paige smiled as she kissed his neck, "Maybe, but that's still no reason for me to get upset with you."

Walter smiled, "Maybe as I try to control my temper it is causing you to lose yours."

Paige laughed as she scooted around beside him in front of the rinse tub. "Do you mind filling the rinse tub for me? Then I can rinse and dry the dishes."

Walter shook his head as he got up and poured water into the tub for her.

* * *

Javen's mechanical horse was moving at almost three times the speed of a normal horse. She didn't like riding it that fast because of wear and tear but she had to catch Wendell as quickly as possible. She could always go a lot slower once she had the summons. She just hoped that Terean was correct that he would be walking. She'd catch him in no time if so.

As luck would have it, Wendell had actually gotten a mount to ride. Wendell stopped for the night just before leaving the controlled lands of Lancaster at the customs shack. Being an official courier he got to stay inside the shack and eat with the customs official for free. Wendell being a bit lazy and tight with money he was all for free and someone else to make supper. After spending the previous night beside the road and eating nothing but beef jerky the watery broth stew served to him was more than welcomed.

It was about an hour after sun down when Javen saw the customs shack and she pulled against the reins causing the mechanical horse to slow. She steered so it would move over to the side of the road. She brought it to a stop seeing a horse tied up out front. She twisted the saddle horn and the magical energies that powered the construct dimmed until they went out. She pulled the saddle horn out of the saddle and put her head through the loop of cord that ran through it.

The customs agent opened the door and stepped outside thinking he had a late night visitor to make a declaration. Javen stepped up the steps to the porch as she pulled out her courier badge. The agent sighed and turned as he gestured into the small building and she stepped on inside followed by the agent who closed and locked the door. "I've a bit of stew left if you are hungry Miss," the agent told her.

Javen smiled, "I'm Javen, some stew would be welcomed, thank you. I'm looking for another courier who may have passed by here today."

The agent pointed towards a man lying on a window bench reading a comic book, "He's the only one I have seen in a few weeks."

Javen nodded, "Thanks."

As the agent moved back towards the kitchen to get Javen some food, she stepped over, "Wendell?"

Wendell looked up shocked, "Do I know you?"

Javen shook her head as she held up her courier badge, "I've got a letter for you."

Wendell looked puzzled as he sat up on the side of the bench, "A letter for me?"

Javen nodded as she handed the letter over to him.

Wendell read it and she saw his hands shake, "What did I do that the temple Mistress wants to see me?"

Javen shook her head, "No clue, but I'll take the letter for Scorpion Keep."

Wendell sighed but reached into his knapsack and pulled it out and handed it over to her.

Javen smiled, "Thanks." She saw the agent come out and set a bowl on the table along with a mug. She walked over and sat down. She pulled her coin purse out and gave the agent a silver piece. "One public servant to another, I wish I could afford to give you more," Javen told him.

He smiled, "You're the first that ever has. Thank you, but from one public servant to another keep it, you're always welcomed here. The ale keg is just inside the kitchen door if you want another cup. The stew is on the stove. Under each window bench is a blanket and pillow, chose any one you want. I'm going on to bed."

Javen smiled as she took a drink of the ale and found it was fairly well watered down but it was better than nothing. The stew was much the same and she was happy he didn't take her silver piece.

* * *

**Hope this finds you all well, we're doing okay. Got the front door open today and a couple of windows as well. Just a really nice day outside. Much welcomed after all the gloomy rainy days we had in March. Margaret, I completely understand your feelings, no hard feelings. Franxine, Allie wanted me to tell you, she is not telling. *wink* To the Adventure! -Tim**


	30. Chapter 30

Allie walked over to where Lord Walter and the Lady Paige knelt washing the dishes after she got done with her dinner. "You know, there is something really disturbing to watch my Lord and Lady washing dishes like common scullery hands."

Lord Walter smiled as he took the tray she brought over with her, "Given how many dishes I washed in Lord Weir's keep when I was a lad, I can't believe I still voluntarily choose to do it myself. But I can't expect anyone else to do something I myself am not willing to do on occasion."

Paige kissed his cheek, "I think that is just one of the many things that makes you so adorable. Even though you are the Lord and have people under you to do the gritty work, to stand the worst watches you still help out, you take those watches, and you still stand in the forefront of danger to protect those under you."

Allie smiled, "I wanted to let you know my Lord that I am now convinced that this blight is over. My goddess has confirmed that the magic that powered it is completely gone. And life is returning. While it will be a long time before the trees come back, the grass will recover with the next rain. The trees and bushes with deeper roots that still live will push up new shoots. Thirty years from now the casual observer won't be able to tell anything bad happened here. The water sources will clear within the next week."

Lord Walter smiled, "That is indeed great news. So is my Lady safe now?"

Allie looked at him seriously, "How about safer? I will continue to monitor you my Lady. And as I said the other night I want you to keep drinking the supplement I have been making for you for the foreseeable future."

Paige nodded, "If you believe I need to do so then I will follow your advice."

"I will take over for you my Lord," Allie told him.

Lord Walter smiled, "It is fine Allie, go enjoy your time with Sir Cabe."

Allie shook her head, "Someone has some questions, they came up during dinner after our Lady came over here to join you. And I assure you, only you can answer them my Lord."

Lord Walter saw her pointing and he looked back to the far side of the camp and saw Ralph standing by where they'd dropped the pieces of rock that Walter had busted the gold free from. He was looking off towards the mining camp. Lord Walter nodded, "I'll be back my Lady." He kissed Paige before he got up and brushed off his knees as he began walking away.

Paige looked over and frowned as Allie knelt next to her, "What's going on with Ralphy?"

Allie picked up the last bowl and started washing it. "After you came over the subject of you and our Lord having children came up," Allie told her.

Paige drew in a deep breathe, "Damn you Toby."

Allie laughed, "I wonder how you figured that out? But I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure his questions are going to be more about his place in our Lord's life."

Lord Walter stepped up next to Ralph and he bent down and picked up a piece of the rock that the gold had formed in. He chucked it hard and they both watched it fly easily half the distance to the mining camp. "Are you okay lad?" Walter finally asked him after he chucked another piece.

Ralph nodded slowly, "I think so."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Lord Walter asked as he chucked another piece.

Ralph looked up at him, "Promise?"

Lord Walter relaxed his posture, dropping his Lordly presence, as he turned to face him with a smile, "Ralph, I may be the Lord of Scorpion Keep, I might have taken you as my squire and will be training you to be a Paladin if that is still your wish, but first and foremost I am your Dad now. And I take that most seriously, so if you have questions I am here for you."

Ralph kicked at one of the rock pieces, "A-Are you planning to have any children with Mom?"

Walter's eyebrow rose, "Planning, no, we haven't discussed it. But I am sure one day we'll have another child, provided Athena wills it. Why?"

Ralph looked at him a little puzzled, "Another?"

Walter smiled, "Ralph, you are our child, if we had a child next year that would be another child."

"So if you had another child, what does that mean for me?" Ralph looked up at him.

Walter looked at him, "Well, it means you would have a sibling." Walter paused as he continued to look at the young man, "Ralph, are you worried that if your Mom and I have another child that it would somehow change your place in our lives?"

Walter saw a tear in his eyes as Ralph slowly nodded.

Walter reached down and lifted Ralph up. Sitting Ralph on his left forearm at his waist, "Ralph, all that would mean is you would have to share our time with your sibling. Especially your Mother's, because at first babies need their Mother the most. But we both will love you the same then as we do now. Without exception, you are my son and will still be heir to Scorpion Keep. No other child will ever change those facts."

Sir Cabe stepped over with the rest of the trays and the utensils. As he handed them to Allie, "My Lady, would you like me to take over the rinsing and drying? Perhaps you would like to go join our Lord and your son?"

"I think I would rather go kick Toby's ass," Paige told him as she stood up.

Sir Cabe looked at Allie and Allie shook her head, "I didn't tell her that he brought it up, she guessed it first try."

Sir Cabe smiled as he kissed the top of Allie's head.

As Paige moved across the campsite she glared at Toby who quickly cringed. She stepped up to Walter as he held and hugged Ralph, "How are my two favorite men?"

Walter felt her arm go around his side and back. He smiled as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "We're good I believe, Ralph was just a little concerned about where he would stand if we had anymore children. I explained that we will love him the same then as we love him today," Walter kissed her.

Paige returned his kiss. As she looked at Ralph smiling at her she smiled at him, "Do you believe I love you?"

Ralph nodded.

She continued to smile, "Do you believe I love your Dad?"

Ralph nodded.

She reached up and caressed Ralph's face, "Do you think my love for your Dad has made me love you less?"

Ralph shook his head.

Paige winked at Ralph, "And just like with your Dad, if we have another child, my love for you won't ever decrease either."

Ralph leaned out and put his arms around Paige's neck as she pulled him over into her arms and hugged him tightly.

Walter reached out and wrapped his arms around them both.

Lord Walter walked up to Sir Cabe as he stood with Allie from finishing the dishes. "Sir Cabe, I am satisfied from Allie's words that this blight is over. What was tainted from what we have been able to witness is dead and there is nothing more we can do to correct the situation. We'll have to trust it to the forces of nature. I want to get underway as early as possible tomorrow morning. If you don't mind, as you stand first watch this evening I want to you to go through what is left in our supplies and redistribute it among the pack horses so maybe we can pick up the pace a little. I don't want them to suffer and I don't doubt Allie's ability but I want to get my Lady out of here."

Sir Cabe nodded, "I understand my Lord, I will begin shortly. I think we might be able to get an extra league an hour from them. Are you still standing the mid watch tonight?"

Lord Walter nodded, "I'll be sleeping closest to the eastern side of the tent, I will see you at midnight."

Sir Cabe nodded before he turned and they watched Lord Walter walk over to Paige as she stood talking to Happy. He bent over and pushed his shoulder against her stomach as his left arm wrapped around her hips and pulled her tight into his shoulder as he stood up. Paige squealed as she jokingly protested his actions while he carried her into their tent.

Walter and Paige lay in each other's arms following their last orgasm. Walter caressed Paige's shoulder as her head rested upon his chest, "While I think we set Ralph straight, we never did actually talk about kids before we got married."

Paige smiled, "No, we seemed to only have focused on enjoying our time together and getting married. I would like to have a child maybe two with you. That is if you would like kids that are your blood."

Walter smiled, "Because of the attitudes of the people around me back then I don't distinguish between blood or not. As I told Ralph, he is my son, he will be heir to Scorpion Keep one day and no other child will change that. But if you want another child or even more than one than so do I, I will trust in you and the wise Lady in this matter."

Paige smiled as she hugged Walter. Slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

"My Lord," Allie whispered from the side of the tent.

Lord Walter started to groan but remembered at the last minute Paige was suppose to get at least seven hours of sleep. "Yes Allie," he whispered back.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but it is midnight," Allie told him.

"Thank you," Lord Walter told her as he opened his eyes. Paige was lying on her back with her head resting on his left arm. He smiled as he gently lifted his shoulder as he pulled her pillow down under his arm and gently moved his arm out from under her neck. Her head came to rest on the pillow and he slid out from under the blanket and began dressing. He stepped out of the tent and stretched as he yawned.

"Got a full pot of coffee made up my Lord," Sir Cabe told him quietly.

Lord Walter nodded, "Thank you old friend. I'm going to need it tonight."

Allie grinned a bit naughtily at his words, "We got the packs redistributed, so the pack horses should be good to go in the morning if that is still your wish."

Lord Walter nodded, "It is. I'm just so thankful we ended this as quickly as we did. Originally I'd planned we'd be here for another month while we tried to find the source. Righting whatever was wrong and dealing with all the horrors they wrote to me about."

Allie looked at him puzzled, "You didn't really bring enough food stuff to last that long my Lord."

Lord Walter nodded as he poured a cup of coffee and sat down, "We weren't told how bad this was on the local plants and animals. I'd figured we'd be hunting and fishing most of our food. But thanks to you we've had nothing to complain about with our supplies."

Allie nodded, "Of course, you being able to create that ambrosia kind of changes that too. Do you think the next time you create it that I might be able to analyze it to understand it better?"

Lord Walter look up at her, "I don't see a problem with it. You might speak with Sylvester as well. As I recall he had asked the same thing some time ago while we were out on a mission."

Sir Cabe looked at him, "Did you want us to stay up with you a while son?"

Lord Walter shook his head after taking a sip of his coffee, "Go and get some rest, thank you both for everything."

It was perhaps a half hour later that Lord Walter heard the unmistakable sounds of Sir Cabe and Allie making love. His cheeks blushed as he looked around trying to figure out what he could do to mitigate the sounds of their passion. He saw something move in his peripheral vision and he turned his head and saw Paige wrapped in a blanket walk barefoot out of their tent.

"My Love, you are supposed to be asleep," Walter told her in surprise.

Paige shook her head as she stepped up and sat down on his thigh and leaned in against his chest as she brought her legs up over his other thigh. Walter wrapped his arms about her and pulled her tighter to him. Paige smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck.

The blanket parted a little around her shins and he saw her bare legs and he swallowed hard as he looked at her neck where the blanket parted slightly. His hand came up gently and lifted the blanket slightly and he quickly closed it as his face turned a bright red as he realized she hadn't bothered to dress at all.

Walter struggled trying to get his mind off the fact that Paige was sitting on his lap basically naked and failing. His face got redder as he began to get hard. "Umm, my Love, perhaps you should return to the tent," Walter told her softly.

Paige frowned as her eyes opened a little and her left hand came out from under the blanket and she put her finger against his lips as she snuggled in tighter against him. Walter swallowed hard as he saw the blanket had parted exposing her left breast. He swallowed hard as he reached up to pull the blanket closed but his hand instead cupped her breast. He gently squeezed her flesh and then brought his thumb up and over Paige's breast to caress her nipple. Paige smiled as she enjoyed his caresses.

Suddenly he remembered just where they were and his cheeks flamed even more as he pulled the blanket back up. Covering her back up as he held her tighter to him as he silently gave in and just held her. He had to shift her from time to time by lifting her up so his legs could recover before he sat her back down on his lap. Paige slept through it all, even when it was time for Walter to wake Toby and Happy. Walter stood lifting her up in his arms as he carried her first back into their tent and gently lay her back down before going back out and waking Toby and Happy.

Walter stepped back into their tent after Toby and Happy took over. He smiled at his bride as she slumbered and shook his head. He quickly removed his leathers and climbed back under the blankets and pulled Paige over to him. Paige's eyes opened and saw they were back in their tent and she smiled as she put her leg over his while she laid her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach. They both drifted off to sleep.

Paige woke up to the sounds of everyone out by the campfire. As she went to stretch her hand came across Walter's lower torso and she felt his erect manhood. Paige smiled and the smile curled up into wickedness as she recalled how she walked out naked, wrapped in one of their blankets to sit on his lap.

Paige looked up at Walter's face as he slept. Wanting to make up for the teasing she reached down and touched herself, gently caressing and stroking her own soft folds. She closed her eyes as she recalled the first time Walter touched her as intimately as they flew on the back of Selase. Her breathing increased as those memories sweep over her. She could almost feel once again as she gripped his manhood the first time, releasing him and then squeezing again. She gasped as her passion soared as she remembered getting his pants opened and taking his naked flesh into her hands. Her eyes opened as she saw she had pulled the blanket down and had his manhood in her hand as she squeezed him. She threw her leg over his waist as she straddled him. She rose up as she reached between them and took hold of his manhood as guided him within herself. She groaned deeply as she slid further down until he was fully within her.

Allie sat before the campfire and had just passed Ralph his breakfast when she looked towards the tent of her Lord and Lady and she blushed just a bit. Sir Cabe happened to be looking at her and saw the color in her cheeks and looked where she was and he smiled with a slight laugh.

Sir Cabe reached over and drew her head over as he whispered, "Let me guess, our departure has been delayed?"

Allie nodded.

It was nearly ten AM as Lord Walter and his company rode out of their campsite. He chose to ride due south for a league before altering their direction a bit to the east so they would meet up with the road. He wasn't taking any chances with Paige's health. He wasn't going to take her anywhere close to Wheeler's Ridge. He set a slightly quicker pace, he'd plan to use the pace to get Paige out of the area as fast as possible but with their love making that morning they would be lucky enough to make their last campsite before dinner.

Florence sat in the large classroom watching the kids as they finished the latest tasks before the day was over. She couldn't help wondering if Lady Bethany had met up with Paige yet. She smiled as she had visions of Paige's broken and partially dismembered body lying on the ground. She could see Lord Walter's legendary anger exploding like cannon fire as he literally destroyed Lady Bethany in retribution. She planned to pull out all the stops to comfort Lord Walter through his grief.

The town crier began ringing the town bell denoting it was three PM. It caused the kids to all scream in excitement as they hurried to gather their things and head home. All the noise in turn broke Florence's day dream.

As she closed up the school house she looked up at the Keep and decided to journey up to see if there had been any word from the Lord yet. She knew it was most likely too early but she just couldn't make it through the weekend if she didn't go check.

"Mistress Francine, how wonderful to see you," Raynold greeted Florence as she walked into the Keep.

Florence's teeth ground together, "Its Florence."

Raynold smiled with a slight bow, "My apologies. Is there something I can help you with?"

Florence smiled sweetly, "I had just missed our Lord so much during the festival and was curious if there had been some word about their return. I still need to evaluate his squire for placement. It was Ralph, wasn't it?"

Raynold continued to smile, "Our Lord's absence is always a trying time for all of us. He did plan that they would be gone for two months, I doubt we will see them before school is out for the summer. His squire's name is indeed Ralph. Sadly I haven't received any communications from them as yet.

Florence nodded in disappointment, "Thank you Raynold. I hope you have a good weekend."

Raynold smiled after Florence as she walked out of the Keep. 'Strange, I thought she already understood that the Lord was with Paige now. Perhaps I best have someone check on Florence,' Raynold thought to himself.

Lord Walter led the company up the slight hill to their previous campsite and they quickly set about getting everything set up. Allie took a moment to walk over and examine the few blades of grass that had sprung up the night before they left and she smiled at the blades as they were thriving on the blight free land. Indeed, even more blades were coming up around them. Lord Walter saw her staring at the ground as he placed the tent he shared with Paige down. He stepped over to her, "Is everything okay Allie?"

Allie smiled as she pointed, "Those blades of grass are doing so well. Can we ensure none of us damages them my Lord?"

Lord Walter smiled, "For all you've done for me, gladly."

"Friends," Lord Walter spoke in his commanding voice, "This section of the camp is off limits to give Allie's grass the best chance to live."

After Walter got their tent put up, as well as the tent for Happy and Kaylee, Paige walked over to him. She kissed him deeply before asking, "Would you please make some more of that ambrosia for dinner?"

Walter smiled, "If you really want it, I will make it for you."

* * *

**With the power behind the blight destroyed and everything returning to normal that brings this leg of the adventure to a close. What lays in store for our company before they return to Scorpion Keep? Hope you are all doing well, it got cold here again. Sad to go from windows and door open one day to heat back on the next. To the Adventure! -Tim**


End file.
